EctoVectors
by TURP
Summary: The superheroes of the supernatural take in our favorite little horned girl... they are the Real Ghostbusters. Completed at last. Currently being re-edited.
1. The EctoVector

EctoVectors

Well folks here I am again now a wild guess at this crossover I got here… give up? Its Ghostbusters and Elvin Lied err should I say Real Ghostbusters. Yes folks I'm currently the only one to make a crossover fic with the two… I'm just that crazy. The story will start in 1992 (one year after Real Ghostbusters has ended) with our superheroes of the supernatural investigating a demon rampaging through the Yokohama sewer system near orphanage only to take in a new 'Buster. Setting is post Real GB and enters into EGB and finally post EGB into 2004 Yokohama. Fic rating is K+ or E10+ for swearing, crude humor, and supernatural horror. Pairing include Kylie/Eduardo, Kohta/Lucy, Egon/Janine, and finally Mayu/Nana. I own nothing so no one can sue me I'm broke anyway including songs I've put in. Oh one last thing I gave Lucy glasses and made her geeky (oh her loving fans forgive me)… so go figure but feel free to rant on and on if you want. I own nothing since Ghostbusters/Extreme Ghostbusters belongs to Sony and Elvin Lied belongs to Lynn Okomoto.

Chapter 1 – The EctoVector

-1992 Japan— Yokohama

In the seemingly peaceful suburbs of Yokohama area the appearances were deceiving the true fact was that a great battle was taking place underneath the city streets. A seemingly immovable manhole cover was blasted several feet skyward from by a burst of crimson energy. Climbing out from hole were two men dressed in what onlookers guessed as factory jumpsuits uniforms. Odd looking metal backpacks were strapped to their backs with thin cables leading to an odd looking blaster with a pointed end. The man in the blue uniform was a tall lanky blonde fellow with round red frames and baby blue eyes. The blonde was formed into a spiral curl.

The other man had brown hair with a duck curl in the front and light brown eyes and also he wore a uniform slash jumpsuit and surveyed the area looking for something while he had people staring at him and his friend.

"Blast it we lost Marlckorr. He could be anywhere in those tunnels. Peter we have to find him and meet backup with Ray and Winston there's no telling what could happen if that thing starts burrowing under the city's buildings foundations it'll be well for lack of a better term… well all hell will break loose." The tall man said to his brown haired companion who was named Peter. Odd glowing asparagus colored green ooze was splattered all over his brown suit and face. Both men's uniforms had an odd red stylized angled "no" symbol on their shoulders but as a final touch it had cartoony ghost or spirit inside.

"Slimed again dahh. Great job Egon I think ya took out most of Yokohama's sewer system with that one blast wanna try for Kyoto? Considering we lost puss whiskers back there I'm gonna have to say pack it in?" Peter Venkman said to the blonde man whose name was Egon with a hint of delight in is his voice. The two men's names showed they weren't Japanese but American. But the crowd wondered "just what the hell were they here for some convention and why sewer travel?"

Egon reached over to his belt took out an instrument resembling a high tech supped up 80's cell phone with an odd T shaped antenna on top. The device made odd bleeps and mechanical sounds. The sound got stronger as the two men moved inward down the street all the while getting looks and stares from people.

"The readings are faint very faint but seem to be emanating from that way (points northeast)." The blonde scientist said pointing northeast and began walking.

"Uh Egon people are staring at us shouldn't keep a low profile?" Peter said getting a bit worried making glances at the crowd. Some of the folks pointed, some snickered, and just some exchanged glances amongst one another.

"Ignore them Peter we have bigger specters to catch we can't be worried about civilian opinions right now. C'mon this way Peter." Egon said paying the crowds no heed pointing down the road."Science I love it oh well." Peter said to no one out loud. Grudgingly Venkman went into the northwestern direction Egon while went northeast.

-later-

Some 20 minutes later the two oddly dressed men still hadn't found their query the monstrous Marlckorr a tunneling mole-like demon. Egon was still going in his northeasterly direction and had long since lost Peter in the west. The monster had seemed to vanish and Egon was quite frankly considering packing it in like Venkman suggested. The ghost's ion trail had gone cold and the PKE meter wasn't picking anything up.

"Maybe just maybe Peter was right I'll never find this damn thing without any readings it's like trying to find needle in a haystack and Yokohama is a big place." The blue eyed man said contemplating his next move while fine tuning his PKE meter's systems.

Egon came upon an orphanage and he decided to look around here since Peter was checking the western area. He poked around trash cans, scanned various windows and getting odd glances from kids playing in the building's playground. While sweeping over a stone and rolling it over to look underneath a little girl stopped playing hopscotch walked over to him and asked him something. Her dark brown hair contrasted w/her pale creamy skin and dark chocolate eyes. Her lime green sundress went to her knees with little brown slippers on her dainty feet.

"Hey mister whatcha lookin' fer? And what's that stuff?" She asked him innocently wondering what he was doing looking up at him w/big bright eyes.

"Um hello I'm looking for a Class 7 Subterranean Phantasm have you seen one? As for my equipment this is an unlicensed nuclear accelerator utilizing a high powered proton stream." Egon asked and explained to the child politely and was given a puzzled look from her (how would you react?).

"Uh ok… bye bye mister." The girl went back to playing hopscotch shaking her head a bit.

-orphanage exterior-

While the scientist Egon looked around the building's exterior he still was getting the same readings… in this case nothing. He wasn't getting anything at all. Maybe he should pack it in and come back after a few hours no he was a scientist and a paranormal investigator slash eliminator he had a job to do. He'd keep looking until he found that ectoplasmic beast.

-orphanage classroom-

However despite how quiet and serene the building looked on the outside the old phrase "appearances can be deceiving" was showing up here true to form. Inside an empty classroom were four kids but unfortunately the four weren't playing anything remotely childish. A young girl of about 7 stood fearful of three bullies in front of her. While the boys were average looking Japanese kids the girl they were tormenting was anything but ordinary. She had bright rose pink hair, vivid ruby red eyes, and odd looking horns atop her cranium.

"No stay back leave him alone you jerks!" The girl pleaded with them but her efforts were in vain as the 3 were intent on making her suffer.

"We're gonna teach ya a lesson freak!" Said the 1st smirking menacingly and evilly. His two buddies were close behind and held her small dog hostage. The dog's coloring was primarily brown and dark brown. The leader held up a pot and the girl's eyes narrowed knowing he would try the unthinkable… beat her pup to death in front of her. That is until "it" happened…

"Hey what the… is it an earthquake? What's going on!" The 2nd boy losing his footing and falling square on his butt. Something odd was going on and the four kids saw the room's floor fracture, crack, rip open and finally collapse as a hideous monster emerged from the collapsed pit. The dog ran back into its master's arms while the three boys stood unsure as to just what the hell was happening.

The monster was dark brown in color, had two spindly looking ears which were tattered and torn. The front legs were massive and buff ending in five huge claws on each front paw. A set of eight smaller legs ran along the sides with a short stubby tail. The thing's mouth was filled with huge jagged and long teeth. On its face were six beady eyes that had snake-like pupils in their centers.

"ROAAAARRR!" The thing roared at the four kids.

"The hell is that thing?" Said the 1st bully while backing away in fear.

"Looks like a hamster on steroids!" The girl cried out.

Without missing a beat the creature leapt and lunged at the boy pinning him and gave a roar into his face showing its horridly smelly breath. The young kid squirmed underneath its heavy weight. The creature gave a mighty roar at its prey blasting it with horrid breath.

"Holy crud… that thing's breath is raw… smells like smelly sneakers, socks, rotten eggs, stinkbug juice and a touch of skunk! God it stinks!" The 1st kid said gasping for fresh air.

The pink haired child clutching her dog and the 3rd brat slowly inched toward the doorway ready to bolt outta there but the monstrous critter sensed the other two brats were attempting to escape and cornered them near a chalkboard. The creature hissed at the two ready to attack and devour them like a riceball.

"This is it oh well at least I'll finally be free and at peace. Thy father is in heaven I not covet amen." The rose haired girl said making a small prayer closing her eyes awaiting her end.

"I'm too young for this crap I'm too young to die!" Cried out the 3rd boy who started tearing up upon seeing he was going to be eaten. This is until the four kids heard a strange weapon sound on and it seemed to be charging up just when the foul beast struck the kids it was hit by a blast coming from an odd black pointed weapon being wielded by a tall blonde man with round red frames and baby blue eyes. The blonde locks were formed into a spiral curl. He wore a light blue jump suit like uniform had an odd red stylized angled "no" symbol on their shoulders but as a final touch it had cartoony ghost or spirit inside.

"So Marlckorr you like picking on kids huh here have some of this as Peter says "Suck proton juice" and be a happy phantom!" The man said using the energy beam to hold the creature and slowly moving over and away from the four kids. Once the man had the monster where he wanted he threw a box-like device with a long cable leading to a rounded trigger under his boot. The box's top section had slanted alternating yellow and black lines. Hitting the trigger the box opened giving off a large bright white light show while the man gave an order.

"Kids keep your eyes off the trap!" The man moved the creature closer to "trap's" light show and strangely the beast was sucked into the box. The trap steamed a bit as blue bits of energy crackled over it surface. The man kicked it slightly to be sure the thing was in there.

"Humph that was easy easier than I thought though. Marlckorr your days of terror are over no buildings are collapsing today because of you." The man said patting the box-like trap.

"Are the four of you alright I imagine seeing a Class 7 Subterranean Phantasm trying to devour you would be quite frightening." The man said trying to explain what attacked them but apparently they couldn't understand his science talk. "Now the four of you run along I've got business to do at the receptionist office." The man added at the last moment.

The three boys wasted no time running outta there as if the hounds of hell were after them. But oddly the girl and her small pup stayed put… the girl kept staring at the floor downtrodden. The man stooped down and asked her what was wrong.

"My name is Dr. Egon Spengler and if I may ask what's wrong young lady?" Dr. Spengler asked young girl what was bothering her.

"I'm… my name is Lucy they call me Lucy. Nobody wants me… I'm ugly I'm a monster… no one will ever want to adopt me what did I do wrong god must be punishing me in a past life. The kids hate me they make fun of me, trip me, steal my clothes, put bugs in my bookbag, anything, what did I do to deserve this! (starts tearing up) I'm a (sniffle) good girl right? Why does everybody hate me! WAHHHHH!" The girl just simply bawled her frustration and sadness in a fit of tears. Though Egon was never one to express emotion very well this young girl pulled a heartstring in the scientist. This girl was miserable and it seemed to get worse every day and every passing week.

"Alright Lucy follow me… please?" Egon looked into her garnet eyes with concern slash worry something no one ever expressed to and with her so reluctantly she saw no reason not to go with him.

-receptionist's office—

The orphanage receptionist's office was a cluttered, rust and corrosion ridden place, and by far the worst organized place in the building. The receptionist herself was a lanky and tall brunette and freckled which she despised with a passion. She hated this place the pay was low, she dealt w/the brats constantly shouting at each other, fighting, whining about the TV schedule, a basically shitty work place for a person of her skills. Her computer was a big pile of obsolete junk-ware… it was so out of date and the software in the tower's insides was even older. In short she hated the job and hated it with a passion. She was currently trying to get her documents to print but the piece of junk wouldn't respond to her commands.

"Worthless piece o' junk! Dargh! (slams her right fist on the printer)" The frustrated lady said getting worked up.

Lucy fearful hid behind Egon's back afraid of the angry receptionist w/her dog sitting quietly beside Egon's other boot and Egon sensed it. The duo heard some other voices… three other men wearing jump suits (each a different color) like Egon walked into the receptionist office. The 2nd man in a brown suit/uniform had brown hair with a duck curl in the front and light brown eyes. The 3rd man had dark brown (she had heard they were called black people lots of them lived in the US) and a short buzz cut hair style while wearing a lighter blue suit even lighter than Egon. The 4th guy was a bright redhead (having pale blue eyes) with a bit of a chubby waist wearing a tan suit. The three men together had the same equipment used for catching monsters with the odd red stylized angled "no" symbol on their shoulders.

"Egon you kidder you got that critter all by yerself lucky dog." The brown haired man said to Egon putting him into a playful headlock.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow Peter stop it I'm getting a dermal abrasion stop it!" Egon pleaded more from being annoyed than in pain at the man called Peter's antics. Lucy figured they must be friends or co-workers or something.

"Ray Winston you're late to the festivities I managed to get Marlckorr myself." Egon said with a slight bit of being smug.

"Ahh a Class 7 Subterranean Phantasm with every trimming and the traps still hot too. Egon just how soon did you get this guy?" Ray asked excitedly giving off a pleasant face.

"Um… about 7 to 8 minutes ago in a classroom across the hall." Egon started nervously sweating a bit as the three stared him down knowing he got a very powerful ghost without help something he almost never did… the man always valued teamwork with his fellow workers. Ray decided to let Egon off the hook and get to business.

"Well that's that ma'am we boxed that ghost now that'll be 4000 for catching it and 5000 for transportation back to New York." The dark skinned man called Winston said handing over the company's personal checks for the day's work to an obviously flustered receptionist.

"Ma'am the city asked us to catch it but since it went onto this building's property company policy says you have to pay since it was caught on this vicinity and property." Ray said to the busy woman.

The woman couldn't believe her ears and couldn't decide what was more stupid the idea of a ghost being caught by these a-holes nutcases or the fact they were sticking her with the blasted bill. As if her day wasn't bad enough already this took the cake.

"Fine fine I'll pay it (writes down check info) there 9000 I hope ya choke." The sassy lady said turning back to her large paper load to finish. The Ghostbusters with the exception of Egon turned around started to leave. Lucy tugged at Egon's pant leg begging him not to leave her here.

"Don't leave me here… please?" Lucy gave Egon a sad pleading look w/her ruby eyes which Janine called "the sad puppy face". "Please…." Lucy may have said very few words but her eyes told the rest.

"Um… ma'am I'd like to have few words with you for a moment it seems the other children have been making fun of her for while tormenting her. According to her they stole her bookbag, but bugs in it, trip her during lunch, and untold numbers of cruel things."

"Look pal I got piles of papers to go through every day I can't just drop what I'm doing because kids are being kids. Kids make fun of kids at this age that's the way things are get used to it. No one here likes her plus no kid wants to share a room with her but frankly I don't care I forgot the bit where's it supposed to be my problem." The woman glaring at Egon said getting back to her workload being very snide with her response.

It was at this point Egon lost it… something he rarely ever did. He blasted the receptionist with a barrage of names littered with insults making her jump back in surprise not to mention his fellow 'busters. They as in Winston, Ray, and Peter have never seen him get this worked up over something or loud either.

"You stupid woman if you weren't so busy being a busy pencil-neck you would've realized some viscous brats were tormenting this girl and her puppy you call that "boys being boys". You're ignorant and for the record boys aren't supposed to torment ladies like this!" Egon shouted at the stubborn woman.

"Who do you think you are talkin' to me like this I ain't yer wife pal get outta my face!" The reception spat back. Egon's fellow 'buster the redheaded Ray Stantz grabbed a hold of him keeping him from tearing the smart mouthed pencil-neck apart.

"Egon take it easy leave the poor woman alone." Ray trying to restrain Egon but instead proceeded to blast Ray.

"Don't tell me to stop Ray! I've never said this to anyone but when I was young I was tormented a lot in school that and the Boogie Man scaring me every night I had only one option my little friend Kuwagata. He was a mail order Stag Beetle I raised from a small grub. He lived to be seven 2 years longer than most of his species and I was depressed for weeks I cannot and will not leave this here in this gutter understand me! That bug was my only friend for a long time! Peter would you want someone to torment Oscar like this?" Egon fumed at Peter about his old girlfriend's young son which really hit a nerve with him since the evil tyrant Vigo the Carpathian wanted to possess him and rule the world in true blue super villain fashion.

"Uh Egon when ya put it that way… I have one response hell no!" Peter said agreeing.

"Then she can come with us face it woman no one will take her the kids don't like her it's a win win situation for both of us." Egon said using his head instead of his temper like he should.

The receptionist spun around in her chair while giving a pouting face and finally the witchy woman spoke up. "Fine fine you can take her but don't comin' cryin' back to me when kids bully her and call her a freak in school ya damn jackass!" The nasty receptionist said giving one last insult to the blonde scientist.

-building exterior-

The four men and Lucy with her pup had finally gotten outside Lucy noticed an old white ambulance slash hearse… Lucy had heard dead people are carried away in them inside coffins to graveyards and cemeteries for burial. The vehicle had various odd instruments attached to its roof and red sirens. The side doors had the same no ghost symbol while walked up to it investigating the strange car from various angles. It looked like some car from a sci-fi movie.

"Kid that's the Ecto-1 our personal transport vehicle only cost us 4,800 to buy." Peter joked a bit inciting a small shy smile from Lucy however Ray said something to her stopping her train of thought.

"Nasty woman isn't she Luce? Real people person I'll bet." Ray said shaking his head sadly.

Lucy had seen strange things in her life but these men were the strangest not mention that nasty monster Egon caught with that trap thing. Just who were they and why did they catch that monster for? Lucy wanted answers and wanted them quickly.

"Not to be mean or anything but just who're you guys?" Lucy asked Egon with big eyes full of intrigue.

"Kid we're the Ghostbusters we catch the ghosts that don't stay dead. Our business tagline is "We're ready to believe you" and frankly Egon arrived in the nick of time another few seconds the four of you would've been demon mole chow." Winston explained.

After getting her answers Lucy sat herself down and let out a sigh of sweet relief at being out of that orphanage at long last she was free. But her peace of mind was broken by a noise and something green.

"Hi guys!" The green thing said in a high toned voice slash mumble.

"AHH!" Lucy screamed curling into a ball cowering behind Egon afraid of the strange green glob.

"Hey, hey, easy Lucy this is Slimer. Slimer this is Lucy." Ray explained to the rosette haired lass.

"Hi." The green glob of a ghost greeted her despite it's somewhat revolting appearance the goblin seemed friendly unlike the thing called Marlckorr. Slimer gave Lucy a big lick leaving a gooey green ooze on her cheek.

"But if you're all Ghostbusters why do you have a ghost tagging along w/you that makes no sense." Lucy pointed out confused.

"Some might call us eccentric, weird, odd, bizarre, freakish, and even sick there are a few very good reasons important ones too as to why he's here… You see it all started after our biggest case back in '84…" Peter half rambled on but quickly getting to the point and explained why the Ghostbusters had a ghost inhabiting their headquarters. Peter explained the situation on the ride to the Yokohama airport.

-shortly-

After Venkman explained why Slimer "lived" at their firehouse headquarters they had arrived at Yokohama Airport and at the terminal a bright redheaded woman, wearing blue high heeled shoes with triangular green glasses with a simple cream orange dress going to her mid thighs.

"Uh… Lucy this is Janine Melnitz our secretary for our business." Ray explained.

"Well if I must I must but all things considered I'd rather be Madonna." The bespectacled woman joked giving a smile. Upon a 2nd look she saw a girl hiding behind Egon with a mixed breed pup standing at her ankles. The weird thing about her were her scarlet eyes, rose pink colored locks, and the odd looking cat-ear like horns on her head.

"Uh… Egon who's this girl?" Janine pointed to the girl who cowered even more behind Egon.

"Janine this is Lucy while we were hunting Marlckorr the beast attacked an orphanage… I caught him only to find out she has been tormented by the other children there which according to her has been going since she was off dropped there." Egon explained to Janine who was brokenhearted at how cruel and mean the kids were to her and oddly a deep maternal protecting instinct took over her mind.

"Nobody likes me because I'm ugly because of my hideous horns." Lucy said depressed.

"Now don't say that you're not ugly… now who could be mean to you honey you're adorable!" Janine said putting Lucy in a crushing hug while the rosy haired girl gave the guys a pleading look that read "help me". (yes folks Janine gives Lucy a bear hug for comedic effect;)

"Uh you might want to let go of her she needs oxygen." Ray pointed out to the secretary.

"I'm sorry honey I was just being a bit protective." Janine smiled a bit looking embarrassed. "Well boys and girls shall we get back to New York?" Janine asked already knowing the answer.

"To New York!" The 'Busters exclaimed together in unison.

-epilogue-

And so the 4 Ghostbusters, their secretary Janine, the mascot ghost Slimer, and newly inducted Lucy took the plane back to New York. It was this point onward this strange horned girl named Lucy would be schooled in paranormal investigations and eliminations by the quoted superheroes of the supernatural… The Real Ghostbusters. What she would learn over the next four years would prepare her for a supernatural battle of epic proportions involving her homeland. Little did she realize that she would be key to a young man's future and his family plus the world's safety.

-to be continued

Sorry folks this won't be an Egon/Lucy fic well not a romantic one at least more like a father-like role to the rosette. But like I said in my prologue I don't own Ghostbusters and Elvin Lied if somebody trued suing I can't pay as mostly broke. Well folks I hope you read and review these so I can see how well they're written, or comment about funny written scenes, lines of dialogue, plot-holes, dramatic scenes, out-of-characterness, suggestions on writing format, mistakes and errors on story or chapter content, thoughts on my various strange crossovers, or just how poorly they're done, or if I suck royal eggs. While you're all waiting for this story to continue checkout "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Evangelion's Armada", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Maverick Hunter KLN", and "Yokohama Night Monsters" they should keep you held over until then. Anyway folks this has been writer TURP signing off since I need sleep. Keep watching for chapter 2 of EctoVectors. Rest assured readers I'll be getting chapter 2 done as quickly as I can so be patient and the phrase goes "good things come to those who wait".


	2. Girl in Paradise

EctoVectors 2

Well here it is folk's chapter 2 of EctoVectors since you seemed to like the first entry. Fic rating is K+ or E10+ for swearing, crude humor, and supernatural horror. Pairing include Kylie/Eduardo, Kohta/Lucy, Egon/Janine, and finally Mayu/Nana (got a nice surprise for both their fans). This is secondary set-up chapter the real plot won't start until four so bear with me but this is really a bunch of mini chapters about Lucy with the Ghostbusters, her interactions with the four, with Janine, Slimer, and how Slimer interacts with Lucy's dog which will be named Jiro. Jiro is a bit a running theme among my stories it comes from an old N64 game I had called "Harvest Moon 64" the main character's grandpa has a dog game-wise is named Jiro. Also expect Mariko to show up in a future chapter in a way you won't be expecting;). Some other chapters will involve elements borrowed from the two animated series, the two films, and PS2/PS3 games. A thing of note Lucy's a little bit clumsy with the PKE goggles it's in good fun;). But anyway on with the story folks enjoy.

Chapter 2 - Girl in paradise

-begin Charge You Up by Tahiti plays

-New York City-

In the predawn skies over New York the city's superheroes of the supernatural had returned back to their headquarters a firehouse and a very ordinary looking firehouse too. When Lucy saw the building she wasn't exactly impressed with it. She thought these so called "Ghostbusters" would have a budget bigger to make up some big fortress or something.

"That's your headquarters looks just like a basic firehouse to me." Lucy said a bit unimpressed as the Ecto-1 vehicle drove back into the building. The first one out was Janine who went over her rather plain looking desk (having a phone/computer) while the others filed out as well. A filing cabinet stood behind it while a rather veil looking painting of some guy in cloth-like armor stood near a wall. Slimer went immediately to the kitchen (which was located behind all the Buster's offices) to eat as he always did while Peter ran after him.

"Slimer come back here don't you dare eat my cheesecake! Bad goblin bad, bad goblin!" Peter shouted off after the green glob of a ghost. Lucy looked around the inside of the building's first floor suffice to say it wasn't flashy. Ray seemed to understand her line of thought.

"I admit it's not flashy but it gets the job done Lucy." Ray said stretching his knees after getting out from the Ecto-1. "Hmm I'm getting a bit more worn out now I wonder... " The redheaded man said a bit worried while rose haired girl walked into the kitchen after Peter.

"But Egon the four of you what do the four of you know about raising a little girl? Who's going to take care of her when you're gone? (gets their stares) Oh no I have enough trouble with Slimer like I said before to watch him you need a whole platoon of babysitters. Beside where's she gonna sleep? Who's going to buy her clothes? Who's going to teach her the everyday basics like math, health, or phys. ed.?" Janine pointed out to the blonde man who simply resituated his red framed glasses.

It was at this point Egon was at a loss to counter this argument he hadn't thought of that he was so wrapped up in getting the girl out of that horrid place he didn't even think about how he would care for her. And he was supposed to be a scientist one who used their head.

"May I remind you four that the three of us have degrees in parapsychology and psychology and besides Janine I've heard a few things while you were sleeping on your desk. Some of them were "Motherhood is a very natural instinct and you'd like a child yourself" am I right Janine? As for her bedroom Ray and Winston can fix up that storage room near the bathroom. We have the expenses for it." Egon said dryly to his companions. "Now I just have to buy a Slinky for her."

Winston made a glance at Ray who made a glance at Egon who made another glance at the other two men and finally Winston spoke.

"Egon Ray kids don't play with Slinkies anymore they play with Ninja Turtles and He-Man stuff." Winston pointed out to the two other men looking a bit worried.

"Hmm " The blonde man said simply while lifting his glasses slightly.

-48 hours later

Needless to say after awhile the Firehouse had become the little girl's new home. Ray and Winston had renovated an old storage room for her and her dog (which she named Jiro) to sleep in. Lucy had over the next few days figured how all of her caretakers act, thought, as well as their various views on things. Yet above all else she was happy the Ghostbusters never treated her like, a freak, but as a girl who just wanted some positive attention and had unusual features.

Dr. Ray Stantz for example was what the team considered the "heart of the Ghostbusters" and the girl found his various personal possessions of various comic books, figures, his recorded cartoon shows on tape. She often found herself helping out with repairing and doing maintenance on the Ecto-1 (often being covered with grease and oil), the containment unit, the box-like ghost traps used for catching the various spirits the men came across. The girl found him childish but likable as he was always kind to her. Lucy learned that the guns and backpacks used to capture ghost were called "Proton Pack and Proton Guns". She would often help him while handing him tools he needed to use for working on them.

Her relationship with Dr. Peter Venkman was a different story however though the man was a womanizer he had some positive traits (like rescuing Dana) and despite all efforts to the contrary he took his job very seriously when he needed to. Lucy learned he wasn't very good with numbers but that didn't stop him from being a scientist. Though he noticed her horns he never made remarks about them but to Lucy it was least better than being made fun of day after day... though all in all genuinely seemed to care about her and even spoiled Jiro a little bit with table food.

The African-American Ghostbuster named Winston Zeddemore who was hired back in '84 when the cases started getting more frequent and more help was needed to carry the workload. It was known that Winston was in the in the Marines electronic warfare division in the Army and applied when business picked up and his military experience came on handy quite well when piloting the Ecto-2 Copter vehicle. Knowing she was nervous and a little afraid of her new place of dwelling the former military man taught her to always stand up for herself and always do the right and just thing no matter how hard it seemed at the time. Winston's advice was true though as in the years to come the young girl would stop being timid and start being much braver.

Her only older female caretaker Janine Melnitz who served as the company's receptionist, kept track of calls, files and documents, that kind of thing. Lucy was initially taken by surprise when Janine called her adorable then proceeded to give her a big bear hug. The words kept echoing in her mind since she got to the firehouse not a single person be it child or adult had called her adorable or even cute back in Yokohama. She thought her horns were adorable and cute like a set of ribbons or car-ears. Needless to say Janine was very nice to her and frequently got Jiro dog treats since Lucy had to train him not to well "go" on the floor.

Thinking back on how her life changed Lucy's thoughts again shifted to Dr. Egon Spengler the man who basically saved her life. Egon found her horns to be interesting not freakish surprising her very much. As a scientist it was his job to investigate the world around him which included Lucy's odd looking horns. He was he was her father more or less.

-horn experiment

Egon was busy examining the micro-structure of Lucy's horns with a high power microscope he found something very interesting in their interiors.

"Hmm Lucy did you know your horns aren't solid but in fact have a network of nerves and blood vessels at their roots?" The scientist asked his young charge who seemed surprised by someone so interested by them since nobody ever asked how they worked. Most just looked, recoiled and acted disgusted by them.

"Not really why are you examining them Egon most people think they're hideous and grotesque and won't even talk to me." The rosy haired girl replied glumly.

"I think they're fascinating to be honest. Using my infared goggles I've also found some bizarre things sprouting from your head. I was hoping you can explain that." The man of science asked the pink haired girl obviously curious at the "things".

"My instincts claim they're called Vectors now I'm more of a monster. My head says they can move at high speed and cut things." Lucy said tearing up ready to cry.

"No Lucy you're not a monster I've seen some you're nothing like them. Trust me." Egon said firmly ruffling her rosy hair cheering her up a little. The man went over to the fruit basket an apple from the basket while setting it on a pedestal.

"Now slice this apple four ways and core it I'd like to study these "Vectors" if you don't mind." Egon said pleasantly wanting to these "Vectors" in action for himself. Lucy focused herself and let her Vectors emerge. Needless to say Egon was in awe of the strange invisible arms and zoom they went and right through the apple. A second later the apple fell apart into four even sliced pieces. Egon had seen Gozer a god, pyschomagnetheric slime alias "mood slime", ghastly librarians, possessed paintings, the Sandman, a giant Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, even the Boogieman but this was beyond comprehension in his book.

"That will do. Thank you " Egon said simply and finally fainting backward landing with a thud on the floor.

"Boy you know what he's a pansy. We wore him out Jiro." Lucy commented on Egon's fainting spell.

-end flashback-

Other experiments involved the interaction of Slimer and Jiro to see how animals reacted to paranormal activity.

-Jiro/Slimer experiment flashback-

"But I'm not sure how this experiment works Egon what's Jiro even have to do with it?" The pink haired girl said worried for her dog's safety. "There's nothing that's gonna hurt him is there?" She asked again worried.

"No, no, no he'll be fine I'm simply going to blindfold him and have Slimer enter the room and we'll see if Jiro can detect him. If not by scent, if not then by thermal changes, or by ear perhaps, even by certain electro-magnetic changes that animals are sensitive to." Egon said reassuring the girl.

"Ok. Slimer I've got a cookie here for you c'mon out." Lucy said to no one when the green sludge-ball of a ghost came out from wall quiet as could be and floated around above Jiro and oddly the pup sensed something was near him but couldn't see but to the man and girl the dog was using some sense to find Slimer. It barked at the ghost hovering above it.

"Hmm interesting Jiro found Slimer but how? I'll be studying this a bit more in detail later. Alright you two are done go have fun." The man said to them both.

-end flashback- several weeks later

However after their bust in Yokohama several weeks ago the company suffered a ghost dry-spell almost no ghosts had appeared with the exceptions of four Class 1 Corporeal Vapors which were far and few between. However on one late stormy Friday night the boys were watching 80's remake of "The Blob" film. Needless to say Lucy was captivated by the horror flick and oddly seemed unafraid of it surprising everyone even Janine (who thought she was too young to watch it since it was rated "R"). As the storm raged outside a bolt of lightning hit the power lines effectively knocking out all of New York's power.

The blackout sent the whole city into pandemonium and the Ghostbuster's firehouse was no exception. Though oddly Egon wasn't worried strange considering if the power went out the unleashing of the ghosts the boys had caught effectively would be like sucking the town into the 10th level of hell.

"Never fear it's just a routine blackout we're fine." The tall scientist said very calmly.

"Are are you are you sure Egon?" Lucy said stammering in a bit of worried fear.

The young girl had heard tales of what happened when the Containment unit failed or was left without power. It had happened a few times before she started to live there and truth be told she didn't want it to happen now or ever at all.

"Egon what about the Containment unit? Without power the ghosts will... " Ray uttered before being stopped by the blonde man.

"Ray don't worry I've installed a new failsafe generator upgrade that'll get our power on after one minute. It's the Magnetron SG. It'll sap power right from the Earth's magnetic field and since the core's not likely to stop spinning anytime soon we'll be fine Ray so don't worry." Egon said feeling confident of his new device.

"Uh... ok if you say so Egon... (power comes back) Huh? The power's on again yippee!" Lucy said breathing a sweet sigh of relief.

"What Peter said. Huh Egon you sly fox you were right." Winston said two seconds after Lucy spoke up.

"Ahh... now to get some rest I say we hit the hey people." Winston said yawning a bit.

"Which includes you shortstop. Well c'mon." Peter said pointing his thumb at the bed area.

"But I'm not even tired yet." Lucy whined a bit at going to bed.

-basement-

However all was not peachy in the basement area where the Containment Unit sat at a critical junction a few sparks danced and at the front of the device where the traps were inserted an eerie glow was coming from the ghost storage unit as the trap mechanism opened up and extended something or someone was escaping and it don't look good. A thick blast of ionized pink gas erupted from the square hole and in a flash of light stood a nasty looking ghost. It was somewhat goblin-esque, like an anthropomorphic creature with human and animal features. Its skin and fur are pale blue. It sported a head grossly oversized in comparison to its arms, legs and torso. Its goat-like ears and humanoid nose are quite pronounced and elongated, and the face features high, prominent cheeks. His humanoid eyes are large and yellow, set under black brows and fantastic, porcupine-like blue hair which projects over his face and runs down the length of his back. The specter's mouth was large and ugly bearing ruby-red lips and jagged, yellow teeth. This ghost had a name the dreaded Boogieman the legendary creature who scares kids from under beds, dark rooms, and especially closets his favorites.

"Ahh I'm free I'm free again now only one thing left to do next take revenge on the Ghostbusters for imprisoning me. My children are you waiting for me because I'm back! The Boogieman's revenge is near!" Boogieman exclaimed in a raspy half high-pitched voice.

-firehouse bedrooms

All however was quiet as the four Ghostbusters were sleeping while Janine was sawing logs at her spare room in the building's back. Lucy was sound asleep while Jiro was sleeping on the bottom of her bed when suddenly he heard something. The young dog started growling at something hidden in the dark unseen by the human eye. Jiro's loud growling got Lucy out of dream land.

"Ahh and I was having such a nice dream involving cherry candy rocks falling from the sky. (sees Jiro growling) What is it boy? What's out there?" Lucy quietly got out of bed to see a demonic shadow walk along the wall and instinctively the little girl hid herself behind her toy box unsure as to what was going on though she knew it wasn't good.

Something evil was going to attack her newly acquired rescuers and Lucy felt helpless at what to do she'd just have to observe for now and cross the bridge when she came to it. Fearfully peering out from the back of her toy bin she watched the ghost approach the four sleeping Ghostbusters and the phantasm finally came out of the shadows boy was he ugly something only a mother ghost would love. It was somewhat goblin-esque, like an anthropomorphic creature with human and animal features. Its skin and fur are pale blue. It sported a head grossly oversized in comparison to its arms, legs and torso. Its goat-like ears and humanoid nose are quite pronounced and elongated, and the face features high, prominent cheeks. His humanoid eyes are large and yellow, set under black eyebrows and spiky, porcupine-like blue hair which projects over his face and runs down the length of his back. The specter's mouth was large and ugly bearing bright red lips and jagged, yellowed teeth.

The foul specter tapped a sleeping Ray on the shoulder to get him up most likely to scare the crap outta him. Ray turned a bit as the creature's jagged nail poked him at getting up.

"Cut it out Peter I'm getting to get some Z's here. (taps again/wakes up) What the... ! How in the world! You can't be here you're supposed to be in in the Containment Unit!" Ray half stammered while staring down "him". "Egon wake yer scientific ass up!" Ray barked and the blonde man awoke and received a shock.

"Muahh ! Impossible you can't be out!" Egon half stuttered in fright. "Um Ghostbusters wake up! NOW!" Egon shouted and seconds later Winston and Peter got a rude awakening.

"HOLY MOTHER !" Peter shouted in pure shock.

"YAHHH!" Winston shouted in complete and total terror.

"IT'S THE BOOGIEMAN!" They all yell out loud at once.

"Hello gentlemen I'm back. (face turns serious) And ready for revenge on you unjustly mortal men for capturing me in that infernal Containment Unit." The fear eating demonoid said in a raspy and also sadistic sounding voice and Boogie raised both of his hands and extended his fingers and levitated the four men down along the firehouse stairs and into the garage.

"Since when could he do that?" Ray snapped out loud.

"Since just now!" Winston shouted back at Ray.

"It's telekinesis he's using some kind of psychic power to hold us!" Egon said explaining the men's predicament.

-firehouse ground floor

The Boogieman held the four men hostage in the air using bluish-green ectoplasmic chains to contain them for his revenge. "What is it you want Boogieman?" Egon asked obviously very angry at the moment. The evil fear monger got right in Dr. Spengler's face staring him eye to ghostly eye.

"What do you think Egon I want revenge on you all. Once I'm done with you I'll destroy the containment unit and release my brethren while taking over the mortal realm. I'll be the rightful ruler and feed on all the children's fear." The fear eater explained to his four captives until the group of five heard someone opening a door behind all the building's offices it was Janine who was apparently in a bit of a groggy appearance (she had serious bedhead) which meant she wasn't quite "up" as of yet.

"Now what's all the noise about out here for? (opens eyes) Sweet mother of Mary! AHHHH!" The red haired bookworm cried out in a scared stiff panic.

"Ahh an interloper how nice come here my dear." The demon used his telekinetic powers to bring the redheaded receptionist over to his ectoplasmic containment cells.

"Mother puss bucket! Why don'tcha pick on somebody else like the Carpathian!" Peter spat at the evil ghost. "Leave Janine alone!"

-begin 10th Man Down by Nightwish

"A tempting offer but... I'd rather pick on the four of you. Prepare to feel your worst fears. Goodbye Ghostbusters Nah-hahnah-gahaha-nah! Rah-hah-ah-ah-ah! Farewell!"

Lucy took one look at the predicament of her saviors were in she had to help she was helpless to help Jiro those weeks ago in Yokohama and history was about to repeat itself here in New York with the Ghostbusters by this frightening "Boogieman" fiend. If she didn't do something soon they would be no Lucy didn't even want to finish that thought. The horned girl knew the guys used the Proton Packs to hold the ghosts while they maneuvered the traps to catch them. She saw an unused pack on a wall face near Janine's desk. Now with a plan she had action to do.

"Leave them alone!" Said an angry, young and female sounding voice from the second floor and a small girl in an oversized bright pink t-shirt rode down the fire pole. The girl oddly enough had bright red eyes and rose pink hair and bizarre horns on her cranium. Lucy gave the fear monger a death glare showing she meant business.

"Lucy get out of here leave us!" Ray yelled telling her to escape while she had the chance to do so.

"Honey we're all unimportant get yer little butt away from here!" The redheaded Brooklyn woman spouted off afraid for the little girl's safety giving her a pleading look.

"What's this a young punker attempts to frighten me the great Boogieman!" Boogieman said amused and gloated at the small petite girl.

"You leave Egon and the Busters alone or you'll be sorry!" Lucy spat at the punkish fear eating ghost. The Boogieman simply eyed the bratty child with a hint of sinister glee while laughing.

"Ha-hah-ahah You beat me you little brat I'll scare you silly and finish these fools off later!" The evil ghost said rearing himself up to frighten the girl who oddly didn't even back into a corner to hide.

"I'm not afraid of you come get me!" Lucy shouted at the ghost obviously unafraid of him which seemed to bother Egon and the others a bit plus the Boogieman himself. Why wasn't she afraid of the Boogieman frankly every other child was so why not her? Using her Vectors to yank off the spare Proton Pack from the nearby wall she gritted her teeth at the nasty fear eating demon obviously being defiant.

"As Venkman says "Suck proton juice"! You leave them alone NOW! Arming nuclear accelerator now! Full power! Lucy shouted as she started up the proton gun and pack she was holding which really got the Boogieman's attention.

"Wah... ? You wouldn't dare!" The evil fear draining ghoul said while his eyes widened in shock.

"I would (sneers at him) Firing NOW!" Lucy shouted unleashing a powerful blast from the proton gun entrapping the evil fear feeder in a positron collider beam. The girl threw the gun around effectively throwing the Boogieman around like a ragdoll.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" The creature shouted in agony at being caught again by a child a brat someone who should be afraid of him why wasn't this girl scared stiff of him?

"Slimer get the trap! Do it! Can't hold him for long!" Lucy said struggling trying to hold the fear vampire from throwing her around like a ragdoll. While hiding inside a wall and gathering up his courage the green Class 5 full roaming vapor snagged an emptied trap lying near Peter's desk.

"Righto!" Slimer uttered in his signature speech and threw the trap to Lucy who caught it with her Vector. Kicking the wheeled device over to her incapacitated foe she made one last comment.

"Have a nice return trip to the Containment Unit Boogieman! I hope you enjoy it!"Lucy said as she slammed her foot on the trap's trigger pad.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Boogieman cried out as he was sucked back into the trap where he belonged. Soon the trap closed and his reign of terror was no more once again.

The four Ghostbusters and their receptionist were instantly freed from their ectoplasmic chains and saw this young girl with virtually no experience catch one of the most evil ghosts in existence and also not to be paralyzed with fear in the process.

"Did I do good? Hey I caught my first ghost. I caught my first ghost you guys. I did it! I did it! I did it!" Lucy said jumping up and down like a happy school girl.

The four Busters and Janine made various exchanged glances at each other as if to figure the situation out. "You have to admit she's good right Ray?" Winston said making a note Lucy's first bust while asking Ray for his views on the situation.

"Ok I admit it she is good." Ray admitted.

"Alright Lucy what's yer secret how why didn't the Boogieman scare the living piss outta ya?" Peter said obviously wondering just how a kid this young wasn't scared of him.

"Yes Lucy there's got to be a reason the Boogieman feeds on children's terror so why are you unaffected?" Ray asked in disbelief.

"Easy I never had a closet the only room they gave me didn't have one so I put my clothes in my drawers I didn't have much so it was always a third full. I heard yells, screams, and tales from the older kids who said they saw the Boogieman come from the closet though I just thought at the time they were hyped up on sugar." Lucy explained with a big smile across her delicate looking face.

"Hmmm... " Was all Egon could say.

-soon

However the good times at the firehouse had come to an end and since the Boogieman incident the real ghost drought was about to start. After a few weeks a severe lack of supernatural activity had put the once great Ghostbusters out of business. Reluctantly the group split up and went their separate ways. Peter, Ray, Winston, and even Janine went off on their own leaving only Slimer, Lucy, Jiro and Egon to their various devices. Lucy had grown attached to each of them, Ray was like an older brother to her, Peter despite his womanizing ways showed the girl the ways of romance, Janine was like a mother to her and the first person to ever call her adorable and cute plus the only person to compliment her horns, Winston taught her to stand up for what's right and just. Egon was still in her life but she began missing the others.

-Dec. 15 1994-

The year was 1994 and a new toy and kids show was storming the airwaves Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was the highest rated kids show in the history of TV. Egon had bought the current video gaming system named the SNES or Super Nintendo Entertainment System an update of the 84's aging console system to study a child's psychology while playing the games. Egon had heard of video games like the old Atari system but the Super was truly at the forefront of the gaming pack. Lucy had the games Mega Man X, Super Mario World, Mario is Missing, Doctor Mario, and Mega Man X2. But the game she really wanted was Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers for the SNES. Egon said he'd get the cartridge for Christmas but he ran into a problem. No matter what store he went to they were always sold out the various stores just couldn't keep the game in stock. Needless to say with a heavy heart he informed Lucy of the problem though she took it better than he thought she would.

"I understand if you can't find it I shouldn't blame you." The girl's scarlet eyes had lost their mystical feel after she read the news.

Sometime later Egon was at his desk when his phone rang suddenly and the blonde psychologist answered it. To his surprise it was his uncle Cyrus Spengler which truly was a shock to say the least.

"Uncle Cyrus this is a surprise to what do I owe the pleasure?" Egon spoke over the phone.

"Egon my good man I hear the Busters went under is this true?" Cyrus asked curious over the phone.

"Yes that's true in short no ghosts though you wouldn't think so with people dying all the time." Egon explained.

"I heard you took in a little girl I know this sounds odd not to mention strange but well I don't suppose that girl you're taking care of is a Power Ranger fan by chance?" Cyrus asked again curious about Lucy's favorite TV shows.

"She is exactly it's her favorite show she taken to that Austin St. Jones man. Sadly I can't find the SNEs game she wants it so badly I hate to see the disappointed look in her eyes when she can't get it." Egon said mentally kicking himself.

"What a coincidence our nephew Ethan wanted the same game too. Only he wanted what was it called oh I remember the "Genesis" version not the Super version. I can mail it overnight if you want the labs gotten a new 150,000 grant but most of our facility can't use it considering we're already up to date so we decided to use some of it for family purposes."

"Thank you uncle Cyrus thank you. She'll love this." Egon said making a sweet sigh of relief.

"Keep up the good work my boy until then goodbye." Cyrus said hanging up.

Needless to say a package arrived the next morning while Lucy was getting the mail though the girl didn't think much of it. It was a small package too only the size of a basketball but square. The label said "from Uncle Cyrus to Egon". Lucy figured it was scientific equipment like test tubes, Petri dishes, beakers, liquids that kind of thing. The girl being curious as most kids are shook the small box. The insides didn't rattle much so the girl gave up on figuring what the contents were.

"Egon package for you!" She shouted up the stairs for the scientist.

The man came from his makeshift lab and took a quick glance at it. "Ahh the package well take it (Luce hand over package) thank you."

"I wonder what it was?" Lucy said quietly to herself as the man bolted to the X-Mas tree.

-Christmas morning

The last remnants of the Ghostbusters woke up woke up early that morning it seemed quiet without Janine, Ray or even Peter around but the group adapted somehow even Slimer was calm. Lucy had gone through all of her presents the only thing left was the simple package from Spengler Labs. Oddly it had her name on it.

"Egon is this one for me?" The girl asked giving the box a light shake.

"Just open it." The man had an amused look on his face almost waiting for some kind of reaction from her.

Reluctantly the girl opened the wrapped box and got quite the shock. "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers for the Super NES! You got one but how all the stores were sold out how'd you get it?

"Thank my uncle Cyrus not me." Egon confessed in a blush.

"Thank Egon thank you!" Lucy started crying as she hugged the person to get her great presents.

- June 15, 1995 summer

Then just when Lucy's PR fan-love couldn't get any bigger she got a shock to her systems after a boring TV exclusive order product she stood in shock over the next commercial for what she couldn't even believe A movie with her six multi colored heroes. Begging Egon to take her to see it he agreed finally took her to the theater on opening day.

- June 30, 1995 summer

"Well Lucy how was it?" The meek scientist asked his young charge after exiting the theater.

"Morphinomenal!" Lucy hollered and some other kids shouted in agreement with her by jumping and posing. Lucy was wearing a bright pink shirt with the pink ranger on it and powder blue shorts and a green jester cap to cover her horns up (Egon wasn't about to let her be teased by more brats).

"Hmm kids." Said an elderly woman nearby to Egon.

-to be continued

Well next chapter will have a time skip to the year 1997 and introduce the next generation of paranormal investigators and eliminators The Extreme Ghostbusters. Don't miss EctoVectors chapter 3 "Darkness at Noon". And now for something different my dear, dear readers some commentary from the story's characters;)

Lucy: Well that was nice to read I beat the Boogieman all on my own... I'm guessing the Power Ranger reference was alluding to your other fanfic Power Rangers Dimension Legends right?

TURP: Though technically he was caught before but you still caught him so you get credit for since he was yer first ghost. You're right on the Power Rangers Dimension Legends angle.

Lucy: Good but when's Kohta showing up and Mayu and the others?

Mayu: Yeah when am I showing up? I hope soon.

Nana: Am I in here too?

TURP: Course you all are though I have some family surprises in store some people.

Mayu: I could do without them I think. (shivers) What are you planning?

TURP: Hmm without spilling too much plot just justice for all.

Mayu: Hmm I'll believe it when I see it.

Kylie: We're all showing up next right? I mean it is an Extreme Ghostbusters crossover right?

Eduardo: Yeah I'm getting' bored here sitting on my butt when we gonna show up?

Garret: When the time comes Eddie when the time comes but when it does I'm gonna blast ghost butt!

Roland: Relax Garret we'll be showing up soon just be patient good things come to those who wait.

Achira: Which means I'll be free to spread my disease.

TURP: (points finger at Achira) Hey how'd you get in here? 'Busters blast her!

Achira: Oh shi ! Achira is trapped and all others clap approval.

TURP: Anyways folks rest assured all your favorite characters will show up from both shows.

Mariko: I hope I'm not late traffic was bad (sees staring) What something on my horns? My face? A big fight soon breaks out among all characters and I narrowly escape.

TURP: Ahem anyway tune in next time for EctoVectors chapter 3 "Darkness at Noon" Part 1.

Don't leave yet there's a new story coming up eventually titled simply "10 Legendary Lilium Samurai Warriors". I'll post up chapter one to see if it gets attention if not after 60 days I'll get rid of it. My apologies if this set-up chapter was kinda boring three will be better I hope. Stay tuned and keep reading this has been TURP alias "The Crossover Writer" signing off now.


	3. Darkness at Noon Part 1

EctoVectors 3

Chapter 3 – Darkness at Noon – Pt. 1

New York City, NY, USA

-year 1997 date September 1st (timeskip) (I'll using the shows airing run as the official date/course since the exact date for "in-verse" isn't given I could be wrong so take the date w/the whole salt shaker) (This is a longer chapter folks just to warn you all… now enjoy the chapter and have a nice day;) (Spoilers ahead for those haven't seen Darkness at Noon parts 1 and 2 you were warned) Fic rating is K+ or E10+ for swearing, crude humor, and supernatural horror. I own nothing since Ghostbusters/Extreme Ghostbusters belongs to Sony and Elvin Lied belongs to Lynn Okomoto.

- New York City, NY, USA

As the day starts we see an overhead view of the beautifully designed skyscrapers of New York including the magnificent World Trade Center alias the Twin Towers. The next thing we see is a blocked off subway tunnel on street level. Inside the tunnel are three tunnel workers digging a new tunnel. A heavy duty construction vehicle called am excavator stood a few feet behind the men. The three were having problems cutting the hard bedrock for the tunnel as it as right under a major subway. The man finally managed to bust through the strata. The rock above and adjacent to it collapsed finally. The one who was heavy set and black and heavy set was trying to cut some very tough rock. His two companions were trimmer and white when suddenly the heavy man cut the finally. The fat man then took a look into the dark hole he had made in the rock face however unknown to all of them they hadn't noticed a wisp of green vapor billow up the tunnel ceiling.

"Hey tell the boss we finally busted through." The man said pointing his thumb into the hole.

The heavy man started up his high beam flashlight, there was some kind of chamber and the three men were horrified by what they all saw. There were human bones lying around. "I dunno what was down here but something tells me we outta seal it back up. Something tells me we shouldn't be disturbing it." Said the 2nd worker using caution.

"Oh yeah and tell the boss what? The mayor wants the new subway running though here by the next election." The heavy man retorted back.

However behind the three workers the green wispy gas soon turned into a bright neon green light show illuminating the whole area and causing the men to turn around in horror. In a green sphere and the entire spot filled with green gas in the center was a female looking… it couldn't be but was... a ghost. Clad in a tattered red dress, wild crazed black hair, and having decrepit green skin and tentacle-like things at her (two on each elbow) arms.

"RAOOOOORRRR!" The creature wailed loudly.

-firehouse

Meanwhile at the old firehouse in the Tribecca area of New York City on the Avenue of the Americas a tall slim blonde man (his hair was pulled back into a ponytail) was getting ready for work. The building's interior held an old rusted 1959 Cadillac professional chassis, built by the Miller Meteor company. The ambulance/hearse combination was the end loader variety. Behind the older vehicle was a dust covered desk and filing cabinet w/various offices behind that. The man dressed in a pale blue shirt and pants grabbed his trench coat and resituated his oval shaped eyeglasses while a girl of about 12 years of age came up to him. Her bright scarlet eyes accented by her blue rimmed glasses really looked out of place on her delicate face. Her hair was a bright rose pink and went to just past the bottom of her neck. A set of odd looking horns adorned her cranium. She was dressed in a pink long sleeved shirt with an atom design on the front with white letters reading "Atomic Reactions". A set of plain grey jeans w/simple black sneakers completed her look.

"Are you ready to go Egon? You can always come back if it doesn't work out." The girl said glumly looking up at his sky blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy but I have to go ahead with it as a scientist it's my duty to teach my knowledge about science to a new generation. I've got to go to Weaver Hall at Columbia University for that class." Egon explained to the rosette named Lucy. Evidently Egon worked at Weaver Hall at Columbia University in New York bizarrely enough the place he was fired from back in '84.

"Make sure all of your work is done, feed Jiro, and do that test on Slimer like I asked." Egon added at the last minute.

"Yes, yes I know Egon I know keep up on my work I know. Besides my IQ's higher than kids in my grade level. I'll be fine I'm expecting a pizza soon… my favorite: Ricotta cheese, spinach, artichoke, mushroom, broccoli, and pepperoni. (hugs Egon) Well bye for now and good luck out there." Lucy said while Egon walked off down the street and the girl went back inside the firehouse.

-Weaver Hall at Columbia University

The large classroom had a huge bowl-shaped set of red chairs with desks to write on… up by the white doors a young guy with bright red hair, powder blue eyes, blue jeans, and red long sleeved shirt (with white stripes on the upper arm) burst into the room using his wheelchair and wheeled down to the classes front. A girl with jet black hair, grey lip gloss, deep moss green eyes, along with a grey jacket, and red tight pants... in short a goth. In her hands was a book written by "Egon Spengler's" and titled "Spengler's Spirit Guide".

"So what's the deal thought this was Egon Spengler's class paranormal phenomena 101." The redheaded kid said looking around at the empty class.

"You thought right." The gothic girl responded simply.

"Popular class huh?" The wheel chaired guy said making a slight joke.

The gothic girl took a quick glance at wheelchair boy then went back to her pile of books in the seat next to her. The redhead took a glance at the said book. "Spengler's Spirit guide cool." He said out loud.

"You've read it?" She said with a hint of confusion at the guy's interest.

"Ahh... but I know all about Spengler he was an OGB as in original Ghostbuster. I wanna hear all about how those guys kicked ghost butt." The wheelchair user said going on acting like a fanboy.

At that moment another student had arrived for the class. He looked to be Latino in ethnicity. His spiky brown hair hung over his angled face which showed a very angry mood. His light grey jacket covered his white under shirt and his simple jeans seemed to convey a real attitude problem. To top his look off he had a small goatee growing on his chin. "Man if I ever had a chance to zap those suckers. (makes several blasting noises)" The wheel chair user got an angry look from the Latino guy.

"Hahh right ghosts (takers a seat) any moron with a half a brain cell knows they don't exist I mean you gotta be a… " The Latino guy said trailed off as he saw the number of books the gothic girl had by her side.

"Real slick bro open mouth insert foot." The wheeled guy commented at the other guy's stupidity or rather lack of grace before he shot off his mouth.

"Yeah well at least I have a foot… one that works… to insert." The Latino guy said seeing his nearby companion was handicapped and soon started sulking.

"So why're you taking this class Mr. half a brain cell?" The gothic girl asked the Latino.

"The name's Eduardo and I'm taking it because it's what's known as an easy "A"." The Latino boasted sounding like a slacker.

The next moment another student this time a young black guy wearing a green turtle neck sweater and brown khaki pants came over through another side door. "What about you bro ya here for the easy "A"?" Wheel chair boy half joked.

"Easy "A" I don't really follow rap music that much." The black student said missing what wheel chair boy said completely.

"He's asking do you believe in (makes spooky hand gestures) ghosts?" The slacker replied.

The black student took a seat at the class's front seat section. He had a book with him too though the three couldn't figure what it was. "Well I've never seen one but I'm open to the possibility (turns around) now what I have seen the Ecto-1 that was the Ghostbusters car at an auto show man those had some incredible hardware like those ghost blasting things."

At this moment the man himself Egon Spengler spoke up. "Proton guns actually to be more accurate Ectoplasmic Molecular Displacement Beams."

"It's him Egon Spengler." The goth girl said wide eyed.

"I'm all a twitter." Eduardo said without a care.

After Egon had put his briefcase on the table he turned around and saw only four people in the class. "Four people are taking this class?" Egon said surprised at the turnout.

"The average student just isn't enlightened enough to be interested in the paranormal." The raven haired girl confessed to her idol.

"Nice turnout, double the class size I had last semester." Egon commented.

Stopping the four from responded another voice spoke up from the back of the room and walked to the blonde man. The lady wore a sky blue long sleeved top, and simple grey skirt. Her shoes had grey toes. Her bright red hair stuck out like a sore thumb as did her bright moss green eyes (covered by semi-circle glasses). "Excuse me professor am I late?"

"No we were just getting… (adjust glasses) Janine?" Egon said with a bit of shock in his voice.

"I've become a big fan of continuing education. Especially since I got downsized… So how've you been Egon how's Lucy she hasn't been too much of a pain has she? The two of you still living in the firehouse doing research?" The woman asked the old Ghostbuster who coughed a bit.

"Yes well I (clears throat) you know we're uh… oh class this is Janine Melnitz." Egon said introducing the woman.

"Good morning miss Melnitz." Eduardo said being sarcastic.

"She used to work for the Ghostbusters right?" The redheaded wheel chair user asked.

"This is correct Janine used to be our receptionist." Egon explained.

"I'd like to think our relationship was more than that." The redhead said flirtatiously.

"Of course. Janine also did the accounting and collections." The man continued getting a miffed reaction from the woman.

-meanwhile-

Meanwhile back at the firehouse our young Lucy was hard at work on her Calculus test. Since most people would make fun of the girl once they saw her horns Egon thought it was best he home school her which she was overjoyed at hearing. She had finished her last science problem when she heard the doorbell ring meaning her pizza was here. "Finally I was getting starved." The rosette said hearing her tummy rumbling.

The girl ran to the garage doors and met the young bratty delivery boy. His red hair, blue eyes and zit covered face got a reaction from the normally composed lass. The minute the kid saw her face he made a disgusted look.

"Nice headpiece you got babe." The guy said looking at her horns.

"They're real so stop staring at them." Lucy said going beet red partially covering her horns embarrassed.

"Freak…" The jerk said flatly. That hit a nerve w/the girl who gave Mr. Ignoramus a glare.

"Hey you gonna gimme the pizza or do I gotta boot yer ass to the moon? Don't gimme the pizza you don't get the cashola punk." Lucy said getting a bit angry. "Here's yer 15 bucks have a nice day jerk hope ya choke!" The pink haired girl handed over a 15 bill while grumbling.

"Fine take it why do I always get the freaky deliveries?" The snotty kid said handing over the pie and turned on his foot and walked to his car. A sinister idea hit the girl's head she sent out a Vector to smack him in a good spot.

"DOUCH! MY ASS!" The pizza boy said falling flat on his face.

"Hmm… payback sweet payback." Lucy said making a rather bewitching smile.

After walking back into the firehouse the horned girl took a seat at a desk and leaned back in her chair (it swivels) and threw her feet up on the desk. "Ah… one Ricotta cheese, spinach, artichoke, mushroom, broccoli, and pepperoni pizza just for me. May the good times roll. (picks out piece/bites off a bit) Mmm… pizza." The girl cooed at eating her favorite topped dish. Slimer fazed up from the floor and saw the girl eating her food.

"Uh-huh… (drools) yum." Slimer said drooling over the counter top which got the girl's attention.

"Slimer you won't like it there's broccoli on it. I know you… you little class 5 full roaming vapor you." Lucy said to Slimer who stopped his drooling and fazed through into the kitchen likely to find last bits of bubblegum (Lucy's favorite) ice cream left in the freezer. Then Lucy heard some canine whining… it was Jiro of course.

"No, no, no, no you cannot have any pizza young man pizza bad for Jiro. No good for you." Jiro however paid his master no attention he wanted the pizza slice she had while licking his chops.

-streets

Meanwhile near the UN building a storm cloud was brewing up in fact the whole town was covered by a thick t-storm system darkening the whole metro area blocking out light. It soon spread to the other parts of town until finally enveloping the firehouse in almost total blackness. The old PKE meter and equipment lying dormant in the building's 2nd floor while the rose haired girl sat at her desk when suddenly her spare PKE meter went off maximum detection mode.

"Wow what the… Doffff!" Lucy cried out as she fell backwards from her chair onto the floor. "Good godfry this is a huge surge! I gotta tell Egon right now!" The girl spouted off at the green goblin (what film is this?) who immediately went into full panic mode.

"AHHH!" The focused non-terminal repeating phantasm cried out.

"Slimer we gotta get to the university c'mon! I know just the way to get there we'll use my moped!" The girl said running to a small closet and pulling the pink painted two wheeled vehicle with a silver flame deco. Also grabbing her floppy green jester cap to cover head plus her helmet she couldn't forget that Egon would've had a fit. Lucy snagged her elbow and knee pads too plus her goggles and she pulled the front end and sadly it went SNAP!... right across the poor girl's forehead again.

"Douch! I gotta stop doing that. It hurts. C'mon Slimer hang on to my back let's go!" Lucy said rubbing her brow as Slimer clutched the girl's back as used her Vectors to throw open the firehouses' doors and the two sped out to the university. (she's a bit clumsy folks sorry to her fans)

-university-

Back at the university the class was on schedule though the interest of the students was a different however. "And so your garden variety poly spectral entity usually follows an ecto-plasmic growth curve that looks something like this." Egon explained pointing at a diagram with a wavy line.

"Yeah, yeah but when's he gonna get to the part about kicking ghost butt?" Wheelchair boy asked getting antsy. Beside him Eduardo was sawing logs and dead like a log.

"But take other factors into consideration… " Egon continued still.

"He's giving us hard data on the life-cycles of ghosts… as if he's got scientific proof they exist." The young black guy said out loud.

"They do." Miss goth girl responded.

"Are you saying you've seen one?" The green jacketed guy turned around.

"I am one. (being eerie/cue his reaction) Kidding but even since losing my great grandmother Rose about a year ago I often sense her presence." The goth spoke back.

-city streets

Up on a high skyscraper rooftop the same ghost from the subway tunnel was in fact the cause of the t-storm.

"At last the portal has been opened and I… Achira demon spawn of Demarka (spelling?) has arisen to spread disease and decay upon the populace of this cursed city! Very soon now an 11th prophecy shall be fulfilled… Rah-hah-aha-hah-haha!" Laughed the demonic creature evidently named Achira.

-university-

Meanwhile back at the university Egon was still going on about his class. Eduardo was still snoring, the goth girl, wheel chair boy, and our hardware fanboy were still listening intently.

"And so in order to label an occurrence paranormal one must put first it through the checklist to determine the factors. Huh?" Egon pushed his glasses up ready to speak again but hears shouting in the hallways when suddenly a green glob of a ghost (in a panic) followed by a panic stricken girl. She looked about 12 in age. Her bright ruby red eyes were accented by her blue rimmed glasses really looked out of place on her delicate pale face. Her hair was a rich neon pink and went to just past the bottom of her neck. She was dressed in a pink long sleeved shirt with an atom design on the front with white letters reading "Atomic Reactions" and a set of plain grey jeans w/simple black sneakers while some floppy green jester cap (odd choice of fashion) rested atop her head completing her look.

"Is- is that... is he um… ?" The black guy stammered at seeing the green blob.

"A ghost yes!" Miss gothic said overjoyed.

"Slimer Lucy?" Egon and Janine exclaim both at once. The man and his lady friend weren't expecting the two to be here… at all.

"C'mon let's get 'im!" The wheel chaired kid said getting battle ready.

"Egon! Egon! Egon! Egon! Big problem… PKE surge big… ghosts here… nasty specter… in town big PKE!" The girl stammered in full panic mode while catching her breath.

"No! Slimer's a friend ease up you three… (coughs) leave him he's with me." Egon explained halting the wheel chair bound kid from attacking the ghost. Slimer went back and clutched himself onto Eduardo's sleeping form then he awoke.

"HUGH!" He gasped out in shock.

"DAHH!" Slimer said back startled and the slacker rubbed his eyes.

"DAHH!" He cried out again.

"DAHH!" Slimer shrieked again zooming to Egon, Janine, and the girl.

"It's Ok they don't exist." Miss gothic girl said patting the Latino slacker on his shoulder being a brat.

"Easy, easy kiddo start from the very beginning what's going on out there?" Janine said sitting the girl down to rest but the minute she moved her head around the jester cap fell off exposing what looked to be horns on her head. "Oh here we go… it starts." Lucy said getting a bit sulky.

"Hey Eddy does she… " The wheel bound kid said taking note of what he's seeing.

"I'm seeing… but not believin'." Eduardo said blinking.

"Um Professor Spengler does she have horns or something? Or am I seeing things here?" The black hardware enthusiast asked curious.

"Is she some kind of demon professor?" The goth asked along with the others.

"Um class this is Lucy my young charge I err we took her in after a bust in the Yokohama area back in 1992. She's very sensitive and self conscious about her horns if I hear about anyone making remarks about them I'll send Samhain after you… Understand?" Egon got a serious look on his normally calm scientific face.

"Egon the PKE meters are going nuts something's shown up something big like a… a-a a Class VI! The town's in big trouble we have to do something." Lucy stammered to spit out obviously frightened by the info she knew and just explained. This got Egon interested enough to cancel class and investigate the matter more.

"What's so great… she the psychic of New York?" Eduardo said unimpressed.

"We can take my Mustang its parked right our front." The black student said.

"Great Slimer and I'll follow on my moped." The rosette said setting her jester hat back on her head while.

"You coming?" The gothic girl asked Eduardo.

"Day one field trip I tell ya one thing babe this is no easy A." Eduardo said getting a bit smug.

"The name's (emphasis on her name) Kylie." Kylie said putting an emphasis on her name giving Eduardo a glare. Eduardo looked a bit sad for a moment but quickly changed his mood to sulky.

-roadways

Indeed the black student did have a car... a nice looking 1990's Ford Mustang with a very nice blue paint deco. Various cars drove and drivers honked their horns at the Mustang's sluggish driving getting a remark from some hustling jerk in a cab.

"Hey you mister guy get the lead out… (pause) Oh and look out for the brat behind you she's a mouthy one." The cabby said driving ahead.

-firehouse

Soon the group arrived at the firehouse and the young man drove and parked in front of the building while Lucy parked herself behind the blue car and everybody got out. Janine started to compliment the darker skinned college kid. "Don't mind him Roland yer very contentious behind the wheel." Janine said getting out of the car and entering the building.

The wheel chaired kid gave his comments too. "Yeah ya drive like my aunt Bertha."

As Egon tried to unlock the building's garage doors Roland got the wheel bound kid's wheelchair from the car's trunk. "What it won't open? Forgot yer keys?" Eduardo asked getting annoyed.

"Yes in… my briefcase back in class." Egon admitted sadly.

"Egon lemme try something ye of little faith watch locked… HAH!" Lucy said and using some invisible arm sprouting from the girl's head the doors forced open by sheer force alone. "Unlocked." She said proud of herself. Soon the others followed in after Lucy.

"Wow this is really it the headquarters of the Ghostbusters." Kylie said in awe at what she's seeing all around her.

"There's the Ecto-1 (rubs off thick dust) needs a wash." Roland commented.

Egon went straight to the PKE meter on Lucy's desk and she was right apparently a massive surge of PKE energy had arisen. "PKE readings through the roof this indicative of a major outbreak of ectoplasmic activity." Egon explained to his students.

"Ghosts walk among us." Kylie deduced.

"And so do weird chicks… " Eduardo muttered only for Lucy to smack him upside the back of his head.

"Shut up ya slacker… leave it to the experts like me and Egon."Lucy spat at him shutting him up getting a shy smile from Kylie.

The wheel chair bound kid took a chocolate bar from his pocket only to be tackled backward knocking him from the chair by a large brown mixed breed dog who immediately got a scolding from Lucy. "No Jiro no… no chocolate for you bad for Jiro down heel now!" The girl named Lucy said talking to the dog and pointed to a corner. "Your corner young man go…" Jiro gave a whine and reluctantly did what he was told. "Sorry he does that way too much I scold him and scold him but he doesn't listen… you ok guy?" Lucy said to the wheel chaired guy getting back into it.

"Name's Garret Miller nice to see someone who actually disciplines a dog you don't see that too much." Garret said back.

The group continued to walk further into the building and Roland came across some bits of various equipment strewn over a work table. A strange device that looked like a metal lava lamp caught his attention. "What's this do?" Roland asked Egon who was seated by his computer.

"That's a spectral proto-capicitater (Kylie takes it from Roland) or what would be known in laymen terms…" Egon explained and just before he finished his speech Kylie spoke up.

"A "ghost beacon"." Kylie finished the scientist said interested.

"Correct by emitting an ultra para-sonic frequency it allows the user to summon a ghost." Egon finished up.

"Now there's a party waiting to happen." Eduardo muttered who got another smack upside his head by some invisible hand. "What the… what hit me?"

"Eduardo shut up and listen to Egon." Lucy said getting miffed… though it seemed clear the girl did not approve of his stubborn slacker attitude. Kylie pressed a button on the device's side turning it on only for Lucy to take it back. "Very sensitive equipment don't play with it Kylie please." Lucy said putting the device back down.

Janine picked up a book from the table only to find loads of dust on it and the redhead fanned the stuff from her face. "(coughs twice) All this fancy equipment and you still don't own a vacuum." Janine said disappointed at the building's lack of cleanliness. Janine then turned the old TV set on showing a news report on about ghosts in a subway.

"And then this horrible looking thing comes flying out!" Explained a heavy set construction worker to the reporter who seemed a bit amused by the report.

"Well there you have it a group of tunnel workers who claim to have been witness to something supernatural or perhaps they've just inhaled too many exhaust fumes (points to her nose/winks). In any event the new subway tunnel is slated to be christened by the mayor later this afternoon."

"(snaps fingers) That new tunnel must've opened up an Ecto-triangulation breach." Egon said coming to an answer.

"A gateway to a ghostly dimension." Kylie/Lucy explained in lay terms at the same time.

"Hey how'd you know that?" Kylie asked the rosette girl.

"I've read Spengler's Spirit Guide cover to cover 13 times, plus Tobans' spirit 30 times." Lucy explained to the gothic girl.

"Teacher's pet." Eduardo muttered again and again got a smack to his head. "OW!"

"Eduardo shut up and listen while Egon speaks." The scarlet eyed girl snapped at Eduardo giving him a death glare.

"I've got to get down to that tunnel and get some readings." Egon said walking off to the garage doors.

"Oh no… not without the two of us yer not." Lucy said grabbing him via Vector.

"Sorry Lucy but Busting is a grown up business you'll have to sit this one out." Janine lectured the 12 year old who got a bit huffy. Janine took hold of Egon's arm as the two walked out the doors.

"Humph! I never get to do anything cool." Lucy said sulking.

"Oh um class dismissed." Egon added. "See you tomorrow at 10 AM." Egon said then left with Janine.

"So we gonna be tested on this or what?" Eduardo asked out loud. The four college kids then made their way to the exit while Kylie took a glance at the Ghost Beacon.

-completed tunnel/opening ceremony

The opening ceremony for the new subway tunnel was bustling with media coverage and the literal fatcat the mayor himself was just about to christen the completed work.

"And so I hereby dedicate this tunnel for the new Crosstown Subway." Said the mayor overjoyed at the work.

Egon however was scanning the room with the PKE meter… it wasn't good to say the least. "I was right this entire area is brimming with residual ectoplasmic vibrations. Excuse me (pushes past person) pardon me." The blonde man said getting more readings everywhere.

"And so the history of this great metropolis was written (sees Egon) I only hope that there will be a small measure of what we (gets mad) What in blazes is going on here?" The suited fatcat asked getting mad.

"Mr. Mayor you've got to shut down this tunnel!" Egon protested getting looks from the whole crowd.

"Its breached an inter-dimensional rift a gateway to the spirit world who knows how many ghosts have gotten out." Egon explained but before the mayor could even respond to the man a voice stopped him.

"It's true all of it! Outta my way outta my way (shoves reporter) I said outta my way people! Now out! Move it!" Said a very annoyed girl voice revealing a young person striding up the podium and getting next to Egon.

"Spengler who's this brat?" The mayor asked rudely at the girl.

"I'm Lucy Spengler his daughter Egon's a brilliant man smarter than you ya fat tub of lard! He's saved this town more times than the amount of doughnuts you scarf!" Lucy spat at the mayor who quickly lost his patience at the stubborn girl. The girl was an odd one at that being only about 12 years of age. Her ruby eyes accented by her blue rimmed glasses really looked out of place on her delicate face. Her hair was a bright rose pink and went to just past the bottom of her neck. She was dressed in a pink long sleeved shirt with an atom design on the front with white letters reading "Atomic Reactions". A set of plain grey jeans while some floppy green jester cap (odd choice of fashion) rested atop her head completing her look.

"You little upstart… Security get these three out from the premises now! Fat tub of lard am I huh I'll teach you a lesson missy!" The mayor ordered as the area's security took the three and hauled them off outside.

"You ignorant bowl of jello you'll the death of this entire town!" The girl spouted off as the three were hauled away.

-tunnel entrance

The two Busters and their young charge sat wondering if something could've been done differently with the mayor. Lucy sat depressed at a curb knowing she messed up. "I screwed up didn't I?" The rose haired girl confessed quietly and depressed.

"Well it was over the top Luce but the reaction on Mayor McShane's face when you called him a fat tub of lard that was prime not to mention classic." Janine said consoling the young girl. "Egon what do we do now?"

"Simple the mayor won't help I'll do it myself." Egon said frustrated while the two ladies get worried looks.

-that night

Near one of the town's parks Achira was prowling around for a host to spread her dreadful disease. She flew around a darkened park.

"Somewhere in this wretched city I shall find what I'm looking for. Ahh…" Achira said spotting a homeless bum about to sit on a bench. "This one looks promising (grabs man)." The vile she-demon then proceeded to haul the poor man off while he panicked.

"AHH! AHHH!" The man shouted in full panic mode.

"Will I never find a willing host?" Achira moaned at her failure. She then dropped the bum into a metal garbage bin.

-Kylie's apartment-

Kylie had taken the Ghost Beacon to most likely contact her great grandmother Rose from the other side. Various photos were of her and the elderly lady. "Spirits if you're out there tonight show yourself I won't hurt you I just wanna talk (flips on Ghost Beacon)."

Soon after activation Achira had heard the beacon err more likely sensed it using some bizarre ability…whatever the reason she found a potentially willing host after all. "Wait I sense a presence someone out there who desires to make contact a willing host to spread my disease (grins)."

The gothic girl kept the device on not seeing any results whatsoever. "ROWLL!" Hissed a black and white cat who hopped on Kylie's bed who scolded the cat.

"Ahh Pagan don't freak this is just something I borrowed an opportunity to make contact with the other side. Ok spirits anytime now (closes her eyes)... " Soon an eerie wind started to blow around the room and an elderly woman soon appeared who must've been great grandmother Rose appeared in a bit of vapor.

"Grandma Rose." Kylie said overjoyed while Pagan the cat just hissed and spat knowing something is off.

"My child it's been so long come give yer granny a hug." The elderly spirit said waiting for the girl to embrace her.

"Oh great grandma I've missed you too there's so much I wanna ask you." Kylie said still hugging the woman.

"Yes my child and you shall get all your answers." Rose said converting into Achira and scaring the girl.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kylie stumble back as the ghost goes upon her.

-street side

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was all the neighborhood heard as the ghost possessed miss gothic.

-firehouse

Egon went back into his old equipment cabinets and started suiting up ready to battle ghosts again. Putting on his boots, his gloves and finally his proton pack he was back and ready to go. He checked himself in the mirror.

"Well not too shabby (tube bursts)." Egon said taking a note of it.

Slimer and Lucy were watching the whole thing roll out and reluctantly they ran ahead of the man. "Egon stop don't go it's dangerous out there all by yerself what if something happens?" Lucy said putting on her sad puppy face for him complete with quivering lip.

"I have to go you two the city's in peril. (gets in Ecto-1) And to put it in the vernacular "Who ya gonna call?" He asked her over the company's trademarked phrase.

"Go get him Egon. You can do it." Lucy reluctantly said smiling at him and Slimer saluted the man on a good job.

Soon Ecto-1 sped out of the firehouse and into the New York streets and it was oddly dead calm like before a serious storm. Ecto-1 continued to drive along while Egon got more readings.

"Strong emanations nearby a class 6 SPE (slows down car) somewhere in the immediate vicinity." After stopping the car Egon looked around and was scared by a long tendril like ghost and he fumbled to get his proton pack on and stumbled from the car and let loose on them making them retreat back into an alley nearby.

"I'm breaking the 1st rule of ghostbusting never go solo." Egon said running into the alley and aw nothing until speaking out loud. "Where're you?"

As if to answer him the ghost used its tendril to grab hold of him and make him faint or pass out. "NAHH!"

Achira using Kylie as a second skin to walk around in stepped morphed back into the evil demon spawn and looked over the fallen man. "Infect him (converts hands into tendril mouths)… (Kylie comes out) Ergh argh no not Egon Spengler (fights herself). Argh! Feel my disease." Achira as Kylie puts her facedown palm on the man's face leaving greenish burn marks.

-college class

The next day's class was kinda well dead if you could put it that way… Eduardo sat doing nothing while spouting off cracks about Kylie. "What's up with that weird chick Kylie she's such a fan of this ghost stuff so where is she?" Eduardo rattled on.

"I think somebody has a thing for Vampira." The wheel chaired kid said teasing Eduardo.

"Oh yeah right scrawny girls who talk to ghoulies really float my boat." The slacker said scoffing a bit.

By this time Janine ahs arrived and saw the problem… No Egon. No Egon no class no class no education. "Oh dear Egon hasn't shown up has he?" The redhead asked the three college boys.

"Nope." Wheelchair boy said back.

"Haven't seen him." Roland said.

"Maybe he's dead." Eduardo said simply.

"He went off by himself last night to do some ghostbusting." Janine said apathetic at the idea.

"That old geezer could bust a gut." Wheelchair boy said getting a rise from his joke.

"That old geezer has saved this city I don't know how many times." Janine half blasted the wheel chair user.

"Bite my head off why don'tcha." He said back miffed.

"Ahh… it's just he's let himself get so out of shape." Janine said sadly.

"Maybe we should check out the firehouse." Roland suggested.

-firehouse

As the group entered the firehouse they saw Slimer was in a total panic about something while the young Lucy sat at the desk with Egon's chair facing away from them. A look of fear and distress was written all over her face.

"Slimer what is it?" Janine asked the green ghostly glob. Janine walked over to the blonde man and saw he was busy writing some notes down.

"Oh Egon you had me worried sick I'm so glad you're ok." Janine said overjoyed.

"Actually he's not something got him… look (turns around chair)." Lucy said horrified. Shocking the whole group out were odd green patches on the man's face with various boils here and there scattered all over.

"AUGH!" Roland and Eduardo say at the same time in disgust.

"HUHH!" Janine said covering her mouth also in disgust.

"I've analyzed the boils and they're apparently the result of a cross dimensional dermal transmogrification." Egon went on.

"Say what?" Eduardo said in disbelief at all the technical words.

"Ghost zits more or less right Egon (gets a boil sample)?" The young teen said looking at the said sample under the microscope.

"That's a way of putting it. There's a disease provoking entity you should all stay indoors at all costs." Egon said again.

"Yeah well it looks like rain anyhow." The college slacker said.

"Janine hand me the spectral proto-capicitater will you (gets odd look) the ghost beacon (Janine goes to desk) I'm going to try to use it to lure…"

"It's gone." Janine said.

"Kylie took it I know it the way she looked at it I bet she might've been attacked already by that thing." Lucy deduced. "We're in big trouble now if she attracts a particularly mean specter. Where is miss Gothic?"

The three college boys shook, shrugged and their shoulders and head not knowing where she was. "I've got to get back out there before it's too… Ahh." Egon tried to get up but in his weakened state he couldn't move much. Lucy put a hand on the man she had come to know as a father figure and felt him burning up.

"She touched him gross." Eduardo said grossed out.

"Egon why can't we handle it? Roland, Eduardo, Garret and me?" Lucy suggested.

"Teach us to be Ghostbusters." Garret said agreeing.

"What're you guys loco?" Eduardo said think the rest of his companions are nuts.

"You afraid Eduardo? Afraid of ghosts? I never saw you as a timid man. Besides I heard in the college they have a flower exhibit on pansies." Lucy said riling up the Latino guy smirking at him.

"Why ya little runt… fine I'm in I'll show those ghosts who's boss in town!" Eduardo said getting pissed off. "Just show me how this junk works."

"Now waita minute all of you Egon we can't send the four of them out they're just kids. Lucy's only a 12 year old for Pete's sake." Janine went on.

"Hey, hey, hey I ain't a runty little 7 year old anymore I can handle myself out there." Lucy defended herself.

"Hey mom I'm no chumacko." Eduardo said doing the same.

"Yeah I'm a lean mean fighting machine." Garret said following the two.

"What're you talking about?" Roland said scoffing at Janine's lack of confidence in him.

"I don't think we have any choice Janine the fate of New York City could be hanging in the balance." Egon reluctantly agreed with the four.

"I'm going Janine if someone injures Egon there's hell to pay for it. C'mon Egon I've trained for this for years. One thing though I wanna be in charge since I'll be the mentor here." Lucy said casually.

"Waita minute waita minute how can you be our mentor we're all older than you. We're in college you're in what grade… you look like yer in grade 6 or 7th plus you're 12 years old. And furthermore you (Lucy grabs his goatee) Gahh!"

"Listen to me you slacker Egon is out Kylie is out so I'm the only one with any supernatural expertise. Egon, Peter, Winston and Ray Stantz raised me on this stuff I know how to fine tune a trap, aim a proton gun, read a PKE meter, the working of Ecto-1 the works. So I'm in charge goat-boy." Lucy said glaring into his brown eyes with her red ones.

"Alright I'm in... yer in charge miss." The slacker said in a mouse tone.

Meanwhile Slimer dove into some junk pile nearby and fished out the Ghostbusters business sign. Going outside he put the sign back on the front doors and the sign read "Open for business".

-streets

Meanwhile in a darkened street Achira was still on the loose and still possessing Kylie's body and soon changed back into the gothic girl. Can the Extreme Ghostbusters stop Achira? Find out in part 2 of Darkness at Noon of "EctoVectors".

-to be continued

Kylie: Finally we appear it's a miracle though I could without being possessed again. But wait a minute this is just a retooled version of Extreme Ghostbusters "Darkness at Noon" part 1 you just put Lucy in it. TURP explain yerself.

TURP: I shouldn't have to explain anything this is my story not yours because of that I'll write it anyway I want. Do you want me to throw in a Japanese tentacle monster to attack you? Didn't think so now please calm down you'll need every bit of strength in chapter 5 "Lilium Worms".

Lucy: Hey that's my show's intro song what're ya doing with it?

Mayu: When am I showing up? I'm getting bored here and when's Nana coming in hmm?

Kohta: Yeah I'm getting antsy here waiting.

TURP: All of ya shush I said you'll all be showing up and I meant it so be patient please. Anyway this has been writer signing off before a fight breaks out reviews and comments are welcome but no flames bye folks.

Fight breaks out among the cast and gang up on TURP;)

TURP: HELP! This has been writer TURP (The Crossover Writer) signing off for the night hopefully part two will up soon…Hey waita minute what've you got there… hey stop it… hey… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yuka: I regret to inform you all TURP is knocked out… so have a nice day and night folks.


	4. Darkness at Noon Part 2

EctoVectors: 4

Chapter 4 – Darkness at Noon – Pt. 2

New York City, NY, USA -firehouse-

It was decided to save New York Egon would have to pass the ectoplasmic torch to a new generation of Ghostbusters consisting of his paranormal college class students. They consisted of Roland Jackson, Garret Miller, Eduardo Rivera plus the young Lucy Spengler the adopted daughter of Egon.

"So when do we get started?" Garret asked impatiently to start busting.

"Immediately you all need to know how to work the PKE meters and proton guns… hey wait oh all the equipment is in disrepair it won't work." Lucy remembering the equipments condition. "The Ecto-1 is falling apart it needs serious overhauling w/money we don't have to spare right now. The equipment's in total shambles too…it could take days to fix it all ohh." The rosette haired girl continued.

"If it's got an engine I can fix it if it's got wiring I can reconfigure it." Roland said taking out his pliers and wire cutters.

"And if it's got a nougat center he can eat it." Eduardo said pointing his thumb back at Garret eating his second chocolate bar.

"Shut up Eduardo make yerself useful help out and put stuff together." Lucy snapped at him getting to work on things.

-soon

Roland was under the car's hood checking the engine to see if it works. "Go ahead try it now." The machinery whiz said to Janine who revved the engine. It roared like a lion.

"Like a top." She replied back to him.

-town

Meanwhile Achira/Kylie was still on the loose infecting people right and left across the city streets w/her demonic disease. A grey bearded man was on the payphones as was another suited man talking about business. Achira infected the bearded man making him collapse.

"Either close Escor tonight or I'm walkin'…" Said the suit when he was tapped on the shoulder by the disguised Achira. "Hey what do ya think yer…? (breaks out) Uaaahhhhhhhh! Dahhharggghh!" The suited guy collapsed to the ground.

"Feel my disease." Said the disguised Achira as Kylie in a demonic echoing voice.

-firehouse

Roland and Egon were going over the proton guns schematics and how to retool them better than ever. "All the interior circuitry needs to be checked." Egon said to Roland.

"Got it." He said back.

Soon the machinery whiz was hard at work fixing the proton guns and retuning a part and asked Garret to be careful. "This one needs a minor adjustment… "

"You said reds positive… " The Latino started off.

"No positive is… " Roland trailed off to see Eduardo shock himself and the sparks nearly hit Lucy.

Eduardo cried out loudly in a painful shock. "DEEEEYAHHHH!"

"Black." Roland finished.

"Hey hot shot be careful with that I'd like to have kids someday! Yow that was a close one." Lucy spat scolding Eduardo checking to see if her hair was singed it wasn't though but still she was mad. Meanwhile Slimer was laughing his undead head off at the Latino's folly.

-subway

Meanwhile yet again Achira using Kylie's body was busy spreading her disease amongst the subway goers. They fell right and left as she infected them.

"Somebody please tell me what's going on?" Asked a terrified blind man hearing screams of horror around him while Kylie came to him.

"Nothing everything's (voice gets demonic) just fine." The demon said to the man infecting him.

-firehouse

Eduardo and Roland are setting up the ramp in the back of Ecto-1 for Garret's wheelchair to roll up. Garret rolled himself up and the ramp retracted into the vehicle. Eduardo, Garret, and Roland were next target practicing on some cloth ghosts. They didn't even hit them and ended up hitting a spare engine.

"The important thing to remember is to never under any circumstance cross the streams." Lucy explained to the three.

"Why what'll happen? Another electric shock?" Eduardo joked only to smacked upside head again. "Ouch!"

"Try to imagine all life stopping instantaneously and every molecule in yer body exploding at the speed of light. It's called total protonic reversal it bad very bad that's all it is boys." Lucy said clarifying.

Lucy then took out the PKE meter device showing the three how it worked and to work it. "This is called the PKE meter it shows if or was a ghost in the immediate area. Very useful." The rosette haired girl explained.

-town – doctor clinic

A blonde clinic doctor was checking out what seemed to be an odd virus going around town. The victims seemed to be covered by green patches and boils. They also seemed run down. The dr. turned to his nurse assistant.

"Send this down to the lab for analysis (hands sample over) strangest virus I've ever seen." The man commented.

"It's not a virus doctor it's an outbreak." The doctor ran from the exam room and into the waiting area and saw everyone had the same boils and patches on them.

"Help me…" Said a man.

"Doc what's wrong w/me?" Said another heavy set man.

"I'm itching so bad I can't stand it." Moaned a kid. Needless to say the doctor had never anything like this in his life before ever.

-firehouse

Eduardo was using the PKE meter to track a ghost in the firehouse kitchen… it was coming from the fridge. The kid opened the door and saw Slimer stuffing his face on some blue cake batter.

Finally the time had come for the new Ghostbusters to face Achira. Garret, Roland, Eduardo, and Lucy suited up. Lucy had finished her suiting up and came out dressed in a jumpsuit like Egon but colored tan. Bright pink knee/elbow pads adorned her joints. Thick combat boots were worn on her feet. PKE goggles were over her brow. Pink fingerless gloves were worn over her hands. A thick belt laden w/tools and pockets was wrapped around her slim waist. "Well boys how do I look?" The rosette haired lass asked the three boys.

"Ya look like a cosmonaut." Eduardo said dryly.

"Ya look fine Lucy ignore Eddy tough even like a ghost fighting machine. Right now let's roll." Garret said liking the tough tomboy look on her.

And so the Busters were on their 1st mission to stop the disease spreading demon Achira. The Ecto-1's sirens wailed as it tore through the streets getting attention from passersby. The group checked the equipment and found a faint trail in the area.

"I'm picking up a faint trail something was here likely Miss Plague herself. Let's keep looking around we're bound to find something here I hope." The scarlet eyed girl said.

"You heard the lady let's keep moving." Roland said. The radio turned on at the moment… it was Egon with news.

"Egon here I've analyzed the PKE of the ghost that attacked me and it appears we're dealing w/a symbioatic apparitional entity… in other words it needs a host." Egon explained over the radio.

"What like Alex Trebek?" Eduardo said in response.

"No it means the host acts like a body and disease spreader for it. Basically it possesses a human to do its dirty work. That thing could be in anyone." Lucy re-explained to the goateed man being a bit frightened by the idea.

"Look boil infested zombies." Garret said looking out the windows.

"Oh yeah like I really believe that. (boil infected person pops into view) EYAHHH!" The slacker cried out.

The Ecto-1 slowed to a stop as more people came into view… all were infected by the ghost. Her demonic disease was everywhere in the city. "That stupid fat tub of lard if he had shut the tunnel like we told him we wouldn't be in this fix. I hate that mayor." Lucy said in a cold voice.

"What's happening to me?" Cried out a guy.

"Please… !" Cried another person.

Roland took one look around the area and came to a conclusion. The scene was creepy beyond belief. Even Lucy gulped at the sight of the scene. "Whatever infected Egon must've gotten to these people too." He said looking around at the infected folk.

"Or else they've been eating way too much chocolate." Garret mused.

"Reminds me of George Romero's Night of the Living Dead that movie scares me even now it still does. Where ever the ghost went we have to find it, stop it, and catch it." The 12 year old said taking the scene adjusting her glasses.

A badly sickened man tried to ask for Eduardo's help through the window. "Please (very raspy) help me… " The ill man said in a half whisper to Eduardo.

"Here… here's a quarter now go away." He said frightened at this point.

Reluctantly the Ghostbusters inside Ecto-1 had to drive off to find that ghost before it's too late. Suddenly the PKE meter went off they were getting close to "it".

"Meter's going off we're close to it." The girl noted.

"Whatever "it" is." Eduardo mused. The vehicle continued to drive along a lit street until backing up and parking. Roland took out the meter and did a sweep… it's here alright.

"I think it's here somewhere very close." Roland said out of the car and looking around. Eduardo opened up the back for Garret to roll out while young Lucy got out from the back seats also looking around. Garret made a clenched fist gesture to show its time for action.

"Let's nail this puppy!" Garret said getting pumped.

"Where'd you learn to talk like that Jackie Chan movies?" Eduardo said half annoyed.

"Eduardo just look around will you and keep yer mind on the case." Lucy scolding him again while getting PKE readings from the area. "Hmm… it went this way c'mon follow me!" The rosy haired girl said pointing eastward and Roland and Garret followed after her.

"C'mon Brooklyn heights is in the house!" The wheel chaired kid spouted off as the three went around the corner.

"Uh… I'll stay here Egon might call." The Latino kid said walking back to Ecto-1 leaning back on it backdoor. Then he heard something eerie.

"Eduardo… " Said the voice from within the darkness as a shadowy shape appeared revealing itself to be Kylie. Eduardo definitely got the scare of his life as the gothic girl came into the street lamps light as the Latino calmed himself.

"Eduardo… " Kylie said again.

"Kylie man is Egon ticked at you for taking that beacon thing." Eduardo spouted off at the goth girl.

"Are ya happy to see me Eduardo?" She said being flirty.

"Um sure… " He said taken back.

"Because I'm really happy to see you from the first time I saw you in the lecture hall I felt an attraction did you feel it too?" The gothic college girl said putting on her girly wiles into overdrive onto Eduardo who seemed very shocked to hear it.

"Well I dunno sort of I mean you could stand to put on a couple pounds." The Latino said pointing out something to the goth.

"A good looking guy like you is really hard to resist (puckers up) kiss me Eduardo I want you to." The goth puckered up while the Latino responded to do what she said.

(Author notes: folks honestly I never thought Kylie was that skinny frankly she seemed well proportioned to me at least but that's me talking)

"Back off Eduardo!" Roland shouted at him.

"Why she's legal!" He shouted back.

"She's a ghost you frigging moron! Get away from her now!" Lucy shouted for him to get away from Kylie.

"Kiss me… Ahaha!" Kylie said with glowing red eyes and hands reaching for Eduardo who fell backward in fear.

"Blast her you dumbbells!" Eduardo shouted at the three to shoot.

"Wait hold it what if blasting the ghost we end up killing Kylie?" Roland said having second thoughts.

"Good thought Roland what do we do?" Lucy asked Garret.

"I think we should give it a try at least y'know!" Garret spat back.

Lucy took one glance at Roland then at Garret who looked at Lucy who looked back at Roland. "What're ya waiting for blast her!" The Latino shouted again.

"Got no choice then you two aim for the bushy top!" Lucy said unleashing the proton streams on Kylie and the two college kids followed her lead. The streams seemed to capture the ghost but actually seemed to annoy the thing as it released its hold on the gothic girl and the two separated.

"Nail that spook!" Garret shouted.

"Suck proton juice!" Lucy yelled. Finally after much blasting the ghost exited Kylies body and flew off cackling at its foes futile attacks on it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" It cackled as it flew off. Kylie soon got her bearings and motioned for the Latino to come to her side for something.

"Are you ok (goatee is grabbed) DAGH!" Kylie grabbed his goatee and boy did she look pissed.

"You blasted me!" Kylie growled at him obviously mad as hell.

"I had too you were doing the Linda Blair bit you were like possessed!" Eduardo said trying to defend himself.

"Hey Kylie welcome back to the world of the living we're Ghostbusters now c'mon we gotta get back to the firehouse and regroup. Form up a new plan." Lucy suggested.

"Good idea those proton guns didn't do diddly squat to that spook." Garett said out loud.

"Now I remember the demon Achira she pretended to be my grandmother Rose (grabs Ed's proton gun) show me how to work this thing." Kylie said ready for payback.

"Payback Kylie?" Lucy asked cocking her right eyebrow.

"Oh yeah…" She responded.

"I like your style Kylie. C'mon let's get back to the firehouse." Roland said as the five got into Ecto-1.

-firehouse

The new team was gathered over Egon's laboratory computer desk. Kylie was apologizing for her actions.

"And I'm really, really, sorry about borrowing the ghost beacon if I'd a known any of this was gonna happen I never woulda done it… " Kylie went on to Egon.

"Never mind that I've been researching the entity that possessed you... Achira and I've turned up some troubling information about her past." Egon read off from the screen.

"Lemme guess unpaid parking tickets?" Garret mused.

"Sadly no her name is derived from a Mesopotamian word Achiratima which simply means "Destroyer of cities, towns, and villages not to mention civilization itself" not a pretty thought people. And she's still out there spreading infection." Lucy said translating her father's technical jargon fronm the computer screen. "But ancient texts are sketchy they don't actually explain how she destroys them but I'm guessing she does so with her ghostly infection. Makes logical sense."

"I got a theory it's those boils she makes people look like that nobody can get a date nobody gets married no more kids. Boom end of civilization." Eduardo reasoned.

"Umm hmm smooth theory boy… Eduardo shut yer trap." Lucy retorted and smacked him upside his head with a Vector (this is a funny running gag here right folks? Lucy smacking people upside the head via Vector but frankly I'm enjoying it).

"That's yer theory?" Kylie said half scoffing.

"Yeah uh-huh it's called deductive reasoning I'm a scientist man." The Latino said proudly to the gothic girl.

"Eduardo yer no scientist just a college slacker boy c'mon." Lucy spat at him. "What an idiot!" The girl fumed as she walked away.

"Man what is up with her? She hates me I know it." Eduardo said glumly.

"We need more information about this entity and I have a feeling it can be found underground near the site of the new subway tunnel." Egon explained.

"I thought you already checked that out." Roland asked the blonde man.

"We were chased out because I screwed up I ragged on that pompous wind bag of a mayor we have we might've missed something back there." Lucy said popping her head back into the room. "What're waiting here for let's do it ehh!" The 12 year old teen gave a toothy grin.

-subway tunnel site

Meanwhile back at the previously mentioned tunnel the new Ghostbusters were hard at work. Roland used a flashlight to look around the darkened area… so far only well nothing. Kylie however was very impressed with the PKE meters.

"These PKE meters are amazing they're like ectoplasmic Geiger counters." The gothic girl said in awe at the device. Lucy chimed herself into the goth's speech.

"Of course Doctor Ray Stantz built them and even let me help fix them. (sees Eduardo open his mouth) Eduardo don't even say it don't say it… even an idiot like you knows to work something you have to turn it on first geez could you be anymore dumb?" Lucy spat at the slacker. (folks am I being too rough on Eduardo here?)

"I'm getting some heavy duty action here." Garret said rolling ahead of the others.

Soon the group came upon the workers old lunchboxes, and bits of food lay scattered around on the ground. Roland soon spoke up.

"Lunch boxes and tools looks like they abandoned this in a hurry." Roland noted at the scene.

"Because of our plague happy galpal Achira no less." Lucy surmised.

"(shivers) Ohh spook central." Eduardo said spooked out. Lucy investigated the wall and tapped it… it sounded hollow to her ear. She motioned Roland to move it over.

"Roland could you move this wall section. I've a hunch." The rosette haired girl asked the machinery whiz.

Roland pushed the wall section out of the way and inside was a massive ancient tunnel and tomb… definitely home for a ghost like Achira.

"It's some kind of ancient tunnel maybe a thousand years old." Kylie remarked as the group walked along.

"I'll get a soil sample just to be how old it really is guard me guys." Lucy took a test tube from her pocket and scooped some of the darkened soil into it and placed it back into the pocket.

"Yippee doo dirt it's what for dinner huh." Eduardo remarked sarcastically.

"It's called carbon dating Eduardo use that minuscule brain in yer head for once… (mutters) man he's such a dork." The rosette haired girl remarked at him. Eduardo meanwhile saw something and with a surge shot it w/the proton gun only to be revealed as the harmless remains of a skeleton.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow nice shootin' Tex I think it's dead now… (breaks out chuckling) again." Lucy joked at Eduardo being trigger happy.

The five kept on walking until coming to a sealed off section with bars at the far end. Roland again spoke up. "That's strange there's bars closing off the end of the tunnel."

"Whoever built this thing must've been trying to keep something from getting in." Garret remarked.

"Or maybe keep something from getting out… like Achira. Kylie what do you think?" Lucy asked the gothic girl.

"I agree with you that makes sense Luce." Kylie replied back to her younger Buster. Kylie picked up bits of various rubble lying around the bars.

"Oh yeah right a few prison bars are gonna hold a ghost!" Eduardo scoffed.

"Not by their own lonesome but various cultures believed by using magic incantations they could hold a spirit captive until our idiot workers and (cough) fatcat in a suit for mayor (cough) set miss boil plague free." Lucy added to the speech.

"Where do you two get this from?" Eduardo asked flabbergasted.

"(Kylie/Lucy) Books… (Lucy) try picking up a picture book sometime you'll learn the ABC's." Lucy finished for Kylie (sorry folks I just can't quit the Eduardo teasing sorry;).

"Hey last semester I read the Oddity of Homer." Eduardo said defending himself.

"It's the Odyssey of Homer you idiot nimrod get it right! I've read it seven times plus Moby Dick, The Time Machine, Frankenstein, War of the Worlds, Portrait of Dorian Grey, among other classics. Read 'em sometime ya schmoe now get to work." Lucy spat at the slacker once again.

The five then went right up the bars investigating them more thoroughly close up and personal. "So if an incantation was here those idiots must've disturbed a sacred area by the drill, sawing, sanding, digging, sanding, sawing, did I mention sawing and sanding, and well the whole shebang. Interesting isn't it?" Lucy deduced.

"Well... maybe to you shrimp but not me (sees symbol on wall) huh?" The said symbol came to life and attacked the Latino guy and soon shot and blasted to bits.

"One of her minions must've been left here as a watch dog. Hmmm? But where's miss plague spreader gone too?" Lucy asked out loud to no one.

Soon however the whole started to shake, rumble, tumble, rattle, and quake… the place was coming down and fast. The group had to escape quickly. "Oh crap… its coming down Eduardo you idiot you gone and did it now! C'mon let's get out of here the place... the tomb's coming down! C'mon!" Lucy shouted as the others followed after her.

"Let's do what she says and beat it!" Garrett said agreeing while rolling along.

"Something doesn't want us here man!" Eduardo complained.

In seconds the five started fleeing the tunnel they came to the exit only for it to collapse too. Now the escape route was cut off.

"Back the other way!" Roland shouted out.

The group then went back the other way while Eduardo complained as usual. "Oh man this Ghostbusting business stinks! Man!" Eduardo complained out loud again.

The group was stuck at the bars again only for Lucy to get an idea in her mind… if her Vectors could tear a lock open then why not old metal bars.

"Stand back lemme try this." The four college kids were freaked as something ripped the bars from their sockets. "HAHH! Don't look at me that way just c'mon!" Lucy spat the four who followed reluctantly.

The five then escaped the area unharmed thanks to their young galpal's bizarre ability. As two workers talked they saw somebody lift up the manhole cover. "Hey guys a little help here?" Garret said asking for assistance. Roland handed out the wheelchair first as Garret was on his shoulders since he couldn't walk. "Thanks." Garret said appreciative. Roland got out, then Lucy, Kylie, and then finally Eduardo who grinned at the girl only to get sneered at.

-firehouse

Back at the firehouse the Busters were hard at work studying the tablet fragment Kylie had brought back w/them plus Lucy's dirt sample.

"My Mesopotamian is a little rusty but I think I've discovered the gist of it. It was left behind as a warning it says Achira's just the tip of the iceberg it's her offspring that'll ultimately destroy the world. As for Lucy's soil sample I dated it to be at least 959 years old." The blonde scientist explained to the group.

"Yeah speaking of her what about those weirdo psychic ability? What's up with them?" Eduardo spoke up putting the rosette haired girl on the spot.

"They're called Vectors Eduardo I've studied them I'd prefer you all not make judgments on her she just saved all your lives when she could've saved herself." Egon explained further. "I've done tests on them they move at very high speed and tear most solid materials apart with ease. Also Lucy's instincts always said she had them anyway so it's not like I can remove them. But she saved all your lives and that'll be the end of it Eduardo. As for Achira she's a self replicating entity frankly she's one of the most highly evolved ghosts I've ever come across in comparison most are rather simple minded." Slimer had was playing with an old yo-yo but only ended up getting his tongue and arms tied and entangled.

"Yeah no kidding like (points at him) Slimer up there… annoying but ultimately harmless." Lucy said noting Slimer's antics.

-firehouse 1st floor

Janine was at her desk looking over papers until the phone rang and the redhead picked it up and answered it. "Egon and Lucy's Spengler's residence (talks) oh no the Ghostbusters have been out of business for (hears caller) uh huh I see yeah got it. (Janine walks off/another call) Egon and Lucy Spengler's but we're no longer (talks) 54th and Broadway (writes address down) OK I'll tell them (walks away/phone rings again) Ghostbusters I think we're back." Janine said putting the phone down.

"We must've gotten 50 calls kinda feels like the good old days." Janine said handing over the various address notes to the blonde man.

"Achira must getting ready to make her move." Miss gothic said getting a bit mad.

"Well what're waiting for let's get that (loses battle rally zeal) self replicating disease spreading needs a host ghoulie!" Garret ready to kick ghost butt.

"No I've been giving this a lot of thought and I can't send you kids out there again." Egon said sadly with a resulting round of disappointed replies.

"Hey!" Garret spouted off at the blonde man.

"Egon!" Lucy spouted off annoyed also at the blonde man.

"What do ya mean?" Kylie asked disappointed.

"It's not you it's the equipment it was ineffective against Achira the last time and there's no reason to believe it'll work any better now. She's just too powerful." Egon said downtrodden at not being able to save the town from Achira.

"Egon why can't we just upgrade the equipment… make it more powerful. More powerful ghosts and demons might show up and we'll need the firepower." Lucy reasoned.

"Yeah sup it up and jack it up." Garret said in line with the idea.

"It's not that simple not to mention impossible." Egon lamented.

"Egon is that the boils talking or you? The Egon I knew back in 1992 feared nothing not a technical or financial problem you're a brilliant man dad we have to think up something or hundreds of people will be in trouble c'mon think!" Lucy said pushing the man to use his brain.

-begin Tightrope by Tetsu 69

"Lucy's right I've never known the great Doctor Egon Spengler to use the word impossible." Janine said agreeing with the mid staged teenager.

"Well I suppose it could be done theoretically but it would require increasing the nuclear capacity of the proton packs you carry." Egon went on.

"Sounds good to me." Garret said.

"And then the ghost trap would have to be modified to in order correlate with the augmented proton charge." Egon continued.

"You work up the specs… " Roland started off only for Lucy to butt in.

"(Lucy buts in) And I'll help too trust me Roland I know the innards of this stuff like Reeses' Peanut Butter cups peanut butter." The rosette haired girl said butting in.

Soon the plans for the new ghostbusting equipment had started up… the new trap, new proton packs, proton guns, PKE meter and other essentials were being drawn up and retooled and reconfigured into brand new up to date 1990's Ghostbusting hardware. First up was the new Proton pistol, then the newly built ghost trap was being wired up. Kylie needed the screwdriver but couldn't find it only for Slimer to cough it up much to a disgusted Kylie. The group tested the new trap to make sure it opened right like it should. Roland handed Eduardo the new proton gun only for the Latino to find it heavy.

Janine was then fitting the new trap onto Kylie's back armor which resembled football gear in orange no less not her color. Lucy on the other hand got started on her suiting up again with her tan jumpsuit like Egon while putting on her bright pink knee/elbow pads covering her joints. She again wore the same thick combat boots were worn on her feet. Again she fitted the PKE goggles over her brow. Finally putting on her pink fingerless gloves were worn and she was ready to bust some heads. As a final touch she clicked the thick belt laden w/tools and pockets her slim waist.

Cracking her knuckles she made sure she was ready to bust again… she had read all about this stuff… she was now ready to live it for real. Meanwhile the other kids assembled and put on their own gear while Slimer had fun with Eduardo's stuff flying around with it. Putting their assorted gear into the back of the car the five were off to fight Achira… for a final showdown. Soon they were out in the streets driving around until… she was seen on a bridge by a guy.

"I'm picking up a reading… " Kylie started and Lucy finished.

"Coming from the southeastern direction." Lucy finished.

"We just got a call from a trucker Achira's been spotted by the Brooklyn Bridge." Janine said over the radio system.

"What're we waiting for let's move folks!" Lucy barked out to the four college kids.

After hearing Janine's advice Roland put the pedal to the metal the Busters arrived at the bridge area. The 5 checked their equipment, turned them on, and got ready for the showdown between human and spirit.

- Brooklyn Bridge-  
As Achira flew and swooped about the area Roland put Ecto-1 into a spin and fishtail while parking in the structures center. Achira flew around without a care in the world until garret shouted at her.

"Alright ghost lady get ready to suck proton juice!" Garrett shouted at the evil she-ghost.

"That's Venkmans' line Garrett plus my line… Hey Achira you want some babies go get knocked up by a hell hound otherwise I'm giving you 10 seconds to get back into yer tomb and stay there for eternity or I'm gonna fry yer vapor trail!" Lucy spat at her to do what she said.

"Brooklyn Heights is in the house." Eduardo said apathetically.

Achira thought this was all a joke and cackled menacingly at the five humans failing at intimidating her while failing. She simply threw a blast of fire breath at them. Garret, Eduardo, Kylie, and Roland rolled out away in 1 direction while Lucy leapt over the other way.

"FIRE!" Garret shouted.

"Hot foot! Hot foot!" Eduardo spouted off in panic.

"Suck proton beam! HERE!" Lucy let loose the proton like she had done before against the Boogiemen… the blast scored a direct hit on Achira while she struggled at the beam's power.

"You measly young fool you can't stop my disease! Child you have no idea of who or what I am! Be with me my children!" Achira shouted to the eerie wind.

"I don't care!"Lucy yelled to the evil ghost woman.

All over the town the various infected folks boils suddenly burst into little ghouls… they came from a guy on a cab, they came from a guy in the ER, even from Egon himself. They were coming from everywhere all over the city… going right to the spot at the Brooklyn Bridge. The team heard various squeaking sounds coming all around them... from all around the bridge area.

"Ok great so she's a mother… of over a 1000 little ones. My, my Achira what an ugly father they must have oh wait they don't got no father just you my mistake ya slimeball! That's what ya are Achira a slimeball of filth!" Lucy commented inciting an evil glare from the mothering ghost. "We can't trap them all focus all ya got on big mama!" Lucy said taking out an order which the others agree w/as well.

"My children! AHAHAHAH!" Achira laughed at seeing her little ones.

"Lucy's right we can't trap them all focus on Achira only. Bat away the little darlings and fire now!" Garrett.

All at once the five Busters blasted the evil ghost Achira while trapping her inside the proton beams and bringing her down to the trap to be caught.

"You may destroy me but I shall take you down to the very darkness with me!" Achira spouted off as she was dragged to the trap.

"Throw the trap now Kylie!" Lucy spat at the goth.

Achira was then entrapped inside the ghost trap effectively ending her reign of terror over the city of New York. Everywhere the ghosts victims suddenly got better as the patches and boils disappeared completely even Egon himself. "Congratulations we caught an Achira give a nickname to the ghost we caught? The roster is full Achira will be sent to the containment unit (tone gets serious) where she won't bothering anyone for long, long time." Lucy said imitating her red/blue Pokemon games capture lingo.

-firehouse

With Achira defeated her disease spreading spell is broken and Egon's patches vanished before Janine's eye's. "Egon look!" The redhead pointed out to the man of science.

"They defeated the ghost." Egon said amazed at the idea.

"I just hope they're alright… especially Lucy she's only 12 years old facing an evil powerful demon. What if they… if she… it's too horrible to think of..." Janine said worried at the fate of the girl.

However at the exact time the group had returned from busting Achira as the five young busters rolled and walked into the building.

"We came we saw we kicked ghost butt!" Garrett said enjoying his work.

"No, no my dear Garrett its "We came we saw we kicked its ass!" C'mon let's get this puppy in the containment unit so she won't spreading her plague for long time hopefully eternity at least." Lucy added.

Eduardo handed the trap to Egon and spoke. "Uh can you do something with this it stinks."

-basement-

Egon had also modified the containment unit's front to accommodate the new trap type's configuration while Luce put the trap in the slot.

"And this goes into the containment unit like so (puts trap in like so) ionize yer field when light's green trap is clean… and that my college kids is how you bust ghost butt." Lucy gave a snicker at the remark while Garrett about to eat a candy bar with Slimer waiting around to eat it or steal it. "Slimer no leave his candy alone or I'll get you… ya pudgeball!"Lucy said threatening the green glob something she rarely did unless upset or mad at him.

"So well uh you said some stuff before when you were possessed." Eduardo confessed to the gothic girl.

"I have what you're talking about. (sees Garret's chocolate) May I? Thanks I'm trying to put on a couple of a pounds." Kylie remarked at the whole possession thing.

"You heard every word didn't you Kylie… (grins/gets girly) Kylie loves Eduardo! Kylie loves Eduardo! Kylie loves Eduardo! Eduardo loves Kylie! Eduardo loves Kylie! Eduardo loves Kylie! Oh wait til the campus hears this news! Latino slacker falls for Gothic beauty and vice versa! This is great!" Lucy spouted off as the goth and Latin got mad.

"SAY WHAT!" Eduardo spat out.

"WHY YOU LITTLE C'MERE! LUCY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kylie cried out mad as hell. (yes folks Lucy's a bit childish… in short she's being a brat;) The two college kids chase after the rosette haired girl up the basement stairs and further into the building.

Janine decided congratulating the two left was proper. "You kids should be proud of what you did."

"Absolutely you saved an awful lot of lives not to mention saved me a bundle in dermatologist bills." Egon commented.

Roland sat himself on a nearby chair. "I'm just glad it's over… it is over?" Roland asked out loud to the others around him getting Egon thinking.

-tunnel site

Egon and Roland's suspicion's were right after all since dozens of ghosts, goblins, ghouls, spirits, phantoms, phantasms, and numerous other undead creatures had emerged to terrorize the area once again… however the Ghostbusters were back and ready to take them on.

-a few years later- 2004

By the time the year 2004 had rolled around New York had changed… The World Trade Center was gone because of some hot shot idiots deciding to be heroes. But the Busters themselves had over the past years faced off against the fabled Jersey Devil, the weather altering Hraesvelg, the child manipulating Grundel, an evil Leprechaun, the dream ghost Morpheus, the machine hacking Luko, the Hispanic insect demon Cohila, a clay Golem protecting a vandalized Synagogue, even the dreaded Bermuda Triangle entity while teamed up with the Real GhostBusters, amongst other numerous and nasty creatures. The new team however called themselves the "Extreme Ghostbusters" at Lucy's suggestion.

Lucy frankly also had grown up… gone was the spry little 12 year old girl early into adolescence while in its place was a 19 year old grown woman ready to bust ghosts at a minute's notice. Jiro had gotten old over the years and mostly did desk duty keeping Janine company while the five went out busting and Egon gave research data. The others were in their final year of school…like Kylie and Eduardo for example had found an uneasy relationship… but it was somewhat rocky as Eduardo's folks didn't like Kylie seeing her to be "too dark". Kylie's divorced parents had the idea that Eduardo was a hopeless slacker nothing more. The Latino did try to do better with his studies pulling B+'s on a regular basis in most classes like health, writing, and history. Roland was the top engineering student on campus while Garrett was the top player for the handicapped basketball team. Janine and Egon had finally officially hitched up leaving Lucy with nothing but her work. She feared that boy would ever like her much less fall in love with her… the fear continued to eat at her until a seemingly basic call came in August.

Janine got the phone. "Uh-huh course we're always serious yeah you don't say huh well don't worry we take care this stuff all the time no thank you. (sounds alarm) LET"S ROLL!"

Within seconds the five had assembled ready to fight ghosts and defend and serve. "So where's our next job Hell's kitchen with shrimp, Bayonne with bread, or Calcutta with butter?" Garret said making a very corny joke.

"Ignore him where's the job at Janine?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"Yokohama near the beach front they claim some giant worm's tearing the area up. I've already got yer flight ready so move out kids." Janine said handing over the printed tickets.

Needless to say the others rolled into Ecto-1 to get the plane while Lucy stood rooted to the spot unmoving as if paralyzed. Garret called to her to get going. "Hey c'mon Luce ya move like my gramma. Get a move on!" Garret said enjoying his teasing her.

"Alright I'm coming I'm coming… (thinks) why there of all places why?" The rosette haired girl thought as the car drove to Kennedy airport. Soon the Busters would be in Yokohama Japan.

-to be continued-

Well folks I've done it finally I've finished "Darkness at Noon part 2" and set up the next chapter "Lilium Worms". Stay tuned on the same TURP time, same TURP channel, same crazy fanfiction writer. This has been writer TURP signing off tonight folks enjoy the chapter and continuing story. The final EctoVectors setup chapter is done. Yes folks am I crazy for crossing these two series I think I am. I'm probably the only fanfiction writer who's crossed Elvin Lied and Real/Extreme Ghostbusters together. But anyway "Lilium Worms" is coming up soon so stay tuned. In the mean time read and review please. Thank you.


	5. Lilium Worms

EctoVectors: 5 - Yokohama

Chapter 5 – Lilium Worms

Well here we are folks once finally its 2004 in EctoVectors… finally we're in Yokohama finally thank god. Well now we get the meat 'n potatoes of the story… The Extreme Ghostbusters getting out into Yokohama for their bust here… only for old bitter feelings in Lucy to reemerge sending her into a bit of a depression.

-Yokohama roads

After getting out and away from the airport the Ecto-1 sped off to the area where their spook was detected. Egon and Janine were seated in back with Garret and Lucy. Kylie and Roland fine tuned their instruments while Eduardo drove the vehicle along the road (he finally got his license). Lucy's PKE meter came on revealing the query was in the immediate vicinity.

"It's here I can tell." Lucy said brushing her long pink locks from her eyes.

"Well let's bust that puppy! I'm ready to kick ghost ass!" Garret said getting pumped at the idea and thought Lucy should be thrilled to get out of Ecto-1 considering the long flight but the look on the younger buster's face told something else. "Yo Luce you ok ya look a bit down anything ya wanna say?" Garret asked seeing the bright twinkle in her eye gone.

"Luce is something the matter?" Kylie asked the rosette haired girl… Kylie had become attached to the girl like behaving like an older sister to her.

"Um… it's nothing… don't worry about it never mind." She replied downhearted. "I'm gonna take the Spectre Cycle to scout around I'll catch up and rendezvous later ciao." The girl put on her black biker helmet and revved the cycle up while Garret pressed the button to open up the vehicle backside. Lucy then peeled away and sped off to look around the area while the car just sped along trying to find their query wherever it was.

-begin Beat of the Rising Sun by Dave Rogers (from Initial D) X)

-beachfront

Meanwhile on the beachfront three older teens were looking around the beach sand for shells and other oddities hidden in the sand. The boy had dark brown hair plus deep sapphire eyes and his two female companions looked very similar they must be family. The first girl seemed older and wore a long tan oversized sweater with black slacks on her legs. The seconnd had a green lightweight jacket over her tan undershirt plus tight fitting jeans.

"Ahh… nothing here I said this would be a waste after the last high tide came in. But no Yuka you didn't listen." The boy said to the girl in the long tan oversized sweater with black slacks on her legs who was named Yuka.

"Fine Kohta rub it in my nose… well cuz should we at least hit the road and go back? I'm getting sand in my slacks." Yuka complained while other girl snorted out a laugh.

"Cuz yer too much of a sissy girl you think everything is gross and grody. Sands in my hair get it get it out you say. There's a spider in my hair get it out get it out! Stuff like that you are grade "A" sissy girl Yuka." The girl in the green lightweight jacket over the tan undershirt plus tight fitting jeans said taunting Yuka.

"Shut up Kanae I am not a sissy girl you take that one back now!" Yuka spat at Kanae who just chuckled to herself.

"Ladies, ladies both of you stop it… I don't wanna be the referee to you two during our stay at the Inn." Kohta said laying down the law to his two female kin. "Hey what's that sound? Sounds like sirens from an ambulance… over that way c'mon you two!"

The boy named Kohta ran up the beachfront and then the three saw it… a 1959 Cadillac professional chassis, built by the Miller Meteor company. The ambulance/hearse combination was the end loader variety with a bright white paint deco. A strange cartoony "no ghost" symbol adorned the side doors while the loud sirens gave a particularly odd wailing sound. The vehicle had odd instruments on the roof.

"Well they're off in a hurry." Yuka commented.

"But why are they using an old outdated model? That thing's from the 50's I'm guessing." Kanae noted the vehicles age.

The boy named Kohta on the other hand was in thought… he'd seen that car before but he couldn't remember where or when though and it drove him crazy not being able to remember specifics. "Where have I seen that car before…? I've seen it somewhere before I know it." The boy said mystified and confused at just where or when he remembered the ambulance from.

-up the road

Soon the road was ruled by a two wheeler biker with a tan jumpsuit and… possessing pink hair no less must've been dyed that color at least that's what people guessed anyway. The biker continued its ride along the road until coming to the three kids along the beach and drove past only to back up to the kids there getting their attention. The person was dressed in a jumpsuit colored tan. Bright pink knee/elbow pads adorned the joints. Thick combat boots were worn on the feet. Odd looking goggles were hung over the handlebars. Pink fingerless gloves were worn over the hands. A thick belt laden with tools and pockets were wrapped around the trim waist. A strange high-tech back was worn on the persons back.

"Uh sir can I err we help you at all?" The boy asked the biker who then removed the helmet revealing a fair skinned woman no older than the three of them. Her scarlet eyes and blue rimmed glasses seemed out of place with her fair skin plus the fact was her hair was pink… and by the look of her roots it was real too. She wore a strange green jester hat… an odd fashion choice.

"Err ma'am I meant." The boy swiftly apologized to the girl.

"Forget it it's not important what is important is the safety of this beach front… I wonder though." The girl went to her bike and brought out a strange looking meter used for energy detection and started sweeping the sand across the beachfront.

"Faint readings here and there but very faint none the less… " The girl went on not noticing the three kids near her.

"Say what is that thing anyway?" The college boy asked the lady who took out a box-like object w/a handle on the bottom. Two long spikes sprouted from the top while green energy coursed between them with a crackle. The devices front had an energy bar-like tracking system like for measuring sound waves.

"Oh this… A PKE meter it measures the area's Psycho-Kinetic Energy trails one of my toys if you want to call it that I guess." The bespectacled lady responded back.

"You never told us what yer looking for ma'am." Yuka asked the lady curious.

"I'm Lucy Spengler if you must know I'm looking for a Class 5 Subterranean Annelid-morphic Demonoid." The woman explained though only 2% was understandable to them.

"Class 5 what… subway whose it's speak English here." Kanae spat out.

"I think she said in laymen's terms she looking for a powerful tunneling demon looking like a worm." Yuka explained the scientific technical jargon. "Um I'm Yuka these are my cousins that's Kotha and the brats Kanae she's being snippy right now ignore her she's Kohta's sister."

"Why didn't she just say that outright?" Kanae asked a bit annoyed by now under her breath.

"I did you don't pay attention to me… maybe once I'm 34 people will listen to me more thoroughly. (jumps in Kanae's face) Have you seen it?" Lucy said getting right in Kanae's face but not being aggressive in the least while pushing the girl's shoulder with her right pointer getting the girl even angrier. Lucy swept her PKE meter over the girl's face getting her still angrier. "Uh-huh just as I thought you're good no PKE energy on you."

The two older kids thought this was too funny not to laugh at inciting a death glare from Kanae. "Get outta my face weirdo and back off. Get that PKY thingy of yers away from me!" Kanae spat at the suited girl obviously pissed off at her.

"Fine with me if you won't help me then I'll do it myself I've done it before." The suited girl responded without argument and went back to sweeping the beach sand.

"Freak… what a weirdo." Kanae remarked being snippy. Kohta saw the same logo on Lucy's uniform shoulder as on the car.

"Kanae stop being so rough on her but I know I've seen that logo before but from where did I see it… dammit I can't remember now." Kohta said again trying to remember the company name.

Lucy continued to sweep over the sands combing every bit and spot but ultimately she kept coming up with zilch. "Lost him… I lost him… how do ya lose a 37 foot giant demon worm on a beachfront? Hmmm… he might've went out to sea if so I'll never catch him. Unless he's dormant right now from using all the energy from that fish he ate… I wonder if he's sleeping right now? The ground then starts rumbling, shaking, and rattling while in the distance a massive dirt blast was racing toward the four young people. "Ohh shit… I hate it when I'm right."

The three kids looked behind them and saw a massive dirt blast was racing toward them like a shark underground almost. The blast got to within 8 feet of the 4 and suddenly "it" emerged… the Class 5 Subterranean Annelid-morphic Demonoid Lucy spoke of.

-begin Around the World by ATC

The worm was at least 15 feet high in the air but it most likely much longer being at least 37 feet at most. The creatures 8 beady eyes were encircled around the spiky mandibled mouth and gnashed and drooled at seeing more prey to eat. It color was deep brown with two long filament-like fins halfway down the sinuous body. Small spines were poking from its back.

"Uh sis you seeing that cuz I hope I ain't!" Kohta shouted at seeing the massive worm.

"Holy shit! That's one huge nightcrawler!" Kane shouted out.

"OK we start panicking in 3 2 1 YAHHHH!" Yuka said starting her up panic mode.

"Correction now you've seen it. There's my oversized fish bait." Lucy said adjusting her glasses a bit. "The three of you run and hide go! I'll handle this!" The three kids reluctantly did as Lucy said and hid behind a rock outcropping while peeking over to how she would fight this thing. It seemed impossible that this girl in some uniform could stop this giant worm demon.

"RRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!" It roared as the very ground rippled at the mercy of the creatures psionic powers.

"Yo you yeah you oversized piece of fish bait I'll catch all kinds of fish with you. Come and get me. Arming nuclear accelerator now! (presses a button on the backpack/a sound is heard) Full dispersion mode firing… Lucy took a fairly high-tech pistol from the backpacks top and switched it on and a turbine on the lower back started spinning. NOWW!" Lucy said unleashing a high powered positron collider beam. The powered beam impacted the huge creature sending it reeling around as if in pain.

"RAHHHHHHH!" The demon worm roared in pain as it was being slowly drawn to the girl who seemed to be struggling.

"I can't hold him alone I need help here… never go solo Egon said but did I listen no I didn't. God dammit!" Lucy cursed as she was losing ground at holding the worm creature she needed help badly here or the ghost would get away.

"Help is on the way Luce here we come eat proton beam demonoid!" Lucy felt a wave of relief at hearing Garrets voice. The wheel chaired kid rolled down the stairs with ease along with Eduardo, Kylie and Roland too. "Besides we were all worried about ya let's take this puppy down!" Garret rolled along the sands surface and took a position and let loose his buster on that ghoul. Lucy's mood got a slight boost now from Garret's comment.

"Can't make a party without me right? Kylie move and start blasting his right side!" Eduardo barked as he let out his proton stream on the giant beast. "I wasn't in the mood for eel anyway!"

"Right! Egon thought you might've needed some help so we tagged along after you. Eat positron collider ya oversized nightcrawler!" Kylie shouted as she let loose her proton gun as well.

Running around behind Kylie as well as backing her up while getting to a good spot to shoot Roland simply followed the example blasting the worm with his upgraded buster gun. "What she said!"

The five Busters used the five beams to corral the thing over them like they did every bust… but this thing was so big it might not work it was no or never. "Kylie throw the trap now while we have a chance!" Lucy shouted at the gothic girl.

"Right here ya go maggotface rest in peace!" Kylie exclaimed loudly while throwing the bright yellow trap toward the giant monster. Pressing a button on a hand held remote Kylie opened the trap dazzling the area in bright light and the giant demon worm was sucked inside and gave one last outcry.

"RAHHH!" It screamed as the trap's doors slammed shut on the thing ending it reign of terror in the area.

The three kids Lucy talked to had crept out from the rock outcropping eying up the four new people around the rosette haired girl. The other girl had jet black hair, grey lip gloss, deep moss green eyes. Her uniform was black with orange knee and elbow pads. Her look was that of a goth. The wheel chair bound guy had bright red hair, powder blue eyes, and wore a beige uniform. The guy named apparently Eduardo wore a neon green uniform with short sleeves and black pads plus thick black gloves. Eduardo looked to be Latino in ethnicity. His spiky brown hair hung over his angled face with a goatee as a final touch on the face. The final guy had on a slate grey uniform and his ethnicity was African-American.

"Wait a minute wait minute now I know who you guys are… Yer the Ghostbusters! I can't believe it I'm standing in front of the great Ghostbusters!" Kohta said acting like a fanboy.

"Actually that was the old team The Real Ghostbusters we're the great Extreme Ghostbusters bud." Garret said pumped correcting Kohta.

"Um… Yuka, Kanae, Kohta this is my team meet Kylie Griffon (goth nods), Eduardo Rivera (the goateed Latino grins), our mechanical whiz Roland Jackson (the black man nods), and last but not least our action junkie Garret Miller (wheel chair boy gives a smile at the kids)." Lucy went on.

"Yo fanboy cut it out ya embarrass yerself." Eduardo said at Kohta being a dork.

"Oh shit we gotta contact Egon and tell him we'll be late at the hotel." Kylie cursed out.

"Um… my family owns an Inn you're all welcome to stay there for now… do you wanna stay?" Kohta said getting hopeful.

"Sure why not having us around is a nice thing besides if there's an invisible man sleeping in yer bed who can ya call?" Eduardo said spouting off company taglines.

"Well then I'll contact Egon and Janine and tell them to cancel our hotel booking and meet us at the Inn… what's its name?" Roland said getting his cell-phone out and preparing to dial.

"The Maple Inn its located in the foothills outside of town. C'mon we'll show ya this way!" Kanae said leading the way to the said Inn.

And so the Busters now have free room and board but what will happen next? Was the demon worm just an isolated incident or just one of many spirits waiting to raise hell in Yokohama? Time as always will tell.

-to be continued

Well folks here it is "Lilium Worms" of EctoVectors hope ya like it cuz it'll get creepier in chapter 6 with the introduction of our favorite plucky brunette 6th grader (or is it 7th?). Nasty horrors await in EctoVectors chapter 6 "Soul Asylum" terrible and gruesome horrors. This has been TURP signing off but now short commentary from the stars.

Lucy – Finally I'm back home can't say I'm happy though.

Kanae – Ease up my fellow woman nothing's bad has happened yet.

Egon – Kanae I wouldn't say that… statistics say when those words are uttered things get worse.

Janine – Egon stop being paranoid leave the girl alone.

Bando – So this is the story TURP's written crappy if ya ask me.

TURP – Hey Bando ya hate the story then get the hell out the commentary room ya jackass! I got better things to do here than listen to yer motor mouth!

Kurama – I agree with Bando this whole tale is a shamble… ghosts and ghostbusting. And what's worse a Diclonious is fighting them. Insane you all are.

TURP – Kurama get out. Now. Wanna bad mouth my story fine you get pwnd… Slimer give the nice Kurama man "Lick Licky!"

Slimer - OH boy!

Kurama – Oh shi… ! Slimer appears and charges at the man while licking him silly.

TURP – Lucy boot these two outta here but not violently please this story's for the kids out there. Lucy then boots them out.

TURP – Finally peace now folks be sure to read my other story "Maverick Hunter KLN" plus "Super Horned Ascension" but until then take care, good night, good bye and good luck this has been writer TURP "The Crossover Writer" signing off for the night bye.


	6. Soul Asylum

EctoVectors 6

Here we are folks chapter 6 of EctoVectors things are about to earn that K+ E10+ rating warning I mentioned before for basic swearing, supernatural horror, and crude/rude humor. I own nothing otherwise we'd see Gozer fighting Mariko and Grundel corrupting some orphanage kids damn that was a good idea I shoulda used it... a Grundel brainwashing the 3 brats into doing his dirty work. Oh well if I remake this story sometime later I guess using that idea. Our plucky young 12 year old character enters the story's fold finally read review and find out how (sorry it took so long my apologies to her fans).

-Chapter 6 Soul Asylum

Begin Ghostbusters 2 theme by Run DMC

-Inn

It was a bright and sunny day at the Maple Inn on the outskirts and breakfast was being served and eaten by Kanae, Kylie, Roland, Lucy, and Eduardo. Roland was sipping some the Inn's homemade green herbal tea which he had taken a liking to frankly. Kylie had taken a liking to the cream of rice that Kohta and Kanae used to eat back when they're were young kids. Yuka had left the Inn for an early appointment for a general medical check-up. Egon and Janine were at the Mayor's office explaining the little "neon lightshow" seen at the Yokohama beachfront by various onlookers from the area.

Meanwhile Kanae was reading the through the paper she saw something very out of place; an article involving a young 12 year old having been sent to a mid-security psyche ward by account of what the doctors called "sudden hysteria". This was news to the high school girl.

"Guys and girl's look at this BS they put a 12 year old in some mid-security psyche ward. That's insane not to mention cruel on ten0 levels. What's up with this world nowadays?" Kanae grumbled at the news. Kohta gesture at the girl and took the paper from her to read himself.

"Yeah what's wrong with the world today? Locking up a 12 year old what's with these doctors today?" Kohta scoffed at the world's mad spiral.

"It's going to hell that's what." Kylie remarked to the college boy taking a forkful of ham flavored rice.

"Who'd put a 12 year old in a mid-security psyche ward?" Eduardo said a bit confused. Lucy put down her microwaved sausage, egg, Swiss/cheddar/Mozzarella cheese breakfast sandwich and took the paper from Kohta's hands using her Vector (the Inn gang still hadn't gotten completely used to them yet but Lucy claimed not to worry since she controlled them and frankly they came in handy to cook with too) and began reading the article out loud.

"Lemme see that article something isn't right I can feel it in my gut or maybe it's just woman's intuition perhaps. Lets see it reads: The 12 year old female whose name is being kept private for confidentially reasons was placed in the ward at 5:12 AM today for what the doctors claim is called "sudden hysteria". Before being caught stealing food from the fancy French restaurant "Paladin Rose" authorities claimed the girl had been on the streets for at least eight months. The girl was clutching a sandy tan mixed breed of a puppy which the psychologists were initially going to take away from her... however it was decided that it was best to keep the puppy there for her to bond with to ease her treatment. However the child claimed to have seen an orange ooze-like demon spit up the digested skeletons of her mother and boyfriend. She was found roaming the streets and when medical officers took her in she became hysterical. However some supernatural experts claim that the child had just witnessed extremely vicious paranormal activity. Other individuals in the conspiracy realm however think the 12 year old had seen a military bio-weapon gone wrong and claim her lockup is to keep her quiet about it." Lucy said after she finished reading the article and spoke up again. "This is insane the poor kid must be terrified there all by herself. I'm going over there to investigate this a bit further."

"Wait a minute you mean yer actually going to visit some schizo-kid in the loony bin?" Eduardo scoffed being a bit of a jerk about it.

"Yup and I'm going right after I finish my food I need sustenance Eddy I can't go anywhere without a full skillet (my personal slang for stomach)." Lucy said finishing up her sandwich, OJ, and milk.

"You are so kind and caring to help that child Luce I envy your caring side a lot. Yer a real humanitarian." Kohta remarked at the bespectacled rosette haired girl who blushed a shade pink like her hair and simply adjusted her glasses again.

"Err ahem I um err thank you Kohta thank you I'll keep that in mind." The bespectacled and crimson eyed woman said regaining her sense of sternness. Lucy then went out the door and to the hospital.

-Around the World by ATC plays

- hospital grounds

Inside the Ecto-1 Lucy arrived at the hospital grounds ready to investigate and clad in her jumpsuit uniform. Over head she wore her trusty green jester hat to cover up her horns from prying eyes. Walking into the lobby she came to the receptionist and who was busy typing away on the computer. She was a chubby brunette woman who had a chocolate milk mustache on her upper lip. Lucy bopped the bell getting her attention.

"Ahem ma'am I'm here to evaluate that young 12 year old girl that came in awhile ago." The buster explained to the woman. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull upon seeing the person speaking to her. The young woman had pink hair no less must've been dyed that color pink hair was impossible to have in anyway shape or form. The person was dressed in a jumpsuit colored tan. Bright pink knee/elbow pads adorned the joints. Thick clunky boots were worn on the feet. Odd looking goggles were hung over her brow. Pink fingerless gloves were worn over the girl's hands. A thick belt laden with tools and pockets were wrapped around her trim waist. A strange high-tech back was worn on her back. Her bright scarlet eyes were accented by her blue rimmed glasses and seemed really out of place on her delicate face. Over her head she wore a green jester hat (must be a new trend).

"What are you supposed to be some kinda cosmonaut? Besides that girl's in the mid-security psyche-ward is off limits to all visitors unless the doctors are notified ahead of time either by friends or relatives sorry kid so go take yer spacesuit back to NASA." The woman responded back being a snot about it taking out and eating a doughnut.

"Oh crud I'm terribly sorry the doctors didn't tell you did they? The child may have been exposed to extremely toxic materials. Like Saran gas the rumors claim she saw a new bio-weapon gone wrong I'm simply trying to determine if the rumor is true that's what backpack is for. But if you want me to go leave and have the whole building be poisoned its yer ass not mine bye " Lucy said walking back out the nearby doors waving a bit.

"Wait! Wait um poison gas huh well just go up to the 17th floor the mid-security ward is right smack in the middle umm be careful." The woman said with a shiver going down her body.

Lucy grinned inside to herself and went to the elevator and sniggered to herself at how easy it was to fool that woman. "Foolish little yuppy larva it's too easy to fool these folks way too easy."

Lucy then pressed the buttons to get to the 17th floor the mid-security ward like the plump lady said to do. Taking out her PKE meter to check it she started it up it worked the newly upgraded batteries she built really did the trick.

-17th floor the mid-security ward

The elevator doors to the 17th floor the mid-security ward opened and the various nurses and doctors who star at what seemed to be a girl with pink hair no less must've been dyed that color at least that's what she guessed anyway. The person was dressed in a jumpsuit colored tan. Bright pink knee/elbow pads adorned the joints. Thick clunky boots were worn on the feet. Odd looking goggles were hung over her brow. Pink fingerless gloves were worn over the girl's hands. A thick belt laden with tools and pockets were wrapped around the trim waist. A strange high-tech back was worn on her back. Her bright scarlet eyes accented by her blue rimmed glasses really looked out of place on her delicate face. Over her head she wore a green jester hat (must be a new trend).

Lucy walked over to the unnerved nurse at the counter who spoke to the girl. "Um can I help you ma'am?"

"Course you can I'm here to evaluate that 12 year old that came a short awhile ago is she here? It's important you see." Lucy explained to the nurse with a cheerful voice.

"Name please ma'am?" The bored lady said asking the rosette haired woman her name.

Lucy then pointed to her shoulder w/the odd symbol on it. "Um what's this symbol on my shoulder mean? It means "No Ghosts" I'm Lucy Spengler young Ghostbuster."

"Spengler as in Egon Spengler that washed up old hack I heard he's with those paranormal playboys the Ghostbusters. Don't tell me he's yer uncle, or cousin or something is he?" A bald doctor said walking up to the girl very displeased by the paranormal investigators very presence at the ward. "Well speak up woman speak!"

"Hey you just told me not to tell you right? (cue the man's facial expression) Egon's been like a father to me when I was little. Good now that intros are done with where's that child at I wanna do some tests on her myself I am a licensed psychologist y'know I have a degree to prove it." Lucy said taking out her degree from her wallet and the man looked it over to see if it was faked sadly it wasn't.

"Fine come this way we can't understand what's wrong with the girl she claims some ooze spit out her mother and boyfriend's steaming bone remains. It's insane too insane to be true." The bald man said recalling the information to Lucy.

Lucy asked her question to the man. "How do you know it's not the truth hmm?" The studious looking rosette girl said to the doctor who seemed at a loss on what to say back.

The two had arrived at the doctor's therapy office and saw the girl on a therapy couch with another mustached doctor asking her questions very annoying and ridiculous questions at that. Lucy looked on as the petite girl spoke about her harrowing paranormal experience.

"It didn't have any arms or legs but it had long slimy tentacles 'cuz they reached out for me." The terrified girl said emphasizing her last few words with a grabbing gesture.

"Are you Mayu menstruating right now?" The Dr. asked with a bit of disbelief at what the girl told him days ago. The treatments weren't getting anywhere since she kept saying a ghost digested her mother and her new boyfriend. (Murray's classic line;)

The girl's eyes went wide as golf balls upon hearing that. "No! What does that have to do with it?" The young girl said half annoyed and half confused but the psychologist wasn't done yet w/her.

"Ok Mayu I'm going to ask you some basic psychological questioning are you smoking pot, habitually using any drugs? Stimulants? Alcohol? Also Mayu is or has there been anyone in your family having been diagnosed schizophrenic, mentally unstable, or any other mental illness involving hallucinations?" The Dr. continued with a cynical tone.

"N!o My great uncle though thought he was Star Convoy after getting hit on the head by a pickle bottle." Mayu responded quietly. (pickle bottle a pickle bottle good god folks I'm horrible ain't I?)

"I'd call that a yes. Now there's one more test I need to do." The cynical psychologist said but it at this point the spry 12 year old had had enough of this treatment.

"No I won't do anymore tests (gets defiant) I won't I won't I won't I'm not crazy you dingbats I saw what I saw in there a slimy ghost digested my mother and her boyfriend that thing took away my new daddy! I'm not nuts ya hear me!" Mayu shot up from her chair and cried out at the Dr. and his assistant's disbelief at her situation while shaking their heads which Lucy took notice of holding her chin with her pointer finger and thumb.

"Doctor if you don't mind I've got a little test of my own to do on her." Lucy said resituating her blue rimmed glasses and the two men gave her a questioning look and she shot back with a comment. "Hey back off man I'm a scientist lemme handle this (pause) alone if possible girl to girl woman to woman please." The rose haired girl said gesturing the girl to follow her into an empty padded room.

"Why are we letting that girl do this again?" Said the bald doctor in charge to his assistant.

"She said she was a Ghostbuster sir they're scientists and psychologists." The assistant replied back.

"Those Ghostbusters couldn't analyze their way outta a wet paper bag if you ask me let's see what she'll do if she is what she says she is." The doctor said back scoffing.

-empty room

Lucy led the young Mayu to a table in the room's center and the two sat themselves down while the young one looked at her older female compatriot with a nervous eye. The tall girl took out a bizarre device and swept it over the girl. Mayu herself like the article couldn't any older than 12, she was petite, had short length brown hair and deep blue (color?) eyes. (are they brown or blue folks?) In short she was young too young for this place Mayu reminded Lucy so much of herself years ago helpless and frightened.

"Uh-huh strong residual PKE energy on you hmm I wonder..." Lucy said fascinated. This bit of speaking didn't assure the young teen at all that thing must be a type of truth teller or something to make sure she was lying.

"Lemme guess you think I'm loony too don't you? Nobody believes me here anyway especially not coming from some 12 year old school kid." Mayu said depressingly. Mayu looked at her companion who went by the name Lucy Spengler which the young one1 figured out since her uniform had her name on the name tag. The older girl had bright red scarlet eyes and rose pink colored hair definitely odd. Her bright eyes were accented by blue rimmed glasses which really looked out of place on her pink and red dominated face.

"I never said that you did just tell me what you saw from the beginning even before you got home." Lucy putting her hands on the table and making a steeple from them (sound like some1 we know?).

"It was least 8 months ago when I was coming back from school." Mayu narrated her tale to Lucy.

-flashback

As the flashback starts little Mayu is returning from home from school and soon arrives at her house and walks in. The young girl looks around the house and saw no one to greet her.

"Mom? Where're you? Where's that boyfriend of yers you wanted me to meet? Mom!" Mayu shouted off getting no answers or responses. She looked into the kitchen and saw the dinner ingredients were still out and hardly chopped. The family would be having an Italian dish called spaghetti.

Still looking around she saw nothing and frankly began to worry did something happen to her mother while she was gone? Mayu walked back into the living room and went to TV and strangely she smelled something off it was a weird scent. Then oddly something fell on her shoulder looking over she saw it was orange ooze and had a funky odor like three day old meat.

However that was nothing to what happens next which would traumatize the lass for the rest of her life. Materializing almost phasing from the floor near the boob tube (what her mom called it) was a large orange translucent slimy mass coming from the floor. The girl's eyes narrowed as she couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. The mass pulsated and heaved like it was alive and enlarged itself by three times. Then it got freakier two long filaments started growing from the mass and they slowly crept to her and developed a bulbous end. The bulbs then split open scaring the girl while slit irises appeared in them staring her down and a tooth filled mouth phased into view and the mouth opened and spit out something set of 2 steaming and still clothed skeletons onto the carpet. The bones had the same clothes as her mother had when she got up that morning. Then Mayu realized something the bones were of her mother and her boyfriend that she wanted Mayu to meet. The thing had eaten them!

"Hahahahahahahah! MAHAHAHAHA!" The orange goo started to laugh at the girl's frightened face.

Mayu took one look at the set of steaming and still clothed skeletons swallowing to herself she let out a piercing shriek. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (dear god I'm a nasty SOB aren't I? I hated writing this part scaring the crap outta the poor little kid. But it could be worse folks right?)

-end flashback

"Like I said that was at least eight months ago I've been stuck here ever since they think I'm nuts! I saw something nasty spit out their bones what was it tell me now!" Mayu shouted in full panic mode with tears forming in her dark eyes. This broke the rosette's heart seeing a child terrified like this Lucy adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat to silence the girl.

"Well my dear what you have there is what I call a "Class 2 Gelatinous Digester Demon" from the sounds of it from your experience a real nasty one too with a sick sense of humor. I'll get you out of here and take you to an Inn where we're staying. In the mean time I got a ghost to catch. C'mon." Lucy said grabbing the girl's delicate hand. Her dog Wanta followed after the two into the main hallway. (I made up that digester ghost myself folks)

The two psychologists looked at her expecting an answer. Lucy decided to make them sweat a bit. "Well what'd you find out? Personally I think she's nuts orange goo eating people hahh. Poppycock." The assistant said to the young Ghostbuster.

"Sir what you have there at her home is what I like to refer to as a "Class 2 Gelatinous Digester Demon" they're very nasty demons you see Mayu isn't crazy she saw a ghost. I take full responsibility for her after all I'm a psychologist too you know (whips out card) here have a look." The second man looked over the card trying to see if it's a fake or not bizarrely enough it's real.

"Ok fine you can take her as a patient but if something happens like if she goes berserk yer ass is on the line not ours. Understand us young lady?" The lead doctor said to the pink haired woman.

"Crystal clear thank you I'll err we'll be going now bye all." Lucy said leading the girl and her young puppy away with her out the building.

-hospital grounds

The three came to Lucy's vehicle what looked like some old thing that Mayu recognized from an old photo in her late father's travel album in New York. Mayu walked up to it and looked at the cartoony "no ghost symbol" on the door sides. Looking at some car magazines from her parent's closet she recognized it as a 1959 Cadillac with a professional chassis built by the Miller Meteor company from the USA. The ambulance/hearse combination was the end loader variety with a bright white paint deco. The white car had odd and very high-tech instruments on the roof. Then it hit her she knew who this car belonged to but it couldn't be them as they lived in New York alias "The Big Apple" or also "The City that never Sleeps".

"Wait a minute this is this is the Ecto-1 the car of the Ghostbusters. But Lucy what're what're you doing with it (gasps) wait yer a Ghostbuster!" Mayu coming to a shocking conclusion at figuring out who or what Lucy was.

"Ooh, ooh, guilty as named I'm Lucy Spengler but I'm not a Ghostbuster I'm an Extreme Ghostbuster I'm the new team leader c'mon get in we'll talk on the way." Lucy said motioning for the girl to enter the Ecto-1 while Lucy while Wanta the dog situated himself on Mayu's seat belted lap.

Lucy started up the vehicle and the ambulance came to life and the three drove off and going into the main road while others folks looked on in awe and surprise as the retooled emergency hearse car went through the traffic. Mayu wanted to know more about her rosette haired companion like how she started up into busting.

"You have a license Lucy? How old are you? How'd you start yer busting?" Mayu asked her savior timidly.

"I'm 19 I'm only barely an adult I started busting back when I was 12 not much older than you kiddo. It began in 1997 in September during a routine tunnel dig some idiots unearthed a disease spreading ghost named Achira that is spelled A-C-H-I-R-A not without a K. We got a job to do where do ya live Mayu?" Lucy asked the timid girl.

"Um... uh at 217 Sakura Street why? Oh no yer not (tears up) I won't go back there! NO!" Mayu cried out and Lucy made a gentle glance at her making the girl stare up at her in awe.

"Hey, hey, hey easy kid don't you worry I have the tools and I have the talent I'll get my ghost and lock it up. Once I'm done with it it won't be bothering anyone for a long, long time. You get to help how's that sound?" Lucy asked the 12 year old kid about her ghostly problem who seemed in thought.

"Ok what do I do?" The 6th grader replied back.

The Ecto-1 continued its drive through Yokohama streets with its uniquely sounding siren blaring as it continued on the roads. People heard the sirens and saw an old ambulance speed through the area wondering what the hell was going on.

-217 Sakura Street

The Ecto-1 slowed to a stop at the house of 217 Sakura Street or Mayu's house. The trio set out of the car and up the front doors. It was quiet too quiet frankly and in unnerved Lucy a bit.

"Quiet too quiet where is he where is that ghost hiding at? I know he's there just have to find him." Lucy commenting on the quiet still air of the housing block and she unhooked her PKE meter to scan the house's door. It was going at an abnormally high rate strange for a Class 2 demon. "Hmmm super strong PKE readings all emanating from the interior of the building frightening I've never seen much energy coming from a Class 2 before ever. Mayu stay behind me at all costs you hear if something happens to me get the others by using the emergency beacon in the glove compartment." Lucy told the young girl who clutched her pant leg cowering a bit at being back at this horrifying place. The dog Wanta followed along with them.

-begin Ghostbusters/The Hand that Feeds remix by Nine Inch Nails (fun;)

The three opened the door and saw the whole room was covered by thick wads of orange ooze. The tall girl checked her PKE meter the thing was close by... real close by. Lucy's ruby colored eyes rolled looking over the room at every angle possible.

"This is very unusual Class 6 energy levels from a Class 2. Odd wait I'll try switching to psychomagnotheric energy detection mode. (switches modes) Heh! I hit the honey pot here psychomagnotheric readings everywhere." The bespectacled rosette said mystified at the readings only Mayu was afraid the place was scaring her.

"B-b-b-but w-w-w-hat does t-t-t-that m-m-m-mean Lucy?" Mayu stuttered to her Buster companion.

"It means that thing's been feeding that's what. It's been feeding on the many memories in this place to get stronger and grow." The pink haired girl explained to the preteen then Wanta started growling at the ceiling for apparently no reason.

Suddenly the PKE meter reading skyrocketed as a ghostly energy filled the living room area materializing almost phasing from the floor near the boob tube was the large orange translucent slimy mass Mayu told about coming down from the floor. The girl's eyes narrowed and she cowered back in fear seeing this horrid thing again. The mass pulsated and heaved like it was alive and enlarged itself by seven times (must be some vibes here to eat). Then the freaky two long filaments started growing from the mass and they slowly crept to Lucy and developed a bulbous end. The bulbs then split open revealing slit irises appeared in them staring Lucy down and a tooth filled mouth phased into view.

"My child you've returned I see hahaha." The demon chuckled to itself while Mayu hid behind a chair in fear.

"So you're behind this grizzly carnage huh and I thought you'd be a bit bigger. What a waste I suppose. Why'd you eat these two people?" Lucy asked the ghost.

The apparition then responded to her with its large mouth moving out from the ooze-like body. "I ate them as the man and woman had dark and evil hearts I fixed things."

"Sad story I'm afraid but I'm going to have to bust you no hard feelings right?" Lucy said to the ghost without showing any emotion.

The demon's slit-like eyes narrowed a great deal and spoke up. "What you should be thanking me for devouring those perverted bastards for the girl." But the Ghostbuster Lucy took no notice and started up her proton pack.

"Arming nuclear accelerator Now! Maximum power level! GO EAT POSITRON COLLIDER SNOTBAG!" Lucy yelled as the beam shot out from the gun barrel and collided with the foul digester ghost ensnaring it in the beams for having Class 5 PKE levels it was quite weak and was being easily caught. Lucy threw a trap attached on her pack's back section over to the creature in the beams.

"Mayu hit the trap trigger now! Now yer chance to get even with him kiddo!" Lucy shouted at the 12 year old to activate the trap's hand trigger which she took a look at the immobilized digester ghoul and gave it an angry look.

"PAYBACK YOU PILE OF DISGUSTING OOZE!" Mayu yelled out she tripped the trap's hatch open and proceeded to suck the ghoul inside its new eternal prison.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The demon shouted out as it was sucked into the trap which then locked up shut.

The yellow circular ghost trap then flipped on a green light showing a vapor was trapped inside. It was over now this demon wouldn't cause anyone any more trouble. Mayu however just looked more depressed. "I have no home no family I have nothing left I'm homeless and without anything." The 12 year old said letting tears drip from her eyes onto the slime covered floor.

"I think I know a place you can go home to hop in the car and I'll show you." The tall rosy haired girl explained a bit.

-Inn

The Inn gang consisting of the college girl Yuka, her cousins Kohta and Kanae with the former being in college too, and the Extreme Ghostbusters who were composed by the gothic girl Kylie Griffon, Eduardo Rivera the goateed Latino, the mechanical whiz Roland Jackson, the action junkie Garret Miller in a wheel chair, the redheaded secretary Janine Melnitz, and the older Egon Spengler. The group heard the Ecto-1 drive up to the building and Kohta ran outside to see results of the girl's busting.

Kohta saw Lucy had a short brunette girl w/her she seemed only to be in 6th or 7th grade. "Luce who's this girl?" The college kid asked the investigator about her smaller companion.

"This is my dear boy is Mayu she's the girl from the psyche ward in the paper. A demon digested her family I can't let her live in some orphanage like I did so I thought I thought she should stay here instead is that alright with you?" Lucy's blood colored eyes seemed full of hope for the boy's answer.

"Do you really need to ask me for permission with something like that?" Kohta said with a shy smile on his face.

-Inn interior

The girl was treated to some freshly made lunch and then some introductions to her housemates who were a motley crew. There was a girl who wore all black clothes, grey lip gloss, moss green eyes, and jet black hair. There was a guy in a grey shirt with a goatee on his chin. A redheaded guy was seated in a simple wheel chair. Another man was tall and African-American in ethnicity. A tall lanky man with blonde pulled into a ponytail sat at a table fiddling with various mechanical instruments laid about. A tall bright eyed redheaded woman stood nearby going over the things blueprints.

There was also a boy with dark brown hair plus deep sapphire eyes and his two female companions looking very similar to him. The first girl seemed older and wore a long violet sweater with grey jeans on her legs. The second had a creamy pink blouse over her powder blue undershirt plus tight fitting black jeans.

"Um Mayu meet Yuka, Kanae, Kohta this is my team meet Kylie Griffon (goth nods), Eduardo Rivera (the goateed Latino grins), our mechanical whiz Roland Jackson (the black man), and last but not least our action junkie Garret Miller wheel, next our redheaded secretary Janine Melnitz, and the great Egon Spengler. The last two are the closest people I have to a mom and father figure." Lucy went on.

The young girl seemed to finally relax and sat at the table only for a strange green pudge-ball to faze through the floor boards near her feet. The girl's eyes narrowed a bit at seeing the disgusting green blob and she the first thing that came to her mind... she screamed. "AHHHHH!"

"Ahhh!" Slimer cried out in shock at being shouted at flying to hide behind Janine.

Mayu jumped behind a couch side and pointed at the slime ball in front of her. "What is that thing!"

"Oh that's just Slimer he's harmless ignore him." Garret explained being casual about it.

"Harmless or not keep that green... that... that snotball away from me I mean it!" Mayu said storming up the Inn's staircase fuming a bit.

"I take that went rather well don't you think Roland?" Lucy asked the machinery whiz.

"... Maybe." Roland said simply.

-to be continued

Well folks how's that a dose of double death? Those wiseasses got digested a very, very inhumane end but I'm the writer after all. How was it folks was it gruesome enough? Creepy enough? And frankly don't flame me because if the two shows existed in the same universe then if Myau did see this they might just send her to the psyche ward (they did it in GB 2 remember at Parkview Hospital). Am I a sick SOB? Am I a brave hero? Or do I just suck eggs? I can only imagine the look on the schmoes faces when the ghost ate them. I'm enjoying this way too much which brings up my next point is it even possible folks?


	7. Scientist VS Lapdog

EctoVectors 7

Here we are folks chapter 7 of EctoVectors are you enjoying this story folks? We're going to be introduced to our 2nd to last main character the willowy Diclonious Nana it's time to duel! No folks there's going to absolutely no gratuitous and graphic violence in here so those wanting the two to rip each other apart limb from limb this fic is not for you. Remember Lucy here is not a sadist she's a thinker, a brainiac, and an egghead so seeing another person with horns would fascinate her to no end. Seeing Nana is a wonderful opportunity to study her kind one on one.

-Chapter 7 Scientist VS Lapdog

Far, far away from the Inn and from Yokohama itself there was an island facility a mile from the coast. The place was said to do cancer research, and disease control only it was a front as all kinds of unholy experiments took place there. For oddly earth was not inhabited by just humans but other beings called a Diclonius or Diclonii for plural. A Diclonius was distinguished by rose pink hair, blood red eyes, horns on their head, and were very aggressive and violent. Deep inside the building there was a man with black hair wearing a suit with a young Diclonius girl in front of him. Number 7 was dressed in what looked to be a gothic dress. Her pale pink hair had hidden among it oddly horns like Lucy had while purple ribbons decorated it.

Her scarlet eyes watched as the man spoke. "Now #7 I want you to take down that so-called Ghostbuster Lucy Spengler. She has no right to be in public at all considering what she is you are to bring her here by any means necessary."

The smaller horned girl seemed confused by the request. "But papa all she's doing she just catches spirits she's harmless isn't she?" Kurama got miffed by this backtalk.

"It's a front I know it... They're probably catching them to raise unholy terror upon the town. Do it young lady or you'll get no attention for five months now go!" The suited man half barked at the girl who reluctantly did as she was told (boy Kurama's an asshole here folks then again he supposed to be one after all).

Number 7 hung her rosy colored head. "Yes papa I understand perfectly."

-Inn

The whole Inn was very busy today Kanae had a doctor appointment, Kohta/Yuka were getting some night class work done. Mayu was getting some homework done luckily Lucy helped out with her math and science work. The rosette was a whiz at the stuff. She explained since she was home schooled since she was seven she really kept the stuff in her head. Plus she really didn't watch music channel's much or rap not that she hated rap she liked MC Hammer which she didn't mind. Egon was getting an experiment done involving Slimer, Jiro and Wanta which Mayu strongly hated. She still acted hostile to the green spook shouting and yelling at him getting scolding's from Janine and Kanae who claimed Slimer wasn't that bad though Yuka disagreed since she once took a nap on her bed and was slimed by him as he phased from the bed's interior. The college girl made one hell of a racket about it. But this wasn't unusual since frankly Mayu was still traumatized from her experience with the digester demon.

Lucy figured she needed time to heal then maybe just maybe she'd be nice to Slimer finally. Wanta didn't mind him frankly and the pup would chase after the spook while the older dog watched and snored being the older dog he was. Roland and Garret were in town while Kylie was reading a book of hers called "How to be a hip Goth". Eduardo however was still sawing logs and tried a few times get him up and so did Kohta, Yuka, and even Mayu tried everything but one thing. They got a canteen full of water and poured it on him getting pissed off but up. Lucy was about to start a book of hers she had ordered online when she decided she needed quiet to read it and went to the courtyard/grave area close to the Inn.

-courtyard/grave area now 5:14 PM -begin Enter Sandman by Metallica (don't know why in chose it though so don't ask I just like it)

Lucy decided to take a break in the courtyard/grave area near to the Inn. She had her book with her to read. It was titled the "Life of Alice Cooper: The Monster of Rock" it was very interesting until the bespectacled girl felt something near like a psychic feeling almost. Closing her book to look around from her spot she saw nothing luckily she had her proton pack and some traps with her on in case of any problems any ghosts showed up she'd handle 'em just fine. Getting back to her book she finished up chapter three quickly as she was an avid reader unlike Egon who thought print was dead but the feeling kept pestering her like somebody was watching her nearby real nearby. Shutting the book and scanning the area again she heard nothing but crickets, cicadas and various birds communicating in their various unique calls. (what's Lucy feeling here? you fans know what it is.)

Lucy went back to reading until she saw the time on her watch when the feeling came back even stronger now now the rosette was worried what was going on here? What is the feeling? She was freaked out now. "I never thought I'd say this but I got the strange sinking suspicion I'm being watched by someone or something but what I don't know. Wait a minute why do I suspect whatever "it" is behind me?"

"You're right I am behind you. Lucy you must come with me now." Said a voice from behind her and the rosette whirled around seeing a girl staring her down.

But that wasn't the freaky part it was how she looked. They came from a girl who spoke to her was shorter than her in fact only a little taller than young Mayu. Clad in a silken black dress going to her knees (like a gothic Lolita no less considering her looks) and having rose pink hair a few shades lighter then herself but having the same scarlet eyes and oddly enough the same kind of horns she had on her head strange since Lucy had never ever another person with them in her entire life it was beyond amazing.

"Um kid may I help you with something hmm?" Lucy asked the girl simply.

The short girl introduced herself. "My name is Nana or number 7. You must come with me now." Lusy simply blinked her scarlet eyes not sure as what to make of this situation.

Lucy continued sizing the girl up determining the threat level so far she didn't seem dangerous yet. The bespectacled girl remembered before she lived at the firehouse the buster caught a ghost they named Victor. Long story short he was evil behind the buster's backs and was caught. It might the same here with this girl. "Why should I go with you is this a joke? Did Eduardo set you up to Punk me?"

"I don't know what punking someone means you must come with me." The smaller rosette said repeating herself.

Lucy politely declined at the idea. "I'm sorry but I'm very busy right now I've got work to get back to I'll be leaving now ta-ta Nana." The taller girl said politely and tried to leave only to end staring down a Vector from the girl.

Nana's face got a bit miffed. "You'll come with me now whether you like it or not let's go."

"I'm in trouble this was not what I was expecting to find here another vector wielder hmm fascinating not to mention remarkable too." Lucy said staring at the vector with a curious gleam in her eye.

"Enough play time is done come now or I'll make you." Nana hissed out.

The shorter girl sent out both vectors at her target who simply jumped back. Her scarlet eyes narrowed at this sight before and gulped. "Who sent you Nana why are they after me hmm what did I do wrong? But what could I have done to deserve such aggression?"

"You are a Diclonius like me that's all you should know." Nana said but Lucy had no clue as to what she was talking about. Diclonius what was that some humanoid demon? If that was the case then Lucy wasn't human. But then brought up another question why had she not heard of it in the firehouses spirit, ghost and demon guides then? "Kid what's a Diclonius hmm? Answer me what is it?"

The shorter Diclonius girl's two vectors simply floated around their user waiting to strike again at Lucy who got a bit nervous by now. "Well whatever it is I'm warning you back off or I'll no choice but to shoot you." Lucy warned the shorter girl grabbing her pack and aiming her proton gun at her.

"You dummy bullets don't stop me they don't stop any of us." Nana retorted back.

Nana's foe took aim at ready to fire at a hair trigger just needing a fuse to be lit. "Oh this is a gun alright but it doesn't fire bullets it fires a high intensity proton beam. But you have no idea what I just said do you? Don't come any closer young lady I'm really warning you to back off." Lucy asked the girl who just glared at her with a fire in her eyes.

Nana simply gave her foe a glare and threw out her vector out only for Lucy fire at it strangely enough the proton beam wasn't blocked at all by her vector arms since it was hit by it. In fact it caused her a bit of pain as the transparent limb fell to the ground twitching. Lucy took notice and looked in thought.

"My vector what did you do?" Nana spat out at her foe cradling her fallen limb.

Lucy explained being very frank about it adjusting her glasses. "Very simple my dear very simple you see I've been studying my vectors for awhile now and I've uncovered something very interesting. They're composed of a rare sub-type of psychically powered ectoplasm controlled mentally by the host and frankly if its ectoplasm I can shoot it and knock it out. Give up you've already lost best to give up quietly still while having your dignity."

"NO! I won't back OFF NEVER!" Nana yelled and sent out her other vector making Lucy to make a leap backward to avoid.

"Geez kid why are you so stubborn?" Lucy spat at Nana. "I'll hate to do this but it's for your own good and the only way for you to listen to me." Lucy then shot at the vector making it fall to the ground like the first one twitching like mad.

Nana was mad which was something she rarely ever was. This girl had beaten her without even hitting her with a vector just that so-called "Crouton Gun". She was mad and she broke into a charge at her foe only for another beam to blast the ground ahead of her.

A girl wearing a black t-shirt with something called 9 Inch Nails in white writing and black jean shorts. Her green eyes and jet black hair stood out as did the backpack she wore it was a "Crouton Blaster". "Leave our team leader Lucy alone or else!" The girl growled aiming at Nana. "I'll give you kid three reasons to leave 'er alone."

Nana simply glared at the girl and looked ready to charge again at her. Only to be shot at by another beam belonging to a guy in what looked like a chair with wheels. "One! Back off kiddo or eat proton beam."

"Two! We're warning you." Said a man with odd brown colored skin aiming another gun at her. He wore beige pants and tan shirt.

"Three! Back off miss brat." Said a guy with wearing a green t-shirt and jeans with spiky brown hair and goatee on his chin.

"Are you going to kill me now? Well ? I'll never surrender to you!" Nana asked out but instead Lucy and the four people just stared at her aiming but didn't fire on her oddly enough.

"Slimer time to "lick licky!" The taller rosette called out as a greenish pudgeball of a thing appeared from thin air near Lucy. Lucy pointed at the smaller girl.

"Oh boy!" The "Slimer" thing cried out in joy.

Slimer gave Nana quite a few green slimy licks inciting moans and groans from the short girl. "AHH! NASTY! STOP IT! GROSS!"

Once Slimer was done with his job he backed off the girl who by now completely covered with greenish ectoplasm dripping off her face and hair (a really gross sight no less)... Lucy then simply walked up to the shorter girl who backed up and tripped then falling on her behind with her eyes showing intense fear of her taller onlooker. Lucy simply stared at her for a bit saying nothing as the wind picked up a bit blowing her rose colored locks around softly. "I think you and I need to have a talk young lady."

-Inn

Once Nana was introduced to the rest of the Inn the smaller girl realized she made a terrible mistake if she took Lucy back the "Extreme Ghostbusters" would be one buster down. The Busters father and mother figure named Janine and Egon made her welcome. Egon found her horns to be fascinating not freakish and Janine well she found Nana to be absolutely adorable and gave her bone crushing hug inciting a wave of protests from Kohta, Kanae and Yuka plus young Mayu. Needless to say the group instantly welcomed her there.

"As you can see Nana I'm the team's leader and mentor." Lucy explained to her smaller horned compatriot.

"But they're all older than you how can you be their so-called mentor?" Nana asked being very confused.

Lucy rubbed her forehead feeling a headache come on. "It all began in 1997 when I was 12 years old." The girl said recalling her early busting life.

-to be continued

Well folks here it is the newest Lucy VS Nana chapter of my crossover stories this time it's EctoVectors. Also this my second story with 7 chapters so far congratulations to myself. This has been talked about a bit so here it is finally. Bando will also up in a later chapter. Anyway got some really interesting stuff planned for this story so stay tuned for further chapters. Also expect some creepy stuff to go on at the facility and it's beyond even Kuramas control What could it be? Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, and Maverick Hunter KLN. Peace out people bye.


	8. Children of the Haunted

EctoVectors 8

Firstly folks I do not condone dating violence but here it serves a certain grown up jerk a lesson or two just had to point it out. Story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing, crude/rude humor, and supernatural horror. As we now get into the meat 'n potatoes of the story the Busters get a call from "that" place. A place Lucy swore never to go back to ever. Now old bitter feelings reemerge sending into her a bit of a depression. Expect some emotional content in here regarding the depression too.

-chapter 8 Children of the Haunted

-Inn

It was quiet in the Maple Inn where the Extreme Ghostbusters had taken residence at the gothic ghost expert Kylie Griffin, the Latino Eduardo Rivera, the action junkie Garret Miller who was wheelchair bound, finally ending with Lucy Spengler the mentor. A day ago while dueling with a fellow horned girl named Nana she found out she wasn't human but a Diclonius a mutant off branching of humans but she rarely gave it thought though her work was more important. Plus there was the team elder mentor the scientist Egon Spengler and the company accountant/receptionist/secretary the redheaded Janine Melnitz. Owning the Inn was the college student named Kohta, his younger sister and both their cousin the brunette Yuka. Also taking up residence there was the grade school girl Mayu whose family was digested by a demon and the younger Diclonius girl Nana.

Speaking of Nana she was watching cartoons on TV. Kanae and Mayu were at school while Yuka and Kohta were getting some work done from their night classes. Unfortunately that would change in a moment since Yuka started up her daily witchy tirades this time directed at Kylie about her wardrobe which was a jet black t-shirt with Disturbed written in white letters over it with black jeans with various patches that were worn out with holes.

Kylie was eating a bagel covered by strawberry flavored cream cheese. "I like the way I look Yuka don't compare me to Vampira." The gothic girl warned the college girl.

"Please you must be some real clinically depressed goth to dress like that Kylie." Yuka spouted off at the raven haired woman which got her left eyebrow twitching a bit.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" Garret hooted loudly from his chair.

"Uh oh trouble go hide folks go hide." Lucy said simply.

"Dead college girl walking I repeat dead college girl walking." Eduardo joked out loud as Kylie got up from her seat and stared Yuka down.

"Clinically depressed goth clinically depressed goth that's what you honestly think I am Yuka hmm?" Kylie said back staring down the college girl with her green eyes. "Yuka come here now come on over it ain't even a short walk just come on over you'll be walking over but severely limping back." Kylie deadpanned at the college coed (what film is this?).

However then the phone rang and Janine picked it up. "Hello Extreme Ghostbusters we're here at the Maple Inn yes we take on anything unholy ok, ok ,ok, we're on it right now thank you for calling. Let's roll guys."

"Oh yeah time to bust ghost butt!" Garret exclaimed rolling outside and donning his gear while the three other college students did the same.

"Uh Luce you coming along here or not?" Roland asked the rosette haired girl who just stood there in thought.

Lucy stayed rooted to the spot and seemed in thought over something. "Um you guys go ahead I got loads of work to catch up on here so go ahead and get the ghost. Just leave my cycle here please. I'll hold the fort guys frankly somebody has to so be safe out there."

Lucy watched as Roland took out her Specter Bike then the four buckled up and watched as the four drove off to fight a ghost raising unholy hell. Kohta saw the uneasiness in her scarlet eyes and took her aside privately. "Luce you don't really have loads of work to do do you? Cuz you got it all done at 10:45 PM last night. I'm just asking as a friend please Lucy you can trust me." The boy with his deep blue eyes looked into the Buster's ruby eyes. He was a few inches taller than her so she looked up with her blue accented bespectacled face.

Lucy finally spoke with hers were choked with sadness as she talked to her Inn owner. "Err um well I guess I should tell you it's not fair that I keep it from you... I should tell you the whole reason. The orphanage I grew up in was a hell on earth no one liked me everyone hated me because of my horns even the adults. The three jerk trio made up of Tomoo, Izzy and Ken were the worst. The three just had it in for me since they got there they tried to beat to beat my puppy Jiro to death that is until Marlckorr happened to show up trying to eat them. Egon and the Busters took me in Egon and Janine were the closest things I had to a mother and father figure. Over the years I was home schooled to make sure I wasn't made fun of. That's why I jumped into action in '97 to fight Achira the disease spreading ghost I couldn't just leave the only real home I've ever had go straight to hell I had to help Egon. I've been on the team ever since then. I don't like Yokohama I have too many bad memories here I just wanna leave and never come back I hate this city I hate it." A small tear dribbled down her left cheek.

Kohta's face softened a bit after hearing this information and what he did next took the rosette by surprise he embraced her kindly making her blush a shade of pink like her hair. "How about we start making new ones happy ones while you're here Lucy how's that sound Luce?" The boy again with his deep blue eyes looked into the Buster's ruby eyes who blinked a bit to register it completely.

Lucy peered up at him with her scarlet eyes and her face half flushed. "Uh um thank you Kohta thanks for everything you've done for us all. You'd better get back to work I'll watch the tube with Nana and keep her company I guess bye." Lucy said turning away from her male host but giving him a shy smile for gratitude.

-living room

Lucy saw the younger Diclonius girl sitting on the couch watching some older anime network like an Anime version of the Boomerang Channel that she watched years ago. The current show was "Samurai Troopers" or in America "Ronin Warriors". Luce motioned if it was ok to sit by her smaller horned compatriot who politely agreed so. Once Ronin Warriors or actually Samurai Troopers was done Lucy just went into deep thought.

Nana turned her gaze to Luce who stared off not paying any attention to the program. "Something wrong Luce? (no answer) Lucy is something wrong?"

"Huh um oh sorry I hate this place (sees her expression) I I meant the uh the city not the Inn it feels like a second home to me but I don't know why maybe parallel events from a past and parallel universe interacting with my present time I dunno I just have loads of bad memories here that's all from my wee little years."

Lucy's eyelids stared getting heavy and soon she was out sawing logs. Nana turned off the tube and poked her no reaction she was out like a light. Nana set Lucy's glasses on the stand near the couch wondering just what they did. Her papa wore them but why though she'd have to ask the buster when she woke up right now she was sawing logs and sleeping contently.

-71 minutes later

After a span of 71 minutes later Lucy was still out and Kohta walked by her sleeping form. "Like a baby... " The college boy commented on a sleeping Lucy who looked quite content on the couch stifling a small chuckle.

However the peace was not to last when another call came in which Janine picked up. "Extreme Ghostbusters how can we help you need a demon caught, need an exorcism or regular ghost capture we do it. Uh-huh an orphanage huh ok where is it located at? (writes address down) Well most of the team is out except one member I'll get her up and send her out." Janine looked over and saw Luce was sleeping quite peacefully and contently on the couch judging from her drooling mouth (epic fun;). Nana stood by her looking over the elder Diclonious girl.

"Should we really get her up Janine? I mean she sleeping very much like a baby." The shorter rosette said to the redheaded woman.

Janine simply shook her head which meant no. "Nana I'm sorry but Lucy's the only buster available for the job and she'll have to go duty calls."

Janine poked the young woman and then prodded her get her sleepy butt up. Finally it was working on her surrogate daughter who woke up with a half pouty look on her face. "Huh what is it what is it Janine no I did not eat the last of the peanut butter I swear Eddy did it. (rubs eyes/grabs glasses from table) What is it what's going on?" The rosette asked still half asleep and rubbing her scarlet eyes.

"There's supernatural activity brewing at one of the orphanages it's the one to the on North Yamato Street. Well kid get going those kids need you up there." Janine half ordered the rosette haired girl who swiftly got into uniform however it was without her normal battle ready zeal like she was depressed. "Um Lucy is something wrong with you today you seemed out of it the minute you got up this morning."

"Um its nothing just got stuff on my mind that's all just stuff y'know ghost trap schematics, new proton gun designs, the works. (mentally in her mind) Why there of all places why there why do I have to go back there?" The rosette repeated over and over in her head as she started up her cycle and (which had a spare pack attached to the side for emergencies) drove off leaving a concerned Janine wondering just what was wrong with the girl. Lucy was like a daughter to her ever since the two met years ago back in 1992.

-North Yamato Street

Soon Luce had arrived at the place the North Yamato Street orphanage. It pretty much looked the same as it did years ago despite looking very quaint on the outside this place was a horror show to the Buster. The place that made her miserable from her birth to age seven she hated this place now she was trying to help it with spirit problems what a bizarre irony there. She should just leave and let the brats deal with it themselves but then a thought hit her years had gone by all the kids from before were dead, married, moved out, or got adopted somehow... meaning "those three" weren't here no more a nice thought to the frazzled rosette haired lass.

Gathering up her courage she walked up the steps and into the building she went up to the receptionists office it hadn't changed much over the years either.

-receptionist's office

The orphanage receptionist's office was still very cluttered, rusted and corrosion ridden, and still the worstly organized place in the building. The receptionist herself was still lanky and tall brunette and freckled. She was getting old alright from her grey hair. Her office was still very out of date. In fact it was so out of date the software in the tower's insides was even older it was in fact a 92 Apple. The witchy woman still had it even into the year 2004 the 21st century who'd a thought.

That is the bitchy woman noticed her dressed in a bizarre outfit no less. The girl she literally gave away years ago was clad in a tan colored jumpsuit. Bright pink knee/elbow pads adorned her joints. Thick combat boots were worn on her feet. Crazy looking goggles were worn over her brow. Pink fingerless gloves were worn over her hands. A thick belt laden with tools and pockets were wrapped around her slim waist. Her bright scarlet eyes accented by her blue rimmed glasses really looked out of place on her delicate face (that was new). And finally she had on a green jester hat. A bulky metallic backpack covered by bizarre components was strapped to her back. "What the hell? It's you the runty little rosette! What're you doing here for?" The woman spouted off at seeing the girl she angrily gave away to those "Ghostbusters".

"Ahh Ritsuko you remember me how nice too bad I wanted to forget you as for why I'm here take a wild guess. Give up I am a Ghostbuster like Egon was before me. Where's your little demon problem at? I'll take care of it for a fee of course."

"Cut the theatrics brat just do yer damn job the little urchins saw it swoop around that a way down the old halls hope ya remember the way." The woman said snidely to the buster.

"I do hope ya remember the way. What I wouldn't give to smack her in the piehole." Lucy said in a snippy back talking tone under her breath then went down the old hallway the same one Egon had led her out of this hellhole. No time to get sentimental she had a job to do but she could have some fun why she was at it like charge the woman 7000 Yen for a routine ghost removal. Giggling at the evil and devilish thought she went about her business.

-hallway

The rosette haired Ghostbuster continued along until hearing some kids shouting and raising one big ruckus. It was coming from a nearby classroom making the rosette worried what if no she had tools if some little brat tried something like that she'd smack their puny ass good. Gulping to herself she came to the door and opened bracing herself for whatever horror awaited her inside. "Oh dear god I'm in kindergarten hell." Lucy said taking a look around the room as kids were playing with the transparent violet slime splattered along the walls, furniture, and ceiling. The 15 kids ran around with boys throwing it at each other with girls saying "icky" and "yucky" and to a lesser extent "grody".

Feeling a deep bit of relief she mentally kicked herself she saw a little brunette playing with the ectoplasm. Her mind made up she had to get it from her at all costs. "Uh little girl do you mind if see that for a wee minute hmm?"

"No you can't have it it's my goo its mine ya hear mine! Go away you look weird now go away its my goo!" The bratty little girl proclaimed to Lucy who felt a headache coming on from this kids were not something she was good with not by a long shot.

"I just gotta get some of that ectoplasm it's important to research and science. But if I take it that receptionist witch'll think I stole some toy from 'em oh what to do?" Lucy mused as she sat on a bean bag chair that was a new thing here never had them before. The must've gotten a money bonus.

"Here take mine miss it's still warm." Said a little boy offering her his slime he had put in a cup.

"Oh thank you little boy I'll put to good use. Thank you young man." Lucy said to the spry kid who was nice to her.

"What's it for? And what's all that stuff?" He asked her being curious.

"Um hello I'm looking for a Class 6 Repeating Phantasm have you it around? As for my equipment this is an unlicensed nuclear accelerator utilizing a high powered proton beam. That goo is key to finding it wherever it's hiding." Lucy asked slash explained to the child politely and was given a puzzled look from him.

"Ok good I'll go play now." The kid said going back to playing out his favorite robot show with his buddies who ran around the room.

"Kids... " Lucy uttered and exited the room. Placing and pouring the violet ectoplasm from the cup into a storage container from her tool belt.

Then putting it back she kept walking along and decided to put on her PKE Goggles. Pulling them down and onto her face they went SNAP! "OUCH dammit that hurt! I gotta stop doing that it really hurts " Lucy lamented at snapping her face with the goggles once again.

And so the Diclonious woman went along with her work scanning the room with the goggles and the spare PKE meter sweeping along the walls getting faint readings but getting stronger ever so slightly as she moved deeper into the building's halls. However she could only see ectoplasmic traces but anything besides that and she ran right into somebody knocking them over. "OUCH! AHHH!" Said an angry voice as the person fell over backwards.

"Ouch! Oops sorry my bad! (rubs sore butt) Ouch my derriere ooh that hurts." Lucy said apologizing to whomever she knocked over while walking along. "I can't see anything but ectoplasm when I wear the Ecto-Goggles again I'm sorry pal." Lucy said again apologizing to whomever she knocked over.

"Well, well, well if it ain't ox head again what're you doing here for hmm? What're ya supposed to be a cosmonaut?" Said a very annoyed voice Lucy cringed at it knowing who it belonged to Tomoo one of her three old childhood tormentors all those years ago here. Tomoo saw Lucy was dressed in a jumpsuit colored tan. Bright pink knee/elbow pads adorned her joints. Thick combat boots were worn on her feet. Strange metal goggles were worn over her brow. Pink fingerless gloves were worn over her hands. A thick belt laden with tools and pockets were wrapped around her slim waist. A bulky metallic backpack covered by bizarre components was strapped to her back. She did in fact look like a cosmonaut.

Lucy quickly took off her goggles revealing Tomoo like she expected only older looking had he not been such a jackass to her years ago he might've been considered cute unlike Garret and Kohta were, Tomoo saw she wore blue rimmed accented glasses now not only was she a freak she was now a dorky looking geek too. He was dressed in a blue security guard outfit complete with wooden nightstick. Lucy got herself up to her feet. He stood at just three inches taller than her and Lucy spoke. "What am I doing here trying to cover yer ass that's what I was sent to catch the ghosts here raising unholy hell that's what. I'm a Ghostbuster why do you think I'm here for to dress in drag and do the hula for the kids birthday parties hmm? What're you some worthless night guard or something? You never became successful did you like you bragged ages ago did ya?"

Lucy upon seeing Talki's depressed reaction she decided to brow beat him a bit. "Why am I not surprised lemme guess the only job you could take was this one right ya just got released on parole and some lame ass orphanage where you grew was the only place to get employment. Or lemme think you were in for animal abuse y'know animal cruelty is one of many warning indicators for a developing serial killer and sociopath. Or maybe you flunked from school and beat yer girlfriend up is that it huh? Where's Izzy and Ken hiding out at have they left you all alone by yourself do ya feel lonely now?" Lucy taunted her former bully and enjoyed it a lot seeing him wiggle around like a worm on a hook.

Tomoo simply scowled a bit at the ground floor. "My girlfriend hits me this is the only job I can get that's two miles away from the psycho yeah a girl beats my ass all day go ahead rub it in go on go ahead. Izzy well his girl well she put him into a coma and Ken well he's in a vegetative state right now the three of us are miserable." Tomoo broke down in front of his former bullying victim but alas he received no sympathy from his childhood acquaintance.

"Good that should teach you all a very valuable lesson pick a fight with the wrong girl they beat you back. Serves ya right and you'll be receiving no pity from me Tomoo not after all the stunts you pulled with me years ago plus especially (grabs his shirts scruff) after what you three pulled with Jiro I'll never forgive you ever got me? You understand me huh do ya huh!" Lucy shook her old childhood bully a bit getting him worried of what she might do next.

"Stop it don't... please don't hit me please don't do it!" Tomoo cried out in total panic mode. His lady must've done a number on him to terrify him like this as crazy as might sound Lucy enjoyed it seeing the once snippy Tomoo quivering like some spineless worm. It was very pathetic to see frankly.

Lucy then dropped her childhood tormentor hard on the wooden floor and she hissed at him. "Tomoo yer a spineless jellyfish y'know that always was and always will be now lemme do what I'm paid to do here. Since you the great Tomoo can't handle it you pick on me my dog but when a ghost shows you run and hide like the half brained coward you are. You see this trap on my back and my gun I use them to catch crap like them. Since your expertise on ghosts and the supernatural is not superior to mine then lemme show you how I do things in the downtown Big Apple."

It was then Lucy heard a scream from down the hallways and she raced to it and kicked open the door but what she saw shocked even her. The ghost was a light transparent purple, the top of the ghost was in fact another mouth, the spirit had bad teeth, and it drooled slobber everywhere, and finally two long tentacle-like arms sprouted from its sides.

The vile thing had cornered a 10 year old girl near a dresser and drooling quite a bit onto the wooden floor while it was licking its chops.

"A class 5 full roaming vapor or a focused non-terminal repeating phantasm ugh real nasty looking one too hey you yeah you ya pile of purple mucilage move away slowly from the girl." Lucy shouted at it.

The ghoul heard what the lady was saying to it and it got it pissed the thing reared up roaring at the girl intending to scare her to death it only succeeded in covering her in clear sticky violet slobber. Lucy just looked at the ghost with a stern look with her bright red eyes accented by her glasses. Seeing the scare did nothing the demon then threw the wooden bunk bed frame at the girl who used her two vectors to cut it into bits. The ghost then proceeded to lob slime balls at the buster who ducked under a fallen plastic teacher chair. The ghoul threw more hard things like pencils, balls, the class globe, and other junk she easily tore to bits.

"Huh guess my vectors are better than I thought well time to bust open a proton cap in his ass. Hey slimeball yeah you come c'mere come get me eat me ya snotbag c'mon! I'll get in yer belly c'mon! I'm gonna pop yer ghostly ass wide open... you kid get outta here now!"

The girl did as she was told and ran outta there as if the hounds of Hades were after her and the ghost and Lucy squared off against each other. She stared at the hideous thing and she had long thought she was ugly but after seeing ghosts over the years made her change that idea. "Yo ya slimy bastard Grab my stick! (Lucy draws her handset) Holdin'! Heat it up! (arms pack) Smokin'! Make it hard! (racks her handset) Ready! I'm gonna show you I do things downtown snot for brains bring it!"

-begin Dead Gardens by Nightwish (fun!)

Lucy shot at the ghost who simply jumped to the ceiling and sped across it out of the room. Lucy cursed loudly at the burn mark she made on the affected wall. "Son of a nimble bastard he is. Come back to mama I'll get you you snot pile!"

Lucy fired off another shot only to it to miss too leaving a long burn mark along the upper wall ceiling angle. "Dammit missed again!"

The ghost continued to easily dodge her beam blasts like it knew what she was thinking then it hit her it wasn't reading her mind but her movements her arms made small air currents the thing was detecting like a spider. She stopped chasing after it and stop to think up a plan.

Thinking was the best way to catch this thing not brute force she was an egghead after all somebody who used their brain a lot. Thinking and thinking until it hit her making the normally simple faced girl grin devilishly. "Ooh I have a plan Wonderbar." She said saying wonderful in German.

Running to the kitchen area she hoped they still had them scavenging through the cupboards until she found it. "Hah they still have 'em here I hit the honeypot barbecue flavored squid chips perfect I'll lure it with food oh I'm a devil I know it. Grabbing a plate and heading out to catch it."

-soon

Lucy set out all the chips on a plate and waited behind a overturned desk nearby the food readying the trap. Sure enough the purple people terrorizer appeared smelling the food nearby the thing licked its slimy chops as it drooled quite a bit. It soon was feasting itself on the squid chips. Lucy had no time to lose she had to act now. She jumped up and threw out her vectors holding the trap and gave a yell. "Hey ugly forget me here go inside this opening trap snotbag!"

The circular trap then emitted a beam that sucked the ghostly creature inside. The thing gave a final yell. "Guurrrggglllee!" Then it was sucked inside and contained.

"That ghost is toast." Lucy said being a poet while not trying to though.

-hall doors

The twosome consisting of the witchy receptionist Ritsuko and idiot security guard Tomoo heard loud crashing on the other side of the doors. The noise got Ritsuko very damn nervous.

"Tomoo quick like a bunny I want that door open now step to it!" She barked at the young man only for the doors to burst open revealing a triumphant Lucy.

"You won't be having any more trouble now folks because I came I saw I kicked its ass!" Lucy boasted out loud to the two surprised workers. The trap was still steaming a nasty vapor which stunk really bad.

"What was that thing will there be any more of 'em?" The receptionist Ritsuko asked abhorred by the smoking trap the former orphanage resident dangled by the two.

"Ritsuko and Tomoo what we have here is what Dr. Ray Stanz calls a class 5 full roaming vapor or a focused non-terminal repeating phantasm this was a nasty one. Lemme check my monetary notes (checks notes) umm hmm yes hmm hmm yes. Let's see all's in order but that will come to 5000 for storage and entrapment of the creature but transport and permanent storage of the beast which comes to only 2000 since we're luckily having a special on it normally it would be another 4000. Now do you want to pay in paper currency or check? Please no cards sorry." Lucy said offering her pen for Tomoo to use while Ritsuko looked on in shock while smiling in cynical delight who needless to say was outright stupefied by the price.

"Wait 7000, 7000? 7000 Yen for a routine ghost removal that's bullshit I won't pay one bit of that crap! You were supposed to catch it not demolish the damn building!" Tomoo spat at Lucy's serving fee while Ritsuko scowled at the buster. Lucy gave a heart chuckle to herself while holding her trap. This should be good the girl thought.

Lucy just adjusted her glasses a bit. "Huh well then my dear Tomoo and my dear Ristuko I can just put it right back in there over there near the closet would be nice " Lucy taking the disc shaped trap with her to reopen it inciting panic from Talki.

"No. No, no anything no don't do it I'll get my checkbook and pay for the thing anything don't let it out." Tomoo said working up a sweat and taking his checkbook out to pay. A small smile crept on Lucy's fair face.

"Thank you nice doing business with you people I'll be leaving now ta don't let the Boogieman get you." The horned girl said winking at them both while turning around and walking out of the classroom only to encounter a bunch of raving 4 to 10 year olds cheering her on.

"Uh my public how they adore me... uh-huh." Lucy said out loud being talked over by the raving kids squeals making a quizzical look at the whole fiasco.

-to be continued

Folks EctoVectors is a new record a whopping 8 chapters so far it's a milestone folks. Well you'll notice Lucy opened up a bit to Kohta expect that angle to get more integral to the story later. Yes I know Lucy has been doing too solo jobs never fear the group will together next chapter. Plus I finally can get Bando to appear once he appears he'll randomly be seen here, there, everywhere. Plus I got some really neat stuff coming up in the story (*slime*). Yes the slime will play a role here and Bando will have a first hand experience with it (think folks the zaniness that will ensue) making him a believer. Anyways how is the story so far? Good? Crap? What then? Anyway got some really interesting stuff planned for this story so stay tuned for further chapters. Also expect some creepy stuff to go on at the facility and it's beyond even Kurama's control What could it be? Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, and Maverick Hunter KLN they need reviewing and critique. Peace out people bye.


	9. Bando you stupid diaperbag!

EctoVectors 9

Chapter 9 Bando you stupid diaper-bag!

Well finally here it is folks Bando enters the story's fold at long last. The man thinks that ghosts are a bunch of total BS boy is he gonna be surprised but take a guess at why Kurama wanted him to catch Luce for in the first place hmm. Story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing, crude/rude humor, and supernatural horror. As we now get into the second and also very thick meat 'n potatoes of the story the Busters meet up with Bando himself the mercenary for the facility (a lapdog basically). The things the man will see will change his views forever. Also just to let you folks know I'm hopelessly insane (with crossovers and crazy ones that is) but anyways that aside enjoy the chapter's madness.

-Yokohama streets 12:30 PM

-begin Boogieman by Tahiti

On the busy streets of Yokohama most folks were hard at work or taking a lunch break until they were disturbed by a loud siren coming from a white 1959 Cadillac professional chassis, built by the Miller Meteor company. The ambulance/hearse combination was the end loader variety. The vehicle tore through the streets chasing after a ghostly looking hotrod car with an undead and partially skeletal looking driver. The car had super huge exhaust pipes extending upwards 12 feet at a 30 degree angle. The huge six cylinder engine spewed black and moss green ectoplasmic flames setting the road on fire as the black colored vehicle w/white flame designs sped through the streets like a bat out of hell. The hearse kept after it while the people inside it formed up a plan.

-car

"We're closing in on him Roland steady the car so I can corral him in the street then you four4 blast him I gotta use the cycle!" Said the rose pink haired Buster named Lucy.

The Ghostbusters tech overseer kept at his driving. "Sure thing Luce just lemme turn around this street and cut him off."

The brown haired Latino buster Eduardo was seated as the "co-pilot" opposite the driver. "He's coming up the road man hurry up." The guy said with an intense urgency in his voice as they were approaching the ghost target.

The gothic green eyed Kylie then took one look at the cycle her fellow female buster was seated on then gave the order. "NOW!"

The back end doors of the modified ambulance then shot open and the biker buster then sped out and cut around a dirty back alley and cut off the ghostly hotrodding hellion.

The cyclist skidded nearby past a tall toned man in his 30's wearing a dark jacket with a tank underneath with combat pants. His eyes were covered by thick black shades, after the girl went and hopped off the bike now neatly parked while a redheaded college kid in a wheelchair rolled out from the speeding ambulance which cut off the escape route of the ghost.

"It's over Yoshi! No more hotrodding in Yokohama." Lucy said firmly to the apparition while taking aim at him. Kylie and Roland did the same with stern looks on their faces.

The ghostly maniac hopped out of his car and laughed. The dead creature was dressed in nothing but shredded black leather dreads. "You Ghostbusters don't scare me I'm not afraid of anything not even you!"

The man hid behind a set of crates and took notice of the odd people they were who he was looking for. "Oh it's those Ghostbuster clauds I'll tag along after them to see what they're up to... Wait there's that Lucy girl they have with them why is she with them at all? I'd better look into this."

The busters continued their argument with the ghoul. Roland snapped at the undead crook. "Us quit over our dead bodies!"

Yoshi glared back at the black man at least it looked like a glare considering his eyes had rotted out long ago. "Mine's already dead dipshit but I'll be happy to change the situation with you five then you'll be dead like me! DAHHHH!" The ghostly driver was then blasted by the three guys of the team taking care not to cross the beams of their proton packs.

Roland, Eduardo, and Garret focused their attention on keeping the ghost from escaping the streams. "We got him girls just throw I'm tired of hearin' his BS trash talk get me outta bed at 5:30 in the morning well here it is back to ya!" The wheel chaired redhead kid said being glad he was catching the specter.

The gothic Kylie said to the ghost simply. "You talk too much Yoshi have a nice trip to the containment unit it'll the place you'll be seeing forever. Luce throw the trap now!"

"Right HERE!" The pink haired and bespectacled scarlet eyed girl threw out a large metal thick bodied object colored bright yellow at the undead guy.

"NOOOOOOOO! NAHHHHHHHHHH!" Yoshi yelled out as he was sucked into the trap never to be seen again by mortals.

The rosette haired girl then stooped over the steaming trap. "And that boys and girls concludes our ghost trappings for the day and what a day it was one demon Kyubi, one hot rod driver from hell driving like a bat out of hell and 1 class 2 annelid-morphic demonoid. (gives a big yawn) Oh boy am I beat I could sleep like a log."

Eduardo agreed with the sentiment but disagreed about how he would relax. "Not me I'm gonna raid the fridge and eat until 5:00 then sleep like the dead."

The wheel chaired Garret grumbled at hearing Eduardo's off sounding comment. "Yo Eddy not exactly something you' should say considering our line of work."

The group then hooked up the trap to the interior to a portable power-pack of the Ecto-1 vehicle as Lucy put her bike back into the car's interior but when she did she swore she heard something rattling the wooden crates around. She turned her attention to the boxes also getting Kylie's attention too.

"Something wrong Lucy?" She asked her younger friend.

"I thought I saw someone behind those crates over there I must be going crazy Kylie I'm losing it." The rosette proclaimed as she got into the car while the goth girl gave her a comment of her own.

"You've already lost it Luce c'mon let's get some sleep." The goth said back suggesting another activity when they got home.

"Yeah let's get back to the Maple Inn I'm sure the kids are missing us." Eduardo mused at the very thought.

The five then got back into the Ecto-1 and drove off to the supposed "Maple Inn" the guy Eduardo talked about. The man popped back up from the boxes rubbing his chin in obviously in thought over the idea of catching the Diclonius who killed Nana and has so far escaped the facility's grasp. "Hmm then it's to the Maple Inn I go next then."

-Inn grounds

The Inn however was in a state of complete and total pandemonium as the young Mayu was chasing after the small Class 5 full roaming vapor or as he was better known Slimer. The young teen angrily chased after him as he flew around the living room. "C'mere Slimer so I can bust yer ghostly butt! You don't eat (yells) WANTA'S FOOD! IT'S HIS NOT YERS! GET BACK HERE!" The young brunette yelled after the green spud.

The tall rosette haired girl took a quick glance at Nana the shorter rosette then spoke. "She's not gonna quit chasing him anytime soon is she?" Nana simply gave a simple "uh-uh" in response which meant only one thing... Mayu still hated Slimer since he was a ghost (since a demon ate them).

"AHHH!" Slimer yelled out as he was chased. The green spook swiftly took cover behind the head of Lucy just as the girl skidded to a fast halt in front of her Buster friend.

"Mayu leave Slimer alone now (stops the girl with her vectors) you have no right to chase him around like some vermin. Look at him do you even think of his feelings hmm? Look at Slimer just look at him he's terrified of you kiddo he's bundle of dead nerves. Just because a demon eats your folks does not mean you can be cruel to Slimer. Now apologize to him I'm waiting young lady c'mon let's hear it." Lucy said getting impatient with the young teen tapping her foot on the floor.

The girl got all pouty at her taller friend telling her to apologize to a ghost of all things. Swallowing her pride and taking a good look at the green glob truth be told the ghost cowered behind Lucy's pink colored hair frightened by the young middle schooler. Cursing herself at how she'd been treating the benevolent spirit who'd done nothing evil to her the girl's hazel-brown eyes softened. "You're right Lucy Slimer didn't do anything to me it was that creepy digester thing Slimer I'm sorry for treating you like crap c'mere you glowing green spook you."

The spud's eyes lit up at hearing this and shot at her. "Oh boy!" He cried out and proceeded to lick her left cheek's side quite messily too.

"Oh no " She uttered out. "Ahh! That's nasty! Stop it Slimer! That's gross!" Once the green goblin was done with his lick job he backed off the girl by now completely covered with his green slime oozing off her onto the floor from her face and hair.

"Oh he does that when he's happy he's no different than a dog wouldn't you say so?" Lucy said commenting on Mayu's sliming.

"Gahhh!" Mayu groaned utterly defeated.

Egon happened to hear the commotion in the room and he went in to diffuse whatever was going on only to see his adoptive daughter to have done so already. "Uh Lucy I see you've gotten the situation under control... "

The rosette turned around to the only man to be like a father to her. "Don't worry Egon I got it under control Slimer meet Mayu and Mayu meet Slimer."

The ghost put out his green hand for the girl to shake which after shaking the slime from her face (w/the stuff flying everywhere) took it and the two shook hands finally getting along with Lucy commenting on the sight. "My work is done here now you three play and have fun me and Nana have work to do." Lucy said walking along taking Nana's hand and going outside.

The shorter horned girl gave her taller Diclonii compatriot a quizzical look. "What kind of work?"

Lucy let go of her short friend's hand and replied back to her very pleasantly. "The Diclonius kind what else Nana come on I've some tests to try out in the courtyard." The smaller Diclonius girl then followed along after the Ghostbuster to the courtyard for the "tests" Lucy spoke of.

-courtyard/grave area

The two then went about their tests that Lucy spoke of. The first test involved how far both of their Vector ranges were and how fast they were. Lucy noted down hers were faster but had shorter reach while Nana was the exact opposite with her vectors were longer in range but was a tad slower (only by 12 micro seconds though).

"Ok next test see that rock I want you to cleave it down the middle." The bespectacled girl instructed the young one who had no idea as to what she said.

"Huh as in what? What does cleave mean?" Nana replied back confused.

Lucy rubbed her temples knowing she'd get a migraine soon from the girl's naivete at the outside world something that'd been denied to her for too long. "I meant hit the large hunk of granite at a 162 degree angle."

Nana again replied witha response like before. "Huh?"

Lucy then just sat herself down on another smaller rock while feeling a headache coming on. "Just hack the rock in half please."

Nana took one look at her taller comrade and replied pleasantly back. "Okee dokey."

Lucy then fell softly upon the yards soft grass looking up at the sky while she heard Nana slice the rock. Lifting herself up she used her vectors to finger the cut edge a very smooth job indeed. If this keeps up Lucy thought Nana should work at a stone quarry cutting out section for transport. "Y'know Nana if once the ghost brew-ha-ha blows over you might want to get employment with a marble quarry in VT."

Nana was sitting on the now cut rock giving her test giver "I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about" look. "Huh?" She said again simply.

Falling backward upon the grass again Lucy replied. "Never mind Nana drop it and leave it."

"Drop what and leave what?" Nana asked innocently to her taller Diclonii compatriot who again responded with a half groaned response.

Nana could be so ridiculously innocent at times. "Just forget the whole conversation which means forget all we talked about Nana please or else I'll get a migraine from the frustration just sit back and look at the clouds. I like to look at them and make out stuff from the shapes."

Nana stared up at the calm blue sky with white and small fluffy clouds. "What kinds of clouds do you look at Lucy?"

Lucy scratched her left cheek slightly before answering. "Cumulous of they're the big fluffy ones my dear Nana ooh that looks like a bunny. See the ears and body then the tail up there." Lucy pointed at a cloud with two tall points on the top but Nana still had no idea what the Ghostbuster was stalking bout.

"I don't know what a rabbit is Lucy explain it a bit." The short paler rosette asked innocently.

Lucy in turn stifled a small chuckle developing from throat. "They're some of the world's most cute and cuddly of earth's creatures with their fluffy powder puff tail and long ears and their bunny hop they're cute just plain cute. See that one there looks like a tree doesn't it?"

"Yes it does." Nana replied.

The two laid there without saying anything just watching the cotton ball clouds go by (isn't this scene nice folks? so quiet and calm). The peace was shattered by the sound of gunshots and the sound of it they came from the Inn grounds. Lucy's blood red colored eyes narrowed at the idea of her friends her family the Busters in trouble she had to help them in any way possible even if she died doing so. "Nana c'mon follow me now we got trouble at the Inn (sees her face) no time to question me just come on!"

-1:30 PM

The two Diclonii girls then run back to the Inn and in their horror they see a tall toned man in his 30's wearing a dark jacket with a tank underneath with combat pants. His eyes were covered by thick black shades holding the group at gunpoint. The man turned around to face the 2 girls and looked at them in a state of shock then disgust. "Nana you're alive hmm daddy will be pleased to hear that I bet and Lucy the Ghostbusters pet Diclonius you thought ya were pretty slick fighting so called "ghosts" in the New York area didn't ya brat? Put yer arms up and reach for the sky now!"

The team of the Busters with Eduardo holding a shaken Kylie (who glared at the bald cue ball), Garret in his wheelchair was idle by the couch while Roland tried to keep the kids calm who consisted of the college kids the brunette Yuka and raven haired Kohta and his younger sister Kanae plus the young 12 year old Mayu was being held by Kylie to comfort her.

"Um sir what's this all about? If you don't mind me politely asking." Lucy asked the gunman politely trying to reason with him if she was polite maybe he would be in return.

The man got right in Lucy's bespectacled face getting very rude. "Don't get wise with me ya Diclonius freak I'm here to stop you idiots starting with that trap over there." The guy pointed at the three traps set up next to the easy chair.

"Is the part where I'm supposed to be intimidated?" Lucy said dryly raising a pink eyebrow at the gun toting man.

Garret spoke up next. "This guy named Bando wants our trap opened thinks it's a bomb."

"Freak don't get wise with me or I'll shoot you dead." Bando threatened again while Nana spoke up in her Busters defense.

"Lucy's a kind person she's not a fraud or a hack Dr. Spengler is a genius and he and Janine did fine job of raising her so leave her alone Bando papa sent you didn't he I won't go back you hear I won't!" Nana spat defiantly at the tall man.

"Bando don't be a jerk you open that thing up and we will not be held responsible if anything happens. Don't do it." The spiky haired Eduardo warned the gruff man.

"Oh I beg to disagree on that one on the sole fact of you possessing uranium used for reactors what're ya planning some ghost apocalypse future or something? Well it ain't happening jackasses!" Bando snapped defiantly at the group.

The boy named Kohta came to Lucy's defense. "Bando Lucy is our friend she wouldn't hurt anyone how dare you say she's some killer she wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"Yeah I'd be more inclined to study the fly see where it goes what it eats how it breeds how cares for the next generation y'know that kind of thing." The bespectacled rosette reasoned with man who ignored her completely and went to the three yellow traps.

"Lemem guess yer crap traps hmm? Ghosts yeah right it's a bunch of total BS yer all a bunch of hustlers that treat science like a Dodge or a Camaro I'm stopping and frankly diffusing this bomb you call a "Ghost Trap", taking this creature with me and ending yer business right now!" Bando snarled at the group in a fit of anger.

"Bando for the love of all that's good and holy don't open the trap I'm warning you don't open it you'll be sorry." Lucy warned the big man who simply waved his gun in her delicate face shutting her up.

"Isn't the fact that Lucy isn't fighting back with her vectors proof enough that she's harmless? If she was a psycho we'd know it." Mayu went on at the man who glowered down at her. "Eeep." She squeaked out.

Garret also tried to reason with the man. "She's serious man that thing should not be opened don't do it. What yer gonna shoot me too yeah yer a real big man shooting a cripple, scaring some college kids and threatening some 12 year old kid yeah yer a real big man Bando real big."

Grumbling the assassin went to opening up the traps back section holding the vital control components while keeping his firearm on the group. Finding his small Philips-head screwdriver and found the screws and yanked off the panel. The whole group cringed at the sight while he cut the green wire. "Aha there we are jackpot undo this wire and bomb diffused."

All of a sudden the trap crackled with red energy pulses as the devices internal alarm system started wailing. Yuka shouted at the man's stupidity. "Bando look what you did!"

Garret joined in on the act. "Ya stupid diaper-bag ya cut the control and containment wire that keeps the ghost in the trap you just let the three out! Dammit!"

"Ahh shit." Lucy and Kanae curse out simultaneously.

The trap then blew into pieces as the three ghosts from the early part of the morning and afternoon escaped and up first was the neon purple nine tailed demon fox or Kyubi. The fox growled at the man and lunged at him pinning him and growling in his face and to make matters worse the neon blue class 2 annelid-morphic demonoid with its glowing red eyes and its serpentine body strike fear into the hardened assassin who looked like he was about to shit himself. The undead hell driver also had escaped and glowered at him with a face devoid of eyeballs.

"Well look at this boys and ghouls a hero my favorite dish but no time to eat him... " Yoshi cackled out.

"Mother." He uttered.

The ghosts leap off the man and head back into town to raise more unholy hell upon Yokohama and Lucy watched them vanish into the distance. She turned to look at this Bando man her ruby red eyes turned into a scowl. "Well now look what you've done my dear Bando this is a fine mess a very, very fine mess you've gotten us into it took the five of us from 5:30 in the morning to 30 after 12 to catch them all. You idiot you cost this city hundreds of Yen because of your incompetence I hope yer happy now you've just doomed the east end of town."

"Uh did I just see what I thought I saw back there?" Bando asked almost not wanting to get an answer.

Seizing the opportunity Lucy snatched the gun from the stammering man w/her vector and crushed it into bits. "Now that that's outta the way who sent you buddy boy huh who sent you after us?"

"Not the bunch of you just you my dear woman my boss thinks your kind is a plague on the earth and I'm inclined to agree w/him get you mad there's what'll happen soon bodies will dropping everywhere."

"I am not violent not in the least like Kohta said I wouldn't hurt a fly. So me doing society a favor by catching the ghosts that don't stay dead and terrorize people is a bad thing? That's a whole new definition to a bad thing if ya ask me." Lucy spouted off and then added at the next minute. "Nana keep watch on this guy I dunno keep yer vectors on him or something we got lots of work to do again (grumbles) son of a jackassed little oh I swear! Dargh! Kylie, Eduardo, Garret and Roland let's go bust them again."

The five then started to go outside but just Lucy was about to go through the doorway she spoke up again adding something. "Oh Nana call for Slimer if Bando gets rough just tell the goblin to "lick licky" that'll get him good keep watch on everyone bye, bye all."

Nana extended her vectors to keep Bando sitting down while the group watched the five drive off. Egon and the redheaded Janine watched the young girl he basically raised from the age of 7 who was now a tall trim 19 year old women leading a fight against the undead. "Best of luck kiddo best of luck."

-begin Mirrors Paradise by The Kovenant

-east end of town

At Yokohama's east end the Busters were hard at work with the escaped ghosts. They had stopped at a small courthouse near a park.

-small courthouse

The group had cornered the class 2 annelid-morphic demonoid inside the building's courtroom. Roland, Eduardo and Lucy stood inside the room's center awaiting the ghosts return into view.

"Scans show the area is filled with residual PKE energy readings it's here alright but where though?" Lucy mused as she and the two men looked around the room seeing nothing until suddenly some chairs flew up into the air startling the three. "Wow over there!"Lucy pointed at the chairs which were thrown up at the ceiling and broke. The worm ghost had a blue colored body and resembled a cross of a snake, a sea worm, and a lizard. It had multi-jointed legs like an insect. The ghost hissed at the three Ghostbusters in defiance. "Chaahhhhh!"

The evil spirit then rushed the three only to be hit by the proton beams catching it and also stopping it in its tracks. "ARGH!"

"Yer ghostly ass is grass ya over sized bit of fish bait!" Eduardo said snidely as he threw the trap at the immobilized ghoul which then sucked the undead creature inside ending it reign of terror.

Lucy held up the now steaming trap and remarked. "Ghost #1 is re-caught finally after an hour."

Suddenly though the courtroom doors Kylie and Garret came barging through with another steaming trap. Kylie patted the trap affectionately. "Make ours number two we still have Yoshi driving like a bat out of hell on the highways somewhere."

Suddenly Roland's radio went off it was Janine. "Busters I've received word that your hot rodder from hell is on the central highway and heading for the city center. If that happens all hell will break loose be careful."

"Say how is the dirtball Bando is he causing trouble there? Is Nana keeping a watch over him?" Lucy inquired.

"No not really he got lippy with Nana and Kohta so they told Slimer to lick him after that he wasn't pleased to say the least." Janine said over the radio device.

Garret then snagged the trap Eduardo held and scooted through the courtroom doors with the others close behind and the Busters took little notice of the press and media gathered outside the building. Lucy took one look at them before getting in the backseat. "Talk later have a ghost date bye, bye you."

And with a mighty wailing siren the Ecto-1 then tore out of the building's parking lot and sped off to the city center.

-city center

With the loud roaring engine spewing black and green flames from super huge exhaust pipes extending upwards 12 feet at a 30 degree angle was a vehicle like a hot rod but citizens didn't care at what type it was they just ran and swiftly got out of the way of the demonic driver.

Yoshi the undead hot rod driver drove his machine so fast that the road was set on fire as the black colored vehicle with white flame designs sped through the streets like a car possessed.

Close behind the hot rod was the Ecto-1 hearse ambulance and Lucy stood on the top roof of the car and she held a trap in her hand then used her vector to heave the device far into the street landing in front of the speeding hell driver and activated it. The trap opened with a bright light as it sucked the ghost and his car inside.

"NOOOOOOO!" Yoshi yelled out as he was caught once again by the Busters.

The Ecto-1 then spun into a fast fishtail before stopping as Lucy was thrown off but quickly threw her vectors out and did a flip off a nearby parked car then landed safely on the group getting impressed looks from the crowd especially two boys looking to be in third or fourth grade. "Hey how'd ya do that?"

Lucy turned to face them and replied pleasantly. "Y'know your basics eat your vegetables, exercise, work out, get lots of sleep, study and drink lots of milk."

The other kid looked in shock at what he heard. "My uncle always said that I never believed the old guy."

The Ecto-1 then opened its doors and the black man Roland told Lucy to get in the back. "C'mon Luce let's get home for some peace and quiet."

Lucy's bespectacled face softened in a state of relief. "Right lets go. Bye all just call the Ghostbusters and its us who you call (winks) bye." Lucy said waving to their now cheering public.

The Ecto-1 then sped away back to the Inn up in the hills outside of Yokohama.

-Inn 4:35 PM

By the time the Ghostbusters got back to the Inn it was 4:35 PM almost dinner time. The five walked in to the building see no one injured and Bando still being watched by Nana and his face was covered by Slimer's ectoplasmic slime dripping off his face. He spoke in a gruff tone about Slimer hovering over him while grinning. "Don't let that thing touch me I mean it I feel I've been sneezed on I feel so weird."

"Now will you behave yerself like a good boy Bando? Or do I have to slime you again?" Lucy asked cocking her right eyebrow a bit.

Breaking into a sweating fit he pleaded against the idea. "No, no, no, not that no I'll be fine they explained everything I still think this ghost stuff is outlandish but I saw what I saw three ghosts shoot out of a trap that I should not have opened."

"Good now do you realize there are things that are things your expertise does not know how to handle hmm?" Lucy half asked half lectured the man like a second grader. "But if your boss knows I'm still alive then you could get killed Bando. What'll happen to you?"

"Don't worry your pink hair covered head I'm good at disappearing and reappearing if need arises. Hmm I best be going then but I'll show up here and there bye Mayu I'm sorry for scaring ya kiddo." Bando said ruffling the short girl dark hair making her blush heavily.

Bando then left the building and the group then spoke out about him. Eduardo went first. "He's a man on a mission."

"Bit of a psycho though right?" Garret retorted back.

Egon rubbed his chin a bit obviously in thought over the idea. "I'm beginning to suspect the general public should not know about Lucille's Diclonism it would extremely hazardous frankly. That facility I want to look into it Roland give me a hand at the files on the Diclonius I wanna learn about that girl."

"Good luck Egon." Lucy said turning to Kohta again and then Nana. "Well I think we should order pizza I'm in no mood to cook right now I'm tired and worn out."

"Uh meat lover Luce?" The college boy asked and Nana spoke up again.

"What's pizza?" She asked lost on the subject.

"One of the world's tastiest foods." Kohta replied back.

-to be continued

Plus I finally can get Bando to appear once he appears he'll randomly be seen here, there, everywhere. Anyways how is the story so far? Good? Crap? What then? Anyway I got some really interesting stuff planned for this story so stay tuned for further chapters. Also expect some creepy stuff to go on at the facility and it's beyond even Kuramas control What could it be? Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, 10 Legendary Samurai Warriors, and Maverick Hunter KLN they need reviewing and critique. Peace out people bye.


	10. It came from Yokohama Bay

EctoVectors 10

Chapter 10 It came from Yokohama Bay

Well folks a teamwork chapter at long last. The team gets a call from the docks involving a sea monster attacking the ship yards and warehouses. Story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing, crude/rude humor, and supernatural horror. Now we get into the real plot involving all the busters using teamwork to catch the ghosts. The things start to get more serious in a few later chapters. Also just to let you folks know I'm hopelessly insane (with crossovers and crazy ones that is) but anyways that aside enjoy the chapter's madness.

-Maple Inn

It was very calm at the Inn since the two ladies of Lucy and Yuka were hard at work at a round of chess it was a duel to decide who should do half of their respective chores. So far Yuka was winning against the bespectacled Diclonii paranormal investigator. The rosette haired horned girl's perfect poker face showed no sense of worry. The whole group was watching consisting of the other Busters like the gothic Kylie, the Latino Eduardo, mechanical whiz Roland, and wheelchair bound action junkie Garret, plus the veteran buster Egon and secretary Janine.

Among the dwellers of the Inn was Kohta himself the young man whose family owned the building, his younger sister Kanae, the young school kid Mayu whose family was eaten by a demon, and the younger Diclonii girl Nana. Yuka gave a sly smirk at the frankly nerdy looking girl and made a move. "Ha beat that one missy."

"Checkmate." Lucy's poker face was well perfected as she said calmly as she had just made a checkmate upon Yuka. The brunette seemed flabbergasted by the loss only for Lucy to explain it to her. "You left yourself wide open here and there that's how you lost missy. I had you fooled from the very beginning."

"Y'know cousin its best to lose with some dignity than throwing a fit about it you are how old hmm?" Kanae said to her relative who seemed on the verge of throwing a childish hissy fit.

"Getting angry at Luce beating you won't solve anything Yuka in fact she had ya beat from the start." Kylie mentioned to her housemate. "You have to be better at strategy that's all."

Furious the college brunette jumped up from her seat and half fell onto a nearby easy chair while brooding over the loss. "What a sore loser." Lucy said commenting on the situation.

Egon gave the slightly grinning horned girl a slight nod of approval she truly was a brainiac like him all the things the two talked about during the great ghost drought from '92 to '97 the increase of computer use, the continued experiments on Slimer and how Jiro reacted to him, the resident ghosts in the Containment Unit and how the grid was holding, she began to gain an encyclopedic knowledge of many things supernatural and paranormal as well as mythological. Lucy really took after him in many ways like her intelligence for instance, his dry wit and humor, her plain looking expression almost like a "poker face", her compassion for animals like Jiro who was once a stray now a good friend of hers, her calm thinking when Nana showed up and fought her to diffuse the situation, and her dedication to defense for humanity against the supernatural despite the negative attitude to her profession and her species by the general public. But she was a good kid though always wanting to help out those in need from paranormal based trouble and would never hurt anyone deliberately.

While this was going on the phone suddenly rang and the redheaded Janine Melnitz answered it. "Hello Ghostbusters yeah hmm where is it hmm that could be bad ok we'll be right there yes ok thanks for the address. Let's roll!" Janine went about letting out a whoop.

"Where we going next Janine?" Garret asked the redhead woman wanting to get down to the job quickly.

"The docks and ship yards a frog-like sea creature's been attacking the area since three AM this morning." The redhead explained back to the team.

"Water demons I know it ok people let's go." Lucy said getting her stuff ready as did the others readying to go out the door.

"Be careful out there Luce." The college boy said wishing her luck.

"Yeah be careful." Mayu added copying Kohta.

Lucy simply gave a small yet sincere smile back to them. "Aren't I always? You all worry too much we'll be fine."

The busters then scramble into Ecto-1 and sped off with the sirens blaring to the dock and shipyards wondering what the next ghost was.

-soon at the docks/shipyards

Once the busters arrived at their destination they saw the workers were in a state of total panic and unwilling to work with whatever was running around the area attacking things. The foreman saw the busters arrive there and couldn't be happier. The five of them wore their uniforms while the pink haired girl seemed to be wearing a green jester cap an odd choice of fashion. "Goddamn. The Ghostbusters thank god yer here please ya gotta help me. If this building isn't finished then so does the hope of several new apartment buildings and new bay front revenue." The man pleaded to the five. The man wore a basic grey jacket, was a round man, plus basic work pants and hardhat. His grey bushy hair and round face showed he wanted help no matter who gave it.

The group went to work with Roland doing PKE sweeps across the equipment to make certain they weren't possessed by any spirits. Garret and Eduardo were going over scans of the building supplies. Meanwhile Kylie and Lucy were grilling the foreman for any possible clues as to why this was going on, what caused it, and why it is was going on.

"So what did the creature look like? Like its height, color, did it have gills or a fish tail or something any clue would be helpful sir." Kylie asked the man who tried to recall what the workers saw there.

The foreman thought about what the thing looked like or as best it could be described. "Well it was green bright lime green, the feet and hands were like a frog, there was a turtle shell on its back, plus it had a duck's bill. There was a ring of scales around its head like a bowl. It was freaky looking."

"Kappa Tengu." Lucy surmised what it was in two words getting the man's confused attention.

"Huh? The hell is that?" He asked hopelessly lost.

Kylie then snapped her fingers figuring it out too. "Of course a kappa tengu a water demon Luce yer brilliant. Sir kappas are mostly harmless but for your safety and your employees please stay back it could get dangerous here."

Lucy took out her PKE meter and oddly was getting readings from several feet ahead of her on some muddy soft dirt. "Uh sir three weeks ago what was over here by this area of shoreline?" Lucy asked pointing to the rather soft looking soil going at least several hundred in front of her. It looked like very fresh too fresh like it was put in three weeks ago like the man said.

"Oh that was the area we filled in. We plan to fortify and stabilize it with specially treated concrete mix to solidify the soil in case of earthquakes so the dirt doesn't turn to mush." He answered.

"Hmm the readings go all the out to the edge of the filler. It seems our water fiend came from out there. Sir was there some kind of cave or a hole that was disturbed out this way?" The Spengler woman asked the man while still looking over the readings.

"Um actually yes but we filled it in during construction don't want any sinkholes frankly. It would be bad." He replied slightly proud of himself.

"No wonder its attacking you all think you start tearing somebody's house down for no reason they'll get pissed off at you right?" The goth asked the man who thought it over the girl had a good argument.

The threesome's attention was diverted to a fast moving something racing towards shore it had to be the creature the man talked about. The bulge of water erupted as the thing leapt to the construction site. It looked just as the foreman said but stood five and half feet tall and dripped with mucous. "Oh crap... " Was all he could say.

The kappa gave a half roar half hiss sound at the humans who foolishly disturbed its dwelling. "CHARRRR!"

"Guys get yer asses over here we've found it!" Kylie yelled for the guys who all ran to give the girls a hand or two.

"Ya mean it found us!" Garret corrected her.

"Blast it!" Their leader Lucy yelled as the five opened fire on it while the sea creature shielded itself with its slimy mucous covered skin which somehow repulsed the proton beams.

"RAHARRRRR!" The kappa roared at the busters while it picked up a crate and threw it at its attackers while Lucy smashed it with a vector attack only the creature then turned tail and ran away from the team.

The creature managed to give the five of them the slip in a three pronged fork in the buster's path which led to three different warehouses. The thing could've gone to any one of the three areas of the site. "Split up try and wear it out if its slime dries up we can nail him!" Lucy said to the four of her team mates.

"Who made you the expert on fish?" Eduardo being Eduardo had no idea about the demon's slimy skin.

"The things amphibious the mucous keeps its body wet if we dry it out it'll weaken enough so the beams will work." Roland explained going to the yards northern end while Garret joined him.

"I'm following Roland!" He exclaimed joining up with the mechanic.

"Eduardo take east Lucy and I'll take the west side." The black haired goth said as the taller rosette followed after her.

"Aww man why do I go solo for? Can't Kylie go with me?" The Latino complained while the girl's gave him a piece of both their minds.

"SHUT UP EDUARDO!" The girls both shout out at him.

-west warehouse

Upon reaching the northern warehouse building the two girl Ghostbusters looked and wandered around taking sweeps of the area but finding not even a tiny blip in fact the area looked like any other interior of your run of the mill warehouse: dust, cobwebs, roaches, rats, mice, and silverfish were abounding inside. "Damn! Nothing here Luce I ain't getting anything on this meter."

Adjusting her glasses bit the girl went to the building's far side just to be sure but sadly nothing. "Nothing over here either Kylie pack it in and find the boys?"

"Sounds like a plan to me not a single trace I hope they're having better luck than we are." The goth said to her red eyed friend Kylie found it hard to believe this girl wasn't human but in fact some blood thirsty psycho who needed to kill, and kill, and kill, and kill some more. It just didn't add up Lucy was a sweet girl, a timid girl, a brainy nerd for starters not some killing machine. There was more going on in the city than the group knew currently.

-north warehouse

Meanwhile in the northern warehouse the action junkie Garret and group's mechanic Roland searched around the building sweeping every which where but each scan came up with zilch. "Here froggy, froggy, froggy, froggy, froggy, froggy c'mere froggy so we can proton your slimy legs." Garret joked as he called the critter to get them.

"Garret I think we've established that froggy froggy doesn't work our frog isn't here at all wonder how the girls are doing? I hope they're safe." Roland said as the calling wasn't working.

"They are I know it look Luce is tough she and Kylie can take on our terrible sea going toad. Its Eddy I'm worried about he's solo we ain't take one guess at what can happen." garret said giving Roland the basic hint.

Seeing the look Garret gave him Roland spoke back. "I see your point it's well taken let's go find him and do it quick."

The two then run or in Garret's case roll out of the building to find how Eduardo's been doing in his ends of the search.

-east warehouse

The spiky brown haired Eduardo Rivera looked around the building interior scanning the whole complex but still nothing came as the guy started complaining about the usual stuff the Inn, lack of respect, and his job. "Darn that Roland I told him to fix this gizmo like I dunno 50 times but does he listen to me no. Does Garret listen to me no. Does Lucy listen to me no. Does Kohta listen to me again no. Does Nana listen to me hell no. Does Mayu listen to me another hell no. Oh and that Yuka that smart alec drives me nuts get up wash yer face, don't sleep in too much, don't stay up too late, get up I think I got a new mother to order me around. I oughtta blast her college ass with a proton beam that'll shut her up for a bit." The Latino then hears some crates and boxes from the back of the building fall and crash to the floor. "Crap! I just know it's that froggy freak! (sees it up on the rafters) Hah! Gotcha! (beam hits a bag of half frozen fish) DAH FISH!"

The fish fall on top of the guy burying him under three tons of Tilapia Eduardo squirmed his way out of the bottom of the nasty fishy smelling pile. "I always hated fish sticks."

The kappa then goes out the exit until it gets a whiff of a delicious scent then turns around then sniffs again and keeps sniffing until it realizes the scent is coming from Eduardo. "Rarrr!" The creature growled out as it licked its chops drooling onto the floor while advancing toward the man.

"Aww man it thinks I'm a fillet! HELPPPPPPP!" Eduardo screamed out the others heard him.

-outside the northern warehouse

The four had reunited and heard the guy's screaming and came upon Eduardo just in time and blasted the Kappa at near 20 feet away. The creature's slime coating was still thick enough it repelled the beams. The four ran or in Garret's case rolled after it as it again turned tail and leapt away smashing its way through the various crates and boxes in its way while the busters had to shoot them all just to avoid getting clobbered by the sharpened pieces of wood.

The kappa ran to the nearby crane then shimmied up the cable then did a swan dive into the drink and began swimming away into the deep bay waters.

"Its swimmin' away! The damn SOB's gettin' away!" Garret cussed out mad as hell at the thing getting away.

"Wish we had an EctoSub!" Eduardo grumbled out.

Lucy did a double take as to where the creature as swimming to on the other side of the bay area (which was slightly curved) was the marine study institute and aquarium. The place held many rare and endangered species like sea turtles and dolphins used in captive breeding then reintroduction into the wild. If the place was destroyed then so did the animal's future. "That direction... Shit! It goes straight to the aquarium and marine study institute! Come on if that thing reaches there it'll be really annoyed enough to kill someone! Most likely someone living!" Lucy shouted out as the busters again scrambled into Ecto-1 and drove off to the aquarium and marine institute.

-Aquarium/Marine Study Institute

-begin Tightrope by Tetsu69

The various people were watching the various fish and sea creatures swim around their tanks. Children as well as the adults were entranced by them when a small kid noticed what he thought he saw was a large dead turtle on the sand covered bottom. "Hey daddy there's a dead turtle in that tank tell the people the folks in charge to get rid of it."

The boy's father noticed a caretaker of the tanks nearby and got his attention. "Uh sir there's a dead turtle in that tank over there my son pointed it out."

The caretaker gave a look at the father like he'd grown four new heads. "Huh? Sir we don't have a turtle in that tank (turns to look/gets a shock) Holy shit!" The caretaker cursed out.

The supposedly dead "turtle" came to life and showed it wasn't a turtle at all but some bright green giant frog crossed with a turtle shell and duck bill awaken and rise from under the sandy bottom and make a glare upon the people watching the tank. Its yellowed eyes glowered upon the annoying humans then shot up from the bottom to the top and leapt onto the floor and gave a roar. "CHARRRRRR!"

The people rushed out of the aquarium area as fast as their legs could carry them until the place was essentially deserted. It was by this time the Busters arrived to see the folks swarming out of the aquarium area. "Looks like we arrived at rush out of here hour." Garret said looking over the scene.

The 4 exited from Ecto-1 then walked into the building looking over the damage it had done so far no loss of human life but still it wasn't a remote possibility. Kylie took out the PKE meter then scanned the spot. It led further inside the aquarium. "C'mon let's go get our duck billed turtle shelled frog if we could just weaken his skin mucous we might be able to catch him."

After searching around the area the five still came up with zilch until a somewhat whiny and sassy voice interrupted them. "Hey what're you five idiots doing? Huh well answer me damnit!"

Lucy cringed at hearing that voice she knew right from the get-go who it belonged to Sawa Umetsu the biggest bitchy brat who lived at her orphanage years ago. Sawa wore a female styled security guard outfit complete with flashlight and nightstick. Her mid length dark blonde hair had a braid in it.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the freak hornhead come back here have you hmm. What's the matter got fired from your job?" The sassy and still bratty 19 year old said to her old bullying victim. "Who're your friends frankly how can they stand you?"

Kylie went over to the girl then went snack across the forehead then grabbed her front and threw her against the wall obviously. "You talk down to Lucy like one more time I'll hit you so hard in the face you'll need 200 surgeries to rebuild it now shut up you don't talk to her that way! I don't care who you are missy or what kind of bigshot you were it means crap to me." Kylie barked to the bratty girl who cringed then dropped her.

"Stay away from me you goth girl freak!" Sawa snapped at Kylie who glared her down.

"Sawa... Wasn't expecting to see your bratty assed face again. Guys this is Sawa Umetsu the biggest bitchy brat back at the orphanage in '92." Lucy explained adding various "colorful metaphors" liven up her introduction. "We're here to take out the kappa demon raising hell here what do you think we're for the birthday parties?"

"Demon? Demon? No those uniforms, the tools that car shit the Ghostbusters ok freak you've lost it you work with them the biggest charlatans in the entire bit of world business you're freaking crazy! And what's with those dorky looking glasses? Now you just look like a dork!" Sawa bitched to the group who figured out why she was a bitch.

"I'm nearsighted duh I can't see without them it's so bad... bitch." Lucy said adding a bitch to as a last word.

-somewhere else in the orca show tank

At the orca show the black suited trainer called the giant black and white dolphin named "Tsunami" up to the front of the tank to do some tricks for the large. The word of the turtle monster hadn't reached here yet and the crowd was blissfully unaware of the horror about to pop up its ugly mug. The redheaded blue eyed trainer noticed a large sea turtle shell on the tank's bottom until he realized it wasn't a terrapin at all but something else. The creature wasn't too happy about being disturbed the the human then shot out of the water growling and snarling at the fleeing crowd.

The kappa then smelled something interesting the trainer's fish bucket it was full of fresh haddock. The kappa speed walked to it then started feeding its face. It feasted upon the fish until it was tired of haddock then it wanted something else like the scent it had gotten a whiff of just now. It then rushed toward the wonderful scent.

-meanwhile

The busters were still arguing with the bitchy Sawa. "And I say you don't have the clearance I don't care if the construction site hired you clowns get back in yer clown car and go back to Freakytown where you all belong! I don't want to hear a boatload of shit about ghosts, gremlins, vampires, werewolves, and demons leave that shit for kiddy camp stories."

Suddenly the busters got nervous as they saw something behind Sawa which began drooling onto her uniform's shoulder pad. "Uh Sawa ya might wanna look up there's something behind you." Garret said to the guard to look behind her.

"Oh how stupid do you take me for? You really think I'll fall for that trick hmm?" The guard girl sassed the group.

"Damnit Sawa stop being a freaking bitch and look!" Lucy cussed to her getting pissed at the 19 year old woman.

Eduardo said mentioning the drool on her shoulder. "Plus your shoulder what's that on there wet paint huh?"

Getting sick and tired of the Ghostbusters annoying antics the young woman humored the frauds and turned herself around and got the shock of her life. A tall creature colored bright green bearing a turtle shell on its back the body of a frog and a duckbill for kicks. "Uh hi there chum?" She squeaked out at seeing the thing.

"RAOOOORRRRR!" The creature roared at the girl who tried to swat Sawa as well as try to attack Eduardo only the busters blasted it with their proton beams but still no effect as the creature ran away the third time in a row.

Staring with eyes wide as golf balls as she bore witness to the sight of the creature and then ran behind Lucy. "Kill that SOB! KILL IT!"

"Can't. Already dead." Eduardo explained. "We're scientists missy."

Smacking the lunk head Latino upside his skull Lucy then went about thinking up a way to catch the thing. "Why is that thing always attacking Eduardo for? Huh what's that smell?"

"Maybe it likes him?" Roland suggested when he smelled something too.

Kylie smelled it next then Garret then Sawa and they all yelled out in unison. "FISH!"

"Fish that what it wants we'll lure it out with food. Now we need some bait. Mm hmm." Lucy said as the others gave a good stare upon the Latino man.

Eduardo took a whiff of himself then knew why. "Ah crap."

-snack booth begin The Final Countdown by Europe

The man who was in charge of the booth saw a girl with jet black hair, grey lip gloss, deep moss green eyes. Her uniform was black with orange knee and elbow pads. Her look was that of a goth. The blonde man gawked at who it was. "Kylie Griffon of the Extreme Ghostbusters whatever you want it's on the house err booth as the case may be."

"Look we've got a kappa running around here we need two dozen of some of your fried shrimp for bait. Can we get it?" The goth asked the owner.

"Hell's yeah I just made some use it all. Here." The man said as he handed over the bucket of the shrimp. Kylie then went back to the group near the aquarium. "Take that ghost down!" The guy called out as she walked away.

-aquarium area

Sawa saw the busters trap going into action but she was still unsure if it would work like they said it would. Lucy was not the same timid girl from those years ago in the 90's in fact Sawa figured if she was a guy she'd be staring at the girl's well made proportioned body despite the heavy uniform. "Uh um freak err I mean Lucy look it seems we've both grown up I shouldn't have said those things years ago I was a bitchy brat that's all there is to it. I hope ya can forgive me for it."

Blinking her scarlet eyes as if unsure whether to believe her former bully was really apologizing to her. "Apologizing because all the years ago or just me and my friends saving yer ass?"

Sawa shot a confused look at the pink haired girl then to the others then answered. "Uh um both actually."

"Well Sawa could you make yerself useful and tie that wire from the railing to the other side we'll trip that overgrown frog." Garret said as he leaned down from his chair to tie the wire while Sawa did the other side.

It was at this point the occult expert Kylie came speed walking back as she set the last shrimp tail on the floor. "There that should lure him out now to call him out."

All eyes turned to Eduardo as he was going to call out the beast to lure it into being captured. "Oh no I won't do it no way in hell!"

"Eduardo ya don't do it I'll smack ya where the sun don't shine." Lucy threatened the brown haired buster who had no choice but to go along with the idea.

Hanging his head in defeat the Latino began calling out the kappa creature. "Here kappa, kappa, here kappa some nice fish for you here kappa c'mere kappa here kappa nice fish and shrimp to eat." He called out and soon enough their friend came along from the nearby hallway.

The kappa saw the shrimp then ate it and saw another then another then a whole trail of them until seeing Eduardo again and his fishy smell then it roared at him. "ROAR!"

The kappa broke into a run wanting to eat the thing that smelled of haddock until it tripped over the wire then tried to get up off the floor which was now slippery from the body mucous. Lucy threw her trap at the thing while Kylie activated the opening button and in a flash of light the kappa was sucked inside the ghost trap. And so the Kappa Tengu's reign of terror was over. "One in the disc ready to go. We be fast and he be slow!" The five cheer out all at once while Sawa just looks the trap over.

"Wow!" Was all she could say.

-aquarium gate

The crowd went wild at seeing the Busters taking care of business like they always as the team gave a small speech to the people. "We're the best." Roland said to the crowd.

"We're the beautiful." Kylie and Lucy said next.

"We're the only Extreme Ghostbusters!" Garret and Eduardo say next as the crowd goes nuts at the team's fine job.

-later back at the inn

The group had returned from the job and ready to relax when suddenly Yuka started up her tirades again. "Lucy I want a rematch you me a puzzle game! I choose Tetris!" The brunette college girl proclaimed.

"Not now Yuka me and the team are tired we ran all over town trying to get that thing some other time maybe." Luce said plopping herself down the couch yawning.

"Afraid to lose huh? Is that it?" Yuka spouted off.

"Fine but I must warn you I "stink" at puzzle games I really do." Lucy said winking at the rest of the group while Yuka got out the X-Box and put in the Tetris game.

-begin Tetris theme

And so the game was on Yuka VS Lucy once again to who was better at things. Yuka's game face was very serious so serious you could break an egg on it but Luce just gave her somewhat sullen and impassive poker face.

Lucy then went off as her score went up. "Tetris. Tetris. Tetris. Tetris again. Another Tetris. Tetris."

Lucy passive attitude was grating on Yuka's nerves when suddenly she goofed up then Game over Lucy had won. "Tetris I win."

Yuka stormed off upstairs while the group saw how childish she was acting. "It's just a game Yuka stop being a baby about it!" Mayu went off at her.

"Sore loser!" Garret called out. Slimer just gave the girl the raspberries.

"I ditto that one Slimer Yuka yer a sore loser! Stop bein' a brat!" Kanae called upstairs to her girl cousin.

Janine looked at how childish Yuka was acting then gave a look of pride to the rosette haired at how she handled Yuka's smug attitude. "Well I think for now everything's back to normal well as normal as Ghostbusting is right Egon?"

"Hmm perhaps." He said looking out the window wondering what undead horrors would come along next time and would the team prevail?

-to be continued

Well there you all have it chapter 10 is up now finally enjoy it. Next up is chapter which involves Lucy doing a presentation at her school or more specific at the girl's begging. Find out what happens in "School Ghouls" of EctoVectors until then please review my other stories entitled: "Maverick Hunter KLN", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Horns of a Spider", "Duels and Vectors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Power Ranger Dimension Legends", and "Diclonius Goddess of Steel". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	11. School Ghouls

EctoVectors 11:

Chapter 11 – School Ghouls

Well folks a set-up chapter again... sorry. Lucy is told to do a career based project at Mayu's class and teacher explaining her profession. Story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing, crude/rude humor, and supernatural horror. Finally things are starting to unfold and we readers find out who the big enemy is. Then things start to get more serious in a few later chapters. Also just to let you folks know I'm hopelessly insane (w/crossovers and crazy ones that is) but anyways that aside enjoy the chapter's madness.

-Inn

It was very serene at the Inn where the Extreme Ghostbusters were currently housing themselves. The place was owned by a college attending boy named Kohta, his sister Kanae, and their cousin Yuka lived there too. Also there was the middle school kid Mayu whose family was devoured by a demon. Lucy's final occupant there was the somewhat runty Diclonius girl Nana.

However the petite Mayu had dropped a bombshell upon the nerdy Diclonii girl. "You want me to what?" Lucy asked frankly frazzled.

"Just what I said my class needs an expert in careers so figured you'd do it." The girl said so very sweetly to the buster. "Tell my class about your typical days in Ghostbusting, how the tools work, toughest ghosts, types of ghosts that kind of thing."

"You figure hmm? And if I refuse?" Lucy asked the girl making her think cocking a pink hued eyebrow.

"Well I'll do this then… WAHHHHHHH AHAHAHAH! MEAN LUCY YOU'RE MEAN! I WANTED SOME HELP! WAHAHAHAH!" Mayu pulled the oldest trick in the book… crying her eyes out like a baby.

"Goddamn it!" Lucy hissed out flustered. "Fine I'll do it but I'll do it once only but if the any of yer bratty little boy students decide to grope me or grab my chest I'll smack 'em via vector where the sun don't shine and they'll be in the hospital for at least a week holding themselves in pain do I make myself clear young lady? Hmm? Well do I?"

"Crystal ok let's go!" Mayu stopping her waterworks in a flash as she piped up and grabbed the Buster's wrist and suddenly dragged her along to the door.

"Egon help me here! Janine! Garret! Kylie! Kohta! Help me! Nana do something help me here Damnit!" Lucy wailed out as she was dragged along by the spry school girl who looked on in part amusement and pity for her. "Damnit kiddo lemme get my traps, goggles and proton pack first!"

"Oops! My bad Luce." Mayu swiftly apologized to the young woman who retrieved her gear.

"I'll be back by 3 o' clock or so if any trouble or calls go to me I'm busy at the moment." Lucy added as she fetched her gear consisting of her trap, get Slimer (who was told to remain invisible no less), PKE Meter, Ecto Goggles, Slime Blower MK2, and pack then was dragged along by the school kid to her "very important" assembly.

-Yokohama Middle School class A6 - Mayu's classroom

Meanwhile across town at the Yokohama Middle School class A6 Mayu was having trouble with her classmates. Her homeroom teacher Mrs. Kamiya finally managed to get the kids settled down. "Ok Mayu what's your report for career day supposed to be on?" The teacher asked the student. Mrs. Emiko Kamiya… well she was a tall trim honey blonde woman in her middle 20's as well as tall. Today she was wearing a beige short sleeved blouse and long dress. Her eyes were a vivid shade of deep blue.

"Well do you all know who the Ghostbusters are hmm? Well I happen to know them personally the rest were busy but I managed to convince Lucy Spengler to come here and explain her profession to us all." The brunette student explained to her class. "Luce they won't bite. She's a bit timid… I'll be back in two seconds." Mayu said scooting out of her classroom and into the hallways.

-hallway – begin Into the Groove by Madonna (I like it so there)

Sneaking into the hallways Mayu saw Lucy leaning against the wall grumbling under her breath. Her scarlet hued and bespectacled eyes were closed while her eyebrows were twitching too. "Sorry Mayu I won't do it there is no way in hell that I am going to subject myself to a bunch of ungrateful little yuppie larva and have some brats disrespect my important profession. So there but just being curious how many are there and how tall?"

"About my height some a bit taller and twenty altogether. Now Luce I thought yer braver than this." The school girl nagged the buster who had serious reservations about going through this… this… this debacle of an assembly.

And so the school girl followed by the 19 year old buster went back into the classroom. Mayu was right there were in fact 20 other kids in there all around her height and size. Looking over the scene she thought. "My god I'm in the hell called junior high." Gathering up her Diclonius sanity the paranormal investigator swallowed her pride and went along with the girl's plan. "Ok my name is Lucille Spengler as you can guess by Mayu's so very thoughtful introduction I am a Ghostbuster meaning I catch ghosts, investigate hauntings, and eliminate them if need be arises."

"Ahh Ghostbusters? Ah dang I thought we gonna have InuYasha here." Complained a boy classmate of Mayu's.

"I must remind you InuYasha is half demon if he rampages around the city I'll bust his canine based hind end plus he's fictional." Lucy added to what the snotty boy said.

"Y'know my uncle says you guys are full of crap and that's why your company went bankrupt after '92." Said another of her snot nosed male classmates.

"Daisuke Motuo mind your manners." Mrs. Kamiya scolded the boy who got all pouty from getting "told".

Walking over to the bratty lad Lucy leaned over him a bit. "Well young man your uncle's a fed and a sell-out pig do you know what a pig is little boy? It's yer uncle. Also mister some folks have trouble believing in the paranormal and supernatural like you."

"You look like a nerd and talk like one too! The kind of nerd who goes to geek sci-fi type conventions." Uttered yet another bratty student this time a tan haired girl named Holly a half American half Japanese student living in the country. Lucy's eyebrow twitched a bit more at hearing the girl's annoying yet also pompous attitude.

"Ok that's it that does it! I've had it Mrs. Kamiya reign yer class in I've never seen such disrespectful children in my life. I'm sick of this shit yes I said shit deal with it ya brats I did not drag my butt here because I'm going to enjoy being made fun of by a group snotty early staged adolescents." Lucy fumed at the stubborn kids. "Now I can leave and have you all do some spelling tests if that's what you all want then so be it."

"Nooooo!" The class moaned and groaned at the thought of more school work.

"That's better ok we'll start from square one… the very material ghosts are composed of ectoplasm which I happen to have a sample right here with me." Lucy said seating herself in a chair while taking a small clear camera film container filled with a sticky viscous material looking somewhat like snot.

"Looks like snot. Like somebody blew their stuffy nose." Commented another of Mayu's female classmates.

"Y'know that's exactly what my old mentor Peter Venkman used to say. Anyways I'll start with the basics now. This tool here is called the PKE Meter 2.3. The letters PKE stand for Psycho-Kinetic Energy." Lucy said taking out a gizmo with a small screen, mounted on a handle, the top has two smaller antennas that had a focused electric wave flowing between them.

"This device works very much like a Divining Rod. These antennae have sensors in their length, and the energy arc between the rods gets more powerful as it closes in on the source of a PKE the meter will begin to buzz more and more in response to approaching a source of PK Energy. Once at the source of the energy, the sensors will buzz noticeably at a greater pitch." Lucy went on explaining about the tool as energy flowed between the spiked prongs.

"Ok next is the Proton Pack… but before you all want one for a birthday or Christmas this pack is not a toy. You all should be worried it's basically an unlicensed nuclear accelerator very dangerous in the wrong hands. The device works by countering negative energy infused ghostly manifestations with a proton stream basically a stream of positively charged ions which can harness the ghost. The proton stream is very dangerous and barely controllable not something I would use indoors way worse than playing ball. The Proton Pack is extremely unique, for they are the only piece of technology in the world that has the ability to strip Electrons away from Protons. It has a hand-held wand known as a "Neutrona Wand" also called a proton gun or particle thrower connected to a backpack-sized particle accelerator. Also a very serious bit of caution never ever under most circumstances cross the blast streams it would very bad to put simply." Lucy then adjusted her glasses a bit after the basic "crossing the streams warning".

"What'll happen then because I'm kinda fuzzy on then idea? An electric shock… will it make you piss yerself?" Asked a redheaded boy named Takeru Ishida.

"Ahh actually not I do wish it were that simple… try to, imagine all life as, you know it stopping instantaneously and all molecules in your bodies exploding at light speed. Total protonic reversal its bad take my word for it. The guys only did it once to defeat Gozer back in 1984. Gozer is or was classified as an extremely exo-dimensional deity. It's also referred to as Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor, Volguus Zildrohar, Gozer the Traveler and Lord of the Sebouillia. Not something you kids would want to run into in a dark alley." Lucy then flexed her shoulder when a loud pop was heard. "Oooh! That's much better my shoulder popped oh boy that's much better. Ok kids anymore questions hmm?"

"Why's yer hair pink and why do you have red eyes that ain't normal." Asked Iori a shorter male classmate of the girl.

"Its dyed I'm an albino so there now you know." Lucy uttered out sweat dropping a bit. "I'm really hating this oh Mayu when this is all over I'm putting the grounding on you." The girl grumbled under her breath.

"You really think we're gonna believe all this ghost and supernatural crap?" Said Yolei yet another of Mayu's classmates.

"Yolei your parents must be so proud to have such a beautiful, adorable, darling, sweet, precious yet very aggravating and ignorable child (Luce narrows her eyes glare at Yolei). Ok you all want proof ok then I'll play that way I didn't want to do it but here goes… Slimer here boy come Slimer I got you a brownie here." Lucy called out as at bizarrely the nearby blackboard began to secrete green ooze when suddenly a green pudgy ball-like type of spook appeared in the room.

"Hello." It said in garbled voice waving at the classroom of students.

The looks of shock on the class's many faces had made it clear they had never seen anything like Slimer before ever. Why was a "ghost" here? Wasn't Lucy supposed to get rid of them? The entire class leaped under their desks in fear including Mrs. Kamiya who peeked up staring at the green glob of a goblin. "You're a buster Miss Spengler shoot it! Shoot it now! Catch it! Bust it! Do something! Anything!" Spat out a girl named Megumi who hid under her desk.

"No! NO! NO! Slime's a friend please everyone come out! He's harmless… mostly." Mayu uttered the last bit trying to calm her class and her teacher down.

"As Mayu said Slimer's harmless for the most part. Slimer is what's classified as a Class 5 full roaming vapor or a focused, non-terminal repeating phantasm. He's mostly harmless Ray used to refer to him as the ghost of the late John Belushi… all he wants to do is eat and have a good time." Lucy finished her explanation when Slimer the specter opened its yap wanting the brownie she mentioned. "I'm sorry no brownie sorry I said it to get you in here… why are you looking at me that way? No you wouldn't dare you wouldn't dare try it. Oh crap..."

Slimer then gave the pink haired girl a real tongue lashing leaving her covered in neon green ooze that dripped off her chin. "Like I said mostly harmless as you can see he slimed me. We the Ghostbusters take full credit for turning "slimed" into an adverb. Anyways Slimer's been a big help over the years the information learned from him is invaluable to paranormal research." The woman then cleaned the stuff off her face using a pocket hand towel and ectoplasm cleanser she developed as a spray.

"What can Slimer do besides sliming people or haunting a place?" A bright deep red haired girl named Miki Segusa asked next.

"What do you think he can go invisible to human eyes, hide in walls, eat, and throw the room's objects around and scare you silly which apparently he did when he showed up." The scientific girl explained.

"Ok so what other kinds of scientific gizmos do you use Miss Spengler?" Asked the class and self proclaimed science geek Koushiro Izumi. He was a shorter student bearing bright brown hair with a medium red tint to it.

Taking off the various tools from her belt and backpack she set them all on the nearby table. "Ok I happen to have my Ecto Goggles to see paranormal activity the human eye can't see along with other invisible phenomena. The purpose of the Muon Trap or just trap is obvious… it's used for catching ghosts. Slime Blower MK2 that is a self generating base culture of ectoplasm used to spray positively charged "mood slime" for a variety of things like a tether to hold a ghost before capture or throwing a PKE affected object into something."

The buster explained as she pointed to the bizarre looking half binocular half goggle like viewer, then to the midsized orange circular trap, then to the large blaster type tool where a small tank of pink ooze bubbled around. The tank must hold the slime the young woman spoke of.

"The proton pack could we see a demo of it in action?" A blonde boy named Marcus asked her as then the whole class got in sad puppy face mode complete with quivering lips.

"The face won't work I already said the proton pack and neutrona wand are not toys so no so stop the sad eyes." Lucy said sternly closing her eyes in frustration while adjusting her glasses telling the kids not to use a puppy face on her inciting a wave of groans. "And the same goes for the trap but I can show you how the Ecto goggles and PKE meter work consider it a compromise of sorts. Now watch as I take the meter and wave it over the ectoplasm sample… (device lights up green) there you go point at ectoplasmic material or if you think it was there point it away it goes red green is better. Ok… um Koushiro could you hide the sample somewhere in the room and the rest of you close your eyes I will too come to think of it."

Luce turned around and closed her eyes shut awaiting the signal from the boy. "Done."

"Ok Daisuke I want you to use the meter to find where the sample is." Lucy told the 6th grader boy who gave her a rather funny skeptical look. "Just follow along little boy look around and slowly wave it back and forth until the readings get higher."

"Don't call me little boy I'm 13 years old not a little boy. This is so stupid ghosts and slime." The boy muttered getting grumpy at the notion of real supernatural business.

"Mr. Motuo behave a guest speaker show respect to Ms. Spengler or is Miss err whichever it is." Mrs. Kamiya scolded the boy again as he went about scanning the room for the sample of gooze.

"Oh don't worry I'm not married it's my adoptive fathers last name from Egon Spengler I'm only 19." The woman confessed shyly to Mayu's teacher.

The boy kept up his sweeping of the room when the tool suddenly got higher readings from… of all places the top shelf of the cabinet used for storing extra class supplies. "Hey I got something… over there at the cabinet. Come to Daisuke you snot." He said as the meter was going into overdrive as he pointed it up at the upper shelf showing this was where the plasm was.

"Oh Slimer could you get that for me please?" The girl said to the ghost who then fetched the sample from the tall cabinet then unlocked it from the inside then exited it.

"Ha ha!" He said getting into a happy mood.

Glaring upon him Luce knew what he might do. "No Slimer no licky no you got me? No." Brushing her pink cotton candy hued locks the girl decided what should be next. "Well I guess now I should give a small tutorial on the Ecto Goggles. Ok I need a volunteer please."

A brunette boy with messy locks named Masaru Daimon raised his hand since no else was. "I'll do it I'll volunteer."

"Ok Slimer hide somewhere and go invisible and Masaru now put the goggles and find him. Slimer hide yerself good and keep invisible I want to prove my point." The pink haired woman said to the ghost as he vanished from sight.

"Now do I just look around or something?" The student asked the guest speaker how to do his demo.

"Yup." Was all Lucy said back to him.

The boy looked around the room as his classmates and teacher watched him try to locate the ghost called Slimer who'd hidden himself somewhere in the room. He looked around, under, up, downward, and everywhere until suddenly he saw something making the tool's meter go nuts. A patch of glowing green ooze marked a spot on the blackboard behind Mrs. Kamiya's desk. The boy went over to the spot then pushed up the goggles to look it over but didn't see a thing there. "But it was there I saw it how'd it disappear?"

"I can answer that one… that's what the paranormal investigator named Tobin calls it "Ectoplasmic Resonant Residue" its ectoplasm invisible to the human eye but the goggles can see it just fine. Put the goggles on again it'll prove it." The young woman told the boy and his class.

Masaru tried it again and bam there it was once again sticking to the blackboard. "It's back. Ok Slimer c'mon out."

The class heard a grumpy sounding snort coming from the board. Slimer phased out from it looking miffed. "BLEAGH!" Slimer gave the whole class the raspberries somewhat splattering them in slime.

Wiping off the gloppy stuff from her porcelain hued face Lucy asked the class something else. "Now any questions about me personally?" The Spengler girl asked the group of kids.

"So do you have any hobbies Miss Spengler?" Asked Miki.

Putting on her thinking face the girl was answered in a dry manner to Miki. "I collect spores, molds and fungus. I read a lot in my spare time some say I'm too intelligent. I don't really have time for boys even if I wasn't an albino I'd be the school's biggest geek."

"I'd ask you out if I was a few years older." Koushiro said then clamping his hands over his mouth going beet red in embarrassment knowing he made a mistake saying what he said out loud.

A nearby redheaded girl named Kimiko student's whose desk to Koushiro then tossed a remark at him. "You ask every girl you meet out Koushiro."

"And they'd always refuse… Koushiro you're a totally hopeless geek." A snotty brown haired classmate named Riko said to him.

"Well I say to you all Koushiro may be a geek now but in college he'll be an engineering or stock broker rolling in money. Make fun of him now because years later he'll get the last laugh and be a bigshot." Lucy said narrowing her eyes and mildly smirking upon the class while getting an envious look from the geekish boy.

-and so

Needless to say the buster went about her nastiest ghosts she fought over the years… like Tenabrag the eyeball stealing demon and he was the only known Class 13 entity either of the two team's have ever seen. She talked about the child brainwashing and also ugly Grundel, Vigo the Carpathian who attacked the city in the late holiday time of '89. She explained Egon and the other's told her about the old events prompting her to study it more.

Lucy then spoke about Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz the closest things she had to parents. Her relationship with the Real Ghostbusters and both team's teamup called "Back in the Saddle" fighting a Metal Eating Entity alias "Class 4 Self Replicating Feeder". Once it was defeated for good a strange dark storm rolled into the entire seaboard… it was in fact the "Bermuda Triangle Ghost" which was a giant, black, cloud-like mass of goo that devoured everything it touches. It was responsible for the countless ship and recently plane disappearances over the centuries there.

She and he team faced a Sphinx a humanoid winged lion-like creature asking the riddle "What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at Night?" Egon figured it out where no else had. The answer was humanity… humanity walks on four as a baby, two as a grown man, and in old age with his own cane, points it out with the cane as the third leg. She went on about the creepy ghosts referred to as "Vathack" led the fat, ugly Crainiac who had a buzz saw stuck in his head who was assisted by Corepuscle a big specter with the eyes on his hands and no head. Their final comrade was the tall Gristle with the neck brace, and drills for hands.

Lucy brought along photos of them taken from inside the containment unit in the firehouse basement. They were as ugly like she described them. She explained about the time the group faced the powerful Tempus a ghost who ruled a "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" in the New York City and world of a fallen future, when humanity's supremacy has been usurped by Paranormal Beings. Tempus was a very difficult entity to take down as he could exist simultaneously two separate time-planes. Despite being separated by nearly a century he was still ultimately defeated. This really got the class's attention as they figured it was more than basic haunted houses being cursed and poltergeists running around.

Another extremely powerful entity was the spirit of Halloween "Samhain" a dangerous pumpkin headed ghost. Years later in the unit he was presumably overthrown by the godlike ghost Surt a bringer of the worldwide cataclysm known as "Ragnorok".

Now getting off the subject of ghosts she went to her friends and fellow busters… First was Kylie Griffon a gothic college senior occult expert. As the team's fellow supernatural expert the Lucy viewed Kylie like an elder sister something she never had. Eduardo however was like the team idiot who was hopelessly lost on all missions… however he lately had put more priority into his classes, more paranormal research and grades therefore was a much smarter guy to hang out with. Roland was the team mechanic, engineer, and upkeep. His job was to make sure the gizmos, Ecto-1 and tools always were in tip top condition and make adjustments as well as repairs if needed. Garret however though wheelchair bound was frankly the team's courage or in as he colorfully called it "the guts". She went to explain why Mayu was absent for a few weeks… a demon had in fact digested her mother and boyfriend and she was in the psyche ward. The class finally started understanding the delicate matter of paranormal study and investigation and its dangers.

-meanwhile however

Meanwhile however spooky things were afoot all over the school as ectoplasmic energy invisible to the human eye was being emitted from various cracked sections of the building's basement. Upstairs in the school library the book shelves including the books themselves and printer absorbed the energy. The cafeteria's utensils also absorbed it as did the very hallway walls around Mayu's class. In short strange things were going to start happening soon… Can Lucy stop it?

However by the time 12:12 PM rolled around it was time for lunch… meaning it was time for a break. Luce as getting a bit famished herself luckily she packed herself a vanilla pudding, Milk Chug, brownie, and pita pocket sandwich with bean sprouts, shredded cheddar cheese and roast beef.

-cafeteria

The class finally sat down to eat though Slimer was told to remain invisible until lunch was over. The class's discussion was about Lucy's lack of romance… where even the boys jumped on to comment on. "I don't get it Luce how can a lovely woman like yourself be single?" Koushiro asked the girl.

"I'm a nerd. Boys rarely make passes at girls in glasses it's a sad but true fact." She replied back to him.

"What about Kohta? What about him?" The inn resident asked the investigator curiously.

Thinking over the issue then kicking it out of her brain thinking it impossible. "Kohta? Him liking me? Poppycock I say pure poppycock. He only likes pretty girls in fact he probably has tons of college babes to chase after while Yuka keeps him reigned in." Lucy figured there was no way in hell Kohta would take a liking to her… after all who'd fall in love with a mutant freak… a Diclonius like her? With her disgusting horns and deadly vectors?

"But you are kinda pretty now that I think about it." Daisuke admitted shyly blushing.

Looking over the group of students the Spengler woman again disagreed. "Look drop it it's a mute subject Kohta does not like me no boy does end of discussion." The kids and their guest then ate in silence as danger was soon to strike the building.

-back in class

Back in the classroom all along the subject was now onto types of paranormal and supernatural phenomenon such as Psychokinetic Levitation where objects would literally float around unhindered by gravity forces. Then she spoke about Pyschomagnetheric slime or "mood slime" as it was called that covered the New York museum of art back in '89 and revived the powerful spirit of "Vigo the Carpathian" or as his real name was "Vigo Von Homburg Deutschendorf".

Living to the age of 105 years old he was not a well liked ruler… as he was often called Vigo the Cruel, Vigo the Torturer, Vigo the Despised, and Vigo the Unholy. Before his death he had created a portrait of himself to use as a sprit vessel to hold his evil twisted soul.

He revived on New Year's Eve '89-90 only to finally be destroyed… or so it seemed as years later in the date of '94 the painting had returned to its previous image. The curator Janosz Poha feared the ghost was seeking revenge. Egon and Lucy investigated only to find thankfully that despite Vigo returning to his painting still held what's left of Vigo after his defeat, and after some time it returned to its normal form (Vigo painting). However, Vigo's spirit is now nearly powerless and unable to act outside the painting, making it unessential to even put him into the Containment Unit.

However before Lucy could explain anything else the classmate of Mayu's named Yolie asked to use the bathroom hall pass and exited the classroom only the room heard a loud shrieking as more and more rounds of students and teachers as well joined in. Looking over the class of kids and teacher the girl mentioned for them to stay put. "You all stay put I'll go look around and see what we're dealing with."

Mrs. Kamiya carefully opening up the door for the Ghostbuster while holding her students safe from whatever was out there in the halls. Lucy looked out and around with her scarlet hued eyes where she was in total shock. The hall was tilted into a slight spiraling twist… which meant only one thing and one thing only. The 13th Floor Effect. "My god the 13th Floor Effect I never thought I'd see this kind of thing ever."

Yolie saw Lucy there in the door and cried out to her. "Lucy help me! Help me!" The girl was hanging onto a doorknob from an open bathroom door.

"Hold on I'm coming! I hope this Slime Tether Egon and I developed works… otherwise." Moving fast the girl switched on the slime blower section of her proton gun then fired a burst of pink ooze onto the wall nearby to Yolei. "I know it's gross but just grab the tether! You can use it to get over to me!"

The girl did as she was told jumping to the slime tether then down it toward the investigator. "What's going on! Everything's topsy turvy here."

"The 13th Floor Effect. It's a paranormal event which alters the very area using old PKE from a building's past it's not good the very building is being heavily altered. I have to get you all out of here and capture the ghosts doing it." The nerdette explained as the two jumped back through the class door.

-back in the classroom

The interior of the classroom wasn't affected by the supernatural so it was safe for the moment but only for a short time. "We're safe for the moment but not for very long… huh? What's that rumbling?" At that moment giant violet crystalline growths burst from the floors blocking the windows and preventing escape.

Mrs. Kamiya was at a loss at what to do. "I've got gotten a call from the principal he's evacuating the building. The faculty and student body have managed to exit via the windows except us that is I'll be honest I don't know what to do kids this is new for me. Plus our windows are blocked."

"It's up to me then I know this stuff like the back of my hand I'll getting all of you out. Huh?" Lucy's PKE meter started up getting a good sized reading. "Hmm… students and Mrs. Kamiya something's here and it's not Slimer. Follow me out the door and don't move until I say so."

The group of students, their teacher, and Lucy slowly stepped along the twisted hallway that had been reconfigured by the massive ectoplasmic disturbance in the building. Hearing something fluttering around the hallway corner Lucy stopped the group. "Mrs. Kamiya is the school library this way?"

Thinking a bit the school teacher answered. "Yes it is judging from the collapsed hallway we'll have to cut through it." The woman pointed at the fallen debris in the hall's center section.

"Ok class keep calm and no sudden movements unless Miss Spengler says so ok?" The woman said to the class.

-school library

Inching toward the library door the group saw what appeared to books flying around like bats. "Those are Book Bats a Class 3 Psychokinetic Manipulation Event… they're books that fly around like bats." She looked further into the school library and saw more entities roaming around. There were creatures constructed from the various books and their pages on the shelves.

"What're those things supposed to be?" Daisuke asked the buster as the group hid behind a shelf.

Also nearby to the library printer was a group of five paper things plus a few others were built from book pages like novels and chapter books. "Printer Paper and Literature Page Zombies both Class 2 Organic Physical Conglomerates. Plus that's a Book Golem a higher class I've heard of them but never seen one before."

Floating around the librarian lounge was a creepy looking ghost scarfing down some coffee from the coffee maker. It was green and somewhat resembled Slimer. Lucy used the PKE to scan it. "Hmmm a common library phantasm. This one's a Class 4… hmm type: Free Roaming Floater, not very strong but still I wouldn't mess with them without my pack very common in places where books are found like libraries, laboratories, book stores and barns plus yard and garage sales. The team finds them around everywhere. Kids don't make any sudden moves or noises we don't want it to know we're here."

-begin Stargazers by Nightwish

As the ghoul quenched its thirst upon the coffee the student, teacher and Lucy crept slowly and stealthily by it when a book loosened by unseen forces fell right on top of Yolei's head eliciting a cry of pain from the girl. "Oww!"

The ghost heard the cry then it took after the group half roaring at them. "Ahh shit… Sudden movements sudden movements! Run hide I'll take him out." The rosette yelled out as she took out her proton gun. "Yo ghost suck proton beam don't know how it's done like this."

Pressing the activation button the blaster sent out a beam of energy which apparently was immobilized by the beam. "RAHHHH! RAHHHHH!" The undead beast screamed as sit tried thrashing and get out of the proton beam.

"No ya don't here have a new home!" Lucy called out as she threw one of her traps under the specter. Pressing the trap trigger by hand the device opened sucking the ghost inside.

"Yahhhh!" The kids called out as she was triumphant at getting the ghoul. However the noise had attracted the paper zombies and book golem.

"Double ahh shit." Lucy cussed out as she put on her Ecto-Goggles to find weak point in the conglomerate apparitions.

Using the goggles the pink haired girl found a few weak points in the book clumps "arm" and "shoulder" joints. The girl let loose the proton stream upon the large golem which thrashed about trying to escape the proton beam's grasp. With a good yank from the beam and a new upgrade Lucy added into the packs called "Boson Dart". "Hey bookworm eat Boson Dart!"

"RAORRRRR!" The thing bellowed out as a powerful pulse of energy was sent through the blast stream which caused the golem to expel its accumulated mass or in lay terms… it blew up sending book pages everywhere. Scratching her left cheek the girl lamented a bit. "Hmm too much power I think over did it a wee bit."

The various paper zombies then began their attack upon the investigator by charging her only she used her invisible vectors to block their paper rapier stabs and swipes. But it would prolong her escape from the building plus she had Mayu's teacher and class to evacuate. "Ok you origami rejects suck proton beam."

The buster then essentially blasted the various paper constructs into charred litter but more ended up forming. "Haven't had enough fun yet huh well here eat more protons it'll make you strong!" Lucy sassed to the paper manifestations as she blew and burned up more only again more formed leaving the girl dumbfounded. "Ok something tells me that proton beams aren't working. Huh… oh c'mon gimme a break!"

Lucy saw the printer was possessed by ghostly energy and was sending out more paper to build more zombies. Essentially unlimited frankly which meant she'd have to take out the printer. "Shit again! I'll get flak for this I know it. Mrs. Kamiya I'll have to destroy the printer otherwise the zombies will keep coming!"

The proton stream then shot out again toward the unprotected device blowing it up into bits of burned plastic, glass, metal and paper. The various paper zombies then fell apart unable to hold their shape after their source point was destroyed. "Whew! That was a blast." Holly added upon seeing the printer's explosive end.

"The city of New York can pay you back for the damage my sincere apologies Mrs. Kamiya." Lucy said looking over the ruined library.

The school teacher then looked the buster over a bit. "Well all my class is still alive so I guess that's a good thing. A library can be replaced a student's life can't c'mon let's keep going."

-soon

The group exited the possessed library and used a slime tether to get down the demolished stairs and made their way to the cafeteria area which was swarming with supernatural activity. "Ooh boy talk about Hell's Kitchen. Uh Miss Spengler the pots and pans are floating around in the kitchen what kind of ghost is that?" Iori said looking around the cafeteria kitchen corner.

Looking around the corner with her micro periscope she knew what they were. "Kitchen Wisps… a Class 1 Psychokinetic Manipulation Event not much to worry about. Just follow my and run like hell is after you."

Jumping around to get the possessed pots and silverware's attention she whistled to them. "They" then "took notice" of her. "Yo you yeah you the Hell's Kitchen rejects you go on PPV it's better for money no censorship."

The various knives and forks began speeding at her while she was busy blasting the pots and metal cooking pans being heaved her way. "Ahhh! WOW! HEY! NO! No! Wow! EEEHHH! Whew. That was close." The Spengler woman mused at stopping a knife heaved right at her face… she "cut" it very close.

Stepping along into the oven, stovetop, dishwasher and drying rack the group came upon two very disgusting looking ghosts. The first resembled a caterpillar made up of green slime ridden violet hued eyes with an insectoid-like head. It bore two larger lavender eyes on the side plus two tiny ones on the snout's blunt base. Lavender whiskers adorned the mouth. It was devouring the leftovers from yesterday's lunch time.

The second bizarre looking creature consisted of 10 orange hued spheroid segments each bearing an open eye which all stared around the area looking for trouble. The head if it could be called a head at all had a violet colored pupil in the eye while magenta hued insect-like mandibles crunched away at the garbage disposal in the sink attempting to eat the shredded food remnants inside.

"A 100-Eyed Centipede I never thought I'd see one of those things." Lucy mused while keeping the students back. "Let's see yup like Peter said it was a Class 6 Demon Insectoid manifestation. The green one is a Broccoli Worm also a Class 6 Demon Insectoid manifestation."

"Ugly looking things bet every time they look in a mirror they break it from how ugly their face's are." Daisuke muttered out as the things shifted their bodies a bit as a set of eyed segments turned to look upon the students, their teacher and the buster.

Mayu said to her classmate. "I think they both just heard you Daisuke."

"Crap." He hissed out.

The giant sized unholy things then charged at the group but the buster shoved the kids and their teacher aside one way via vector arms while pushing herself out of the twin beast's way of rampage. "Oversized nightcrawlers suck proton beam!"

The centipede beast was captured by the stream only the broccoli worm then attacked the thing attacking it's apparently comrade of a spook. Cutting the beam Lucy jumped out of the way via vector assistance. "Eeeeppppp!" She cried as she landed upon her two feet as the two undead creature's circled around her like sharks moving in for the kill.

"Damnit! I can't aim at two thing's at once! I only have one proton gun! Mayu take the last trap throw it somewhere so I can round the other this way. Here think fast!" Lucy called to the girl as she heaved the ghost trap to the girl who just barely caught it. "Mrs. Kamiya I know it's crazy but have the class distract one of them I'll get the other!"

"Hey you ya ugly nightcrawler come get me!" Daisuke called to the broccoli worm which in turn decided to chase him around.

However Holly popped up her head taunting the thing even more throwing a ladle at its head. "No over here you stupid maggot! Come get me!"

"No here!" Called out Iori from behind a chair.

Yolei then spat at it next calling from a counter. "No maggotface over here."

"I always hated cooked broccoli! You make me sick!" Now even Mrs. Kamiya got into the act drawing the very angered creature away from the buster.

"C'mon worm boy come get me!" Mayu taunted the beast which after some thinking in its tiny brain decided to take after her.

Running along the kitchen she winked at Takeru to throw the trap they hidden behind a serving counter. "Takeru now do it!" Marcus called to his classmate as the boy pressed the trigger sucking the dreaded Broccoli Worm inside never to be seen again.

Seeing the great job the class and their teacher did the buster knew she could finish the job now. Running at the 100-Eyed Centipede Miss Spengler yelled out. "C'mon you undead bastard c'mon take me on c'mon gimme what ya got!"

Roaring at the runty buster the centipede ghoul reared its large hefty body up towering over the Diclonii girl and tried to drop itself on her. But Luce rolled out of the way and the beast tried using its projectile slime vomit. Using her vector once again she jump flipped over the unholy thing then again wrangled it with the proton stream entangling it for good. "C'mere bugboy I got a good place for ya in my private zoo!"

Throwing the last trap Lucy triggered its switch and inside the ghost went never to be seen again. Holly saw they were near an exit. "Oh c'mon let's get outta here c'mon guys teach let's go!"

And so the group finally escaped the school filled with ghouls as the news and media was there watching the event unfold. A reporter wanted to interview the buster. "So what it's like being a Ghostbuster Miss Spengler."

"Well it's slime ridden, often times frightening job but in this case very rewarding so kids what'd ya learn? Still think my job's a bunch of crap ehh Daisuke?" The pink haired girl ruffled the boy's hair a bit having with him.

"Alright I give it ain't crap it's a load of cool! I ain't 'fraid of no ghost!" He said grinning for the local news cameras showing off and being a ham.

"Ok young lady it's about time we get back to where we belong come on Mayu let's go home I'm exhausted." The girl said stretching her arms out.

"Yeah home peace and quiet." The girl agreed as Lucy revved up her cycle and sped off toward the Inn.

-Inn

The group had seen the report on the tube. "Hmm who knew Luce was a kid type of girl." Eduardo mused at the report on the school.

"I'm not I don't have the patience for them." Lucy huffed as she stormed into the building looking very frustrated and worse for the wear.

Mayu was grinning like a kid in a candy store because of how exciting her day was. "Oh miss Mayu you will never pull this type of thing again do I make myself clear young lady?" Lucy drilled the petite brunette sternly glaring at her a bit. "You are a clever little girl but try this again ooh you'll get a sliming or whatever nasty thing I can think up so I warned you once remember it."

"Hmm we'll see." She said back as Lucy fell into an easy chair wore out from the day's work. "I got put these ghosts into the Ecto-1's compact containment unit."

"So that's where you put them. I wondered about it." The college girl admitted as she was curious where the team put them at.

"Well we can't send 'em by Fed-X." Garret joked to Yuka.

"That unit is my own design I borrowed some elements from Egon's work though. Well I better get to it wanna get these uglies outta the way and fast." Lucy said going back outside and opening the trunk to Ecto-1.

Near the inside was a small red tank resembling a giant battery Lucy fitted the trap into the trap shaped slot and activated the key combination. There was a flushing sound then the light on the unit was now green. "Trap is clean now the others." Lucy repeated the same thing for the other traps and the ghosts were now contained.

-to be continued

Folks EctoVectors is now at a whopping 11 chapters so far. Yes the slime will play a role here in the next two chapters. Anyways how is the story so far? Good? Crap? What then? Anyway got some really interesting stuff planned for this story so stay tuned for further chapters. Also expect some creepy stuff to go on at the facility and it's beyond even Kuramas control… What could it be? Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN they need reviewing and critique. Peace out people… bye.


	12. The hills have ectoplasm

EctoVectors 12:

Chapter 12 – The hills have ectoplasm

Well folks a chilling chapter again... while the others are busy working out various things Lucy, Roland and Garret investigate faint PKE surges from the top of the hills overlooking the Inn and Lucy comes upon something horrifying underground. Story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing, crude/rude humor, and supernatural horror. The things start to get more serious in a few later chapters. Also just to let you folks know I'm hopelessly insane (w/crossovers and crazy ones that is) but anyways that aside enjoy the chapter's madness.

-Inn

-begin Charge You Up by Tahiti

It was quiet in the Maple Inn where the Extreme Ghostbusters had taken residence at… the gothic ghost expert Kylie Griffin, mechanic Roland, the Latino Eduardo Rivera, the action junkie Garret Miller who was wheelchair bound, finally ending with Lucy Spengler the mentor. She was revealed to be a Diclonius a mutant off branch of humans. Owning the Inn were the three school students Kohta, his sister Kanae and cousin Yuka. Also staying there was the orphaned girl Mayu and fellow Diclonius Nana.

Looking over the latest PKE analysis on her laptop the pink haired nerd frowned a bit. "It's getting dangerous out there just what is causing all this ghost activity?"

Kohta looked over the girl's shoulder totally unnoticed as Luce was very absorbed in her PKE scans. "Uh Luce any luck?"

Leaping half out of her seat the girl let out a girlish yelp. "EEEEPPPP! WHOAHH!" Lucy then ended up making the chair fall with her in onto the floor with a crash. "This is unbecoming of me… a woman of science lying on her back on a kitchen floor. Kohta you scared the bejesus outta me."

The girl picked herself up and scolded the college boy who an amused smile at her chair mishap. Eduardo and Yuka then burst out laughing at her. "You fell on square on yer ass! Fun!"

"Lucy fell and went boom!" The boy's college cousin joined in with the Latino man.

Turning a bit to face the two Lucy looked them both with a sullen look. Then two loud smacks were heard with a twin set of groans. "Owww!" Yuka and Eduardo groan both out at once.

"That should teach you two a lesson don't taunt the woman with invisible arms or you'll get smack smack to your heads." Lucy calmly explained to them.

Clutching her sore head Yuka got up and left for her classes as the boy waved bye to her which not to be rude waved back. Kanae and Mayu also had to leave for their respective schools. "Later Luce!" The high school girl said waving goodbye.

"Later Kanae later kiddo." The Spengler woman said waving goodbye to the teenage girl and petite brunette.

"You bet I'm the most popular girl in school now thanks to you!" Mayu said scampering along after the older girl to her temporary school.

Kylie was just exiting from the bathroom finishing up her hair. She went down the stairs as Eduardo got a sly look on his face. Her outfit was a black tank top with her beige coat and grey jeans. The bespectacled girl looked at them a bit with an unusual look. "Hot date?"

"Actually yes Eduardo and I are going to that Greek place across from the college… we'll be back later by 7:50 PM. Later all." The goth said as the two left.

Egon, Nana and Janine also had plans that day… he was taking the pair to a traditional Kabuki theater show, then a science conference involving gemstones and their importance to modern society.

So once they left it was frankly Roland, Garret, Slimer, Jiro, Wanta, and Lucy to hold the fort until everyone got back. "I guess we have the place all to ourselves then." The wheelchair bound buster mentioned.

Roland then began channel surfing trying to find something interesting on the Science Channel. He managed to find a documentary on the proposed death of the sun. "Hmm "Death of the Sun" that looks decent enough. Hmm… ahh it just started." He said flipping to the specified channel to view.

"No way with the others gone I can finally watch that porno I recorded three days ago. Let's see that Roly." Garrett said giving a better suggestion to the mechanical inclined buster who began thinking… no one was there to stop them so why not?

Lucy cleared her throat getting Garrett to start going into a sweat. "Hello girl in the room. I am not watching porn with you two so we'll watch Death of the Sun. End of discussion boys."

The pair let out a string of low groans and moans at being told no porno for them. "Oh stop yer whining Garrett you might learn something not necessarily useful but you'll still learn it."

-eventually

After the program was over with there wasn't anything else on the tube… so the three decided to play a few of Lucy's games for Kohta's PS2, Gamecube, and Xbox 360. Garrett tried his hands at Tetris against the girl but sadly he lost five times in a row.

The trio tried Gundam Battle Assault 3 featuring the battle machines from Gundam Seed but again the two were no match for her skills. She easily dominated them using Burning Gundam then wiped the game's digital floor using the Providence Gundam from the Seed continuity.

"You boys simply can't give me a challenge I've been a gamer for years in platformers, fighters, and RPG's so you two better bone up on the stuff if you want to last a few rounds with little old me." The scarlet eyed nerd said to the pair who shook their heads in shame… they'd been beaten by a girl a boy's worst nightmare (not the author's however).

But then after saying that Lucy was finally succumbing to boredom just like the boys were. "Ok now I'm bored Garret."

Yawning a bit in his chair the redhead said back saying the same. "So am I Luce nothing on and we've played all yer multiplayer games. Dang… nothing to do inside."

Roland stole a glance outside then gave an idea. "How about a hike in the hills?"

"A hike? A hike? Well why not nothing to do here. The others won't be back for awhile so why not? Just lemme get my tool belt, PKE meter, and sample jars." Lucy agreed seeing nothing wrong with the idea… she could deal with nature just as well as the supernatural.

"You always so prepared?" Roland asked the girl as she went to the stairs.

"I always go prepared anywhere. It's my obsession if you will." She called back running upstairs fetching the said supplies.

-soon

Once Lucy had fetched her tools the trio then hiked up into the hills… Lucy had to help get Garret's chair from getting caught in the various weeds along the trails. The trio saw some butterflies flutter around, various birds chirped their songs, they even found a small toad near a rock. In a small pond they saw a turtle. Lucy snatched it before it could escape. Its flat chest shell called the plastron indicated it was a female as male turtles have longer front claws plus an uneven plastron (true turtle fact).

Then suddenly without warning Lucy's PKE meter started picking up a faint signal. "Huh? The meter's found something… it's very faint but I think it's coming from further up the hill c'mon follow me boys."

Lucy slowly swept the device along the trail getting slightly stronger readings as they hiked further up. Roland then remembered something he heard from the news. "I heard this area is riddled with quite a few extinct magma tubes from millions of years ago. We need to be careful where we walk."

"Magma tubes sounds like a death metal band." Garret replied adding his two cents.

"When the lava is underground it's called magma yes it's confusing. As the melted rock flows it creates large branching tunnels that can go for miles." Lucy explained as she kept getting ever slightly stronger readings further up into the heavily forested section.

The readings finally approached average levels but as the girl walked away they went down. Curious she went back to the spot seeing three tree stumps around… she'd found the spot. "Boys over here I've found the spot. Right here… in this grassy spot. Strange how can I get a reading from this poor excuse for a lawn?"

"Maybe the ghost is buried?" Garret suggested but Miss Spengler wasn't so sure.

The girl told the two to scout around. "Look around the area… gotta be something of interest otherwise the meter wouldn't be going off. Look under rocks, inside stumps anything that looks like it's paranormal related and give us a clue."

Roland turned over a rock but there was nothing but slugs there as Garret looked under a stump then saw something shiny only it was a bit of aluminum foil. Lucy however looked around the spot then heard a faint cracking sound… when suddenly the ground cracked and broke apart sending the girl plummeting underground. "AHH! GARRET! ROLAND HELP ME!"

Trying to catch herself she used the vector stop her fall only the ground crumbled from her weight sending her underground. "LUCY!" The two yell out.

-underground

Falling down several feet the girl tried to slow her speed by using her vector arms to latch onto something only it barely worked as she almost bounced off from a very big rock then rolled down into a rather spacious cavern then rolled a bit. "Am I going to die?" She uttered then blacked out.

When she came too she rubbed her sore back and head. "Oww… oww oh that hurts. Ahh my back it's like hell oww… must've fallen several hundred feet. Looks like some old cavern. Good thing I told them to bring a radio. Hello guys pick up…" She dialed the buster frequency trying to get a hold of them.

-above ground

Garret's radio went off suddenly then flipped it on. "Huh? Hello?"

"Garret thank god I got a hold of you listen I'm in some kind of massive cavern chamber I'll try to find a way out." It was Lucy's voice… was ok. That was a relief.

"Lucy you ok are ya hurt?" Roland said to the device.

-underground

"No I just fell some sprains and bumps but nothing serious. I'll keep in touch as I go along keep this line on in case of trouble." She answered him.

"Roger." Came his reply.

The girl then took out her pocket flashlight and went along the cavern until coming to a set of two old magma tunnels like Roland said was there. Extending a vector to feel any moving air she chose the one on the right.

"This place is amazing to think mother earth made this using hot liquefied stone to burn through the solid strata it's amazing it truly is." Lucy remarked as she studied the stone walls burned smooth by the ancient heat that went through ages ago.

"Don't get too attached to the stuff you still gotta find your way out." Roland said again.

Smiling a bit… Lucy knew the team worried about her safety. Before meeting Kohta and his family her only friends were her other Ghostbusters. "I know Roland I know better get moving along. Egads this tunnel goes on and on and on I wonder where it leads to?"

The girl kept up her spelunking and then came upon a large chamber… she guessed it at least seven times the size of the previous one.

Seeing something unusual up ahead she saw a faint glowing blue light up ahead of her by several feet coming up from a large cliff face. "Wait I see some kinda neon blue colored light up ahead… (climbs up the bluff side) Ahh there we are let's see what going on over here… (looks over the edge/gasps in horror) Huh no… SLLLLLIIIIIMMMMMEEEEE!"

"What!" Roland said not sure what he was hearing from his friend underground.

"It's a river of blue slime! It's flowing through an old magma tube below me! Gotta be tons and tons of galleons of it flowing down here!" She yelled back to the two scared out of her mind.

-back above ground

"Slime? Luce get a better look at the stuff we can't get down there to confirm it I repeat get a better look!" Garret barked over his radio to the team leader.

-back underground

Inching her way down the cliff the frazzled Diclonius girl then slowly stepped toward the surging torrent of glowing blue slime. "Absolutely remarkable yet also frightening and provocative too." She remarked at the sheer amount of material that was coursing through the tunnel.

Taking a sample container from her tool belt she then used her vector to acquire a sample of the goo. As the invisible arm neared the surface of the slime it reacted angrily toward the perceived vector threat as sticky strong filaments snagged hold of her vector. "Hey stop it! Let go of me you cerulean colored vicious viscous plasm!" The girl then scooped up some of the ooze then yanked her container back from the angry ectoplasm river.

"Thank you I'll take that back!" She huffed at the slime river and went about finding a tunnel out of the underground.

She continued along until coming to what seemed to be a faint breeze… she decided to investigate and use a vector to pat around the area in case of trouble. She kept extending it until it's maximum range was reached but no trouble, no sharp rocks or unstable strata… which meant she could possibly find a way out.

The cavern led to an upwards going rock edifice and the girl began climbing it until she heard faint voices… it had to be the guys. She saw a collection of rocks above her head. She yelled to them. "Guys! Guys! Over here!"

Roland looked around hearing her but not seeing her. "Where are you Lucy?"

"Under some kind of rock pile look I'm not a ventriloquist just follow the sound of my voice." She explained as the two followed after her voice which eventually got louder.

The pair came upon a collection of frankly heavy rocks piled up due to rains and landslides. "You under this thing?" Garret said looking over the pile.

"Yup I'm here gimme a hand or two will ya." She replied.

The two then began removing the stones when suddenly the last was sliced and diced into bit as the girl crawled out from her tunnel adventure. "Whew! You would not believe the things I saw down there it's a horror story waiting to be written."

"There really slime down there Luce?" Garret asked not sure of what she told him.

Taking her sample jar she showed the glowing blue ooze contained within. "This answer your question Garret? This is an incredible discovery… another river of mood slime remarkable. But this one is a whole hell of a lot bigger. That worries me…"

"We'd better get back to the Inn then and inform Egon and the others." Roland said as the three went back the way they came.

-Inn – begin Free by Powerman 5000 (I like it so there)

Once they arrived Garret went about called the blonde man however Lucy revved up her cycle. "Lucy where're you going?" Roland called to her as she started up the engine.

"To inform Kohta what do ya think? The city is in danger he has a right to know." She grumped back to the black man as she sped off toward his college.

-Kohta's and Yuka's college

Parking her bike in the guest spot the buster then went to the receptionist's desk. She was a slim brunette girl with deep violet eyes in a long green turtleneck sweater and jeans. "Yes can I help you ma'am? Are you interested in our current set of classes?"

"Uh no, no um I'm a friend of the student named Kohta it's a very important emergency." Lucy said to the brunette who typed up something.

Looking up she saw this red eyed pink haired girl wearing a set of blue rimmed glasses. Her outfit was a set of basic jeans and pink t shirt with the white image of Albert Einstein. "Hmm he's in his world history class right now the class is in session but… oh waita minute you must be his girlfriend so that's it I didn't know he liked punk intellectuals my niece is one so go on ahead it's classroom B9 on floor number two." The lady getting a rise from Lucy beet red blush from the girlfriend comment.

Clearing her throat a bit she thanked the receptionist for her help. "Err ahem thank you um I'll be on my way."

Walking past the various class halls she finally found the B wing. "Ok B1 nope." Going past the next ones she went on again. "B2, B3, B4, B5 ahh B6 down this a way."

The girl looked over the lower door and slowly peeked inside then getting braver called to the professor going over the dynamics of the war of 1812. "And so it was shown by most accounts neither faction won the war but Britain lost more materials and men so some say the US won."

The blonde professor wore the basic brown vest and beige khaki pants. So Lucy called to him to get his attention. "Um excuse me professor can I borrow a couple of your pupils for a moment?"

"Err young lady are you? Are you a new student?" He asked the girl whose head poked into the room.

It was at that moment Kohta and Yuka noticed she was there but why though was Lucy here? "Professor Takashi don't worry that's Lucy Spengler she's a friend of ours. She's a Ghostbuster." The boy said to the man as his cousin jumped in to assist him as his fellow students began whispering. The whole town was being overrun by ghost and other supernatural things like the middle school haunting and the aquarium incident involving a so called "Kappa Tengu".

"Please sir let us have a moment with her… alone." Yuka said to the teacher as he then let the two go on their way into privacy of the halls.

hall

"Ok Lucy the hell's the matter with you we have a big test coming up we need to know the war of 1812's fine facts or we won't complete it." Yuka angrily fumed at the girl.

Gently pushing his cousin aside the boy then wanted answers. "Yuka that's enough Lucy what's the problem?"

"You're all in danger in fact the entire city is in danger. In fact serious trouble." Lucy explained simply.

"Danger?" Kohta blinked as if hearing wrong.

"Danger? Serious trouble? How are we are in trouble or danger I don't see bombs going off over the cityscape." Yuka added.

"This is why… psychomagnotheric slime." The pink haired nerd said showing the glowing blue sample container much to the two cousin's amazement.

Yuka was transfixed upon the strange substance. "Lucy what did you do to get that?"

"It's not what we did but rather what we found during the fact. The three of us were hiking in the hills above the building. We came upon a PKE source, I fell into an underground cavern and found something very frightening. I found a river of slime flowing through an extinct magma tunnel. It's gigantic… hundreds of galleons are flowing through it at once. That's why I got here so fast to warn you both." Lucy said explaining glumly. "That is the cause of all this ghost activity in the city. This material absorbs negative emotions that are accumulating and materializing them into a viscous psychoreactive plasm with extremely explosive supernormal potential. "

"Uh psycho what?" was all Yuka could hear from the techno babble Lucy used.

"It means the evil things in the town like hate, anger and violence are being turned into this blue sludge I know it's insane but it's true I swear the stuff attacked me while I was getting a sample it actually attacked my vectors. No ghost has ever done that before." Lucy said getting firm on her statement. "Yuka Kohta I'm not lying about this I swear. You believe me don't you?"

Exchanging looks between each other the pair of cousins then gave their new friend a look. They'd seen things they never thought existed like vector arms, demons, ghosts and other supernatural and paranormal phenomenon. "I believe you Lucy but can I go back to class now? Look we'll be back home as soon as we can to go over what you find."

"Later Luce good luck." Yuka added as the two went back to class leaving the girl to give a small smile.

Walking back down the hall girl remarked. "They're nice people I never thought I'd meet any."

-to be continued

Folks EctoVectors is now at chapters 12 we're half done now with it. The slime will play also role here in chapters 13. Anyways how is the story so far? Good? Crap? What then? Anyway got some really interesting stuff planned for this story so stay tuned for further chapters. Also expect some creepy stuff to go on at the facility and it's beyond even Kuramas control… What could it be? Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN they need reviewing and critique. Peace out people… bye.


	13. The demon mines

EctoVectors 13:

Chapter 13 – The demon mines

Well folks a teamwork chapter at long last. Lucy, Garret, and Roland return to the slime site they found last time to investigate it further. Story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing, crude/rude humor, and supernatural horror. Now we get into very serious material the source of all the ghost sightings from around the town. The things start to get more serious in a few later chapters. Also just to let you folks know I'm hopelessly insane (with crossovers and crazy ones that is) but anyways that aside enjoy the chapter's madness.

-Inn

It was going on 12:00 noon at the Maple Inn however time was of no importance to a certain geeky Diclonius girl hunched over the kitchen table studying a small glob of the slime she, Garret, and Roland found a day ago. "Grr still nothing I still got no clues to where this slime's source is grr."

"Hey Lucy you'll figure it out you're the smartest Diclonii I've ever met you can do it." Nana said cheering her up.

"Thanks Nana i needed that. I'm still no closer though to any answers." Lucy said back but noticed Nana was all dressed up plus Janine and Egon. "Where're you three headed too?"

"To the Natural History Museum young lady Nana needs a bit of culture in her life." However Egon and Janine doing just that with the shorter Diclonii girl to the Natural History Museum. However once again Mayu plus Kanae had classes to get to but for once the geek Diclonius girl thought she wouldn't be alone with two guys. But that idea was shot to hell.

"Shit… we have to find the source of that slime dammit I just wish I knew of a passage to get near that magma tunnel." Lucy complained getting annoyed. She had a job to do but it just got more serious now with the slime discovery. It was the source of all the activity in the city but where was the slime being generated from?

"Hey queen of brainacs any luck?" Kohta jokingly asked her.

Looking up from her scope she shook her head in no. "No sadly and don't call me queen it's something the facility idiots call me I don't care about carnage and slaughtering everyone who crosses me I just want to solve this case. I have to find a way to get to that damnable river."

Looking over his frankly intelligent resident… this was proof Lucy was actually smarter than Yuka. Kohta always thought she was smarter than him but Lucy blew her out of the water. Then he remembered something. "Hey wait there's an old abandoned mine shaft around the hill's opposite face it goes pretty deep into the ground why not try that?"

"Isn't that the Demon Mines cousin?" Yuka said jumping into the room hearing them talk.

"Demon Mine huh? Well we'll do it then Garret and Roland c'mon we got work to." Lucy getting into her annoying mentor styled mode.

Yuka suddenly went white. "They call them Demon Mines for a reason they're haunted you dummy! That's why they closed them off! The miners weren't working and hence no income so they closed it off."

"Well we're still going… Hey Eddy Kylie the three of us need a bit of help we're going to the old mines to try find the slime river's source you wanna go?" The nerd asked the pair who apparently were in some very fancy looking clothes. Kylie wore a dress best described as a ballroom type while Eduardo had a fancy looking green shirt and khakis.

"So you wanna cancel the date and go slime huntin'?" The Latino asked the gothic girl. Kylie simply gave them a wave and Eduardo gave a smirk. "Women go figure."

"Into the mines we go… " Garret muttered not happy about it.

-and so

The three were deep in the dark abandoned mines wondering what horrors would await them further inside. Until Roland tripped over something likely a rock. "Ouch! Damnit frigging rocks!"

"Careful Roland this place is likely littered with broken tools and assorted mining paraphernalia… I wonder what kind of spirits were haunting this place? I hope we don't run into any Gashadokuros." Lucy said mentioning some kind of evil ghost.

Roland gave her a confused reply. "A What? A Gasha err what's it?"

"Gashadokuro which are giant skeletons, often fifteen times taller than an average person. If a gashadokuro sees a human, it will grab it and bite its head off if it doesn't run like hell to get away. Gashadokuro are said to be created from gathering bones from people who have died from starvation. Not something we want to run into…" Lucy explained.

Garret then looked down the long shaft then called out. "Helloooo." Garret called out as his voice echoed out then back to him.

Looking a bit amused at Garret Lucy decided to give it a try too. "Nyuu!" And her voice bounced around the stone corridors as she gave the two an amusing girly smile.

Roland was up next. "Hellllooo!" The mechanic waited for the echo but heard nothing confusing the three quite a bit.

Suddenly from out of the creepy still darkness came a gravely sounding voice totally unlike an echo. "Roooolllland…" The three's backsides were unguarded and sadly and spooked looked around nervous.

"Shit I'm outta here I'm so gone I am gone people…" Garret said creeped out until the trio turned around again seeing a dismembered head all zombified and dried up.

The three were surrounded by dried up mummified miner heads freaking the trio out immensely.

"The hell… ?" Garret uttered out looking spooked.

"What the… what was… what was that?" Lucy said unsure what the three just saw just now. "This is why we brought our proton packs… back in '89 Egon, Ray, and Winston went underground to find the source of the slime river. They found crap like this trying to stop them. They tried going back but ultimately found the source but fell into it."

"Good thinking Luce." The mechanical inclined team member said to the girl.

Lucy looked to the two then grinned a bit. "That's why I'm a genius."

Then Roland heard something in the far end of the tunnel but put it aside then heard it again. "Huh what's that sound?"

Luce turned to him wondering what he heard. "What's what sound?"

"Uh… Shit! IT'S THEM!" Garret pointed to a cluster of bizarre objects heading right at them. They included an old pocket watch with an evil red eye on the face, a parasol with a Cyclops eye plus one leg bearing a sandal. Alongside them was an old styled Japanese ceremonial drum bearing a sharp tooth filled maw and following along that was a life sized Dogu figure made of cherry wood coming at them its eyes blazing an evil red.

"BLAST 'EM!" Lucy yelled out as the trio flipped on their packs and essentially the things to charred bits as they were destroyed by the proton beams.

-begin Moondance by Nightwish

"The hell were those things supposed to be?" The wheelchair bound Garret spouted off to his mentor.

"Tsukumogami… that's what they were. It literally means "artifact spirit", are items that have come to life over the period of 100 years. Depending on the condition and what kind of object it is, tsukumogami can either be good natured, or outright evil. When tsukumogami awaken, they manifest a face on themselves, which depends where a face can be properly placed, and or limbs to move around with." Lucy once again explained the supernatural things they just blasted to bits. "No wonder it's haunted the mine's over a hundred years old."

"Let's go on further see if we can find an entry point somewhere to that river." Roland said looking over the cavern floor while Luce used the PKE Meter to pinpoint the slime's location until suddenly a reading faint but a reading none the less.

"This way… hmm the center of the faint signal is over there." She said as she went to a passage that branched off from the main to the left… as the trio went further in the signal got stronger.

-several feet in

At several feet into the side tunnel the signal was at mid strength when the triad were at a dead end… the path stopped at solid rock. "Can't go forward anymore what do we do we ain't ghosts." Garret muttered frustrated.

"You so easily forget I can vibrate my vectors through all kinds of things including rock… rock much like this fine basalt. We'll just carve our way through it. Simple oh yes." The girl remarked as the vectors started their work to carve through the stone bowels of the mountain.

Slowly they came to an extremely strong reading… the ooze was close by when Lucy cleaved another section of stone until they were getting the highest readings ever seen. An eerie glow from a few dozen feet below a large rocky edifice-like bluff the trio stopped at.

-cavern

The three saw they'd punched through into a massive extinct volcanic magma chamber. The meter was going nuts. "It's here I'm sure of it take a look guys.'

Roland plus the wheelchair bound buster went to the edge and looked over and let out a scream. "YUAHHHH!" They both yelled out at how big the river was… it must've been 5 miles deep and 50 feet across.

"I told you two ain't that something this flow must've been generated by an even more gigantic source of negative energy than the one in New York." Lucy commented to the frankly stunned young men. "I wanna find the source there's a path along the side of the torrent we can use. There's something generating the stuff I wanna find it."

As the three went on they looked down on the slime river, the torrent was getting slimmer and also likely was getting shallower until finally they made their way to what looked like some kind of rust hued stone based statue head. It had a goat slash devil's shape as the blue ooze continuously poured from the "mouth" and into a shallow groove which eventually became the river. Luce waved her meter over the stone head getting huge readings. "This stone face has some kind of dimensional link with a ghostly realm. The slime pours out here and absorbs the negative energy increasing supernatural activity in the native area amazing."

"Now I need another sample or rather a few of them… ok here we go huh not again!" The rosette spat as the stuff tried to attack her even her vectors. "See I told you the stuff attacks my vectors that proves these arms are ectoplasm psychically controlled by a host. Stay down you vile psychoplasm! Stay down!" The young woman yelled at the goo as she dipped her Petri dishes and measuring sample cans into the goop.

Once done collecting the needed samples the slime fought back as filaments shot from the shallow ooze and yanked the girl backward into its disgusting depths. "WHOA! Eyahhh… ah shit!" Lucy did a total turnaround as she fell into the slime making quite a splash in the foul muck.

Once the stuff settled Luce found it was just barely over knee deep and not very rapid where she fell in. "I give the splash a 9.4 Luce." Garret joked to the slime ridden girl whose glasses dripped with the glowing supernatural gooze.

"You really did a swan dive Luce or should I say slime dive…" Roland joked along too trying to keep from laughing at how ridiculous the team mentor and leader looked.

Giving the two a death glare to shut their traps Lucy's face was a deep red in embarrassment partly in herself carelessness and partly at how sorry she looked to the two guys. "Shut up you assholes. This is unbecoming of me… slime ridden I've been funkdified. I'm a woman of science not mucilage now I know how Peter feels."

Getting up from the glop Lucy began wiping the stuff off via her vector arms and to spite the guys she flung it on them. "I'd prefer we keep this… to ourselves." She said as she wiped of more slime from her glasses indicating by her tone of voice she was more disturbed by her carelessness than anything else.

"Let's get back to the inn all indications of this show the ghost activity is far from a routine removal. The problem has just ballooned exponentially. This river… wonder where it goes? Hmm only one way to find out then." Lucy said taking a small golf ball then throwing into the snot-like drink. "Ectoplasm probes something I developed for situations just like this, it'll go on 'til it finds the end."

"Where do you get or find all the time to work on all this stuff Luce?" Roland asked wondering just that.

"Egon and I conducted an experiment where we sleep a minimum of 14 minutes a day… leaves us a lot time to work on needed hardware." She said sternly.

-and so

By the time the three had gotten back to the Inn the rest of the group were back from whatever they were doing or wherever they were. They definitely weren't expecting the nerdy looking Spengler girl to be covered by blue ooze. "Yes before anyone asks me I've been slime err I actually fell into it don't ask. Or a smack smack to the ass I give." She grumped out as she dropped her heavy pack onto the wood floor.

"Uh um Luce you want to… before you um… " The college lass started to say but was stopped.

Garrett took her aside for advice. "Yuka don't start with her the stuff is not something you want on you… you think girl on her period is bad this is worse trust me."

Eduardo took one amused looking glance then had to comment on it as the girl went upstairs. "Make sure to wipe your feet Luce hmm."

He turned around about face to get something to drink only he received a swift smack to his ass in retribution. "Shut up Eduardo or I'll smack you even harder!" She yelled from upstairs.

Only she wasn't done explaining as Kanae asked her next. "What happened to you?" She said to Luce upstairs.

The Spengler girl gave her a glare. "Shut up." Lucy said with a bit of sass. "Gotta wash this shit off me before the negative energy sets into my skin."

-meanwhile

However back at the facility in Kurama's office things weren't going so smoothly.

-Kurama's office

"Damn… The two just disappeared into nowhere I can't find Bando or Nana anywhere. Those busters will pay for this and Miss Spengler I will capture you... you psychopathic charlatan one or another." A buzzing from his door got his attention. "Come in Kigaragi." He said to the person coming in.

The door opened his light brunette secretary entered with her usual cheerful smile. A mug of coffee was in her shaky hands. "Top of the early evening to you Chief Kurama." She placed the half empty mug on his desk.

"Same." He took the mug and had a long drink then tasted something off then spit it out as it was bittered. "You said this was the French Roast?"

Looking a bit frazzled at the man she suggested an idea. "Here let me try it sir." Tasting the stuff she spit it out too in then let out a few coughs. "I call that American. Huh? Um Chief I've been meaning to ask you about your wall statue for the past few weeks."

She pointed to the 7 foot wide stone tan hued thing on the wall behind his desk. It resembled a coiled serpent dragon with red ruby based eyes. Several horns sprouted from the face's sides. "Oh that old thing I got it from an old archaeological dig. They claimed it's 10 thousand years old and say it's the seal of an ancient demon lord can you believe that utter bullshit Miss Kigaragi?"

"Maybe… maybe not but to tell the truth chief I get the strangest feeling that statue is watching me, glancing at me, grinning, even smiling at me plus I heard the same thing from a few other people too but dopey me maybe I've just been working too hard y'know how that is right?" She said to the suit.

Kurama leaned back in his chair. "You've probably been working too hard how many days of vacation have you used up? Take a few days off it'll do you good."

"Thanks chief I don't know what to say… "She uttered out.

"I've an idea how's your aunt doing she's about my age correct and single I was wondering if she'd be free tonight?" Kurama asked her.

She grinned at him wither childish looking grin. "Sure I don't see why not. I'll set you up."

And so the two went out the door as Kurama killed the light… however neither noticed the red eyes of the statue had started to glow blood red. "Hahahahah… Kurama you ignorable human fool your building's hate makes me strong. Strong enough to destroy your pathetic world for I am Tarnok the Demon Lizard Overlord." The statue proclaimed into the darkness. Now it seemed the city was in real trouble as this Tarnok beast may be behind it somehow.

-to be continued

Readers we're over halfway done with his story how do you like it so far? Next up is the crossover with the "original timeline" with your favorite sociopathic horned girl. Anyways stay tuned as the plot gets a bit darker later on. Anyway got some really interesting stuff planned for this story so stay tuned for further chapters. Also expect some creepy stuff to go on at the facility and it's beyond even Kurama's control… What could it be? Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN they need reviewing and critique. Peace out people… bye.


	14. Parallels

EctoVectors 14:

Chapter 14 – Parallels

The team gets a call from the park from bizarre lightning strikes with a strange PKE energy signature. Story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing, crude/rude humor, and supernatural horror. Our girl is thrown into another Yokohama… one where Kanae and Kohta's father are dead from unknown causes. Kohta has amnesia from the event, Mayu's family was never eaten by a demon, Jiro is unknown to the group. To make things even scarier the Inn has never heard of the Ghostbusters while trouble brews in the courtyard and grave area. Our brainy rosette gets a frightening shock as she sees something beyond her scope of horror… it's herself but devoid of any compassion and filled with hate and bitterness. It's the ultimate duel of Diclonii bearing the name Lucy; don't miss a sentence of it. You folks probably know where the chapter's going so enjoy the chapter in its madness.

-Inn

All was calm at the inn for in the wash and bath room the likes of Kylie and Lucy were washing up. Yuka decided that because of the high number of people staying there it was necessary to share the bath. Yuka was sharing Janine and cousin Kanae, Egon/Kohta, Garrett/Eduardo, Mayu/Nana, and of course obviously Lucy and Kylie. Not that Lucy minded sharing with the goth... in fact it gave her time to socialize with her. Kylie as a friend meant quite a bit the rosette and was like the elder sister she never had. As Lucy rinsed her pink locks and washed off the lilac shampoo Kylie spoke up.

"Y'know Luce and try not to take it the wrong way but I think Kohta is developing a thing for you... but I'm not the expert on relationships but just my opinion here." The goth explained to her bath mate.

Scoffing at the frankly absurd idea Kylie thought up the nerd put the idea to rest. "You're wrong Kylie that's logistically impossible Kohta does not and I repeat does not have a so-called "thing" for me so drop the subject!" Lucy spat though she on one hand did like Kohta he never judged her or her profession and seemed to get along with Slimer well. But it only masked the truth she was a nerd, a Diclonius and not even human so how in the world could she compete with the college's cheerleaders, chess club girls, and other intellectuals?

However her thoughts were interrupted by by the blare of the alarm... it was time to work. Using her vectors to vibrate the water the pair had on their skin away the two quickly got dressed and sped out of the room then the living room as the five raced to their next haunted destination.

-city park

The park was in total pandemonium as the place was terrorized by a massive electrical demon that creating a massive localized thunderstorm complete with gale force winds, lightning bolts that tore the sky apart, and high decibel thunderclaps. The demon resembled an Ankylosaur-like dinosaur with spikes and armor made of bolts of energy. It's face was like a T-rex and bore a nose horn, fangs, and branching antlers which coursed with electricity. The thing cast an eerie yellow glow upon the park area as numerous people ran to get away.

"The PKE of this thing shows its feeding off the city's power grid if we don't stop it it'll drain the whole city dry! Plus when it absorbs power the electrons are sent into the atmosphere supercharging the clouds! I'm naming this thing Electrogeddon!" Lucy yelled over the howling winds.

"Sounds good!" Garrett yelled back.

Eduardo didn't hear them however. "What!"

Roland repeated what Garrett yelled. "He said it sounds good!"

"Alright everyone fire!" Kylie ordered as she let loose her proton beam as the others followed suit.

The five proton beams impacted the energy monger however the beast seemed to only anger it... the proton beams probably didn't taste very good to it. The beams went though its body and just fed the thunderstorm system increasing the lightning. Lucy had had enough. "It's not working... the power its fed on its made it resistant to our proton beams! We'll have to try to trap it and hope its enough!"

Racing ahead and whipping the trap out Lucy as well the others crossed their fingers while their leader flipped open the trap... the creature fought and struggled and sent out a burst of supernaturally powered lightning that hit Lucy pack starting a power leak that led to a massive explosion creating a spacial rift and just like that Lucy and the ghost were gone from sight.

-timeline A (the anime's basic version)

-begin I Won't Tell You by Lacuna Coil

When Lucy came too cracked her neck and checked her body to make sure she didn't break any bones. "Nothing broken that's a relief I guess… where am I oh wait how'd I get back in the hills I was in the city park earlier before that power fluctuation in my pack. I'd better go look around and try to get back and catch that ghost."

Picking herself up she then went off in a southern direction seeing a nearby road. She then checked her gear to make sure they were undamaged… fortunately they weren't and were banged up but otherwise functional. She then went about following the road into town… judging from the distance it was at least a mile before she would be in the urban Yokohama area. In short she had a bit of walking to do and she'd best get to it.

-sometime later

By the time the investigator got into town she was met with odd stares and glares from various onlookers like they'd never seen a Ghostbuster before this puzzled the genius Diclonii girl but she pressed on when she felt something... it was the same sense when Nana first showed which meant more of her kind out and about but why well she'd find out somehow or another.

She came upon the courtyard again... but to her shock it was her in different clothes and Nana what was going on here? Whatever it was wasn't good as the alternate Lucy's face showed a very cruel look. Miss Spengler had to act quickly or else a bloodbath would arrise.

Lucy leapt upon her timid foe and prepared an attack by going straight for the gut… only something threw her back into some nearby bushes a few feet away. Shaking her head to regain her bearings she took a look at where the attack came from. "What the hell?" The horned girl called out seeing what seemed like herself in some kind of uniform or jumpsuit.

Nana looked over the source of the disturbance and stood in shock. "Huh? Impossible!"

She saw two Lucy's now the one she was about to be attacked by and some other one wearing a jumpsuit colored tan walking toward them both. Bright pink knee/elbow pads adorned the joints. Thick clunky boots were worn on the feet. Odd looking goggles were hung over her brow. Pink fingerless gloves were worn over the girl's hands. A thick belt laden with tools and pockets was wrapped around her trim waist. A strange high-tech backpack was also worn on her back. Her bright scarlet eyes were accented by her blue rimmed glasses and seemed really out of place on her delicate face which showed a very angry expression complete with death glare. "Stay away from her I mean it you punk ass witch! Pick on somebody yer own size!"

"Like you?" Dark Lucy said smirking at her double.

"Yeah like me exactly." The glasses wearing Lucy said back unafraid. "You can't scare me yeah pick on someone like me one who fights back oh one more thing are you stupid too in that pink hair covered brain of yers! Skirts this time of year… what an ungrateful yuppy larva you are!" The other Lucy sassed the other wearing the skirt.

The girl wearing the dress gritted her teeth at the jumpsuit wearer. "I'll tear you apart bitch." The dress wearing Lucy hissed out.

"Bring it on tinker bell." The glasses wearing Lucy said back giving a sullen expression.

The two then rush each other readying for battle.

-meanwhile

Looking up from his studying the boy named Kohta listened to the faints sounds of loud rumblings from the courtyard… he looked up from his studies and knew Nyuu was in trouble. "Nyuu's in trouble c'mon we gotta help her c'mon!" The likes of the boy, the cousin, and little Mayu ran after him to the courtyard to see the source of the ruckus.

It was by this time the three other residents of the inn ran to the courtyard wanting to find the source of the noise and commotion. What they saw shocked them… there were two Nyuu's one wearing the clothes she was loaned and some other copy wearing some jumpsuit and wearing some bizarre backpack plus glasses making her look like a big time nerd. Nyu didn't wear glasses did she?

"GRR!" The sadist growled out to her copy.

Lucy Spengler didn't say anything back as she jumped back out of the way. The shorter Nana was watching this whole thing in the background hopelessly confused by it all. The two Lucy's rush at each other trying to ascertain any weakness the other had no matter what it could be. The two extend both their vectors and the two exchange blow upon blow with them. The exchange of attacks causes the fighters to leap in the air and exchange hits until they were several feet up.

The two then land and do a series of vector assisted flips to right themselves as the pair stare each other down just as another welcoming committee arrives on the scene. The likes of Mr. Kurama plus several armed guards who were in shock at what they saw. It just wasn't true… there were a set of two Lucy's! Two! The one was wearing a yellow skirt the other wearing blue rimmed glasses and had a bizarre hi-tech looking backpack strapped on her. "Papa you've come for me I'm so happy now you can help me." Nana called to the man in the black suit.

"Give up you pathetic excuse for a Diclonius you don't have a hope in hell to beat me. I got business with the runt." Dark Lucy said to her nerdy looking copy.

Miss Spengler spoke to the other trying to get reason into her thick head. "Hmm well then stop acting like some rotten diaperbag then try that first leave now or I'll have no choice but to use stronger force."

The escapee then went into a run and half lunged half leapt upon her rather annoying enemy... but then unexpectedly the nerd gave an upward kick to the other's gut then latched onto the skirt wearer via vector and heave ho she went and skidded hard face first upon the grassy dirt. Lucy's chin was scraped and dirtied up. "So ya can fight after all unlike a real nerd well now I won't feel so bad killing you then."

"Bring it you uncharismatic bore no Diclonius would ever follow your example." Glowering at her frankly sadistic version the investigator spoke back. "You leave Nana out of this she's nothing more than pawn used by the suit! Maybe so maybe not but I'll sure as hell try I won't let you hurt people you got me! Do ya huh! I won't let you hurt Kohta or Mayu or Nana either no one you got me or I'll shoot you." Lucy Spengler threatened the sadist version of herself who just broke into a big chuckle.

Going into a long chuckle the sadistic copy then glowered upon her foe smirking getting the buster ready to reach for her proton gun. "Dahahahahahah! Please you shoot me with your "gun" please you're an idiot toots here I come get ready to bleed like a steak."

The skirt wearer ran at her double as Miss Spengler sighed to herself at her foes petulance. "Such petulance fine I warned you… you didn't listen to me. SUCK PROTON BEAM!" The nerdy looking rosette yelled out as the gun she had pointed… she fired it upon the other rosette who simply smirked knowing bullets had no effect on her since she'd just block and swat them away.

The strange gun fired off a bizarre pink beam of energy than raced at the escapee Diclonius girl. Using the invisible vector arms thinking to effortlessly block the blast of protons… only the beam shot at her and bizarrely sent both of her vectors falling to the ground twitching and unresponsive to her mental commands. "My vectors what the hell did you do to them? Tell me now you freak!"

"Freak have you looked in a mirror lately? Anger doesn't do much for the face y'know. Are you familiar with proton beams or for that matter frankly nuclear accelerators?" Miss Spengler said to her copy who was hopelessly lost. "I'll enlighten you then… this pack throws out a burst of positively charged ions which can harness the ghosts or in the case of Vectors paralyze them for several hours interesting don't you think?"

The likes of Kurama were… well he was in total shock this copy of Lucy had single handedly defeated Lucy in only a few minutes where so many had failed or even died a very horrid, gruesome, or gory death and not necessarily in that mentioned order. "You must be Mr. Kurama I'm Lucille Spengler it seemed your problem has been taken care of. You have to be the most heartless man I've ever seen sending your daughter to fight this nutcase what were you thinking… you're such… such a... such a… you're such an asshole that's what you are!" The other Lucy hissed to him obviously hating him like the other but for a completely different line of reasoning.

"Oh shit… Shit!" The other Lucy cussed out knowing without her own vector arms to fight with she was a sitting duck... in short she was at this strange doppelganger's utter mercy which frankly she was afraid didn't have any.

The nerdy looking copy then began advancing toward the dress wearing version… the two began staring into each other's red colored eyes. "I can't let you hurt people you understand me?"

The escapee stared into the other's bespectacled ruby eyes. "Who are you huh? Who are ya?"

"My name is Lucille Spengler leader of the Extreme Ghostbusters we track down ghosts and catch them. Go back or I'll make you go. Your vectors paralysis will linger for at least nine long hours." Miss Spengler said to the cruel copy.

"She never had a last name." Kurama noted silently.

"Ergh… I apologize in advance so do forgive me." Lucy then decked her counterpart right in the jaw sending her to the ground.

The other yelled to the buster at how crazy. "You psycho!"

"Takes one to know one or at least that's what I read in books." Grumbling the buster yanked the other up by the scruff of her blouse then glared at her. "Don't like it huh do you realize the one causing the most danger is none other than yourself? Get it through yer thick bone plated skull missy. Grow up and… and well go back to the hellspawned pit you came from… you're a danger to any and everyone around you." Lucy said dropping the other who stared at her wondering why this girl didn't try to kill her while she has a chance to do so. "I said go now! GO! Go on back to the dimensional hell you came from I can't even look at you anymore… just go. Kurama take her away take her down."

"Ok then men get her ass outta here." He ordered as the guards dragged her defenseless form out of sight.

"Mark my words I'll kill you missy I'll kill you! I'll kill ya all!" Lucy screamed as she was dragged off.

"Kurama you even think of taking Nana with you I will bust yer rear end wide open… try and tempt me if ya want. She stays behind here with me." The buster threatened raising her proton gun at him.

Kurama was a bit hestitant considering he didn't know the specifics of what this alternate Lucy was capable of. Reluctantly he backed off and left. Nana's eyes went teary and puffy from his retreat. "Papa don't leave me... please don't leave me."

"Its for the best... Nana you don't have to be his puppet anymore. I've set you free I'm not like the other Lucy Kohta will care for you now go with him." Lucy explained to the younger horned... unlike the Lucy her papa talked about she felt this one was different. There wasn't any cruel feeling coming from her.

"Nyuu is that you well is it?" Mayu wondered... was this really her new friend?

"I said it before my name's Lucy Spengler not Nyuu sounds like a new Pokemon creature. As for answers I can't give any I'm not even sure how I got here myself my team and I were trying to contain an energy eating demon." The buster explained to the four needless to say they weren't expecting a response anything like the one Lucy gave.

"Ghosts? Real ghosts? Yer putting us on there's no such thing as ghosts." Yuka scoffed. Ghosts being real it was too bizarre.

Suddenly the group heard an unholy roar... stepping from behind a clump of trees was the demon. Its mouth snarled at seeing the person responsible for angering it. The likes of Yuka, Kohta, Nana and Mayu went white as sheets Lucy however stood her ground. "Find a safe spot you four. Uh you that demon I spoke of... well that's him right there now Yuka open yer yap and put your foot in it where it belongs I've business. Oh no... "

The demon lunged at her pinning her down and absorbing her proton energy and the pair once again dissappeared from wence they came.

-timeline B (episode 13 epilogue scene)

-begin Bury Me Alive by We are The Fallen

Yet again landing square upon her chin the rosette tried again to get her bearings as she looked around and saw she was some some ways from the inn and decided to head back... but her arrival was a bit unexpected however.

-Inn

Needless to say Kohta was thrilled at seeing her return alive and unharmed. "Lucy!" He latched onto her with a hug. "You're alive!"

"Uh um good to see you too Kohta. Of course I'm alive takes more than some energy demon to kill me." Lucy said much to the others shock... it was if they forgot what she studied, what her job was in fact.

"Demon what are you talking about Lucy Kohta saw you head off into some armed soldiers." Mayu added... somethings weren't adding up right she thought. "Who's Egon and who's Slimer just who're the people you mentioned?"

"Bullets? Who's Egon! Yuka Kohta you four are acting like you don't even know me or what I do for a living... Am I being punk'd cuz it's not funny. Slimer? Slimer! Egon! Janine? Kylie! Garrett and Eduardo? Where are all? Jiro come here boy come! Kohta this game you all is scaring me... what in the name of Jason David Frank is going on here."

But when Kohta explained what happened in "her" life over the years something broke inside the Spengler woman's heart. Grabbing the four into a deep she seemed disgusted with herself. "How could do such things... Dahh I'm a monster to you all!"

"No Lucy you're not a monster neither was the one we knew either." Kohta reassured the tearful rosette.

"So you're not the Lucy I know... you're not like I know you're different." Nana putting a freindly hand on the investigator's shoulder.

"Please take me to spots they passed on... maybe their spirits are somewhere around." Lucy requested as the group returned to the spot where Kurama and Mariko finally passed.

-Mariko duel site

Falling to her knees tearfully looked on the ground... as faint thunder rumbled in the sky. She still couldn't believe she was responsible for all this slaughter.

"No… Kanae." Lucy said as she fell to her knees extremely disturbed by the information she was told and now seeing for herself. "No… I'm a monster I did this… I did these horrible, horrible things I really am a monster. To kill the two like that, to render Nana, to kill Bando, to Mariko, to do all this to so many innocent people I have to be a soulless thing." The nerdish girl teared up as the drops fell to the ground.

The group saw this wasn't the girl they knew… she hated Kurama and now was grieving for him. This wasn't the Lucy they knew… she was expressing regret for what she had done despite not being "her" fault. This Lucy was very different from the one they knew. "Lucy…" Nana said softly to the tall suited girl helping her to her feet using the vector arms to which she didn't even flinch from.

"How could I have done these atrocities I couldn't…I'm… I'm… I'm a thinker not a killer." She quietly sobbed.

"No… it's impossible how could I do such a thing to the boy I love... that's right I love him he loves me back. This world is full of death all caused by me it's too late for this timeline but not for mine… Kohta, Nana, Mayu and to you all out there Bando, Kurama, Mariko, Kanae, Mr. Otomo I am so sorry for what I did in this timeline I'm just so sorry none of you deserved this." Miss Spengler said to the group then to the heavens sad that somehow she caused all this pain, suffering and death to a mostly fine upstanding group of people especially the boy whom she loves more than anything in the world. Lucy could never think of hurting him like that… she was a geekette not a sociopath.

However a very familiar roar caught the group by surprise only Lucy was getting annoyed... it was the power demon again. "Not this thing again shit."

And yet again the creature pounced on her as the short circuiting started getting worse and lo and behold the beast started feeding on it making them vanish yet again into yet another timeline.

-timeline C (LRSS83 alternate/alias The Butterfly Effect timeline)

"Hmm... the fools time for fun." The cruel Lucy said in her head as Bando's men readied their weapons only something caught her attention elsewhere. She looked behind and went white as a sheet. "What the hell?"

Something big, yellow, and coursing with electrical energy began burrowing up from the ground... the monster eyed them meticulously then let out a heavy and went after the girl. She used a vector attacks on it but no effect... The beast swatted her down like a lion stalking prey and grabbed her in its mouth shaking her every which then throwing her to ground as she ran off to parts unknown.

"Uh sir the suit err um... what'd he say about something like that?" One of them uttered.

"Y'know what... shut up. Do that will ya?" Bando grumped. "I'm gonna kick that suits ass for this."

-sometime later

With a heavy thud Lucy Spengler yet again landed on backpack then her chin then on her ass. Looking up into the sky she asked something to the mighty creator. "Seriously sir am I being punished for something here? No answer I'm going nuts I've crossed the border of insanity. Hmm there's that feeling again but there's an extra two this time... time I'd best get to the courtyard."

Getting to her feet the buster ran yet again to the said battleground.

-begin Tightrope by Tetsu69

Spying the pair again ready to the nerdette leapt into action shoulder tackling her double out of the way. "Get away from her!" She also flipped down her ecto-goggles awaiting her foes next move. Needless to say Nana was in shock.

When the other Lucy saw who dared attack her she saw something idiot in a jumpsuit with pink hair, wearing a crazy ass backpack, and a green jester cap with wierdo goggles. "Who the hell are you! This is my fight get yer own."

"Take a wild uneducated guess you uncharasimatic bore... who do you think I am?"

"It can't be... Kaede it can't be you ya never had the guts to get physical. What's yer angle can't bare anymore violence hmm?" Lucy taunted her enemy.

"There are so many unexpected things in this world but what you see before you now is reality." Then "Kaede" raised her goggles revealing that it wasn't Kaede but in fact was herself if she was a total super nerd that is.

"Who are you? My clone?" Lucy hissed.

"No I'm Lucille Spengler leader of the Extreme Ghostbusters. Supernatural is my specialty but we can be flexibale and dabble in hauntings, demon possessions, and other aspects of the undead." The nerdette explained flipping down her goggles again.

"Ghostbusters? Heh what can a dork like you do to me?" Dark Lucy asked coldly to her smirking a bit.

"Quite a bit actually. Why not fight me and find out?" Lucy said apparently riling up her opponent.

Knowing the other Lucy would launch her arms as a first strike Miss Spengler had to use her proton gun which to Nana's shock had a very destinctive sound as the cylindrical back section spun to life as the burst of energy narrowly missed Dark Lucy who frankly had no idea what to think of this... what was this thing?

Blasting again as her foe jumped away the beam made the nearby rock blow up into dust... so the escapee ran at the nerd hoping to tear her to bloody bits only suddenly her vectors were grabbed by her copy's vector's. Taking the cruel girl by surprise were foot sweep and martial arts styled blocks and a double kick to her gut and growled as she essentially rammed the other Lucy err was it shoved well either she was pushing her back with such force there were friction burn barks from the 4 foot distance she shoved her into the nearby tree. "Give it up Lucy I'll won't go down you hear!"

Using another double spin kick the escaped Diclonius was sent flying but caught herself and tired of playing this time she'd end this fight... only her foe counted on this and let loose her proton beam unknowingly paralying her vector arms. The next thing the escaped girl knew her foes head was still attached. "Oh your vectors are paralyzed thought you might want to know. Now this goes to everything I learned from Jason David Frank say hello to my knuckle sandwich." And Lucy Spengler essentially punched the vectorless Lucy's lights out.

Recoiling from the painful punch Lucy held the injured limb. "Ahh she has a very hard skull."

However once again she was met by the likes of Kohta, Yuka, little Mayu, and strangely enough two clones of herself. "Hmm? What's this yet another welcoming committee? Hey, hey what are looking at me like that for and while I'm on the subject how do you two look like me?" The two look alikes stared at the oddly dressed newcomer. "I save Nana's little rear end and you look at me like I'm the nutcase… frightening yet also intriguing as well. Perhaps we should discuss this at the inn I hope you don't mind?"

-Inn (yet again)

"My name's Lucille Spengler and you two are supposed to be who if I may ask?" Lucy Spengler explained sitting down on a chair... the group was a bit shocked a Lucy that was nice? Was it even possible?

"I'm Kaede Hikaru this is my sister Nyuu." Kaede explained to her copy. She didn't feel any cruel or dark intent in this strange girl. Whoever or wherever she came from she wasn't an enemy but just who was this Lucy?

"We're twins." She chirped out.

"Hmm thank you for overstating the obvious Nyuu clearly Kaede got the brains out the two of you but both got the looks... Hey what the? The hell you doing?" Nyuu being Nyuu grabbed her bosom much to her annoyance. "Uh unless you want to start assuming things you might want to let go of my bosom Nyuu."

"Why? Why can't I assume?" She asked so very innocently letting go.

"Because you make an ass out of you and me that's not a good thing. Ok roll the long version of yer life might give me some clues as to how there are essentially three components running around. Once I was clunked upside the head I spouted off Nyuu for 3 days. Kaede must be my real name and Lucy is the blood thirsty side. I just thought Kaede was a nickname and Lucy was my real ooh that facility when I that idiot who typed that on my basket I'm gonna kick him in the ass." Lucy grumped out.

"Stay here and help us out we need you here Lucy." Mayu begged the investigator to stay.

Sighing and brushing away a tear Lucy sadly had to decline the idea. "I don't belong here Mayu I've a home to get back to and protect every second I wait ghosts are causing more havoc. But I suppose I should hear you boths backstory... it might show just how different our lives became."

Needless to say after Kaede finished her accounts of her life Lucy recanted her version. Both were shocked by each other's varied reports of events. "And I thought my life was nuts but ghosts, ghouls, crazy slime, and demons I'll say this Lucy you have your work cut out for you." Kaede droned thinking about their aquaintance's story... it was crazy but so was hers.

"Mother rescue hmm I've given up over that angle who's to say mine is like your's? Secondly you two in a threesome... absolutely atrocious I would never degrade myself with such debauchery. You're as bad Venkman. Threesome how... distasteful." The Spengler girl remarked... the idea of the three going at... dear god it wasn't an image she wanted in her head.

Just as she going to remark further Lucy was yet again interrupted by the roaring of Electrogeddon... prompting her to speed out the door and be followed by the inn group.

"Oh ya came huh? Ya want some of me huh? You eyballing me you overgroan sparkler come get me go on ghost boy come get me." Lucy taunted the beast who roared at her. "Kaede, Nyuu, Nana shove yer vectors in my proton pack the vibrations combined with the particle filter might be enough to get me home and catch the bastard do it!"

Seeing no choice as the ghost went into a run the three did so as Lucy shot off her proton gun catching the ghoul then opening the trap finally catching and creating a rift making Lucy Spengler vanish without a trace.

-city park

Seconds after she vanished Lucy was thrown out of a another portal and clutched a very smoke heavy trap much to her friend's shock. Kylie ran to her side helping her up. "Luce I was worried we'd lost you you ok?"

"Oh god I'm back you would not beleive the things, places, and people I've seen, been to and met. Let's go home."

-soon

The tale Lucy explained to the others was shocking and outright bizarre... but considering her line of work not impossible. Late that night as Kohta slept he got an unexpected visitor… It was Lucy holding her pillow, dressed in her pink oversized t-shirt, and held her pink cotton comforter (cute folks;).

"Uh um… Luce what're ya doing here?" The college kid asked the buster outright confused… it wasn't everyday a girl stood in his doorway wrapped in their blanket's.

"Look I... I love I really do please after the atrocities I saw please can I snuggle with please?" She pleaded... he really couldn't say no to that face.

"Come on in here you get comfy." He said as wrapped her arms around him... he thought something. "This isn't so bad."

-to be continued

Readers we're reached the alternate timelines chapter like it? Next up is a Lucy Kohta centric chapter. Anyways stay tuned as the plot gets a bit darker later on. Anyway got some really interesting stuff planned for this story so stay tuned for further chapters. Also expect some creepy stuff to go on at the facility and it's beyond even Kurama's control… What could it be? Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN they need reviewing and critique. Peace out people… bye.


	15. Possession

EctoVectors 15:

Chapter 15 – Possession

Well folks another set-up chapter and go deeper into the developing relationship of Lucy and Kohta. Story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing, crude/rude humor, and supernatural horror. Also just to let you folks know I'm hopelessly insane (with crossovers and crazy ones that is) but anyways that aside enjoy the chapter's madness.

-Saturday morning at the Inn

As the sun rose in Yokohama it's light filtered through Kouta's room as the boy himself awoke while the likes of his paranormal investigator snuggled next to him nestled in the crook of his arm. She was snoozing so peacefully it pained him to wake her. He gently shook her to get her awake. "Lucy wake up... please. C'mon time to stop snoozing and get moving."

Slowly opening her scarlet eyes she stubbornly refused to move. "Don't wanna too comfortable." She mumbled out.

"Luce I gotta get up there's a trip I gotta go on to Kyoto for my professor's class. She says staying at a hotel and looking over some stocks will help me do business in the real world." The boy said back to her who refused to let go of his arm. "Please let go."

"Don't wanna I'm comfortable." She replied again to him stubbornly.

"I won't let ya go." She again replied stubbornly as the boy tried to pull him arm free from the buster's grasp… for a nerdy and frankly somewhat scrawny looking girl she was fairly strong especially with her vector arms. Strong enough to hold him while he struggled to free himself from her grasp while Lucy stubbornly refused to let go of the boy. "I don't wanna Kouta I'm too comfortable!"

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" Lucy fumed being stubborn as she kept up her hold on the boy then it happened he finally slipped away sending the girl into a frankly undazzling face first fall from the bed, all the way to the hard carpeted floor of the room. "Doof! Ouch…"

"Have a nice trip Luce?" Kohta asked her dryly. "How's fall this time of year hmm?"

"Not so nice." She said drumming her fingers on the beige carpet fabric the Spengler woman glared at the frustrated college boy with irritation, annoyance, and embarrassment. At this point, her face was hued a deep red making the ripest tomatoes, strawberries, and cherries jealous... going completely went against her normally scientific and stern self. "Well this is unbecoming from a woman of science."

"Luce I have to get to that bus I can't just walk there I'll be back tomorrow besides your ghostbusting will keep your mind off me until then." Her college attending host reiterated yet again.

"Still no fair." Lucy huffed like an indignant child.

"Life isn't fair." Kohta explained.

"Tell me about it... otherwise I wouldn't be a Diclonius but a normal girl." Lucy countered walking behind her housemate as he turned to face her frankly delicate face.

"Lucy... as far I'm concerned you're great the way you are. Your horns look cute on you." Kohta said matter of fact... inciting another wave of blushing from the Spengler girl which was becoming a habit for her.

-eventually

Eventually Kohta after showering and getting dressed went about his class business run in town leaving the group to themselves... and as Mayu worked on breakfast there was Lucy rummaging for orange juice. As she bent over looking for the said juice the group caught sight of her curved behind clad in her basic undergarments. It was well known to the EXGB she almost never wore PJ bottoms so they just got used to it but the Inn residents hadn't quite yet. "Argh where is the orange juice?"

"Um Lucy your panties are showing don't show 'em off." The college girl claimed as Lucy's basic white undergarments showed a bit as the oversized pink t rode up.

Narrowing her gaze at Kohta's frankly for lack of better terms ignorant cousin. "Dare I ask Yuka why're you looking... I haven't worn PJ bottoms since my first night at the firehouse it was all Janine had for me to wear."

Seeing there was no way to argue with Lucy considering her vast intellect Yuka wasn't likely to get one over her so she quit while she was ahead and went back to eating breakfast.

"Lucy here are your pancakes I made them from a recipe from my great grandmother." Mayu said sweetly setting the platter down.

"Thanks Mayu... but what about Slimer?" Lucy said referring to the green ghostly entity. Luckily the plucky girl had prepared some of them for him and dumped the cakes into his green drooling mouth. She took the syrup bottle and poured some down his undead gullet.

"Mayu I appreciate your continuing courtesy to Slimer I firmly believe you've come to realize his usefulness to the scientific community." Egon said to the girl glad they were finally getting along. Slimer however once finished eating gave Mayu a slobbery ectoplasmic kiss inciting rants from her.

"Yuck... Slimer no kisses!" She ranted to him as her cheek was covered by dripping ectoplasm. "Ugh disgusting."

"Slimer stop kissing Mayu... I've some bread recipes to bake in a bit I need you as a taste tester for." Janine mention

"Sorry." Slimer said to the girl and followed after Janine who rummaged through the cupboards looking for flour.

"Well no wheat flour guess I'll use the rice flour and hope for the best." The secretary lamented and went about using what was available.

"Um Janine can I help too?" Mayu asked the buster's secretary.

"Sure why not more the merrier." She said. "You can get out the yeast."

After finishing her meal Lucy tried watching some tv to get her mind off Kohta... she missed him a great deal which frankly wasn't that hard to see since Lucy was always bad at lying. "Well I'm bored... Say Kanae what other game systems you and your brother have here? Do you happen to have the Super Nintendo?"

"Super Nintendo? I think you meant the Super Fanicom Lucy... Yuka thought we'd never use it but I brought it anyways just for memory trips lemme go get it from the basement." The high school girl replied going into the basement to fetch it.

As Kanae came back up from the basement floor she had the various cables, controllers and most importantly the actual system itself. "Here it is I'm guessing you've games of your own to play right?"

"Yup I have Megaman X, Megaman X2, Megaman X3, Super Mario World, plus my all time favorites... Power Rangers!" Lucy said showing off her said cartridges. "I'm starting with Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers."

"Hey I wanna play Luce... " Mayu said adding a bit of canola oil to the rice bread batter.

"Sorry its a single player game Mayu sorry. Next game I promise." Lucy said popping the game in and starting it up.

As Lucy started she decided to use the player select screen appeared... showing the five playable rangers cast in red, blue, black, yellow and pink with dinosaur designed helmets with red having a T-rex, blue a Triceratops, yellow a saber-toothed-tiger, pink a Pteranodon, and black a mammoth. "I pick Jason red ranger."

And so the game style was a side scrolling beat 'em up with various rock goons as grunts when the player was out of costume... then half way into the level a skeleton enemy wearing a royalty feathered hat appeared. "Ah Bones we meet again... yer goin' down bonebag!"

The Jason teen activated his buckle device and transformed into a red suited warrior as the "Bones" creature teleported away while more goons did battle with Jason.

As the game started up Kanae watched the playthrough then suddenly she recognized the costumes... she realized she was watching Kyoryu Sentai Zyu Ranger translated into English was Dinosaur Squadron Beast Rangers. The Bones creature was really the Sentai monster "Dora Skeleton".

"Lucy you realize this isn't what you think it is... this is Kyoryu Sentai Zyu Ranger a Super Sentai show. I remember Power Rangers its a US adaptation of Zyu Ranger." Kanae mentioned.

"Wait a minute Kanae you're saying my treasured show is a rearrangement of a Japanese action show? Shit I always thought it was an American creation. Boy I"m out of touch with Japanese culture must've been living in New York too long. Oh well gives me the chance to teach the US styled version." Lucy huffed.

As Lucy played the second half of level 1 Kanae explained the back story behind Zyu Ranger. She said red was really named Geki, black was named Goushi, pink was Mei, Dan was the overseas version of Billy, and most surprising was yellow was a guy named oddly enough Boy while green was in fact Geki's elder brother Burai.

Rita Repulsa was really a ancient witch named Bandora whose son died by dinosaurs which explained why she hated them so much. By the time Lucy started the next level Lucy mentioned its boss. "The boss of this level is Gnarly Gnome he has a rake not sure why he uses that though."

"Dora Goblin." Kanae explained.

As the game progressed Lucy fought the sewer level fighting the eyeball based beast Eyeguy AKA Dora Algos. Next was Genie alias Dora Jin. Finally at level five the cavern was Dark Warrior AKA Dora Ninja.

Once completed level seven opened up and finally it was time for Megazord alias its Sentai name Daizyujin when translated into English meant "Great Beast God" vs the beast Mutitus. Lucy was shocked by the fact the Frankenstein monster was really a previous form of Mutitus. In fact the Dora Franke monster changed to the undead Zombie Franke then upgraded to Satan Franke by way of Great Satan AKA Lokar.

Once Mutitus was wiped off the city's block it was endgame time... this time VS Cyclopsis AKA Dora Talos. By this time Mayu and Nana were watching. "C'mon you knight of white bring it I got a Power Sword with yer name on it."

And so using the saber it seemed to defeat him but he blocked the powered finisher. "Huh! But Lucy I thought you beat him!" To Nana's shock Cyclopsis healed himself gaining another health bar and more weapons like blades.

"Oh that Nana video games always save the toughest most powerful villain for last. Sometimes they have multiple battle forms like him... no worries I'll just take him on again." Indeed Lucy did just that she sliced, kicked, blasted, pounded, and punched Cyclopsis until his health drained to nothing.

Once defeated the Megazord powered its saber once more as lightning supercharged it with one final slash Cyclopsis was defeated. And the game credits rolled and by the time Lucy finished it was only 9:37 AM she could still play another. "Only 9:37 guess I could play another game Mayu Nana wanna play too?"

Nodding to confirm their hope Lucy put in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie... unlike the previous game this was a two player and much more more difficult to beat. "Ok ladies which one of you is younger?"

Nana raised her hand. "I know I don't look it but I'm six." Which cued Mayu's jaw dropping and everyone else too.

"Ok then... explain it later Nana I'm just not seeing a six year old here in front of me." Lucy muttered handing the controller to her. "Ok I'm picking Billy the blue ranger."

Looking over the five available rangers consisting of which Mayu read to her was Aisha yellow ranger, Rocky the red ranger, Tommy AKA white ranger, Adam the black ranger, and Kimberly the pink ranger. The pair thought Lucy would use Kimberly but chose Billy instead. "Let's go Billy!"

Looking at the buster Nana was confused a bit. "Lucy I thought you'd be using Kimberly because she's... well pink and a girl."

Going a bit red. "To tell you the truth I had such a big boy crush on Jason David Frank and David Yost err should I say Tommy and Billy when I was little."

As Nana picked Kimberly and the pair of Diclonii girls started their co-op play of the game through the streets and shopping center they made their way to the boss... Mirror Maniac. "I've played this hundreds of times Nana just do as I do. When he clones himself attack the one with the white mirror."

After the pair wailed on the mirror beast his health went down and he cloned himself Kimberly shot her arrows on him. Lucy used Billy's power move finishing him off.

The next level was an aircraft carrier... guarded by Cannontop. The pair raced through the level and quickly turned him into scrap iron. By the generator lab area Mayu took over and finally at long last the last level was ready... vs Ivan Ooze.

The pair just barely beat him with one hit left. As they escaped the Ninja Megazord AKA Kakure Daishogun punched the wall allowing escape from Ivan's mountain hideout. The credits rolled as she breathed a sigh. "Ha over already... good game you two."

Mayu however was a bit curious. "How much of a crush did you have on Billy and Tommy Luce?" She cocked an eyebrow wanting answers. The photos she showed her seemed like they really were cute yet tough.

"Um... Maybe because I had full sized posters of them?" Lucy said shyly... and scratched her nose nervously.

Yuka took one quick look at the rosette then muttered. "What a nerd."

"Yuka you have to keep in mind I am a nerd. I think my hobbies, glasses, profession and braininess qualify me as one thank you very much." Lucy explained gruffly. "Secondly who saved Mayu from her digester, who saved you rear ends on the beach? I am far from helpless Yuka."

Walking over to the rosette Yuka snatched off her glasses. "Now who's helpless."

"I'm gonna kick yer college going ass Yuka! Gimme my glasses!" Lucy ranted trying to grab them back but couldn't because of her bad eyesight until some help came by.

"Yuka that was completely uncalled for... gimme those and take this while I'm on the subject!" Kanae snatched the glasses and smacked the brunette upside her head. "Here ya go Luce."

Taking the glasses and putting them back on Lucy was now busy plotting her revenge... it was truly devious. Then suddenly the door bell rang. Dressed in some basic shades and trenchcoat was Bando of all people. "Just in the neighborhood... no ghost activity I heard of."

"Bando! Its good to see you." Mayu squealed happy to see him.

"Hmm well you're just in time for a important experiment to run I was wondering if you, Yuka and Kanae would help me in developing ESP ability. I'll be giving you cards and see if you three can guess them." Lucy said but Yuka wasn't buying it. "I'll give you 1500 Yen Yuka if you pass."

"Ok fine bring it on." Yuka huffed unaware Lucy had rigged the tests in retaliation for the eyeglasses "theft".

"Oh Yuka you picked on the wrong nerd girl... time for revenge." Lucy thought in her devious brain.

Setting near the table Lucy took out the box of cards decorated by varied shapes and symbols. "Now in case you three guess wrong I'll give you a small shock so please be certain if you think you're right."

Attaching the wires to her three test subjects she asked Kanae what her first card was. "Ok what is this?"

Kanae tried the first thing to pop into her head. "Is it a star?"

"It is a star." Lucy confirmed writing a note down. "You're next Bando. Just tell me what you think it is."

"Uh um... an oval I guess?" Bando guessed.

Looking at the card then at Bando she asked being coy. "Are you cheating... but it is an oval. Ok Yuka yer next if you can guess 15 cards you get 1500 Yen."

"I'm ready... bring it." Yuka said as Lucy held up the card. "Um uh I guess a hexagon."

Turning the card over it was actually a rhombus. "Ooops my bad... this a rhombus this is gonna hurt you more than it does me."

Lucy then gave Yuka a small but still painful shock... it wasn't Yuka's day she guessed wrong for every card while Bando and Kanae were smugly aware. "Card four you can turn this around y'know. What is it?"

"I'm not liking this... but it's a spade." She guessed but yet again Lucy's hand inched to the shock device and the whole experiment was actually to see how far Bando and Kanae would let Lucy shock poor Yuka as Lucy showed the card an upside down triangle then gave the shock. "Not your lucky day Yuka I'll say that much."

"AHHH! I'm tired of this bull no 1500 is worth getting shocked! Keep the cash I don't care!" Yuka shouted sulking away.

Bando took an investigative look at the rosette. "You weren't gonna give her the money were ya?"

Lucy simply smiled so Kanae tried more answers. "That was the Milgrims experiment wasn't it? Lucy you are a really devious woman y'know that?" Lucy then smiled again.

"Oh that reminds me Lucy Kohta was going to call around four once his class got to the hotel." Mayu mentioned remembering what he said earlier.

"I still miss him... dargh no fair! The only boy to ever except me god I'm pathetic he's just in town on a class exercise why I am getting so worried. What can happen?" Lucy said trying to calm herself from going into an utter tizzy worrying about.

Kylie looked at the clock. "Um its almost lunch hey Mayu how 'bout I show you how to make bacon cheeseburgers? With a secret my grandmother Rose taught me? Trust me they're good." The goth suggested to the girl.

"Well I'll try anything once err almost anything at least." She said.

-Steel Sakura hotel - begin Flip City by Glenn Frey

Meanwhile in town Kohta's business class had arrived at Steel Sakura hotel along with his professor Shizuka Shino a light brown haired women in her 30's... she was very popular with the student because of her friendliness and ability to help the students with problems not even related to schoolwork. Another thing to note of her was her glasses she used to work as a high school chemistry teacher but transferred to business at the university. As most of her class either went to the hotel bar to socialize or to their given rooms her tan eyes wandered over to her best student... Kohta. He wasn't his usual friendly and talkative self so something must've been on his mind.

Walking over to him near the glass windows she hoped to find out what was going on with him. "Um Kohta you seem... oh how to put it you seem preoccupied with something? You having family problems? Your cousin is being a pain is she. Yuka tends to come off a bit oh "smart" and often doesn't realize it. Or is something wrong with Kanae I hope a boyfriend's not abusing her."

"No nothing like that professor... its girl trouble." He said going a bit red. The elder woman breathed a mental sigh of relief glad it wasn't anything serious or life threatening.

"Is she someone special... look if any of my student's having a problem you can always come to me." She said. Professor Shino always had a way of getting her way...not by female wiles but by her dedication to to the student's learning. Problems with parents and friends hindered that. "Does she like you? Or is it just a very close friendship? Close friendships can sometimes turn romantic y'know."

The elder lady had basically hit the nail on its head. Did the young man really love Lucy? That pink haired, scarlet eyed, horned, bespectacled paranormal investigator? Despite what he'd heard from Nana as most of the girl's kind were dangerous but Lucy was different. She used her vectors but mostly like an extra set of hands for carrying beakers, traps or even groceries. She was never violent to anyone not even a house fly. And did she really like him? Could their relationship really work with the stigma her kind have branded on them?

"I guess I do... but I don't know how she feels I mean she means a lot to me but I just don't know professor I just know. But thanks professor I needed this I'll head to my room and start my report tell the guys I'll be down by six sharp." The college boy said heading to the elevator.

"I know you'll treat her nicely Kohta." Professor Shino said out loud to no one smiling.

-Kohta's room

As the college kid took off his shoes and jacket he took out his class laptop he waited for it to boot up while he saw a mini-fridge in the kitchen area with a woven wooden basket with fruit like apples, bananas, and oranges. He wasn't hungry so he started his stock study. "Ok when a stock is very high it may be wise to sell but since the market constantly changes what may be high one day may be even higher the next so be careful."

Unbeknownst to him a series of faint growls came from the fridge and the basket tipped over letting an orange roll over to his bed getting his attention. "What in the... ok maybe a quake hit must've knocked the fruit out. Speaking of food I am a bit hungry Gouki said the fridges had canned milkshakes think I'll try one."

Opening the the appliance was the last thing Kohta should've done... as he screamed and something grabbed pulling him into the fridge.

-a few hours later

Back at the inn a few hours had gone by and no still call from Kohta. Lucy had sat by the phone for a half an hour waiting for him but nothing happened. "Its official I'm worried."

"Ease up Luce maybe he gets caught up in his work." Roland suggested which did little to calm the frankly flustered investigator.

"He's a grown boy he can take care of himself stop worrying Lucy." Yuka said to her... Lucy was a bit too "clingy" for her tastes. But then again most might say she valued friendship more than most people did. She didn't have many when she was little, and valued her current one and losing just one was just too much.

"He's important to all of us I'm just going to go check on him if he's ok I'll come back. Kylie if any trouble comes up you're in charge while I'm gone." Lucy said going out the door and revving her cycle and sped into town worried for her friend.

-Steel Sakura hotel

By the time the young woman had arrived at the hotel she made a quick visual sweep of it from eye level... no disturbed crowds, no police, or explosions so everything seemed alright at least. Nervously readjusting her glasses she parked her cycle in a free spot and stepped inside the building. Once inside everything was foreign to her she'd never been to a hotel before. She looked around for Kohta but didn't see him so she tried the bar and hoped his classmates would have some idea where he was.

She spoke to one of his friends at a nearby table while the radio was going. "Yeah he hasn't come down yet probably passed out from working his ass off."

"Oh quiet Kazu yeah Kohta hasn't come down yet... wait you must be Lucy Spengler. He talks about you all the time. I think he's in room 310 on the 15th floor." Said a girl sipping a saki shot.

The radio announcer then spoke up. "And ladies and gentlemen was Pat Benatar's We Live For Love... Now we continue on our 80's US retro hit marathon. Next is Laura Branigan and Hot Night enjoy because I am." The DJ said excitedly about the tune.

"Oh I love this song." Lucy mentioned. "Hey somebody turn this up!"

-begin Hot Night by Laura Branigan

"Oh the stripper good then! Whooo!" Whopped a very drunk classmate as Lucy pinched his nose very hard.

"I am not a stripper I am a Ghostbuster." She hissed and went about her walk to the elevator.

-15th floor

Once on the 15th floor Lucy looked over the room numbers... 302, 303, 304, and putting her mind to work followed after the hall to room 310. Rapping on the door she waited a bit when the door opened showing Kohta in rather romantic looking jeans as if "entertaining" someone and no shirt showing his trim torso. "Are you Tarnok's messenger?"

"Hello? That's a different look on you but no sadly I'm not." The nerdette commented on the frankly sultry vibe Kohta put off.

Kohta essentially slammed the door in her face... the readings on the PKE meter were definitely elevated inside his room meaning he was in trouble plus he wasn't acting like himself. So going into investigative mode she rapped on the door again and he opened it. "Are you Tarnok's messenger?" He repeated so Luce answered differently.

"Yes." She answered and the possessed Kohta let her in.

Looking at the room she saw the wallpaper had been tore at, slime dripped from the seems and furniture except for the bed luckily or unluckily depending on your idea of luck. "So Tarnok huh? What's the plan then to conquer humanity?"

"We must feed Lord Tarnok the negative energy from the human's and offspring's suffering. The river shall be the key to it all." The possessed Kohta explained. "You are the Diclonii queen correct... shall we dance?"

Picking the Diclonii girl up using frankly inhuman strength and tossing her on the mattress and leaned in to kiss. "Uh um I make it a rule never to get involved with possessed people... actually more of a company guideline than a rule Tarnok I want to talk to Kohta is that possible? I want to talk to Kohta."

"No Kohta here simply the messenger... now shall we?" He said again trying to kiss her until she put her pointer to his lips stopping him.

Glowering at him she suggested other alternatives. "Oh go ahead no on second thought I hate to do this to you but you've left me no choice you're just not yourself buddy-boy... get off!" And she used her extra arms to chuck him off of her and readied her slime blaster. "Here spook eat slime! Keep yer ectoplasm outtta my boy!"

Blasting her friend's possessed body with the slime blower she essentially forced the ghost out of Kohta's body.

The ghost which resembled a wispy blue-white puff of smoke with jack-o-lantern-like features was quickly sucked inside the the trap. Kohta shook his head like he'd had a splitting headache. Getting to his frankly shaky feet he then commented on the room's condition when opened his eyes. "Agh my head's spinning... (opens his) ooh boy the room service is gonna be pissed."

"Oh Kohta I thought I'd lost you!" She cried out half hugging and half tackling him on the bed. The likes of Kohta's face was a true sight to behold.

"Lucy? The heck you doing here? Why is the room looking like absolute hell for? And while I'm on the subject why am covered with ectoplasm for?" He asked wanting answers on the double.

Looking deep into his sapphire eyes she told him what had happened. "Kohta you were... a ghost possessed you. I'm guessing it ran rough-shot here when it was inside you. I should call the owner and charge 'em 7000 yen for the capture and get a new room."

"Lemme get the phone... gah this stuff is nasty how do ya deal it!" The frazzled boy said as he flung the slime from the phone off his hand and dialed the owner.

-eventually

Eventually after billing the owner for the capture and were given a very plush single bedded room for their trouble. Kohta loved it but Lucy however looked over the room. It was well furnished but the place was better made for a high school prom couple (a reference to you Lunar), or a engaged or wedding night not close friends. It was true Lucy had fallen in love with but she wasn't even sure if he felt the same way back. As she had let Kohta shower before her so she could comprehend her developing feelings. She'd had crushes before but had never been in love before.

The bathroom door opened revealing Kohta's dampened form set in basic red tank top and jeans. "Ok your turn Luce." Getting up from her chair she went to change clothes in the bathroom.

-bathroom

As Lucy looked herself over in the bathroom mirror she undressed and checked out herself and sighing she redressed into her other everyday outfit.

Lucy then exited their room's bathroom redressed back into her outfit from earlier but it was the first time Kohta laid his eyes on the outfit it fit her personality at least. A simple pink shirt with long grey sleeves bearing the likeness of actor "William Sanford "Bill" Nye" otherwise known as "Bill Nye the Science Guy" with the phrase "Science Rulez" all in white lettering. Somewhat form fitting jeans were worn as well plus pink toed ankle socks. Lucy was still very nervous as she'd never been alone with a boy before. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kohta she trusted him with her life frankly… it was trust in herself about being appealing to him. Even if she wasn't a Diclonius with pink hair, horns and scarlet eyes she'd be the school's biggest science geek if she was in school that is.

How in the world could he be attracted to her with her bizarre horns, hair and eye color? Wouldn't he rather be happier with having a normal looking girl from a college book club or sports team hell even a cheerleader?

The girl laid back on the opposite end of the queen sized bed covered by fine white sheets that were soft to the touch. She sat looking up at the ceiling unaware she was being focused on by her college attending friend. Once she was aware of it she frantically and shyly covered up her apparently ample sized bosom going red in embarrassment from Kohta's staring. "Lucy why are you covering yourself up you look beautiful in that outfit." He said to her now heavily blushing and bespectacled face.

"B-b-b-eautiful?" The rosette half stuttered unsure if she heard Kohta right. No one had ever called her body, her outfits or even her as a woman beautiful before. "I'm not beautiful… I'm a geek."

However luckily Kohta was seeing Lucy's utter confusion or rather the reaction from his friend and housemate. Her body was trembling a bit and her hands were so unnerved she just kept them over her chest. It was plainly obvious that the girl was having a severe internal conflict. The boy gently took hold of her nervous palms. "Lucy… how many geeks do you know that have a body like yours hmm?" He asked her inquisitively making her a bit confused but referring to her shapely hips and trim flat stomach. She never really paid much attention to how her physique was… but now that he mentioned it, she looked pretty good in fact very good for her age. Sexy even for a geek.

Then suddenly the two teenagers began gazing into each other's eyes… Lucy's red orbs looked (and quivered a bit) into the college lad's deep navy ones. A connection was made and they inched toward each other's face then it happened the two went into a deep French kiss. Lucy had never been kissed in her life and she was enjoying every second of it. But suddenly the woman broke it as she looked to the right side with a worried look written on her face.

The boy thought he'd gone a bit fast or done something wrong as she did that. She had a worried look when she stared into his navy eyes. "You didn't do anything it's just I've never been alone with a boy my own age before it's new to me. But the thing is… I'm a… I'm a-a-a-a-a I'm a… shit please just be gentle with me." Taking a slight breath she started up again as she mentally kicked herself for thinking such illogical things. "Err what I mean to say is… I'm a… I'm a… I'm a virgin I've never been romantically involved with anyone in my entire life. I'm so afraid they'll torment me because of my horns… and with the facility involved they think I'm a monster and a massacre waiting to happen. Please be gentle with me Kohta please." Deep down Lucy knew Kohta would never deliberately hurt her but still she'd heard word of the subject and was worried but still she had a tear fall from her right eye.

The boy blinked a bit hardly understanding what she confessed to him then it finally sunk in. She was worried they'd… they'd "do something" and Kohta understood she wasn't worried about her body but why she was appealing to him in the first place. So many people took a look at her, tormented her, gossiped over her and judged her before even getting to know the kind, intelligent compassionate and misunderstood girl she was behind her Diclonius genetics. Taking gentle hold of her face he looked into her ruby hued eyes. "Lucy you think I'd do that to you this soon? We've never even dated so why would I do that?"

Blinking a few times she replied back to him. "Uh um... I thought that's what couples in love do right? Kohta I love you. After awhile I got used to being unwanted you even get used to people making fun of you but somewhere along the line I got used to being alone but I just don't want to be alone anymore."

Looking into her quivery longing scarlet eyes he answered her. "Lucy what're you saying? You're in love with me? Lucy you're very special to me you took Yuka down a few pegs. She acts like a know-it-all sometimes I never thought I'd see someone smarter than her. I wouldn't mind being a boyfriend to you."

"I'd uh... I'd like to stay the night but we've got to get back." Lucy said when suddenly there was a crack of thunder and a deluge of rain. "My, my sudden weather changes boy guess we stay here then."

"On second thought never mind. I'll text Yuka on my cel tell we're stuck but in the meantime would you like to snuggle a bit?" Kohta said sending the said text on his cel while Lucy smiled and snuggled under the covers with the boy she loved who also loved her back.

-to be continued

Readers we've finally reached the Lucy Kohta centric chapter and I'm pleased how this one turned out... the two have finally gotten hooked up. You can obviously tell Lucy has almost no experience with boys much like any nerdy and mercilessly picked on girl would be. Its a different side of her I've only showed hints of but here's the full platter so enjoy. How is the story? Who or what exactly is Tarnok's the Demon Overlord? What are his plans?

Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.


	16. Number 37 and the threat revealed

EctoVectors 16:

Chapter 16 - Number 37 and the threat revealed

Well folks here it is the final battle between Kurama and the EXGB hope you like it as Mariko AKA Number 37 finally appears plus the group learns whose responsible for the rise of supernaural activity in Yokohama. Expect thrills, spills, sliming, secrets, and much more. Story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing, crude/rude humor, and supernatural horror. Also just to let you folks know I'm hopelessly insane (with crossovers and crazy ones that is) but anyways that aside enjoy the chapter's madness. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, loyal readers from everywhere I am back. Due to varied personal things came up almost out to make my life hell but things are back on track. What personal issues you might ask? Well I'll explain next chapter if enough comments warrent it so without further ado on with the story.

-Sunday morning - Steel Sakura Hotel

As the morning rays filtered through the windows of the hotel room a tender sight of young Ghostbuster Lucy Spengler and her newest success... her boyfriend Kouta. Slowly the sun hit her sleep filled scarlet eyes and saw Kouta snoozing near her. Tapping him with her vector he awoke groggily. Looking into her eyes he uttered a friendly response. "Morning sleepy head."

Lucy slowly got her tired head off from her pillow and got up and snagged her glasses from the stand. "Morning. Kouta we need to head back. Egon and Janine are probably worried and... Yuka is likely throwing a hissy-fit right about now."

"Yup." Was all the college boy could utter as his bedmate went about about scooching off the bed she slipped on the barefloor and fell. However as she fell she grabbed her bedmate but only ended up pulling both of them on the bed... in a very compromising looking position. "Uh... I never noticed but your eyes shine like the finest cut rubies."

-begin In The Name Of Love by Thompson Twins (from Ghostbusters... the original)

Going red again Lucy looked into his eyes and the two kissed passionately when suddenly the hotel's room service AKA maid happened to open the door and catch the two lovebirds in their uh well situation. Both their sets of eyes snap open and see they aren't alone. "Hey el occupado scram! As in privacy!" Kouta ranted as the maid went red and scooted back out the door. "Looks like fate's saying time to go I guess." Lucy muttered. "And it was just getting good too... crap."

Much to the boy's shock over Miss Spengler's comment got up and went to get dressed in the bathroom as a thought came to his mind. "She's so lucky to have been taken in by Egon... based on what she saw in the other timeline it was a lifesaver."

-soon

After checking out of the Steel Sakura the pair used Lucy's cycle and the pair headed home... to a very much annoyed Yuka.

-Inn

"I've been worried sick over you two!" The brunette ranted and raved at them making everyone in the room cower in fear... everyone except Kanae.

"Yuka gets so bossy when she doesn't have her afternoon nap." Kanae muttered only to be glared back down by her older college going cousin.

"Got anything to say cuz? Thought so. Well Spengler anything hmm?" Yuka continued to rant on getting in the buster's face.

Glowering like a student wrongly accused of something they haven't done Lucy simply went silent. Finally she spoke up. "Yuka I'm really very sorry." Lucy said with more than a tinge of disgust staring right into Yuka's face and not backing down at all and frankly catching the brunette way off guard. "Um maybe I should uh... "

"Shut up? Yes that'd be nice of you Yuka." Kouta mused to her effectively shutting her up.

-the next day

The next day on Monday things were still quiet... meaning trouble would eventually pop up. However what type of trouble would be by far the most shocking enemy Kurama would send the EXGB's way. But that had little meaning to young Lucy as she silently watched him during breakfast which everyone took notice of. Janine was the first to speak up about it. "So you two have a good time at the hotel?"

Going a bit red the pair exchanged nervous glances at each other unsure how to respond to the secretary's comment. "I hardly have any any idea of your talking about." Kouta muttered out equally as embarrassed as the rosette who fiddled with her glasses.

"Get yer minds out of the gutters people nothing happened... with one notable exception. Kouta and I are uh shit why is this so hard? We're an item. I'm... I'm his girlfriend." Lucy admitted getting flustered in doing so.

"Kouta loves Lucy! Kouta loves Lucy! Kouta loves Lucy!" The twosome of Nana and Mayu sang in a high chorus enjoying every embarrassing moment of the two lovebirds reactions.

"Well Yuka we'd better head to class or we'll be late... c'mon." Kouta muttered getting flustered and dragged his relative out the door but before Lucy blew him a kiss much to his and her housemates shock.

"Bye Kouta study up." She said shyly.

"Well its nice you've found someone you can really relate to." Roland congratulated his friend and lead buster.

Kylie patted her teammates shoulder. Kylie understood Lucy simply wanted someone to appreciate and love her. Kouta was her knight in a way that is. "You deserve him Lucy."

"Thanks Roland thanks Kylie." She admitted shyly getting a little red. "Anyways I've some experiments to finish on my slime sample I'll be out back if anyone needs me."

And so Lucy continued on her tests... and came to one conclusion. The slime had an even higher negative energy concentration than the New York slime by a factor of 150%. Jotting down some notes she closed her note tablet and headed inside to inform Egon and the others of her findings. "Egon based on my findings something big's coming." Lucy takes a nearby chocolate twinkie from Egon's desk for an example. "In fact based on the current data this morning let's say this chocolate twinkie is the basis for all the psychokinetic energy in Yokohama. My data shows it would be 70 feet long and weighing over 1050 pounds."

"Thats big. But Luce when yer talking big you mean big big or really big big?" Eduardo asked not really wanting an answer.

"Great a potential doomsday." Garret half grumped. "Just what we need."

"How's the data going?" Mayu asked dropping by them. Her classes were canceled due to her makeshift school collapsing in on itself plus Nana was right behind her.

"Not good." They all reply at once.

"Hey Luce tell 'em 'bout the twinkie." Garret joked.

Going a bit of a half annoyed half flustered tone and mood Mayu had to ask. "What about the twinkie?"

"What's a twinkie?" Nana asked confused and innocently while everyone facepalms.

"Guys just a minute Kouta forgot his lunch I'd better go give it to him. I'll be back." The nerdy Diclonii girl explained as she zipped out the room down the stairs and fetching her hat, helmet and then sped away on her cycle heading to the city college with her first and so far only boyfriend's forgotten lunch.

-Soon at lunchtime on the campus

Kouta searched frantically for his lunch but still couldn't find it and looked to his cousin for sympathy but got squat as in nothing. He hurried so fast out the door he must've forgotten to grab it from the fridge. "Ah shit... " He muttered pissed at himself.

"Matter buddy forgot yer lunch?" A male classmate of his named Kyoji plus a few of his other guy friends

"I forgot my damned lunch back at the inn. Shit." He said drumming his fingers on the campus picnic tables and hungry and bored.

However the group heard a the sound of a small motorcycle driving through the highway and turning into the parking lot. The girly rider took off the helmet showing a nerdy bespectacled pink haired girl. "Kouta you ran out the door so fast you forgot your lunch." The strange girl said handing him the bento box. The pair of relative's classmates couldn't figure out who this girl. How'd she know Kouta and Yuka? What was her name?

"Ok who're you?" One of the guys asked her a bit gruffly.

"Oh me? Lucy Spengler who do you think I am? The Easter Bunny?" Lucy asked him in return. "I'm a Ghostbuster and Kouta's girlfriend."

"Say what? No way Kouta are you actually dating this punk geek? Never thought you'd make passes at girls in glasses." Another of his schoolmates remarked but gave Lucy's physique a onceover... she actually didn't have too bad of a body on her.

However the nerdette wasn't oblivious to the oggling... but she decided to have some fun with them in her own unique fashion. "I'm a brilliant geek. I think you're all more interested in my derriere more bosom than studying."

"Huh? What's that mean?" Asked another a girl no less who was sitting next to Yuka.

"Y'know for college boys you three don't know much. You're all staring at my boobs and ass that's what." She grumped then gave Kouta a quick peck on the cheek and winked at him. "Bye Kouta." She said as she put on her helmet, revved up, and sped away back home.

"Wow what a woman I've got." Kouta said much to Yuka's annoyance and the thumbs up.

-begin Tightrope by Lacuna Coil

Meanwhile far from Yokohama itself deep inside island facility off the coast. The place was or rather the head trio Kurama himself plus Kakuzawa Jr. the director and Kakuzawa Sr. the Professor. The three were the heads of the institute. All were fuming over the fact Nana failed plus the fact Bando did too in capturing the Extreme Ghostbuster Lucy Spengler.

"We've got a serious problem. It's about that rogue Diclonius Lucy Spengler our best option is to stop her now before she turns on the populace. If that happens the city will be thrown into chaos." The elder professor explained to the chief.

"You're right... which means we'll have to use our "heavy artillary" so to speak on her since both tries were a failure. You have to send Number 37." The younger Kakuzawa added.

Normally Kurama kept up his calm collected persona but when Number 37 was brought up he developed a sad look on his face. "My daughter? You can't... you can't send her."

"We've no choice but to use her... Bando wasn't one of them plus he's gone AWAL Nana doesn't even have anywhere near that many vectors and she's gone missing." The director further reiterated.

Seeing there wasn't any other option Kurama regretfully decided it was for the best. "Hmm... You're right as I suppose I've no choice but to send her but let Mariko handle this problem Diclonius herself." Kurama pressed the comm button to the guards guarding little Mariko. "Guards I'll down in a minute I've got a problem for 37 to solve for me."

What the three men failed to notice was the coiled dragon wall statue's eyes flashed red for a brief moment and in Tarnok's mind the foolish humans were making his job far too easy. "Hahaha... these fools are making my plot for conquering the city far too easy. Yes Mariko come to daddy dearest I'll be waiting here for you."

-soon

The likes of young Mariko sat in her wheelchair staring her frankly "loving" father in the face. "Now I hope I'm clear on my mission for you."

"Yes daddy I'm to bring back Lucy of those Ghostbuster people. Ok I'll make you proud of me." She said in a shy but confident tone.

"Good I hope so Nana's already failed... maybe even dead as was the Bando man. Do it for your sister Mariko go and get Lucy make her pay." Kurama explained and clearly embellishing the truth as Kurama had no evidence that the two were even dead but it was to get Mariko riled up and take her anger out on Lucy.

The imprisoned form of Tarnok had other plans however. "Actually you brainless fool your daughter will enter into my service. Possessor spirit take hold of her puny little brain." The demon mentally commanded his invisable possessing spirits to take control of the young Diclonii and into his use.

Suddenly Mariko gave a shy looking grin to her parent. "Yes I understand just leave everything to me." She was possessed now by the spirit and it commanded her body to roll her chair out through the doorway.

-halls

As the possessed Mariko rolled along the ghost in control of it decided it was best to walk her body out through the halls. Varied guards saw this little kid walking around and try as they might to get near her the possessor shoved them away with her vast array of 100 vectors. "Out of my way you ignorable fools!" Possessed Mariko growled in a gravelly voice as she went on her way shoving those out of her way including a certain secretary.

"Hey kid you... AHHH!" She yelled out as she was thrown face first into the nearby hallway wall.

"When I say get out of my way I mean get out of my way!" The kid yelled to her.

"I shoulda taken that modeling job like mom said but no dad said being an intern would be safer. Ouch that'll leave a good sized goose egg." The girl groaned out rubbing her sore head after she was sent into the wall forehead first as the girl kept on walking.

-much later

A few hours later the possessed Diclonius girl was finally upon the Inn where the ghost used its host's built in "Diclonius radar" ability to sense the trails of Nana and Lucy. "Finally my search is over that which I seek is here."

Meanwhile inside the inn Lucy was going over a experiment with Mayu and Nana involving a vectors origin point within the head. Egon and Kylie were taking notes on the process. "Y'know Egon this reminds me of that other time you tried to drill a hole through your head. What were you trying to do test a higher brain function eh?" She half joked with her stand in father figure when suddenly a feeling came over a feeling much like when Nana first appeared those weeks ago. "And further more... I um uh huh? Mayu Nana we might have to put this experiment on hold I sense something."

Suddenly Nana sensed it as well. "It's outside... be careful."

Relucantly the five stepped outside and came into view of a young Diclonius around Nana's real age... Around 8 or 7 or possibly 9 at the most. "Hello fools ready to be conquered? No well too bad!"

"Fascinating... another Diclonius. I hope you have a name? What's your business here? Answer!" Kylie said studying the newcomer. Lucy however put a hand on the goth's shoulder which meant stay back until more information was obtained on their intruder. Based on her frankly "lovely" voice and the fact the PKE meter was picking up a strong signal from meant she was possessed.

Nana was hiding right behind the Spengler woman when it hit her as just who this girl was. "Wait I know who that is... It's my papa's other little girl Mariko Number 37. I heard she has 100 vectors be careful."

"A hundred you say... except the problem is that Mariko isn't herself. She's possessed Kylie get the traps and my pack c'mon hurry quick." Lucy said as she luckily had her ectogoggles on her head a holdover from the cancelled experiment. Slipping them over her eyes she now had a view of each and every one of the possessed girl's vector arms.

"You'll all be under my master Tarnok's rule. Your time in control of Earth is over humans. And you Ghostbusters are a major thorn in my plans now prepare to be wiped out!" The possessed girl growled out.

"Luce here catch!" Kylie shouted throwing the pack to her teammate who caught it using her own vector arms. Arming up the slime blower Lucy simply gave her foe a sly looking grin.

"Huh hey what're you doing?" Mariko asked when suddenly she was hit by a massive burst of pink mood slime. "Daaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Eventually the stuff knocked her out as the spook exited her body only to be captured by Kylie's quickly thrown open trap effectively ridding Mariko of her possession.

"Slimed one down." Lucy remarked.

"On the ground." Kylie mused as she looked over the girl's fallen form.

"Is... i-i-i-s-s-s she... is she dead?" Mayu asked timidely not wanting an answer if she was dead.

"Mayu this slime is postively charged she'll wake up fit as a fiddle and feeling great. She'll be fine." Lucy said reassuring the young schoolgirl.

Mumbling a bit after waking after being freed from her possession little Mariko finally awoke and saw she was dripping with some icky sticky stuff. "Ah, um... why am I dripping with this pink ooze?"

"Mariko you had a very brief but very violent transformative psychic episode." Lucy explained to a hopelessly lost Mariko. "Here Nana Mayu help her up."

The two helped her back to her feet only she fell back on her rear. "I can't walk very well sorry." However the two roommates would get a bit of a shock as Mariko nearly tackled Mayu and put into a heavy crushing hug. "I love you Mayu even though I just met you."

"Some help Lucy?" Mayu uttered out as Mariko was smothering her with her hugs. "Don't you have some anti-slime or something?"

"Sorry Mayu but the slime effect has to wear off my bad." However once Lucy finished her explanation Mariko leapt at her next.

Mariko nuzzled against her elder Diclonius. "And I love you too Lucy. Mmm."

Lucy gave a few looks requesting a bit of help with this situation. Kids weren't normally something she was good with. "Uh... I... um... thank you I love you too. God almighty strike me down right now. Lets get her inside before daddy dearest comes along."

A short time later after Mariko's "slime love" had wore off she explained as best she could while she was under Tarnok's control. Lucy also told Kylie to look up all info on Tarnok in their Etherial Catalogue Revised Version 7 but she couldn't remember why she was sent to the inn in the the first place her memory must've been blurred by the possession. Also of noting of noting as to why her father was absent. "So you don't remember anything Mariko?" Egon asked.

"No I was told to see my daddy and then... argh! Can't remember!" She spat frustrated at not being able to recall anything else however her recalling of her possessor's name was a wealth of useful information. The ghostly uprising now had a cause and a name to go with the unsettling chaos. "So you're telling me Nana's been here safe and sound this whole time?"

"Yes Nana's perfectly fine Bando is too I just talked to him two days ago. I'm not going to poked and prodded by that deadbeat bastard." Lucy callously remarked.

"Pardon my language Nana but Mariko about your father... well I believe the phrase is "Go to hell"." Kylie added.

Unfortunately those remarked got Mariko fired up as she glared at them as she picked up a nearby knife via vector when Lucy narrowed her eyes in a bit of fear. "Y'know in retrospect I shouldn't have said that."

"Take that back right now." She hissed clearly angry. "I remember what I was sent out for. I'm to bring you in."

"Mariko I don't wanna fight you but if it's a fight you want then you got one. But we'll fight outside like civilized people c'mon." Lucy explained as she shuffled grumpily out the door. "I'm tired of this shit." She muttered on the way out. But since Mariko couldn't walk well Kylie suggested she sit in the swiveling computer and push herself and she had no problem with the idea.

-begin Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy (will make more a bit later)

Once the pair of Diclonii had exited the building and allowed some clearance from the building as a set of very worried Nana and Mayu were held back by Kylie and a very concerned looking Egon who offered a bit of advice. "Lucy be very careful about this stay on your toes it appears she won't listen to reason."

"It doesn't have to be this way Mariko... Lucy's not a danger to anyone." Nana tried reasoning with her adoptive sibling but no avail.

"I won't dissapoint my daddy never... Now fight me coward or I'll start without your permission." Mariko hissed out while starting up her attack... unknown to her Lucy still had on her ecto-goggles. Waiting for the right second she flipped them down and vector jumped out of Mariko's vector attack. Mariko tried other multiple vector assaults only for Lucy to evade and dodge time and time again but Lucy had had enough.

"I got a little present for you missy. Here have it! Arming up proton pack now!" The nerd girl called out as she used her proton gun to yet again paralyze Mariko's numerous and deadly hundred vectors. Thinking she'd block it like everything else Mariko tried attacking but the beam cut through them stunning them all. The paralyzed vectors slammed into the ground like dead weights crushing up grass, swishing up dust, and other odds and ends. Lucy saw they were fully paralyzed and now was the time to counterstrike.

"Now Mariko someone needs to knock you off yer high Diclonius horse so off ya go." Lucy said and though out of character for her shoved Mariko off the chair.

"Owww!" Mariko whined getting mad but when her vectors wouldn't respond to her mental commands then she suddenly grew very afraid unsure what Lucy would do to or do with her. "Are you going to kill me?"

Helping Mariko back to her feet Lucy held her. "Why you're not my enemy... Tarnok is. I think we need to have a talk girl to girl for awhile. C'mon ride piggy back you vectors will come back after awhile. Put your arms around my neck snuggly. Mariko please trust me there are bigger things going on here than continuing this senseless cycle of violence. Will you come with me?"

"Argh! Alright you win." Mariko said defeated... while she was no genius it seemed Lucy was genuinely nice unlike a lot of the workers at the facility.

"Here I don't want kids picking on you cuz of your horns. My old hat will likely fit you. I'm guessing you haven't ever tried ice cream before? Right? Just as I thought I'll buy you some."

Fetching the hat and using a spare wheelchair of Garret's Mariko was set in it though it was a tad big for her as the two rolled out into the great unknown and big world.

-eventually

Eventually the pair had arrived at the college's nearby ice cream parlor called "Ize Creamery". "Uh Mariko is it alright if I get you a plain vanilla cone? That way you can try the more exotic flavors later is that alright?"

"Ok I guess." Mariko said flatly unsure on how to deal with this new development. Her mission was botched but frankly like a child anything new she had to investigate. This "ice cream" stuff was a perfect start. Lucy snapped her out of her thoughts as she handed Mariko her ice cream.

"Ok here you go. Eat it slowly otherwise you'll get brain freeze and that's a pain in your head so pace yourself. We'll head back now." The nerdy Diclonii girl said as the pair left for home. Holding her cone in her left she used her vectors to roll Mariko along.

-back at the inn

Back at the inn Mariko was introduced to everyone and was given a very treat... an American dish called chicken tenders and homestyle macaroni 'n cheese. "How come you're being so nice to me?"

"Because we're the same Mariko. Tarnok is a threat we're not no matter what the facility's scientist's say. We Diclonii are like dogs treat us nicely we're your best friends treat us like scum or crap we're likely to go to your jugular and kill you. So how're you enjoying your chicken tenders?" Lucy stated and asked the younger Diclonius girl.

"Actually they're pretty good." She said finishing off her serving of them then going at her mac 'n cheese with a bit of help from Nana and Mayu.

"I know its a small start and not much but I hope I can open the world to you both... yes Nana there's still a lot you need to learn in civilized society. But I'm a wonderful teacher aren't I Mayu?" Lucy blinking at the younger preteen.

"Oh boy... " Was all she had to reply with.

-to be continued

Well here it is the introduction of Mariko I apologize if it was somewhat lackluster but tune in next chapter "Extreme Flipsides" will much better I hope as well as longer plus Nozumi and Aiko appear. Longtime Ghostbuster fans can figure out the upcoming chapter's plot. Again I apologize for the late updates but if reviews warrent it I'll explain why next chapter's prologue.

We're getting close to the story's end readers... I've mapped the plot to fit into 24 chapters total hope you're all enjoying it keep up reviewing. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.


	17. Extreme Flipside

EctoVectors 17

Chapter 17 Extreme Flipsides

Well folks here it is the 17th chapter of Ectovectors here we're introduced to the Extreme Peoplebusters! Yes they're back only now the next generation is out for causing chaos in Yokohama. Expect thrills, spills, sliming, secrets, and much more. Story is rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing, crude/rude humor, and supernatural horror. Also just to let you folks know I'm hopelessly insane (with crossovers and crazy ones that is) but anyways that aside enjoy the chapter's madness. Also for Elfen Lied fans Aiko and Nasume appear for the first time.

-that night

Once dinner had finished up it was time for a little "down time" which passed by fairly quickly and it was soon time for bed. It was suggested that Mayu and Nana instruct Mariko on how to bathe considering she'd never had a tub or shower before and finally at long last the day had come to a close. As Lucy was about to doze off she was poked by someone right in her ribs no less. "Not now Janine... lemme sleep. I don't wanna get up."

The poking was still going on so the frustrated Diclonii girl threw herself up and came to stare at a very sorry looking Mariko still in her chair. She was pouting her lower lip putting on a sap show. "Mariko I was just about ready to fall sleep why'd you go about poking me hmm?"

"I had a bad dream can I sleep here?" She asked though going by her sad little eyes it seemed more like she was pleading. Both Nana and Mayu used those eyes to sucker everyone into doing what they wanted. Hell even Lucy herself was guilty of it too... she used it on Egon and Janine quite a few times when she was their age.

"Fine alright it's a reasonable excuse c'mon in snuggle up right here but no wiggling." Lucy said picking up the frankly short girl with her own vectors and right beside her on the nice sized bed. "Now go to sleep Mariko I've experiments to run in the morning so please sleep." She half ordered the shorter of her kind.

-next morning

When the sun came up the following morning Lucy was wide awake because a certain munchkin was covered in the blanket. Mariko had wrapped herself entirely in it leaving Lucy without any coverings. Instead of getting mad however she looked at how peaceful not to mention cute she looked while she slept. "She looks so cute and peaceful when she's asleep how could her father just lock her up like a commen lab rat... if its the last thing I do I'm gonna bust his ass."

Waking her up Lucy carried her piggyback down the stairs to the kitchen table... Janine was already helping Mayu and Nana cook up breakfast. Kylie was reading the paper alongside Eduardo. Eyeing Kouta eating his morning rice when Lucy being playful snaked her arms around his neck. "Hey there sailor new in town?" She asked in a rather sultry voice rather uncharacteristic of her personality.

"Luce I thought was your boyfriend not your boytoy." Kouta half mused.

"I love my boyfriend and a boytoy both in one package." She replied huskily with a smirk.

Other than the two lovebirds conversation breakfast was relatively uneventful and the day shifted to mid morning where she started up her experiment. It involved the slime sample she'd collected a few days ago in the tunnels.

-I'm in Heaven (When You Kiss Me) by ATC

Suprising everyone there Bando showed up from out of the blue. His appearance wasn't without a bit of distrust however which Garret made very clear. "Yo who invited the barbarion here... come to try to arrest us again?"

"Garret cool it but Bando I am curious as to why you're here. You must have a good reason." Lucy said looking him over with a degree of suspicion.

"No I just uh I figured as long as I'm hanging around you yahoos I might as well learn about what the hell I'm up against." He confided apparently his pride was on the line with him saying that.

Bando saw a plastic sampling type container full of strange blue ooze. Seeing his confusion the scientific Diclonius explained it to him. "Good enough take a seat. Oh this stuff we're running the same kinds of tests on it to see if we can get the responses equal to the 80's slime."

The man's brow went up after hearing 80's slime. He hadn't figured there was more of the blue snot. "Uh what kind of tests can you do on this... stuff?" He asked almost afraid to know.

"Yeah what kind?" Mayu asked next. This ghostbusting business was more interesting than she thought it was.

"Yeah what kind?" Nana said parroting Mayu.

"Well we uh we sing to it, we talk to it, we say caring supportive type things to it." Lucy responded.

Kanae was next in the questioning and decided to be a wise-ass. "You're not sleeping with it, are you Luce?" She gave the buster a sly looking smirk.

Yuka as well as Kouta shook their heads while Lucy looks embarrassed as well as going beet red. "Um uh moving right along people onto the main event."

Bando however couldn't resist teasing the now frazzled young woman. "You she-hound. It's always the quiet ones." He half joked.

"Ok you all ya had yer fun poking at me can we focus here? Like Luce said we've been testing it to see how it reacts to certain stimuli. Like the New York slime it reacts in the exact same way." Kylie said reigning everyone in to be serious. "Watch this you're gonna love it."

"You! You worthless puddle of ooze! You make me wanna hurl!" Garret shouted insults at it.

Strangely enough the stuff bubbled and gurgled almost like it heard the insults and got pissed off from them needless to say the Inn group was very much shocked by it. Bando despite being a paid assassin had never seen like this before. "Ok how's it doing that? It got all bubbly from Garret's shoutin'."

Neither did Yuka and considering how many odd things she'd seen just a few weeks ago. "Ok now I ask this was this supposed to happen?"

"Luce you owe us an explanation I think." Kanae half ordered.

"You all it's a pyscho-reactive substance it reacts to various emotional states be they human or Diclonius." Roland explained in his technobabble jargon though everyone was still hopelessly lost.

"You mean its like a "mood ooze" like a Hummer hogging on gas?" Kanae asked trying to think of the best analogy she could think of. Since Hummers were rare in Japan but common in the US it seemed a decent enough start.

"Go ahead try it out be our guest." Lucy said in an inviting type of voice and sitting back in her chair.

Seeing as though no one would step in Mayu started up for them instead. "You're disgusting! Wanta's poo looks better than you!"

Sure enough the stuff bubbled and churned getting angry at the grade school girl. Kouta stepped up next. "Ok I'll try it next here I go. You've got an irritating personality!"

"Oh you are undependable, noxious, and crude! Like raw oil!" Yuka hollered out following her cousin's lead. Again the stuff gurgled and churned getting very angry at the two relative's name calling.

"You're worse than mining waste at least sludge isn't worthless!" Kanae yelled to as it heaved and bubbled even more. Its bubbles were close to spilling over the sample jar.

"Ok my turn next. You stink!" Mariko spat at it while the slime continued to bubble.

Finally it was Nana's turn at it. However she wasn't a very rude person to begin with so her choice of words were lacking somewhat. "Ok now it's my turn. You... uh... um you're gross and you've a really bad color of blue!"

Bando was totally convince these kooks were crazy. "This is how you geeks spend yer spare time? Talkin' to ooze? Oh baby calm down." Surprisingly enough it reacted to that comment too.

"Apparently it didn't like that comment either." Mayu chirped. "Um you said this stuff is flowing in an old magma tunnel right?"

The five busters just in agreement. But Bando had another question. "Ok another question just how the hell did it get down there?"

"Well we were investigating the mining tunnels we found some kind of small stone face that was producing it. Lucy's theory is that there's a interdimensional link with the thing. We've found that empties deep into the ocean off the continental slope while passing right underneath the institute." Roland explained with a sad expresssion.

"Great." Nana said also rather depressingly. Her misery along with her sister's were fueling the monster.

"It seems to be feeding off both the staff's energy as well as the captive Diclonii along with the city's energy too. Its getting dangerous out there and it gets me worried Tarnok will somehow make his appearance and we're lacking in information on him. How's it coming Kylie?" A very worried Lucy asked the goth girl.

Kylie was just about as knowledgable in the supernatural as Lucy. After blowing away a stray lock of her black hair from her face she answered back. "Here's what I found so far on him... Tarnok was some kind of demon lizard overlord that ruled this country in its first fifty years with paralleled tyrrany and cruelty. His power was like no other until some powerful monks managed to seal him inside a clay statue. However they warned that poison of mind could awaken him again. Looks like we figured out what the poison is."

"Well good luck on beating him I've got to meet up with Nozomi at the mall later people." Yuka said as she quickly shuffled out the door to meet the so-called Nozomi.

"Well bye then... uh-uh-uh you all get back here. I got more tests to do so sit put." Lucy half sternly ordered the rest of the group to stay where they were. It seemed she had more things for them to do.

-soon

"We'll start at 50% capacity that should keep any burning or tissue damage to a minimum." The Spengler woman said fine tuning one of the buster's many homemade tools... in this case a metal colander covered by varying chips, wires and circuits. Despite its rather comical looking appearance it worked pretty well. She set it on Nana's head ready to test something involving her vector ability.

"If ya wanna burn some tissue ya can't use Nana she's one of a kind and besides the will's in Kouta and Yuka's name. Trust me I checked." Eduardo pointed out.

"Scrap that experiment then I honestly can't think of anything else to test... shit." She said a bit dissapointed getting out of her kitchen table chair as she plopped herself on the couch. "Egon have any ideas?

"We could go about updating the Spirit Catalogue... some of the entities you've caught recently need their data added to it." The rosette's adoptive father figure answered. But he wasn't just a fatherly figure to just Lucy however... he was important to the goth Kylie, even Nana seemed to warm up to him too along with Mayu. Needless to say Egon was a bit flattered by the attention but luckily Lucy had long grown out of her attachment phase.

"Fine then Kylie and Mayu help me... Nana you're to help Mariko with lunch. It's one of my favs grilled chicken fajitas. Kanae, Kouta you have not lived until you've tried one." The brainy girl added as she, Kylie and Mayu flipped on the laptop and inputted the data on the wave of newly captured spooks into the catalogue.

-city park

Meanwhile at the city park people were flying kites, children were playing and having a ball, picnic were set out as the people enjoyed the nice late summer early fall weather. The wind was blustery when suddenly it suddenly spiked as small trees were being bent, napkins blew away along with light plastic utensils. The sky grew dark and stormy when lightning tore through the air creating booming thunderclaps. Then it began forming, a massive tornado touched down in the park's playground section. But oddly it didn't move and remained rooted on the spot.

-Inn

Back at the inn however the news of the strange twister caught Egon's attention... there was something all too familiar about this situation like a bad case from long ago but he couldn't quite figure it. But whatever it was it was bad news and even stranger it hadn't moved an inch since it formed. "I think you all should check this so-called "tornado" out I've a sinking feeling its more than it appears. There's something all to familiar about this."

"Ok Egon we'll check it out. Everyone we need to be careful." Roland said as the group headed out on yet another mission.

Watching the Ecto-1 drive away with its sirens blazing Janine began to worry. "Be careful you guys you're the city's only hope."

-park - begin Tightrope by Tetsu69

When the Ghostbusters (along with Slimer who stowed aboard the Ecto-1) arrived at the park it was total pandemonium there. Numerous police officers were on standby keeping people back far away from the howling winds and lightning. Using some high-tech instruments Lucy gave the whirlwind a scan and finally got an answer. "Just as I thought I knew this couldn't be a real tornado!" The nerdy Diclonii yelled over the wind.

"Why it sucks stuff up and rips things to pieces what else could it be!" Eduardo hollered back.

Knowing how her boyfriend could be a little dense Kylie looked over her readings too just to be sure. "Well for starters there aren't any barametric pressure differentials! It's not a tornado but it's giving off highly aggressive PKE energies!"

"Then again we ask the hell is it!" Garret demanded wanting information. However he'd soon regret asking.

However the lightning strikes continued to impact the ground however the tornadic winds funneled them into circling the unmoving funnel when bizarrely it began to widen as the Extreme Ghostbuster saw what appeared to be a vehicle moving at high speed and it burst out of the twister's center and onto the grass. It resembled an ambulance only vaguely though. It's rear wheels were oversized like a monster truck but the front wheels were also a bit oversized. A massive cow catcher typed grill was on the the... well it was on the grill. The roofing had a intake engine like a muscle car.

Various gadgets were set on the said roof including a radar dish and extra fuel tanks with pipes and cables leading everywhere. Massive exhaust pipes stuck out from the rear. Even more bizarre was the inclusion of a "No Egon" insignia. Thick large wads of smoke still coated the windows so it was impossible to see just who the occupants were by sight. Then five figures emerged from the smoke and they scared the EGB to their deepest bowels because the five figures that emerged were strangely human looking yet ghostly versions of the EGB.

The Kylie lookalike had a human face but fangs like a vampire but with a skeleton for a body but her uniform was black like Kylie's. The Garret doppleganger had no real wheelchair to speak of instead his pale rotted and bony body was linked right to a set of bone wheels. His face bore no nose but a very bony jaw and like Garret his uniform was beige. The ghost version of Roland had a purple and decayed skin tone. His face was covered by veins and warty growths while his mouth was twisted with sharpened teeth with shrunken lips and unsurprisingly his uniform was slate grey and his slime gun was in place of his right hand. The zombie looking Eduardo set in a tattered neon green uniform had loose eyeballs which he shoved back into the sockets. The last of them was the creepiest of all... a demonic looking Lucy! Her horns were long and angled though her body was a bit more curvy and so was her horns. Her slender hands had long red nails though they more closely resembled claws. Her face was almost the same with the exception this demon wore heavy lavender eyeshadow and bright red lipgloss plus sexier looking glasses. As a final touch a set of ghostly five fingered clawed arms extended out of her head.

"People facinating... " The demonic Lucy said stretching her back out while some large black bat wings spread out from her back.

"Look at this we've met some real "live ones" AHAHAHAH!" The evil looking Kylie said going into a cackle.

"Holy mother of god... They're g-g-h-h-h-o-o-o-s-s-stly Ghostbusters." The latino half stuttered.

"Wrong humans we're not Ghostbusters we're the Extreme Peoplebusters!" The ghostly Garret called out to the EGB.

"Well guess what wheelboy we're the Extreme Ghostbusters we catch crap like you for a living!" Regular Garret yelled back.

"Ok Busters we tear outta here and lose these fleshies! All aboard Ecto-1! Kylie you and I take the cycle and go the opposite direction!" Flipside Lucy ordered as the five got back inside their vehicle and the two girl busters tore out of there in one direction while the car went the other.

"Ok what the hell just happened?" Eduardo said dumbfounded. This was far the strangest thing he'd ever seen in his Ghostbusting career... evil ghost copies of the group that was just beyond wierd.

"Uh not the best time for questions Eddie girls we'll take the Ecto-1 and chase those guys down you take down your doubles." Garret said to the girls as he and Roland got back into the Ecto-1.

"Right." Both girls say as they jumped into the Ecto-1's trunk and sped off with the Spectre Cycle. Now however Roland built a small but snug sidecar for somebody to ride along and help the driver. Slimer was wrapped around the goth's backpack ready to help if he could.

And so the Ecto-1 tore out of the park heading north the girls and Slimer headed south on the Spectre Cycle. It just so happened two large centers were that way... the mall and the hospital. Both of which would be targeted by Flipside Lucy and Kylie.

-meanwhile

As Roland drove the Ecto-1 Eduardo was giving the information to Egon via radio on just what exactly the Ghostbusters were dealing with. "And then they called themselves the Extreme Peoplebusters."

"Peoplebusters! Oh no Roland you've got to capture them at all costs if they're the successers to the previous team Peter, Ray and myself encountered in 1988 from a ghostly version of New York called Boo York then the entire planet's at risk. You've got to capture them at all costs the fate of the city rests on you five!" Egon half shouted from over the radio.

-mall

Meanwhile at the mall Yuka had met with Nozomi at the mall the two had a lot to catch up on. The first subject was her continuing endeavor on her singing. "Well Yuka I've decided to follow my dream regardless of what my father says I've gotten my things and I'm moving out on your suggestion. In the mean time I've got something important to ask you."

"Fire away Nozomi. I'm listening." Yuka replied.

"Yuka are you really letting the Extreme Ghostbusters stay at the Inn? I heard some really wierd things about them in the news." Nozomi asked as the two girls sat at a

"Oh them those dingeldorks are by far the craziest people I've ever had the privelage of meeting but on the other hand they've saved a few of our lives. The three of us on the beachfront, Mayu at her school, and Kouta while he was at the Steel Sakura hotel." The older girl explained. Her new housemates were a little strange but they were far from liars. Their expertise on the supernatural was top notch and frankly had no other explanation for the bizarre things she'd had the oppurtunity to see to call them faked would be an insult to Lucy's integrity. "Nozomi I know they're wierd but if Kouta trusts them and add the fact he's recently become involved with Lucy Spengler.

"Is she the one with glasses and that crazy pink hair dye?" Nozomi asked as Yuka nodded in agreement. She didn't think it was right to hide Lucy's Diclonism from her friend but Yuka should respect the young scientists' right to privacy. Someday she could explain it... just not now.

Quickly changing the subject the younger girl asked her "mentor" on an important descision relating to her dream. "So um I thought if I make it big I should keep up a more wholesome look in my wardrobe or should I throw in a bit of sexiness?"

"I'm not the best person to ask on that... " Yuka went on as the two really got caught up on things when suddenly the pair heard a loud crash and people fleeing in absolute terror as a strange suped up cycle with sidecar sped into view. The occupants however were ghostly and demonic.

-begin It's Terror time Again by Skycycle

"Yeah! Hey Luce wanna scare the piss out these fleshbags?" The goth's doppelganger asked her hellish driver who smirked in agreement.

The likes of Yuka and her younger friend were beyond terrified as the college girl backed up into a garbage bin knocking it over.

"Nahahahah! Hello little girl wanna scream? It sounds pretty good in my book." The Flipside Lucy asked the frankly terrified girls throwing open her large leathery wings. The likes of Nozomi however tripped over backward and scurried to a wall as Flipside Lucy continued toward. The dark haired girl in a fit of nervousness wet herself. "Ahh come on I'm not that scary am I? Mind if I play along with my friends?"

Utilizing her spectral vector arms she left slash marks on the nearby benches, chairs, and recycling bins. Flipside Lucy also slashed at the nearby food court's candy shop leaving marks upon the lolipops, fudge, cookies and lept at the nextdoor shop... one specializing in pizza. The demon left claw marks on every topping the place had. Heading at the court's local bookstore she did the same to some on display Manga trade paperbacks. The store next to sold mecha model kits, premium high quality plastic mecha figures for collectors, statues and figurines of various characters.

In the mall's center there was even an orange American 1979 Chevy Camero on display. Alongside it was a white and red detailed Yamaha GTS1000 motorcycle which were hit by the nasty Lucy's ghostly arms. "Now play with my friends." The doppelganger snickered out.

The various items all hit by Lucy suddenly came alive and monstrous. The candy, pizza toppings, cookies, and fudge all came alive and started attacking the people there. The Manga flapped around through the air like bats divebombing everyone. The toys and figurines began trying to knock mall goers over and attacking with their weapons. When a few of the people tried escaping the Camero and cycle came to life as their headlights and grills turned into monstrous faces.

"Eat them!" A sucker snarled out as drool dripped off its teeth.

"ROARRRRRR!" The Camero roared out cutting off the rest of mall goer's escape route.

Then suddenly the car and cycle were hit by the oh so familiar proton beams of the Extreme Ghostbusters belonging to Lucy and Kylie. The two managed to catch up to their counterparts but stayed on the Specter Cycle. The two evil vehicles struggled and flailed around fighting against the proton beams and unexpectedly they exploded. The blast blew out the other section of mall wall section.

"Aim for the rest of 'em Luce!" Kylie called out as the girls laid waste to the rest of Flipside Lucy's new troops melting them down with the beam's high heat.

"Damn we'd better tear outta here find somewhere else to have some fun! Saddle up!" Flipside and Kylie managed to hop on their cycle and escape in the confusion.

In the meantime the busters managed to quell the panic err at least Kylie did Lucy went about helping Yuka and her younger friend back to their feet. "Um Lucy this Nozomi she served as Kohai and was her back in high school. Yeah Nozomi this is Lucy Spengler Kouta's new uh girlfriend."

Waving a bit at Yuka's companion it was clear the paranormal investigater was a bit nervous so Nozomi stepped up a bit and half pointed at her pink locks. "Eh don't mention it happens everytime somebody new sees it." Lucy said offhandedly completely unconcerned about Nozomi's aborted question over her hair.

However Lucy did a doubletake after seeing the poor girl had an embarrassing side effect from her paranormal experience. "Um I could be wrong but I'm likely right since it seems you... how do I say it delicately without being making an ass outta myself... you err you um you seemed to have peed yourself."

Nozomi looked at the floor almost in a feeling of shame but Lucy's expression softened a bit almost like she understood. Laying a pair of friendly hands on her housemate's companion's shoulder she elaborated. "Oh um sorry it's a perfectly normal reaction. Most people it's just screaming and hollering your head off, some even pass out. In fact in fact a few wet or crap themselves for one a ghost is not something you see everyday especially one like those two."

"That's not exactly the case with... promise you won't laugh at me if I tell you?" The shorter girl squeaked out as she looked around nervously. Lucy suspected it wasn't just the ghosts that were at work with Nozomi.

Gathering up her courage Nozomi whispered the cause of her plight into Lucy's ear... needless to say Lucy's eyes almost bugged out of her skull. "You gotta be kidding me but based on your tone of voice that indicates you're not. Oh god... well I might have something that can fix that. Slimer c'mere here buddy... Nozomi now don't freak out Slimer's a reliable ghost we continue to get information out of him the more we study him."

The green pudgeball of a spook phased into view however upon seeing him Nozomi got even more flustered however Yuka held her to keep her protege calmed. "Oh how it pains me to do this deliberately this is by far the worst aspect of my profession. Slimer, Lick Licky." Lucy half mumbled out clearly not wanting to go through with whatever she was planning.

Slimer then proceeded to lick, lick, and lick Lucy some right on her face. The result was her face dripped with the ghost's green ectoplasm and onto the floor. Dollops oozed off her glasses which she wiped off and flung to the floor. "Gahh... Well there you have it now we're both in a sorry looking condition you uh did what you did and I'm dripping with slime I wish you best of luck Nozomi."

"Hey Kylie where'd our doubles go to they were here just a minute ago... " Lucy said to the goth as the pair looked around for their adversaries but came up with zilch.

"Shit! They must've gotten away during the explosion." Kylie exclaimed. Their targets got away during the chaos that ensued when they were taking care of the newly created troups. "Uh Luce my PKE's going off they're headin' towards the hospital!"

"Goddamnit... I hate to find what her vectors do to dead bodies especially the ones in the morgue. Nozomi I hate to talk and run but the two of us have something very important as well as dangerous to take care of. C'mon Kylie let's roll out!" Lucy ordered as the two loaded into the cycle and its sidecar and tore outta the mall and back onto the highway as if the tailpipes were on fire.

-highway

As the sirens of the Specter Cycle blared the Yokohama traffic cleared out of its way as the two investigaters scanned for any signs of their ghostly enemies as Kylie spoke up. "The only signals I'm getting are faint... I think we've lost the trail Luce."

"Uh ya might want to rethink that Kylie... Look there's our trail. That demonic Lucy vector's must have a poltergeist energy capabilities. Unlike mine which spread the vector virus hers turn anything they claw into a grotesque warped monstrous thing." Lucy said pointing out the numerous monsterized cars, delivery trucks, motorcycles, and road signs. "Time to to show these punkers how we do it in New York Kylie Griffin will you help me do the honors?" The brainy Diclonii girl smirked asking the goth.

"Proud to Lucille Spengler." The goth smiled back as she activated her proton pack first then Lucy followed after.

The two worked as a team blasting away the mutated vehicles and highway signs into dust and by increasing the power causing the vehicles fuel tanks to overheat and blow up taking a few of their friends with them. Of course the things struggled and flailed around like before.

It seemed without their master slash creator to direct them the mechanized monster behaved more like primitive beasts than machines brought to life. "Luce I just got a strong enough signal coming from the hospital. If we can just get rid of these motorized morons!"

Luce took off a round saucer shaped device from her belt and armed it. Kylie recognized the device as she once saw Lucy work late one night at the firehouse. "An Ectoplasmic Destroyer Mine? Nice give 'em a what for!"

The mine wipes out every last trace of ectoplasm present on the street allowing the busters a clear way to the hospital.

-hospital grounds

However the EGB still lagged behind their queries... who were set to raise unholy chaos! All was quiet in the intensive care unit where the shared room tag read the likes of Izzy and Ken. A nurse looked over their vitals. "Still no reaction well at least the tests were wrong they're not in vegetative states just bad comas."

"Well I guess that should teach them... wonder what these two did to get their girlfriend's so pissed off they beat them into comas? They must've been real jerks but you wouldn't think so by their baby faces. They look like puppies." Another nurse replied then she suddenly heard a loud crash. "The heck was that!"

The two nurse peered around the doorway and stared in total shock as the shock pads suddenly came alive and began sending out blasts of electricity which hit the walls. The machine they were connected to had a monstrous mouth and eyes. Various needles flew through the air and embedded in the walls, med carts and doors.

Then just as quickly as the things appeared the few staff who dared to look saw the bright neon beams that belonged to the Ghostbusters. Their proton beams melted the evil appliances into puddles of metal and plastic. The taller pink haired buster who known by the public as Lucy Spengler smiled to the frightened staff. "Who ya gonna call?"

The likes of them cheered for their heroes gave the two female friends a warm fuzzy feeling in their stomachs. "Huh? PUGH!"

Spinning around Lucy the demonic Lucy's hard vector fist sucker punch her right through the wall separating her from two patients. Landing on their monitering equipment her proton pack shorted them out beyond repair but bizarrely enough the second the devices died they sprang awake to something beyond scary that is.

"Wow holy god!" Izzy sputtered trying in vain to inch away in his bed.

The likes of Ken followed his example. "The hell are you!"

-begin Renegade by Daughtry

Seizing the moment Lucy took the oppurtunity to grapple with her demonic doppelganger using all four of her arms... despite using all of her strength it was clear despite how strong Lucy was Flipside Lucy was a few times stronger. Slowly forcing her flesh based copy back the demonic Lucy spoke up. "You're not like the other fleshies either you're meant for a lot more than ya got now."

Gritting her teeth the buster wasn't about to give up she instead threw her doppleganger right through the wall she herself was thrown through and slammed right into a med cart. "Dahh thats it we're leaving and go somewhere else where we can cause some havoc. C'mon follow me!" Demon lucy called out as the Kylie knockoff followed only her human copy was ready for her.

"Here enjoy this trap its nice this time of year!" Kylie said throwing the trap and powering it up just as the Peoplebuster Kylie stepped in front of it.

"LUCY! HELP MEEEEEE!" Flipside Kylie screamed as she was sucked into the trap. She used her bony hands to hold onto a hallway bar then she lost her grip and finally sucked into the ghost trap ending the ghostly goth's reign of terror.

"No Kylie! Ooh you've done it now I'm outta here!" Peoplebuster Lucy snarled as she used her blaster to slime the nearby wall... the slime in the human world acted like acid making the concrete brittle and soft. Getting a running start she burst through the wall itself and landed on her cycle and tore out of the parking lot.

However getting back to her feet Miss Spengler shook her head to regain her senses. Her face struck an old memory in the two boys who struggled to pin a name on her facial features Ken in particular. "That face... She looks really familiar nahh can't be any of the girls we know. What do you think Izzy?"

"The girls we knew were never that dorky. Must've changed herself into a punk goth." Izzy remarked still struggling to piece together just who this girl was from their yesteryears.

"Dorky! Punk Goth! Why you little ass if you weren't in that hospital bed I'd bust both yer kneecaps!" Lucy hollered out then it suddenly hit them they realized just who they were talking with. Freaky little hornhead. The girl no one wanted then when that ghost attacked she went along with the investigators.

"Found anymore strays freak!" Izzy joked as a forehead vein on Lucy's head throbbed referring to her dog.

"Yeak guess ya found a lot since they let you out of the zoo!" Ken added as the vein throbbed even more.

Lucy could only stand so much so she went about biffing both of them on their noses with her vector arms she glowered at them. After all this time they hadn't changed one bit... they were still the ignorant dingledorks she knew years ago. Only now she didn't have to take it from them... it was time to show them what time had done to her.

"And you guys look like shit which is pretty what you are call me a geek will ya I'll cave your sorry faces in!" Lucy snarled glaring at them clenching both her fists almost ready to slug them. Suddenly they knew they weren't dealing with the sad weak girl they knew all those years ago. She didn't take crap from people anymore.

"AHH don't hit me! Our girlfriends sent us here!" Izzy and Ken yell out cowering in fear in their beds.

Kylie happened to pop her head through the hole. "Uh Luce can we wrap up your trip down memory lane later your double's heading into the business area we gotta go."

"Later assholes. Some gratitute I get for saving yer asses." Lucy griped as she followed after Kylie.

-business area

Walking along the sidewalk was a very upbeat looking type of young woman... she carried a bag of art supplies. Once she walked far enough along she took out her keys to her art studio called "Aiko's Art Corner". She opened the door and hung up her grey jacket on the coatrack she checked her mail. Not much aside from art class applications.

But what was really strange was her art itself, it was all based on the Extreme Ghostbusters ranging from a full scale marble sculpture of Garret to a very sultry looking oil painting of Kylie Griffin with her cleavage showing off slightly. She was leaning on a railing staring straight forward with a slightly smug smile on her gothic face.

Other art included a very large yet very detailed full scale pastel wall painting of all five of the team in their current outfits. However it was still not entirely finished as Lucy Spengler was in a running pose as if leading the four right off the wall. The artist turned to check her stock when suddenly she heard a cyclist pull up and ring the overhead door jingler when the door opened. "Oh c'mon in sit for a second and I'll be right with you."

"Oh what I want done has a time limit you see." The customer explained which only confused Aiko the artist.

"Huh? What's that mean? (turns around) Holy god! Uh um if you want the money just take it I'll keep quiet! I swear!" Aiko half screamed out at the shock of seeing some kind of horned and bat winged devil in her studio. Hopefully if she offered it money maybe it wouldn't eat her.

"W-w-w-ho or what are you?" Aiko half stuttered out backing away towards the nearby desk.

"I'm Lucy Spengler of the Extreme Peoplebusters step up you're the first victim of the day. HERE'S LUCY!" Flipside Lucy half shouted when suddenly she was hit by the EGB's proton beam.

-begin Bump in the Night by Allstars

Struggling against the beam the last remaining Peoplebuster fired off her slime blaster off at both Kylie and Lucy but the two leapt out of the way and instead blasted her cycle which liquified into goo.

Lucy ran into the studio and snagged Aiko then hid behind a work desk. Kylie was pinned outside trying to find a way inside without getting nailed by the demon's very corrosive slime blaster so it was all up to Luce's wit filled head. Also of note the demon's vector arms were at a hair trigger ready to bring to life any or possibly all of the art in the building so even if the goth got in she'd have a ghostly swarm on her hands.

Some of the pottery on the desktop were in the way so Peoplebuster Lucy smashed three and a few of the shards fell to the floor in front of the struggling artist. "My pottery! Miss Spengler who or what is that thing?" Aiko whined... her long hard work was being destroyed in seconds.

"Who me? I don't know shit! They just suddenly showed from out of nowhere in the park. They came out of that twister facsimile. Ok Kylie you ok over there?" Luce called out to her older friend's hiding spot.

Her hiding place wasn't great though... hidden behind a few garbage cans and bags. "Yup I'm just dandy! What's the plan Luce!"

"Simple the doubleteam. We go on three." Lucy instructed her fellow EGB.

"THREE!" They both yell out as they both fire upon the demonoid Peoplebuster who was caught by surprise.

"Huh! You can't! DAHHHH!" The demonic doppelganger screamed out but continued to struggle and flail around still fighting the the two proton beams.

From out of nowhere the boys arrived and started firing at the lone Peoplebuster, needless to say it wasn't easy dodging three more proton beams when you're being bombarded by two mind you. Then the boy's managed to hit her and it was the curtain call for Extreme Peoplebuster Lucy... Kylie Griffin threw her trap and it landed just short of Peoplebuster Luce. Giving the capture honor to the artist herself which Aiko readily accepted.

"See you in hell ghosthead!" She fumed as she activated the trap and the demon was sucked inside the circular trap ending up just in front of the demon.

"But the others did you guys?" Luce half asked but Roland was already a few steps ahead of her.

Roland went to the back of the Ecto-1 and he himself held up the still smoking traps. Kylie counted three of them. "Relax Luce Eduardo, Garret and I already got 'em 25 minutes ago."

"Wasn't easy though. They put up a fight." Eddy said patting the traps affectionately.

"We came we saw we kicked their asses. Oh yeah!" The redheaded wheelchair bound buster said boasting. Lucy just shook her head a bit since Garret would always be a show off.

"Um I guess I owe you guys a thank you then. Um I'm Aiko. Aiko Takeda I run this studio. I'm not afraid to admit it but I'm big, big raging Ghostbuster fan. Your art accounts for 80% of what I sell." Aiko explained but the point was pretty well mute. She was definately a rabid fan no bones about it.

"We can see that. But I think we can get you a some three dozen t-shirts or shipments of mugs or something." Garret mentioned offhandedly at the insides of the woman's workplace.

"No doubts about it this office is shot... but at least most of my important work can be fixed. " The artist lamented staring into the severely damaged workplace of hers. Bits of pottery and glass lay strewn about, the door was busted plus the front windows were shattered beyond repair.

"So I should introduce everyone. She's... " Kylie started to say but was swiftly stopped.

Aiko quickly cut the goth off in mid-sentence. "Of course I know everyone. Lucy Spengler the punk nerd leader, Roland the tech wiz, Eduardo Rivera the slacker, Garret Miller the wheelchair action junkie, and you Kylie Griffin the gothic paranormal encyclopedia."

Needless to say the descriptions Aiko relayed to the team were for the most part spot on. Edeuardo was still viewed as a slacker despite the ethic he out into his studies nowadays. "Slacker... if I get one more wisecrack like that I'm quitting this job." The slacker Latino grumbled out.

"Heh word." Was all Lucy could respond with.

-to be continued

I'm pleased how this chapter turned out too. I'm getting closer and closer to finishing this oh I'm so excited! I wish to thank my loyal readers ranging from KamehameGadoken, Zuko Halliwell, and finally AirRaider23 thank you for the support. The reason it took so long was I visited my grandfather for the Easter weekend and because of the chapter's long length.

Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	18. Facility Haunting

EctoVectors 18

Chapter 18 Facility Haunting

Well folks here it is the 18th chapter of Ectovectors. Here Kurama and the two Kakuzawa's bear witness to the their facility's haunting! Reluctantly they have to call the EGB to take them out... but they don't have to like it though. Expect thrills, spills, sliming, secrets, and much more. Story is still rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing, crude/rude humor, and supernatural horror. Also just to let you folks know I'm hopelessly insane (with crossovers and crazy ones that is) but anyways that aside enjoy the chapter's madness.

-begin Ghostbusters by Run DMC

Racing through the city streets the Extreme Ghostbusters were doing what they did best, catching menacing ghosts or other undead creatures of the supernatural. There was a massive barrage of calls for some reason and it had gotten Lucy worried... something big was due in a frankly short time. They were currently chasing a trio of skeletal zombie bikers on Kawasaki sports bikes but they were cut off by a high speeding Lucy and Kylie as the traps were thrown and activated as the specters drove moronically right over them. Their reign of terror was quickly cut short.

In another section of town the likes of Garret and Roland scooped up samples of some blue mood slime along an apartment's staircase which had bubbled out of a nearby water main. The likes of the green bathrobed young 20 something raven haired tenant well she was... err she was even catching the wandering eye of Eduardo who was doubly smacked upside his head by both of the girls.

In still other bits of town the likes of the five of them were chasing after a a swarm of Class 3 Animating Specters or as the public saw them construction worker ghosts. They were attacking the local hardhats who were busy building an extention on the library. Though the neon outfitted and bearded creeps were quickly captured the nextdoor hardware store was having its own troubles.

The store's seemingly innocent light fixtures were turned into swarming little vermin spirits and proceeded to enact sinister purposes by attacking the customers. These spirits, primarily the imprint of an eariler animal life force that once existed in the physical world, take over simple objects and then force them into a rough copy of their original physical form. The common name was the Candelabrum Crawler but Egon, Lucy and Kylie preferred to call them Class II Vermin Imprinters.

They were also taken care of... the cash from this ghostly uprising was very large which Lucy made immense use of into new offensive technology. She was building a set of new more powerful prototype proton packs in secret.

Across town listening to the radio Aiko clad in a paint stained coat was finishing up her EGB art. "In other news the Extreme Ghostbusters who came here for a routine job at the beachfront are really cleaning up here. Ghost reports are popping up everywhere is there no end in sight for our superheroes of the supernatural? More details at five." She softly giggled at hearing her heroes taking down ghost scum.

-Inn

Meanwhile after a long few hours the busters returned to the Inn only to be shocked by the arrival of the news team from TV Tokyo. Kanae had likely called them about doing a commercial. "And we'd like to stress just act naturally." The ad's director instructed.

"I'm going to kick Kanae's schoolgirl going ass for this." Lucy muttered but Kylie heard her.

"I might join you." Kylie agreed.

-facility

Far from the city much less any of the paranormal action the fality's three main operators were in a serious scrape. The two Kakuzawa's whom the Senior of the two was the "Professor" of the place and Junior was the director. Kurama himself was the chief but none of them were very happy about the proceedings in town. "Those idiots don't realize Miss Spengler's a ticking timebomb. Maybe some TV will calm my nerves let's see what's on."

Once Kurama switched his boobtube on his attempt to relax was quickly killed by the upcoming commercial. "The following is a paid advertisement by the Yokohama area for the Extreme Ghostbusters." The ads voice over said as the disclaimer scrolled over the top and bottom of the screen.

All five of them were in a basic suburban area standing in front of a basic Japanese styled house. The likes of Miss Spengler, Miss Griffin, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Miller, and finally the slacker Mr. Rivera. The fools were evidently doing some publicity material.

"Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?" Miss Spengler asked first.

"Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic?" Kylie asked next.

The Latino slacker Eduardo Rivera went next. "Have you or a member your family ever seen a spook, a specter, or a ghost?"

"If the answer is yes then don't wait another minute call the professionals. Call the Extreme Ghostbusters." Roland instructed.

The wheelchair bound Garrett finished up the ad with his bit of dialogue. "Our courteous and efficient staff are ready to catalogue all of your paranormal elimination needs."

Then all five of the nut-jobs called out at the same time. "We're ready to believe you!"

In a fit of rage Kurama turned off the tube and threw the remote at a nearby potted plant shattering it. The two Kakuzawa's happened to walk in just at that moment. "Feeling worse for the year chief? Let me guess its that Spengler woman again?" The director asked.

"Those fools are withholding a serious threat. Its only a matter of time before Lucy gets angry and goes on a killing spree." Professor commented but added another view. "But maybe this ghost nonsense isn't nonsense maybe they do exist afterall so do the Diclonii."

The younger of them had a twinkle in his eye as if thinking his father might be right but the chief quickly put a stop to that type of thinking by again voicing his opinion of the supernatural. "Bullshit! Ghosts do not exist you two only Diclonii. Rest assured Spengler you will pay for the dissappearance of my little Nana, and my Mariko plus Bando too. You'll really get it Lucy just you wait you'll get it in the end."

"Anyways how're the other experiments going?" The professor asked swiftly channging the subject.

-meanwhile

-begin Extreme Ghostbusters ending credits theme

However deep in the institute's bowels something of that exact nature was forming... and like it or not the higher ups would have to call upon the so-called frauds to take care of it. A few of the staff were plain bored during their guard duty shift. "Boring ain't it Shin?" The first guard throwing out his cigarette butt onto the floor.

"Yup got that right Toji. But let's face it a boring place is a safe place and one with no bodies hitting the floor. Right Daisuke?" Shin replied.

"Quiet I hear something down at the end that other hallway. Dark as hell there good thing I gots my flashlight." The third said as he went off to investigate the said hallway by himself.

-hallway

Investigating the long corridor the guard still heard the faint sound he heard from before it was getting slightly more clear. He shone the light across the corridor then came to some of the pipes and cables that kept the evil horned freaks in their cells. He panned up towards the ceiling section of the corridor's dead end. Some water was dripping from a crack in the concrete and making a puddle on the floor... the guard breathed a sigh of relief thinking and worrying his head off into thinking it was something serious. However he took notice of the water's color... it was almost black and shimmery like grease and oil had contaminated it. He reached out to touch and see with his sight what kinds of comtaminants were in it.

However upon fingering it he recoiled as if the stuff had been boiling hot. His fingers had a first degree burn on them. "Ahhh! Shit what's in this shit battery acid?"

The drip then suddenly without a warning became a gusher of strange thick black ooze which spread all over the flooring and it gurgled and bubbled as bizarrely a clawed arm burst out from the glop as the said appendage hauled the rest of the body out and another arm appeared as the rest of the thing hoisted itself up. It resembled something humanoid but black and dripping with black ooze. Its hands were armed with five long sharp claws and it thin body was covered by hideous pastel green eyeballs.

The two stared at one another for moment as if sizing the other up then suddenly the creature let out an holy sounding roar. "RAROUAWWWWW!"

The slime creature then ran at the lone guard who let out a scream of his own. "AHHHH!"

His fellow guards heard his scream but they had troubles of their own. Puddles of the black sludge oozed up through cracks in the flooring and it soon started engulfing the whole hall as the two guards Toji and Shin ran off and running along behind them was Daisuke and behind him was the humanoid slime creature.

The three ran and ran until finally they reached a containment door. They sped through and locked it just as the creature was about upon them. It impacted the containment door and splattered all over it. However in other parts of the building things weren't so great. The likes of the secretary Kigaragi who had gotten her boss yet another cup of coffee when she suddenly remembered to get it to her boss. "Crap I gotta get going! Crap!"

Breaking into a sprint she ran along the young secretary suddenly heard shouting along the hallway she was speeding through then her ran out in short she tripped and spilled her beverage all over the floor. "Shit! Ooh the boss will kill me for this! Now I gotta pour another cup!"

Thinking back the girl knew there was another break station further along the hallway she was previously speed running through. Knowing she was expected to be at her boss' office within 10 minutes she had to catch the elevator a few floors up... which took exactly 15 minutes.

Maybe the stairs were faster so Kigaragi sped towards them and in her haste she ran through a crowd of guys then tripped again and her face hit the floor hard. After rubbing her sore jaw she tried to get her bearings back. "Huh... ? Oh no... " She uttered out staring upwards at the vile looking black thing ooze dripping off its clawed arms.

"RAROUAWWWWW!" The beast roared out at her as the men fired their weapons at it. The bullets punch numerous holes in its body but do little to stop its rampage. It "healed" the damage the bullets did and roared out again.

"All that did was piss it off!" The girl yelled as it kept up its run and was fired upon even more and still got the same result.

-meanwhile

In other sections of the building more of the black ooze burst out of one of the men's bathroom's sink... and began pouring into the hall where some other female saw bubbles coming up through it. The bubbles formed itty bitty arms and legs as well as bright yellow eyes and toothy mouth glowed. The small creatures gave chase to the staff and to add further insult to injury strange sickle equipped phantoms appeared which dripped with purple and black ooze. One of them resembled a magenta pus sack in a tattered tan cloak, the other was black but had a blue shine on its goo soaked body. Both specters had a single glowing eye.

"I'd no clue this place was haunted!" One of the girl screamed out as she was followed by her co-worker.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile the likes of Kurama was getting calls from everywhere in the building. "Yes! No you're insane! Hello? You're having hallucinations! You saw what where!?" The chief spat as he was getting calls from everywhere in the building... about ghosts of all things.

"You may be a scientist but it seems you're not an expert on the supernatural." The Professor commented with a slightly snide tone in his voice.

His normally calm self starting to wither Chief Kurama gave the two Kakuzawa's the bird. "Here."

Throwing open the doors to the office and surprising the three frankly by a factor of ten were the likes of Kigaragi who skidded to a stop just short of her boss' desk completely out of breath. She was sweating a great deal... like something scared the living piss out of her. "YOU IDIOT CALL THE GODDAMN GHOSTBUSTERS ALREADY!" Kigaragi screamed to her frankly stubborn boss.

"Uh Chief you might need to." Jr. added not wanting to tangle with the frazzled and obviously irate secretary.

"Fine... Fine! Hello get me the number for the Extreme Ghostbusters! Yes right now!" Kurama griped over the phone he just dialed.

-Inn

All was quiet at the inn when the phone rang as Janine answered it. The redhead was in for a shock as she found out who the caller's identity was. "Extreme Ghostbusters. What do you want? Is your haunting an apparition, a poltergiest, a phantasm, wraith, demon, banshee, specter, a tortured soul or a... What!? You have what?! Where?! You're not kidding are you? O-o-k I'll send them over this minute. ETA is 30 minutes tops try and hold out until then sir! OK let's roll!"

Setting off the alarm the EGB stopped what they were doing and stood before Janine and Egon. "What's the situation?" The young Diclonii girl asked her makeshift parental figures.

"We just got a call... from the research institute offshore." Janine explained which frankly caught everyone off guard including Nana and Mariko.

"The facility? Papa called?" Nana uttered in amazement. She hadn't heard anything from the place since she'd been residing at the Inn.

"Daddy... he called?" Little Mariko said outloud.

"Nana, Mariko it's unlikely they called about you two... as far as I can tell the staff don't even have the foggiest clue you two are even here." Lucy said looking into their young faces trying to reassure them with a small smile. The gesture worked... indeed there at the Inn they felt safe and at ease cut off from the often cruel world.

"Ok people we're moving out!" Garrett said rallying the rest of the team.

"Oh everyone... keep on your toes I don't trust the institute as far as I can kick it. Be extremely careful in what we do and don't do that Kurama is not to be trusted." Lucy added as they all hit the road and sped away to the docks.

-Institute exterior

"Well this is certainly cheery eh guys?" Lucy asked sarcastically to her friends who respond with a series of head shakes and groans. The place had an eerie vibe going with its exterior walls. That and being crossed with a resemblance to Area 51 or Fort Knox.

-Institute

By the time the EGB had arrived inside the building the likes of the chief had come to meet them. "Bout time you fools got here I was worried you wouldn't show." Kurama said in a snide tone of voice.

"Ok then Mr. Kurama we'll need complete access to the building's rooms." Kylie explained much to the suited man's utter shock. So the goth thought up a fib on the spot so they could investigate better. "That way we don't have to come for a ghost's return engagement or worse a revenge party."

"Fine, fine just get rid of them." Kurama uttered out curtly.

"Well let's go then Kylie you're with me Eduardo you and boys check the upper floors we'll check the lower ones. Let's head off and get this shindig done with." Miss Spengler half ordered as the five went about their business to rid the place of dangerous spirits.

But as Lucy passed by the suited man he hissed out a warning to her. "I don't trust you Miss Spengler... I know what you are."

Knowing exactly what he was referencing she didn't give him the satisfaction of turning around to face him. She had a few choice words to say to him too. "As do I you're an asshole just keep that in mind and don't get in my way. Let me tell you something here since your experience with the supernatural is not superior to mine you'll do best to stay out of our way fool."

"Where are Bando, my little Nana and Mariko at? Tell me!" The suit snarled at her but Lucy just kept her calm facade up.

Knowing he'd likely lock the three up for their failure to capture her Luce decided to tell their fates as ambiguous as possible. If he wanted to play dirty pool so could she. "Oh them they're all in a better place. Like I said before don't get in my way. Now good day Jerkrama."

Lucy then caught up to her friends and went with Kylie to the lower floors while the boys went upwards.

-lower floors

The girls were stalled behind a corner of a hallway... Luce flipped down her ecto-goggles and peeked around the edge. Strange things resembling something humanoid but black and dripped with black ooze. Its hands were armed with five long sharp claws and it thin body was covered by hideous pastel green eyeballs. The four tattered cloaked creatures were also guarding the section of corridor. Two of them were black with a metallic blue shine the others were... well they most closely resembled a magenta pus sack in a tattered tan cloak.

The hallway was slathered with a whispering black ooze from which the ghosts were highly territorial over. They seemed overly protective of it. Reports showed they attacked anyone getting close to it... it seemed likely this was their original manifestation point.

"Boy those things are ugly." Kylie remarked as her PKE meter gave off some signals.

"Class 6 Inorganic Physical Conglomerate. I've never seen one of those before. The flying ones are Class 5 Negatively Charged Ectoplasmic Floaters and Class V Black Slime Floaters. Odd I've seen pink slime, blue slime but this slime is black. Why? It might have something to do with the high concentration of the negative energy here." The Diclonii girl surmised as she kept one eye on the ghosts and one on her PKE.

Deciding it was now or never the girls leapt out and tried to wrangle the ghosts via their proton beams... which frankly did shit for damage. The beams barely made a scratch on their ectoplasmic bodies. As a matter of fact it only seemed to enrage the specters even more.

"I think we just exposed their angry sides blast 'em!" Kylie hollered out as the ghosts continued their advance.

"No reaction! The slime's acting like a shield and it's blocking our proton beams! We're not stopping them!" The younger woman exclaimed as the spooks swarmed them.

"AH SHIT!" The two yell out at once.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile on the upper floors nothing much was happening... of the living variety that is. The boys were busy taking on the offspring which spawned from huge puddles slash up-wellings of the now coined black slime AKA what Roland described as a Class 1 Caustic Seep. The stuff was toxic to human and Diclonii... even their vectors weren't safe from its negatively charged energy. It was everything the blue slime was but on steroids.

Worse the Black Slime Spawn which via a call from Egon were classified as a Class 5 Negatively Charged Ectoplasmic Manifestation. Like the girls found the boys proton beams were totally ineffective against the evil imps. Garret suggested using the slime blowers against them... fight fire with fire or to be more accurate slime with slime.

Oddly enough and against all common sense the slime blowers worked wonders on the spawn and even got rid of the slime spawn. This was news and Roland chimed in over the group's radio system. "Luce! Kylie! Come in! The slime it doesn't tolerate the positively charged slime blowers. They cancel each other out I repeat the black slime's weakness is the slime blower!"

-lower levels

Back in the lower levels the girls were pushed back... they were losing lots of precious ground to the slime spawned creatures. Now with three times as many ghosts the girls were being severely outnumbered. Even the security's semi-automatic gunfire was totally ineffective though deep in the recesses of her mind Lucy wondered why the security here would need such weaponry for "cancer research" however Lucy would have to assume that some or possibly most Diclonii kept here weren't as benevolent as herself, Nana, and Mariko.

Suddenly the radio Kylie carried with her went off. Juggling the gizmo and keeping her eye focus on the ghosts she answered it. "Yeah what is it! Huh! You're kidding! No way! Ok then we'll try it then. Luce Roland just called he says to use the Slime Blowers to take out our unwanted guests."

"Well anything's better than nothing. Let's try it." The goth's best friend replied back as they ordered the guards to retreat back to the upper floors. "Go on run get outta here we'll handle this!

Remarkably the men left without a single protest and left the ladies to do the dirty work not that they minded being alone with their "profession" that is. The ladies let loose their slime guns on the ghostly armada... it worked just like Roland said and the army of spirits were quickly defeated. Turning their attention to the black slime itself they managed to rid the institute of its sludge problem. On the floor they first encountered the ghosts they saw a break room complete with vending machines. "Look at this Luce." Kylie said looking over the snacks getting a bit hungry.

"Huh a vending machine well we might as well have some while we're here. Hey Kylie you want some peanuts or Teriyaki squid chips?" Lucy asked her who quickly made a vomiting gesture which meant she wanted peanuts. "More chips more me then... I love these things. Y'know Kylie I think we oughtta charge this place by the hour not by the job just to drive 'em crazy."

Taking a green tea can instead Kylie nearly spat out the stuff from how Lucy was at the moment. "Lucy you're so bad."

"Speaking of bad I'm gonna explore the deepest levels here. Maintain radio silence but keep the line open just in case." Lucy explained much to Kylie shock. If she was talking about doing what the goth thought she was well then it was a serious cause for concern.

"Lucy are you crazy if they catch you they'll... " Kylie tried to say and trying to talk the youngest GB out of doing something stupid.

Cutting her lecture off Lucy knew what she needed to do. "I have to do this Kylie mostly for myself and the rest of my kind I can't just sit by and enjoy the good life while they suffer here. It's my only chance for answers about my condition's origins. Please I have to do this for my own sake."

Walking along toward the doorway reading "Top Secret No unauthorized Personell permited" she went in anyway alone looking for answers about the Diclonii to which until now had eluded her.

"Well good luck." The gothic girl said softly watching her dissappear behind the thick metal plated doors.

-elsewhere

Elsewhere on the upper floors the likes of Kurama and Kakuzawa Jr. had run into a problem... a "ghost" was devouring the snack from the rec room of that floor. The ghost possessed long four fingered arms, three eyes and a pudgey light blue body. The two men hid near a corner of the doorway unsure just what to do. They weren't trained for things like this. "Yuck what a disgusting blob. We'll have to chase it away ourselves." Jr. commented as it guzzled down a soda then scarfed down a bag of sunflower seeds.

Running at the thing they chased it around the room where it went through a wall and vanished. "Well this is just dandy we've got that thing rampaging around. That and those frauds."

"You are an idiot chief." Jr. remarked coldly.

Meanwhile in yet another corridor the Professor walked along after ditching the redheaded wheelchair bound buster Garrett. Walking right around a random corner was Professor Kakuzawa completely oblivious to what the Chief and Director sent his way. Then it appeared, the ghost possessed long four fingered arms, three eyes and a pudgey light blue body. Its mouth drooled goo all over the flooring as it stared the elder man down.

"Jr. Kurama come in right now." He said sweating a bit. Try as he might to keep a firm disbelief in the paranormal he was staring it down right now.

-Kurama/Jr.

"Professor? We saw it! We saw it! We... " The two tried to say over the radio.

"It's right here you two it's looking at me and staring me down." His voice explained cutting them off.

"Ugly looking thing isn't it?" Kurama said.

"I think it can hear you Kurama." The Professor added over the radio.

"Don't worry about him it's cowardly it won't hurt you at all." Jr. explained only the two men were cut off by a loud scream.

-Professor

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the thing zoomed right for him.

"Professor!" Kurama asked but got no answer.

"Dad!" Jr. repeated.

The two ran around running through the halls trying to find the older man... until finally they found him along with Garrett Miller the wheelchair using Ghostbuster. The Professor was lying on the floor covered in neon blue ooze. "Heh the old man got slimed. Who'd a thunk it eh?"

"What happened Professor?" Kurama asked ignoring Garrett completely.

"The... the ghost... he... he slimed me. The mutant little doughnut snuck up on me. Ugh I feel so strange." He sputtered out as the other two men helped him up to his feet as he flung off slime from his brow. "This... is the most embarrassing moment of my entire career yes."

It by this point Roland and Eduardo had arrived upon hearing the screams of the old man... they arrived to see Kakuzawa Senior covered in slime but Eduardo was in a faux clueless mood. "What happened to you?"

"Shut up." He hissed to them all.

-meanwhile

In the deep recessses of the building the likes of Lucy Spengler was investigating the information on one of the PC's down in the containment rooms. As her crimson eye took mental note of the origins of her condition which she read aloud. "Based on the Kakuzawa's experiments the Vector Virus is the origin point for all of the Diclonii's destinguishing characteristics including their aggressiveness. Experiments show they'll slaughter any who get in their way without rhyme or reason. Subject 0 the queen much like a wasp is the only Diclonii capable of reproduction... her name is Kaede Horoki but we've sent the infant to North Yamato Street orphanege since current law doesn't allow us to keep her under lock and key we'll call her Lucy for simplicity reasons."

The EGB eyes went wide as she looked over the date, it read "October 11th, 1984" her birthday. The men here had planned to catch her even before she became a threat even if she wasn't one. Grumbling a bit she tried to keep her temper from flaring. "Those bastards... they planned this all of it. The one factor they didn't count on was the Ghostbusters. Now I'll explore these containment cells but before I do I'll download this bit of info and give their network a worm just to cover my tracks."

Popping in a flashdrive into the appropiate ports she accessed the the desired data while adding a worm program to cover up her downloading practices. Looking towards the far end of the hall she finished up and went through it and saw something that chilled her to the bone. She flipped down her ecto-goggles as she saw dozens of Diclonii chained up in cells custom made to hold their vectors.

"My god." The rosette uttered out as she observed in horror over how her kind was treated. Her stomach lurched from the smell evidently the guards didn't wash the prisoners very well. They effectively were chained in a puddle of their own waste, sweat, and blood.

"Look a traitor." Muttered one. Her face was scarred on her left cheek.

"How comes she's out and about why's she so special?" Asked another in a snide sounding tone of voice.

"I'll help you all... somehow. At the least you innocent ones." Lucy said with a heavy heart as she turned about face and back to meet with Kylie.

-shortly

-begin Free by Powerman 5000

By the time Lucy had met back with Kylie most of the supernatural action had calmed down however the ghost that slimed Professor Kakuzawa was still lurking around the building. The girls managed to rendezvous with the boys who were struggling to hold the beast with their proton beams. They needed help and they needed it quickly luckily the girls showed up.

Lucy motioned for Kylie to hold the trap ready while the lone Diclonii queen used her proton gun to wrangle the pesky ghost towards Kylie and the trap. "C'mere you ugly Class 5 Full Roaming Vapor I got just the place for you in the Containment unit."

Working with the boys she forced the captured ghost into going backwards towards the trap which the goth opened up now the ghost was really pissed it thrashed around like a fish out of water trying to escape the proton streams. Lucy and Roland knew this would take all the five had to capture and end this ghost's career of terrorizing.

The dark skinned tech manager had installed a new function into the packs, the "Slam" feature. "Guys use the slam feature it's something I added to the packs yesterday but I forgot about it until now. It sends a high powered burst of accelerated Meson Particles into the ghost's ectoplasmic structure a few good slams by the four of us should weaken it enough so we can get it into the trap. Watch what I do." Roland instructed as he flipped on a switch near the middle of the proton gun. The stream was now colored yellow instead of pink. Pulses of energy moved through the stream and seemed to be making the ghost slightly winded as he slammed the specter up into the ceiling then fast as lightning onto the floor busting a table to pieces.

"Cool! Ok god slam you!" Garrett hollered as he slammed the spook around busting through the walls leaving holes in them.

"Bueno." Eduardo remarked as he slammed the ghost into the nearby fridge demolishing it.

Ready to finish their work at the institute Luce tried her hand at slamming the entangled ghost. "Ok ghost time to be slammed. Here!" Lucy yelled as she slammed it into and off the hallway walls. The ghost tried to wrestle free from the stream. "Get over here!" She yelled as she slammed it into a ceiling light. She was actually enjoying this... based on all the horrors she'd seen so far in her time in Yokohama she needed this to unwind. "Into the trap you go get in there nice and neat like!"

Throwing the ghost back towards Kylie's way she slammed it directly into the trap finishing up their job. Lucy slash Kaede took off her glasses to wipe them clean she commented to an emerging Kurama who tried not to cry at all the damage the ghosts and Busters caused. "Now let's talk money here based on how many supernatural entities we captured or defeated your total comes to... let me round it off in my head 130,000 Yen."

"130,000? That's robbery now see here you fools I got a question about your business etiquette. You... " The flabbergasted suit tried to say but was cut off by Lucy again.

"Oh but I've a few questions for you Kurama. Why all the heavily armed security for cancer research? Looks to me like overkill. Also what kinds of research are you REALLY doing? I think your institution should be condemned. There's serious weight issues on all load bearing infrastructure. Your research secrecy is incompatable with your current power needs and your staff are like those of a demilitarized zone." Lucy half questioned half interrogated the suit.

"Get out. Get out! You frauds are to vacate these premises and take your so-called ghost back to whatever clown car it came from. Ignore my order and I'll have you all arrested for trespassing on private property am I clear? Good now, security remove these idiots with excessive force! OUT!" Kurama ordered as the five were trespassers instead of the guests they rightly were.

Soon the guards and security teams had essentially shoved and escorted the five right through the building and out the doors... worst of all Kurama never even paid them. He really didn't like EGB very much apparently.

"Ok, ok, ok we know where the ferry is don't need to follow us!" Garrett grumped as he was wheeled out rather roughly by the guards.

"Gonna wipe my ass too?" The latino griped to the security guards.

Turning on her cell Kylie dialed the ferry service and remarked on how sour the job went. "He kicked us out. I don't believe it."

"Without paying us." Roland added. "He really is a mad scientist."

Lucy however stared up at the tall pale grey walls she knew in her mind the experience was far from wasted. "Know do you guys see why I don't like him."

-later back at the Inn

By the time the EGB got back to the Inn it was nightfall the team had been busting for several straight hours and they were tired out. It was time for a rest... until the next bust that is. Lucy however instead of sleeping was eyeballing her flash drive rather intently something Kouta saw. "When I was at the institute I was able to foray into highly secretive plans of or relating to the Diclonii and Vector Virus. I'm keeping some for good measure."

"What? Luce what're you talking about?" Kouta said trying to wrap his head around the notion as he was hopelessly lost in her translation of it. It was probably better that way he thought.

"Blackmail in case those fools at that brainless facility try to stick us with more shit." She translated.

"Oh. I'm heading to bed night Luce come up there and join me when you're done." He said understanding just how she felt about her condition as he went upstairs to dreamland.

-to be continued

I'm pleased how this chapter turned out too. I'm getting closer and closer to finishing this oh I'm so excited! I wish to thank my loyal readers ranging from KamehameGadoken, Zuko Halliwell, and finally AirRaider23 thank you for the support. Yes Kurama is a real dick in this fic... He's going to be acting like Walter Peck at the end of this. He also manages to wrangle in the Kakuzawa's since they're dicks too.

Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	19. Mother's Hope

EctoVectors 19

Well folks here it is the 19th chapter of EctoVectors. Here we finally meet Lucy's long lost mother and find out why she was left at the orphanage all those many years ago! Reluctantly she'll have to accept her mother's explantion, but they expect Lucy to accept it right then and there she'll want proof though. Expect thrills, spills, sliming, secrets, and much more. Story is still rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing, crude/rude humor, and supernatural horror. Also just to let you folks know I'm hopelessly insane (with crossovers and crazy ones that is) but anyways that aside enjoy the chapter's madness.

-chapter 19 - Mother's Hope

It was early morning in Yokohama as the likes of the Ghostbusters were sound asleep. Janine happened to wake up to use the bathroom only to hear the phone ring. At the time so early in the morning it had to be somebody calling about ghost problems. Having no choice but to answer it she picked it up. "Hello Extreme Ghostbusters yes we can do that however I recommend not doing an exorscism even if you could overpower the demon. Ok, ok I'll get them and take care until they arrive."

Taking hold of the alarm system she slammed it getting everyone up in confusion including Kouta. Why? Because he was snuggled against Lucy in his bed. As usual she wore only an oversized pink t-shirt but no bottoms with the exception of panties for obvious reasons. In some ways she was a free spirit but just not free enough to sleep in her birthday suit. "Ugh! Not again... " He groaned out not wanting to be woken so early.

"The call... Shit! OOFFF!" Lucy said as she jumped out of Kouta's frankly very comfy bed but her foot got caught in the shed blankets and fell face first on the floor. Jumping back up she ran down the hall and got into her uniform.

The others soon followed as they suited up and sped out the door while Ecto-1's sirens blared as the car sped away.

-some hours later- 10:13 AM

By ten AM the busters were still busying themselves somewhere in the industrial sector but things at the Inn were about to be flipped upside down. A woman about in her 30's clad in a simple white blouse and beige khaki's. Her deep brown eyes and dark brown hair were placed on a very kindly looking face. A mole was below her left eye. "Finally I've found you my dear sweet Kaede." She said softly to herself.

Knocking on the door of the Inn she heard a reply from a woman's voice inside. "Door's open come in. Take a seat I'll be right with you."

Opening the said door the woman stepped inside. She felt a homely like feeling when she sat herself at the kitchen table. A redheaded woman with glasses finally showed herself. Her green eyes took sight of a potential client. "Uh this is the Extreme Ghostbusters right?" The strange woman asked first.

"Yes it is how can we help you Miss uh... ?" Janine started to say but the woman cut her off.

The woman realized how rude she was... in that she'd forgotten to even introduce herself. She'd come for an important reason so she might as well get straight to it and not beat around the bush. "Miss Horoki. Mimi Horoki is my name. You're Janine Melnitz their secretary."

Janine was a bit flattered that somebody knew her so well. "Well if I must I must but I'd rather be Avril Lavigne. So what kind of ghost problem do you have? A poltergeist? Taiwanese Terror Demons? Or a slime problem since there's been a lot of that cropping up right now."

"No my problem isn't that... how do I say this err well I'll just have to be blunt I'm here for my daughter Kaede." Miss Horoki explained which only further confused the redhead.

"Kaede? Who's Kaede? Last time I checked there wasn't anybody named Kaede living here." The redheaded secretary admitted being hopelessly lost. She'd never heard of anybody going by that name when it hit her like a freight train. Lucy's trip to that alternate time and the alternates of herself. Lucy herself was Kaede. It was her birth name.

"I believe you know her as Lucy Miss Melnitz. Please before you get angry at me for supposedly leaving her all that time ago let me tell you something I never wanted to give her up. When I was young and foolish I needed money so I took part in an experiment funded by the institute. When Kaede was born they separated us and threatened to send the goverment after me if I didn't keep the top secret research secret. A lot of time has gone by and I don't care about the consequences anymore I just want to meet my child. Please Miss Melnitz I need to see her. By the time I was courageous enough to find her I heard she left the country with the Ghostbusters. I tried to see her in New York but I was denied a passport. When I heard about the ghostly happenings here going on I had to try one last time and my luck paid off finally. Janine I need to tell her why she was put in that horrible place."

Janine was to be frank well she was in shock. While she was a little suspicious of Mimi but something told her feminine instincts that Mimi Horoki was telling the truth and she never meant to abandon her only flesh and blood. However in a day and age where things like this happened everyday Janine wanted proof. "Uh um... I think we can talk for a bit the guys should be back soon. Mimi Lucy err Kaede might not even want to hear your side of it. For a child hell any child to be denied their unconditional love and to be honest she's taken to me as the mother type figure in her life with Egon as the fatherly role. Speaking of which where is he?"

"Shortly after I was pregnant the younger Kakuzawa shot him as a warning to keep me quiet but now I don't care anymore." Mimi confessed as her voice became a bit sad. Janine saw she clearly missed her daughter after all these years.

"Would you like something to eat or drink Miss Horoki? Mayu and I made some Oolong Tea yesterday. I'm the only one holding the fort so it'll be just us here until everyone gets back so we can probably catch you up on everything. A lot's happened since Luce err I meant Kaede was taken in by us you see... " Janine then went on to explain the happenings from her rescue to now.

-later

About an hour went by as the two women exchanged their views on things ranging from Lucy slash Kaede's development from a timid little girl to the strong willed young woman she was now. Also discussed were her interactions with her housemates like her boyfriend Kouta, his sister Kanae, their somewhat annoying cousin Yuka who was clearly outclassed by by her intelligance. She even showed a type of maternal protective instinct over the likes of little Mayu and the two younger ones of her kind Nana and Mariko. To them she acted like a secondary mother (though the horned girl's never really knew a mother's care before). It made Mimi proud to hear her daughter despite rough begginings grew into a very resourceful, intelligant articulate young woman with a carreer no less albeit a strange career indeed; fighting back against the supernatural.

And speaking of the devils the others (including Egon himself) with the exception of the busters themselves had returned and after a few choiced words towards Miss Horoki by Janine called them off as she tried to explain the circumstances for her reasons to be in town as well as trying to mend the massive rift that had formed since her birth and relinquishment to the orphanage.

By this point the busters had returned and they looked like they'd gotten something from McDonalds... mostly McGriddles; those breakfast sandwiches with the pancakes with syrupy nooks and crannies set over sliced ham, bacon, or a sausage patty, egg and cheese. A very tasty mix that Lucy had grown accustomed to living in New York so long. "Didn't I tell ya the McGriddles are the best thing the has ever come up with." Lucy/Kaede said as she munched away at her bacon sandwich.

"Yup. I love the hash browns they have too." Eduardo noted as he chomped up the last few bites.

It didn't take long for the team to take notice of Miss Horoki and the Ghostbusters took notice of her so Janine figured she might as well get to telling who the heck she was only Lucy/Kaede cut her off before she could explain. "Who's this Janine another new client? Ma'am right now we're very busy we're not doing mall openings, birthdays, proms, homecoming dances or anything of that sort for the forseeable future."

"Lucy err how do I say this. This woman her name's Mimi Horoki is... well... she's your mother." Janine explained clearly dropping a bombshell which cued Lucy/Kaede's look of utter shock. She narrowed her gaze upon her supposed lost parent and all of her old emotional wounds from her young days came flooding back to her. The Spengler woman wanted the Horoki woman out of her life. She never gave a damn about her much less tried to search and find so why now all of a sudden.

"Miss Melnitz is telling the truth... Kaede I've found you at last." Miss Horoki started to say as she attempted to take hold of her long lost daughter's bespectacled face only she swatted the gentle hand away in fit of fury.

Lucy slash Kaede kept up her glare upon her mother and replied in a cold toned voice. "Don't touch me. I hate that name... Kaede. Good you've found me now leave."

Her mother tried to say but her long lost daughter wouldn't hear anything of it. "Kaede try to understand... "

"I don't want to understand. Liar. You suddenly and frankly mighty conveniantly show up from outta the blue when we're knee deep in the dawn of a new crisis... mighty conveniant if you ask. The institute jackasses... " Lucy was dealt a smack upside her cheek by her now irate mother.

"What the hell woman!" Lucy raged as she was smacked again. She also had an epiphany. "You're going to smack me everytime I say something remotely vulgar aren't you Miss Horoki? I thought so. Look ever since I was little I wondered if you were out there somewhere but when you're a little kid a parent can't come soon enough but frankly I don't care Janine's the only mother I'll ever want and Egon... well he's been the only father figure I have and I'm grateful the Ghostbusters took me in. You woman must be really desperate and frankly stupid to come and try to fix things with me cuz it's not going to happen I won't ever forgive you for what you've done now leave me alone! And another thing the name's Lucy not flippin' Kaede!"

"Lucy sit and listen to your mother!" Janine hollered out at the buster in an act completely out of her character... reluctantly the very much pissed off young woman did as she was told. When Janine was in her moods it was best to just do as she says. "And the rest of us we give them some privacy."

Knowing full well Janine wouldn't let her walk out of this without a fight so swallowed she her pride and entertained the slight that Mimi Horoki was telling her daughter the truth. "Fine. Alright mother let's talk and don't even think about pulling a fast one over me I'm a genius and have awards in psychology."

-Lucy's room

A bit later in the privacy of her own room Miss Horoki went on to elaborate about the events leading up to her abandonment... when a sinking feeling in her stomach that told her maybe just maybe she was right. What the woman told of matched up exactly with the information on the facility's computer and filled in several holes in the said data files. Thinking back to her travels in the alternate timeline Lucy decided to risk it. "Miss Horoki... err I mean mom do I happen to have a twin by the name Nyuu?"

"Nyuu is that some kind of new Pocket Monster thing? No you're my only child." Miss Horoki replied explaining herself a bit more.

Lucy looked at her mother no she really looked at her, her expression showed the slight emotion of joy. Finally her daughter had started to accept her into her life. "Um... Miss err mom I'm sorry for not believing you earlier I guess the time separated from you has made me a bit jaded. It doesn't excuse it but I hope it at least explains it. But I want one last bit of proof... A maternity test I'm a woman of science after all."

"Yes alright a test you'll get, you take after Dr. Spengler you're definately his protege. You're an adult now I'll respect your name... but you'll always be my little Kaede." Her mother said brushing a lock of rosy hair from her child's glasses framed face.

"We'll call and schedule an appointment at the hospital Kaed... err I mean Lucy I'm sorry I wasn't there for you years ago but I want to be part of your life now if you'll accept it I mean." The older Horoki woman went on when suddenly she was half lunged at half hugged by her daughter catching her totally off guard.

"Mom! I'm so sorry... I missed you for so long." Lucy softly weeped as she held tightly on her mother's embrace.

-shortly

Shortly the pair of mother and daughter returned from the upstairs and almost immediately the pair was being eyeballed by everyone there. "How long you guys been waiting here?" Lucy half demanded half whined as she went beet red from embarrassment.

"Long enough apparently. So I'm guessing you smoothed things out with Miss Horoki?" Kylie asked interested.

"Well how went the reunion huh?" Garrett half smirked in a joking typed tone.

"Um Mom that's Garrett Miller and Kylie Griffin." Lucy said introducing the two. She turned to Eduardo and Roland next. "Those two are my other teammates Eduardo Rivera and Roland Jackson."

"My name's Yuka these are my cousins Kouta and Kanae." Yuka introduced herself as well as her cousins.

"Theses are the young ones: Mayu, and my fellow Diclonii Nana and little Mariko." Lucy said introducing the three who each waved a bit. "And these two are Wanta and my baby Jiro." She finished by introducing the dogs.

"Dr. Spengler I can't thank you enough. Thank you so much for looking after my daughter." Miss Horoki said thankful as she used the same type of embrace that Lucy used on her much to his embarrassment.

"We've quite a lot of work to do mom if you want to help I'll show you where. Hey I got an idea you can watch the little trio." Lucy said getting a bit bratty as she winked at Mayu, Nana, and Mariko just sighed as well as groaned a bit. Lucy's mother was going to be their new sitter.

-to be continued

Well finally the end is coming for this story, as the last five chapters are coming up. The four parter The Final Demon is the semi-official ending with an epilogue into the future of Ghostbusting. Anyways I wish to thank my loyal readers ranging from KamehameGadoken, Zuko Halliwell, and finally AirRaider23 thank you for the support.

Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	20. The Final Demon Part 1

EctoVectors 20

Ok get ready readers we're getting into the story's finale. This is the first part of four chapters detailing the rise of the final demon... Tarnok the Demon Lizard Overlord. Things are coming to a head with the fate of Tokyo as well as the whole world. Can the EGB do it? Read, review and find out. Again rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing, crude/rude humor, and supernatural horror.

- chapter 20 - The Final Demon - Part 1

It had been an hour long appointment but the DNA didn't lie... Mimi Horoki was indeed Lucy's biological mother just like she said. However to keep her only family safe Lucy suggested she stay at a hotel with some of her petty cash. When the two gave each other a goodbye hug the daughter began her exit of the building. Upon entering the parking lot Lucy Spengler AKA Kaede Horoki took one last look at the Steel Sakura Hotel before talking to no one but herself. "Keep safe mom. I'll be back."

-later

Back at the Inn Lucy was upstairs helping out the likes of Kouta on his trigonometry from his mathematics class. However his door was shut while they talked amongst themselves. Again however their spoken dialogue suggested something else was going on.

Interestingly Kouta and Kanae's father had stopped by the place... however he quickly took notice of the very high tech looking ambulance hearse a very out of place vehicle in a place like the inn. But the strange "No-Ghost" insignia brought back strange feelings of deja vu like he'd seen it somewhere. He opened the door and was greeted by his daughter and neice.

"Daddy how've you been?" Kanae said practicaly tackling him into a hug which Yuka copied.

"Uncle Koji it's good to see you... but you're here early." Yuka said doing the same.

"Good to see you too then thought I'd come early... are you kids hosting a party here or something?" The older man said looking around the living seeing a large number of people there. Three of young grade school kids, two of which had bright pink hair, red eyes and what appeared to be strangely small cat-ear shaped horns. A few other kids were there too but they looked to be American transfer students. He noticed his son wasn't present however. "Um I seem to be missing that son of mine... where's Kouta gone to?"

"I can answer that err we both can. My name's Egon Spengler this is my err rather our secretary Janine Melnitz. You're likely wondering who we are and why we're all here. We're the Extreme Ghostbusters." Egon introduced himself as well as his redheaded secretary Janine.

"Yes I see. Hmm I'd best find him." Her father said as he walked fairly quickly up the stairs to his son's room.

"Daddy! Dad come back he's busy!" Kanae yelled out as she sped after him.

-upstairs

"No Kouta that's a big hole." Lucy's voice said from behind Kouta's door.

"Well I'm about to strike a hole in one." He replied.

Kouta's father happened to hear them conversing behind the door... he thought something was up. He'd heard of the Ghostbusters the supposed "Superheroes of the Supernatural". He'd heard rumors that ghosts had been rampaging throughout town but he didn't pay it any attention since frankly he didn't believe in the paranormal and if he was labeled not enlightened enough so too bad so sad.

"Alright Kouta I'd like straight answers... " His father said throwing open the door only to see them working on what appeared to be his son's mathematics.

"Kouta Lucy I tried to stop him... but dad insisted." Kanae tried to apologize as their father had stopped by to see how they doing.

"Uh son... care to explain... err this." He somewhat stammered after he saw his instincts were wrong. He was in that type of situation where he made a huge ass goof while making an ass out of himself in the process.

"Um a little privacy sir I was helping your son in his trigonometry." Lucy said getting into a huff. "What did you think we were doing? Hmmm?"

"Son I have to ask how did... how'd you all... " He stammered again trying to spill out just how his children and niece came to know the fabled Ghostbusters.

Lucy sensed his confusion afterall if she was in his shoes she'd demand answers too but she also sensed Kouta's father was a reasonable and fair man so she gave him a few options for explaining herself and what had happened at the Inn. "Um ok first off do you want the long version or short version? The long version entails my personal history along with Nana and Mariko's past the short version just involves how Yuka, Kouta, and your daughter Kanae came to meet us."

"Uh I might want both considering I've no clue what in the hell's going on here." He replied.

"Good response both parts are important to the whole story. This might take some time care to sit and take a load off in the den?" Lucy asked pleasantly which the older man took notice of at least she was respectful unlike Kanae's high school crush who was a grade A jerk.

-den

Kouta's father listened intently to the strange chain of events that'd strung the two groups together from the GB taking her in, the emergence of Achira, the worm ghost on the beachfront, the slime river and the overhanging dread of Tarnok. The details of Lucy slash Kaede Horoki along with the fellow resident Diclonii Nana and Mariko. She told of her mother's influenced descision to to leave her at the orphanage and go into hiding. The elder man's brow went up upon hearing the details about the horned race, mind you he'd heard strange things in his life but this was one of the strangest by far. However the rumored deadliness of their vector arms hit a parental protective issue. "Ok how do I know you won't use these... vectors on me or my Kanae or even my son?"

"Because I love him and Nana and Mariko love being here they shouldn't be locked up like animals. They're not like the others they should live free and experience the world because they've one thing their compatriots lack... a heart. I've become attached to them since I'm the start of their race I'm by technicality their mother."

However the issues with Mayu's deceased family along with her recently found mother were even stranger especially how Lucy had handled them like a logical and responsible manner like an adult. Lucy had a caring easy going personality but could be strong, independant, as well as brave.

"Hello. Ahem if I... " Said a voice which revealed the pudgey green ghostly form of Slimer who phased up from the floor.

Adjusting his glasses a bit he stared at the strange green pudgey thing as if trying to make sense of whatever it was he was staring at. "Uh... what is this thing... ?"

"It's ok Mr. Okomoto they don't worry they don't exist. Nah, nah I'm kidding with you sir this is Slimer he's like our mascot." Lucy half joked but it was clear by this point Mr. Okomoto was even more confused.

"Correct me if I'm wrong isn't it bizarre that ghost exterminators have a ghostly mascot?" He pointed out bringing up a very good point.

"Some might call us wierd, eccentric, sick, bizarre, crazy, but there's a very, very good reason why he's here with us... According to Peter Venkman back in '84 after the Gozer case..." Miss Spengler relayed from what Peter told her all those years ago in '93.

-sometime later

Once Lucy had finished her relaying of Peter's story to Mr. Okomoto she awaited his verdict of his opinion of the whole thing. It was to most people a very well crafted tale but the older man stole a glance at his niece, son and younger daughter he saw they weren't showing any signs of lying or disceitfulness plus he wasn't taking any medications for hallucinations and he wasn't drunk so what the kids were telling him must be true. "Kouta my boy are you sure you want to get involved with somebody from this profession what would the rest of the family say? Not everyone has kind words about the Extreme Ghostbusters."

"Let them think it Dad and I ask why not? She's brilliant, educated, selfless, caring, stern, and most importantly employed... and frankly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. No college girl can compete with her. Her exotic pink hair, those ruby eyes and cute horns are what drew me to her mystique." The words Kouta said made Lucy's heart melt... he really loved her and she loved him back. She also blushed a bit from his flattery.

"Kouta stop it you're embarrassing me." She half whined playfully poking him in his ribs.

"Well before I head back to the hotel Kouta I'd like to see some this psychomagnum... psychomagnus... whatever the hell is called." The older man said wanting to see the slime.

"Psycho-magnetheric. I think we can do that... The final battle's comin' I just know we're about to get real busy soon." Kylie said as she went about fetching the glowing blue slime from it's sound retarding metal container. It was a steel that blocked all audio waves that tried passing through its metallic structure keeping the stuff safe from random insults that sometimes polluted the air of the inn.

Opening the metallic box and the eyes of Mr. Okomoto were in amazement as he stared at the strange glowing blue stuff. Garrett gave a smirk to the older man as if letting go first. "Go ahead try it yell something at it this'll knock yer socks off."

"You! You ignorant vial of sludge you make want to toss my cookies all over you and you stink like a piece of roadkill!" He yelled toward it as it bubbled and gurgled at him very much angry.

The father of the two siblings was beyond impressed. "Amazing simply amazing."

"In the meantime I need to get to finishing the new prototype proton packs. C'mon Roland we're nearly finished with 'em." Lucy said finally getting her composure back as went outside to the small area behind the building.

"Uh err right." Roland replied as he took one last look at Kouta's father while he amused himself by cursing at the slime sample and followed after the rosette.

-facility - Kurama's office

Meanwhile at the institute the game was still afoot that is Tarnok had absorbed enough negative energy from the slime river the wall plaque he was resting on started cracking as the ruby encrusted eye pieces shattered as the glowing red demonic eyes of Taronk shot open. He'd awoken after well over a few centuries of inactivity and he was royally pissed so much that he roared a loud unholy roar that shook the air of the building. "RAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRR!"

"Finally after years of imprisonment I have awakened to reap terror across Japan! Kurama you fool you've no idea what you've unleashed!" Tarnok proclaimed loudly as he broke into a loud thundering laugh. "AHAHAH! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

-to be continued

Ok so this chapter wasn't very exciting... but this is the set-up of the four parter. Next part Taronk awakens and goes ape-shit on the institute and faculty. I hope every character... well has stayed in character here. You've likely noticed Lucy is the focal point of the story... well you're right because she is. It's her growth from a lonely little girl where no one cares about her to the nerdy preteen leader of the EGB then to an adult who finds someone to love her like everyone should. She's proven herself superior to Yuka at every turn but not gloating over it... she's won Kouta by respect, his respect for her and her good qualities.

Anyways I wish to thank my loyal readers ranging from KamehameGadoken, Zuko Halliwell, and finally AirRaider23 thank you for the support. Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	21. The Final Demon Part 2

EctoVectors 21

Ok get ready readers we're getting further into the story's finale. This is the second part of four chapters detailing the rise of the final demon... Tarnok the Demon Lizard Overlord. Things are coming to a head with the fate of Tokyo as well as the whole world. Can the EGB do it? Read, review and find out. Again rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing, crude/rude humor, and supernatural horror.

- chapter 21 - The Final Demon - Part 2

The cracked statue containing Tarnok wasn't able to hold him for very long as he decided to annihilate it in one foul swoop... by causing a massive explosion! The blast was heard everywhere on the floor... Kurama and his two Kakuzawa allies came to his now dust filled and smoking office. The room's emergency sprinklers came on and washed the smoke from the air... revealing something inhuman. As the sprinkler's water cascaded off is well muscled build the men were in a true sense of terror.

The thing was bright orange and resembled a giant humanoid lizard on two legs. Its tail twitched a bit as if acting on its own while the three men stared into its face. The beast's head had two spiked sections on its lower jawline as well as having deep souless green eyes while its head possessed large brown downward curled horns like a demonic goat. A brown loincloth was worn over... well its groin. Then most shocking of all three men it spoke. "Hello my dear Kurama and how nice to meet both of the Professor and Director of this place. An honor it is."

"Who... or what what are you?" The Professor timiidly asked obviously not wanting an answer.

Sadly he got one as Tarnok spoke again. "Excellant question human I'm Tarnok the Demon Lizard Overlord since centuries ago I ruled this land with paralelled terror and force. Now I intend to continue where I was defeated." The beastly creature said introducing itself as Tarnok... a reptilian demon overlord.

"How'd you get inside our facility?" The director indignantly demanded.

"I've been here the whole time you fools! I was trapped in that wall statue but you, your staff, and the city are being driven by a powerful emotion... It's hate! Hate for the Diclonii, hate for their job here, and those who symphathize with them! NOW EXPERIENCE DESTRUCTION AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Tarnok broke into a loud fit laughter over the realization that the institute staff's hate for their work and Diclonii as well as the city's hate for them too. In short the hate had powered the demon up.

"Security get your asses over here we've got trouble!" Kurama said over his handheld radio as very quickly numerous armed guards swarmed the halls and routed themselves to the chief's office.

Very quickly the armed guards unleashed their gunfire upon Tarnok which resulted in a massive smoke cloud that engulfed the lizard demon and the gunfire ceased as the three leaders of the institute thought they'd won. "I think we got him." One guard mentioned.

The smoke slowly dissapated revealing their efforts were for naught... Tarnok wasn't even harmed in the slightest. "Guess again. Now it's time I made my escape."

"Keep firing men!" The younger Kakuzawa ordered out as the men kept up their fire upon the still advancing demon.

Tarnok's patience was starting to wane by this point however. "You fight valiently but there is a thin line between tenacity and stupidity and you've crossed it humans. Here a gift!" Tarnok growled out as he let loose a stream of searing flames from his mouth.

"Holy shit!" The group of men all shout out simultaniously as they duck or tumble roll out of the way.

"JESUS!" A few more yell out as they leapt out of the way.

"Enough! It's time I make my leave from here." Tarnok said as jumped up and punched through the other floors ceilings as he jumped to the roof and turned to look at the city's light off in the distance and he quickly levitated himself to shore.

-begin Angel of Darkness by Alex C. featuring Yasmin K.

The lizard demon suveyed the massive building that filled the area. He heard the sounds of the human creations... cars they called them. "Times have changed from my imprisonment... Japan looks so different from all those centuries ago but soon it'll be of no consequence this modern world will bow down before my mighty power. Time for this city to understand my might."

-Yokohama streets

Falling down from the skies Tarnok landed with a heavy asphalt cracking thud sending out fissures which tore through the blacktop as the startled public suddenly saw what appeared to be an orange horned humanoid lizard when suddenly he let out an unholy roar as he began glowing with energy then even more freakishly he grew up to 75 feet tall. He began to roast a few tall skyscrapers in his way setting a few floors on fire. Such an action wasn't taken lightly by the citizens running around in panic. "Call the Ghostbusters somebody quick call 'em!" A random guy in shades yelled.

"Holy shit!" One woman yelled out hiding behind a building and grabbing her cell phone.

"God help us... " A little boy's mother yelled holding onto her little toddler.

-Inn

Back at the inn the radio played or to be more precise "The Hit by Richard Myhill" from the US hits channel. The five EGB were trying to finish up the construction of Lucy's prototype proton packs that she designed from scratch. Needless to say Egon was pleased with them so completion was still on schedule. Even Nana and Mariko helped out by holding pieces still via vector then allowing the likes of Roland, Lucy, and Kylie to weld or bolt or even screw parts in place. Janine was overseeing the basic blueprints so Mayu was manning err "womanning" the phone in a more gender equal descriptive styled word. She came running out to get them going along. "Guys the city hall just called something about a giant lizard is toasting the city's industrial section! You gotta move!"

"We still have a few more parts to put in tell them we're having car trouble we need these prototypes. Almost done just a few more parts to install. Eduardo's needs the particle filter installed Roland help me with Kylie's power cells."

"Lucy don't go I don't want you to... " The rosette's boyfriend started to say but stopped himself.

"Kouta... We're the last hope this city has. You've all been great friends and a surragate family but what we came here to do was eliminate all paranormal enities. Here for luck." Lucy said giving him a big French kiss right front and frankly not caring if everyone saw.

"Go Lucy!" Kylie cheered.

"You go girl!" Kanae cheered along with Kylie.

-shortly

Eventually the five finished up their completing new as they got into Ecto-1 and just at the last minute Mayu had the address of city hall since none of the EGB including Lucy knew where it was. "Guys here's the address good luck." Mayu said handing over the notepad sticky with the address written on it over to Lucy.

"Great... politics." Garrett huffed not liking the direction the final battle was taking a turn into.

"We don't have much choice Garrett. Lucy's right it's our duty to take down all supernatural entities while we're here. Let's move." Roland said as he was driving this time as he turned the key and hit the gas and tore outta there like the tailpipes were on fire.

-City Hall- much later

By the time the Ecto-1 had arrived at City Hall it was a total circus since the military and police force were there too along with the parts of the city government. It was going to get really chaotic in the mayor's office with all the branches to make their cases to the actual mayor. Eduardo knew trouble when he saw it. "Looks like hell in there y'know we can always just go home."

"Terrific... I am gonna ream those three in there. They want a war they'll get one." Lucy muttered.

"Looks like the idiots are here from the facility." Garrett huffed out obviously not happy to see them.

"Well we might as well get this over and done with." Roland said as the five exited the vehicle and with Garrett taking the handicapped path up to the entrance and joined up his four friends as they stepped inside.

-to be continued

Ok so this chapter things are heating up now next it gets even hotter. Next part the two groups that is the EGB and institute trio butt heads with the politics of city hall. Also getting involved are the military and police force.

Anyways I wish to thank my loyal readers ranging from KamehameGadoken, Zuko Halliwell, and finally AirRaider23 thank you for the support. Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	22. The Final Demon Part 3

EctoVectors 22

Ok get ready readers we're getting deeper into the story's finale, only the final battle and Epilogue left. This is the third part of four chapters detailing the rise of the final demon... Tarnok the Demon Lizard Overlord. Things are coming to a head with the fate of Tokyo as well as the whole world. Can the EGB do it? Read, review and find out. Again rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing, crude/rude humor, and supernatural horror.

- chapter 22 - The Final Demon - Part 3

The likes of the city hall office was in chaos with the likes of the giant lizard monster that was menacing the city. The police force as well as the military whose weaponry was totally ineffective against the giant beast's might.

The mayor had called a few officials from both organizations plus the institute triad of the Chief Kurama, Director Kakuzawa, and Professor Kakuzawa and rounding off the group was an unlikely appearance by Bando. He refused to answer questions by the three insisting he had his reasons, along with the underlings of the mayor. One of his contacts from the outside went in to issue some information. "Uh the Ghostbusters are here Mayor."

"Alright the Ghostbusters send 'em in." He said a bit grumpy. The likes of the trio from the institute just grumbled knowing there'd be trouble from them.

"Alright people what in the hell is going on out there! Can anyone tell me what is happening out there in my beloved city it's Armegeddon outside!" The man half pleaded demanding answers for whatever was happening in his great city. His city was being thrown into chaos and he didn't know of any ways to help.

"Its their fault. Not ours." Kurama blurted out.

As her eye twitched and her fists clenched Lucy got mad. It was one thing to kick them out without paying but it was another thing to blame them for the damage and make outright lies. "What! Oh you bastards here we go!" Lucy growled. "You scum! Mr. Mayor I am so for my outburst but thats a frigging lie they asked us to take care of a ghost problem but kicked us out."

"Yes and they're also responsible for this mess we're in!" Kurama added making more crap as he went along. He hated the fact Lucy walked around in public yet was in every sense a ticking time bomb and a massacre waiting to happen.

"I can shed err actually we can shed light on this a few days ago we called them in and they knowingly broke several safety procedures. Plus numerous clean rooms were contaminated by their so-called ghosts. The ghosts were likely induced by sense and nerve gases that caused hallucinations and gave us a bill for 130,000 yen for damage they caused." Professor Kakuzawa falsely claimed inciting a reaction from the five investigators.

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!" Eduardo shouted pointing and angry gloved finger at Kakuzawa Junior.

"Criminal charges are in order you greased up punk!" Kurama threatened the Latino man pointing back at him.

"This is bullshit!" Kylie shouted at the bespectacled suit in retaliation.

"ALRIGHT ALL OF YA SHUT UP! Jesus stop it let me hear the Ghostbusters' side first maybe we can get to the bottom of this mess hopefully in time to save the town." The mayor grumped.

Garret spoke up first in his friend's defense. "My name's Garrett Miller well let's put it this way... Everything was going great until these brainless and dickless idiots nearly got us arrested and they never even paid us for their job." Garrett ranted looking right at the jerks from the institute.

"Miss Spengler is this true?" The mayor asked unsure if what he was hearing since he'd heard equal amounts of horrifying yet also heartwarming tales from both groups. He'd heard the facility did strange top secret and often unethical research but on the other hand he'd heard stories about Spengler helping a little girl out of the hospital's pysche ward and caught the ghost that murdered her family.

"Yes its true mayor these men are totally brainless and have no dicks." Lucy said trying to really rile them up.

"You little BITCH! Come here!" Kurama yelled out trying to grab the girl by her neck only the police held him back mostly to keep him out of the big house.

"See look at that Mr. Mayor he tried to assault me! You all saw it I got witnesses you bastard." The Diclonii girl hissed out directly at the frankly annoyed scientist.

"She's a Diclonius mayor!" Kurama yelled inciting a number of looks from everyone except the EGB.

Lucy knew Kurama or his two Kakuzawa representatives would try anything to get rid of her but she had been preparing for this moment for quite a long time... in fact she knew it was inevitable. However she hoped to appeal to the mayor sense of logic. "Yes it's true Mr. Mayor take... (takes of her jester hat/horns show) Yes I'm a Diclonius I just hid my condition because of narrow minded scum like him. We're like dogs, abuse and mistreat us we're your worst enemy treat us with trust, compassion and you're best pal ever. My compatriots Mariko and Nana aren't monsters... would monsters care for a stray dog and take him in, would a monster fall in love, would monsters have friends that look out for you, would a monster rescue a girl from the pyschiatric ward because she saw a slimy ghost devour her mother and would be father figure... no a monster wouldn't do that and with God as my witness I hope lightning strikes me because all of what I said is true. Mr. Mayor a powerful demon lord is out there terrorizing the city and no offence but the military, the institute, and police are completely doing jack shit to stop it... we're the only option left please I beg you let us handle it please. Of course if we do stop Tarnok well you'll single handedly saved the lives of millions of potential voters. You will be the "in thing" in the next polls." Lucy said in a very suave sounding tone and adding a potential benefit that just might tingle the mayor's ear.

It worked as the mayor seemed to actually to consider the idea. The three men from the facility couldn't believe it... a Diclonius had actually charmed the mayor into following a request. Kakuzawa Jr. scowled and dared to ask the thing he feared at the moment. "Mayor I cannot seriously believe you're truly considering what this... freak of nature is saying."

"Security get these three assholes outta the building." The Mayor order the police to essentially throw the three out however he saw the bald likeness of Bando there. "Now you are who?"

"Name's Bando your honor look I didn't believe a lot of their ghost stuff either until I saw it myself... Listen this stuff is real I'm tellin' the God's honest truth I have seen things that'll make you shit yourself! If anybody can take out that overgrown liazrd its them." Bando added explaining just how capable the EGB were.

"Well you heard him get yer asses out there... Go on go!" He barked out as they left but Lucy gave one last round of thanks.

"Mayor thank you." She said as she sped out the doors.

"Mayor you gotta see this... the hell is going on out there?" One of the police officers said getting the mayor's attention to the rapidly darkening sky.

"Oh god... I just hope this doesn't go around and bite me." He muttered.

-begin 10th Man Down by Nightwish

In town as the busters drove behind the mammoth lizard on the now deserted highway system the five noticed the darkening and lightning filled sky. Thunder crashed the seldom silent air as it was looking like a few events from New York's past. Garrett commented on the horrid weather. "Well this looks inviting real nice weather for Ghostbusting... "

"It's a clear case of Psychokinetic Atmostspheric Influence... Egon told me about these. One happened in '84 over Central Park West and another case happened in '89 over the island of Manhatten." Kylie thought back to things he taught her.

Roland's line of sight was however not just on the road but on the Yokohama skyline. He seemed in search of something. "If we speed up we might be able to pass him... There's a tall building we can use to take him down I hope."

Surprising everyone Eduardo spoke up with a tone of voice he'd never before used. "This is it our final battle let's do this!"

"Why Eduardo I never knew you could be so brave." Kylie said half teasing him by poking his shoulder.

Getting praised like this by the goth girl got the Latino a bit flustered and a bit embarrassed at that. "Well I guess I can be brave every now and then."

Putting a foot on the gas Roland sped up and managed to pass Tarnok and parked by a tall office typed building and sped inside.

-building interior

It was decided that Eduardo and Roland go up the stairs and Garrett and the girls head up using the elevator. The trio waited on the thing... it was an emergency and it still took forever like it usually did. Once the mechanism finally came down the doors revealed a set of two office worker men who failed to get out of the building.

They took one look at the EGB and one of them frantically tried to push the close button of the elevator doors back up. "Uh can you catch the next one... he uh just passed gas." One of the men said apparently not wanting to deal the three EGB at the moment.

"Relax sir we handle fowl vapors all the time." Kylie reassured him as the three waltzed into the elevator while the office guys exited.

"Why leave the building?" you said "It'd be quiet" you said y'know yer fired right?" One of the men in the grey suit grumped out to the other.

Giving the other man the bird he answered sarcatically back with his own rant. "Yeah so I secretly knew our lives would be in danger so I decided to trap Mamoru with me inside an ELEVATOR!"

As the doors closed the trio saw the two grumpy men walk out the entrance. Lucy checked over her equipment which included a large backpack with a long snpier styled proton gun. Garrett's was a bit different utilizing twinned wrist mounted guns coming with the same styled pack. Kylie's was a heavy two barreled two handed buster gun. The packs that Roland and Eduardo had were also different. The techie's pack used a large extendable shoulder cannon while the Latino's was a set of twin shoulder sniper guns. Kylie however saw the look of worry on the younger woman's face and Lucy figured she might want to elaborate. "Y'know I haven't fully tested these prototypes... there's a very small chance that these may explode because they're possibly prone to overheating. So use at your own risk."

"Ooh lovely... " Garrett mused but cheered up a bit. "But no guts no glory. Nobody said busting ghosts was easy right ladies?"

"Right." They both answered back to him.

-meanwhile

Back at the inn Kouta was in an uproar... he paced back and forth while everyone grew more worried about him. He knew all that but he was more worried than anything else at the moment. The news reports weren't helping whatsoever.

"And the biggest news on everyone's lips is how the Extreme Ghostbusters are going to deal with this crisis afterall how exactly do you fight a giant liazrd demon?" Was the radio news report on the EGB's progress at defeating Tarnok... it was really grim.

"Kouta please stop pacing you'll wear a hole in the carpeting." Kanae pleaded trying to calm down her now frantic brother from worrying himself into a breakdown.

"Your sister's right you have to have faith in them including Lucy." His father said agreeing with Kanae.

Kouta went and sat himself as he rubbed his temples and fiddled with patting down his hair but it was clear he was worried out of his mind. "Look I'm worried about her. I really am."

"We all are including Janine and myself." Egon added trying to console the flustered young man as best as he could.

"Trust me or not but I somehow know they're in trouble. I've decided Egon suit me up I gotta go help them I just know they'll need backup." Kouta said sitting up as made up his mind.

"Backup? There's only one of you Kouta you're kidding tell me yer kidding! Right? Right?" Yuka exclaimed hoping he was joking and not being serious.

Nodding his head the young man gave his family a look that was best described as determined and nothing could stop him even if somebody tried it would be for naught. "Well I'll fill you in Lucy told me how everything worked for my class presentation Egon and I can teach you."

"Dad, sis, Yuka I've thought this through as best I can I love her I can't just sit by and leave her and them out there." He said to his family as he followed after Egon and Mayu.

The two showed the basics of Ghostbusting to the young college boy who shockingly passed every trial including trap throwing and target practice. Kanae rather than fight him on the issue she fetched one of Garrett's extra and frankly boring looking grey uniforms and let him change into it. She also fetched a blank nametag and wrote Okomoto on it.

"You look fantastic in this uniform good look big brother." Kanae said as she gave him a tender sibling love type hug.

"Kouta how do you feel cuz?" Yuka asked sweetly despite being worried to death over his safety.

"Boy this shit is heavy... Looks like I'll have to use Lucy's cycle to get into town." The college lad muttered as he stumbled out the door due to the equipment's weight. It was decided earlier that the EGB had to store their prototype proton packs they had to forgo Lucy's cycle for sake of space.

Hopping on the thing Kouta was deep in thought. "Hang on guys I'm coming." He said as turned the keys and sped away as everyone saw him speedily drive off into the distance.

"Good luck Kouta." Mariko uttered as Mayu and Nana held her hands.

-to be continued

Ok next chapter is the final battle... not much else to say than that. The Epilogue chapter is the last section of the story then I'm done with this fic.

Anyways I wish to thank my loyal readers ranging from KamehameGadoken, Zuko Halliwell, and finally AirRaider23 thank you for the support. Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	23. The Final Demon Part 4

EctoVectors 23

Ok get ready readers it's the story's final battle! This is the final part of four chapters detailing the rise of the final demon... Tarnok the Demon Lizard Overlord. Things are coming to a head with the fate of Tokyo as well as the whole world. Can the EGB do it? Read, review and find out. Again rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up for basic swearing, crude/rude humor, and supernatural horror.

- chapter 23 - The Final Demon - Part 4

-begin 10th Man Down by Nightwish

As the quartet of the EGB arrived in their entirety on the roof of the building the five mentally prepared themselves as they gazed out at the behemoth bulk of Tarnok. This was it... the final battle against the demonic lizard with the fate of the planet as the prize. Lucy looked to Kylie who gazed at Garrett who nodded at Roland who took a final look at Eduardo. It was decided as the five switched on their packs Lucy led the charge with a loud yell. "Ok this is it arming nuclear accelerators now! This dino is extinct as of now... YOOOOO TARNOKKKK OVER HERE!"

The nerdette's hollering caught the demon overlord's attention as Kylie spoke next. "Light yer sticks."

All five switched on their packs which hummed that oh so familiar sound as they all called it out. "Holding it!"

"Heat 'em up!" Eduardo called out again as the giant beast just started laughing at what he thought was a pitiful attempt to destroy. The pack's numerous red, green and yellow lights erupted in a bright lightshow.

"Smokin'!" The other four yell out.

"Make 'em hard." Garrett added next as he and the others took aim.

"Ready!" The other four replied back all at once.

"Let's show this prehistoric Kaiju wannabe who he's dealing with! FIRE... NOW!" Lucy hollered out as the five let loose their prototype proton pack's power which hit the overlord hard and with enough force that the nearby building windows shattered. The shards showered down onto the streets as lightning bolts split the skies and waves of thunder boomed.

Trotting over to the building roof where the EGB were located on he gazed down at them like an evil self absorbed dictator. "Hahahahah... nice try Ghostbusters but my power's far beyond that of your puny weapons. Here a present from me to you a nice hot blast of fire! HAAAARRAHHHHH!" Tarnok laughed out as he then unleashed a powerful stream of searing hot flames that nearly incinerated the quartet who ducked just in time.

Seeing that his foes were temporarily defeated and posed no threat to him he procedded to stomp on a nearby multi-level parking lot. The five saw their their normal plan wasn't doing much to the enemy which the wheechair bound Garrett frustratingly pointed out. "Ok genius girl now what the hell do we do?" Garrett griped towards the nerdy rosette. "And don't tell we should try diplomacy either."

"Garrett I'm sorry but right now I am 100% terrified beyond rational thought. I don't understand why the packs aren't effecting him. They didn't even make a dent in him... I don't get it..." Lucy lammented frustrated, terrified and confused beyond anything she'd experienced before in her whole life was at a loss to explain why her prototypes were a tech flop. She also was on the verge of tearing her hair out.

"Ok so this super demon Tarnok really ain't so bad he's awake he's hungry after a long centuries sleep we get him a 10 foot wide pizza covered in bugs we'll be set." Eduardo said cracking a joke at the worst possible moment which he was smacked back to reality by Kylie's hand upside his head.

"Idiot we need a better plan that!" Kylie snapped at him. "Waita minute Luce get a scan of him maybe his strength increased somehow."

Taking out the PKE Meter the rosette figured it was a better idea than nothing. "Ok... PKE show me the readings." Lucy said to herself as she peeked up over the rooftop scanning the giant beastial overlord.

"Well how strong is he Luce?" Roland inquired as everyone tuned in to her answer.

"You won't like it... he's off the scale before he absorbed so much of the negative energy from the slime I checked Tarnok at Class 15... but based on his powers now he's at possible level of 26. Not good no wonder what we try we can't even scratch him. But I think I might know a way to take him down... but it..." The nerdette explained then trailed off not finishing her train of thought.

"And that is... what? Don't leave us hanging here." Kylie asked as she like the rest of the team wanted her response for this crisis.

"Yeah spill it!" Garrett demanded.

Taking in a few breaths and pushing up her glasses Lucy finally spoke up with her. "Well... the massive energy Tarnok absorbed from the slime can go either to positive or negative based on the stimulus. But we'll... well we'll cross the streams."

Everyone's eyes went wide while their brow's went up... this wasn't exactly the answer they all hoped for which Garrett made known. "Cross the streams ooh hey you and Egon told us all that was bad!"

"Yeah total protonic reversal... basically evrything stops and all molecules in our bodies explode at the speed of light." Roland repeated what Egon and the 12 year old Lucy told them all those years ago.

"You're gonna endanger us Lucy you're gonna endanger Kouta yer very nice boyfriend whose family took us in. What about cute little Mayu and yer Diclonii adopties Nana and Mariko y'know that right?" Eduardo sarcastically asked.

Thunder continued to crash the air as lightning pierced the skies hitting buildings and various bits of the deserted city streets and the storm caused by Tarnok's incredable might seemed to have no end... it was make or break time so Lucy and her team had one last try or all would be lost. "Not really there's 3.5% chance we'll survive this... look its the best odds we have I say we take it." Lucy admitted. "We trained for this its all or nothing now are you all with me or not?"

"I kinda like this plan let's all be a part of it come on we got a lizard to barbecue." Eduardo added as he got up and took aim.

"Well might as well go out with a bang I'm in." Garrett mentioned next siding with Eduardo.

The last three EGB Roland, Kylie and of course Lucy took aim as she began the count. "Ok on my mark... FIRE!"

"FIRE!" They all yell out as they fired again on Tarnok and like before the beams hit him hard as more glass shards fell from the already damaged windows but this time the busters took a chance and crossed the streams.

The combined power of the stream which actually was doing some damage to Tarnok much to his shock. "NOOOOO! You fools can't... defeat... you'll never defeat me... AAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

A crowd had returned to the area however the police kept a perimeter check and made sure the public kept their distance... but the crowd saw it was still a hard battle as it seemed their enemy still wasn't going down just yet. The likes of Kouta had pulled up on the cycle. He saw they weren't doing too well. He had to help somehow someway. "Excuse me Ghostbusters excuse me coming through." He said as tried to get through the crowd and showed off his equipment to the police enforcers.

Gazing upwards at Tarnok he gulped and took aim. "I'm here with ya Luce... Hope I got here in time."

Kouta then fired his proton beam which hit the quartet's combined beam which apparently was the push they all needed. Lucy saw another proton beam interact with theirs. "Kouta. Has to be." Lucy quietly uttered out.

Tarnok's eyes go wide as he roared out in pain as he actually entertained the notion he could be defeated by humans. "NOOOOOO... This is impossible! I can't be defeated! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The combined stream then burst out his back as he let out a loud death rattle then a massive ectoplasmic explosion that rocked the entire city. Once the smoke that was thrown up finally cleared... Tarnok's body was jet black like charred wood with the gaping hole in his chest. There was a cracking sound as the crowd saw the top section of the demon's body crumble away to dust while his lower body fell over backwards with a heavy crash.

-rooftop- 13 minutes later

On the rooftop there were numerous broken bits of the building scattored all over the place as the likes of the EGB awoke from being unconscious. Lucy along with Kylie went about trying to rouse the guys. "Eduardo let me get you up... and you tell me to put on a few you need to lose some!" Kylie snapped to her latino boyfriend.

"Ahh my head is spinning did we win?" He asked trying to get rid of his dizzy feeling.

Lucy went to help Garrett back into his chair. "Here Garrett let me help ya get back into your chair."

"Yeah Eddie I think we did win look." He added as the five looked out over the charred and toppled remains of Tarnok.

Suddenly from out of the stairs came a heavy huffing and puffing suited up Kouta complete with proton pack. He was sweating and he finally caught his breath. "Luce... guys... I made it... yeah... I made it."

"Kouta!" Lucy squealed out as she half tackled half hugged him and seconds later the two were locked in a very passionate kiss.

"Welcome to the party." Roland joked patting him on the back.

"Well I would been here sooner but this equipment is heavy how do you guys do it?" He answered breaking off the kiss as he looked around at the worn remains of the rooftop. "Boy the contracter's of this building... I dunno it don't look good."

"They've got a lot of repairs to do." Garrett mused looking over the damage.

"But they're gonna be pissed. That's for sure." Kouta added to Garrett's two cents.

"Well we'd better head back... time to head back home." Kylie said when suddenly the group heard a loud metallic cracking sound... their prototype packs basically fell apart into worthless junk.

"At least they didn't blow up." Lucy said getting a bit apologetic. "Now we head home."

The five then walked to the exit while Roland looked over the cityscape then fist pumped in the air. "I love this town." Roland said to himself as he followed after the others.

-soon

-begin Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr.

As the six exited from the building the crowd cheered them all on. Garrett showed off by doing a few muscle styled poses while Roland just waved at everyone. The likes of Kylie and Eduardo held helds proudly and up high for all the crowd to see and to show each of them was taken by the other.

However the likes of Kouta and Lucy were another matter in on itself. Knowing Kouta was hers she kissed er rather Frenched him while the public roared in applause and approval. Lucy took things further as she jumped into Kouta's arms bridal style as she waved for everyone as her boyfriend joined in on the fun. The details of Lucy's adventure would change the world's view's on Diclonii kind... the future looked very bright.

-to be continued

Ok one last chapter left... The Epilogue chapter is the last section of the story then I'm done with this fic. Since you all voted that EL Digital Saviors should be my next crossover I'll post chap 1.

Anyways I wish to thank my loyal readers ranging from KamehameGadoken, Zuko Halliwell, and finally AirRaider23 thank you for the support. Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	24. Epilogue

EctoVectors 24

Well readers its been one great ride writing this but as they say all good things must come to an end... or do they? Anyways this is the final chapter, once it's posted the story's done. Enjoy Epilogue. Be sure to read my other stories for more bizarre Elfen Lied crossovers.

- chapter 24 - Epilogue

-time skip to 2021

It had been 17 years since the defeat of Tarnok in Yokohama and the news that one of the Extreme Ghostbusters was a Diclonius. On one hand it was the most depressing news to some who viewed it as the demise of humanity... however the fact remained that one Diclonius didn't give into its dislike for humans afterall you have to learn to hate its not something you're born with. Lucy proved the basic theory "nature or nurture" was in fact based on how you raised somebody not because of what genes they were born with or if they were born with horns, pink hair or even red eyes. The likes of the institute were in an uproar... the evidence on Lucy's flashdrive convinced even the most hard hearted critics of how badly the Diclonii were treated. Lucy only advocated the release of the harmless which she oversaw personally.

Lucy ended up saving the human race alongside her team. Kouta along most of the Inn moved to New York on his father's permission and when the pair were 20 years old Kouta proposed using Slimer needless to say Lucy was in shock but she accepted wholeheartedly. Then in 2010 Lucy had her first child... a baby boy she named Trowa. He inherited his father's black hair but his eye color was violet a mixing of his parentage. The team faced many evil entites and no sooner was Trowa born he grew up and when he was 2 and half his sister Christina was born. She was a mystery unlike her parents or brother she was a violet eyed blonde. Kouta's father explained somewhere in the family there was European ancestry but regardless of their ancestry the two were the latest celebritites surrounding the Extreme Ghostbusters as the press argued over photo rights.

The others had changed a lot too: Kanae, Mayu and Nana were hired to help Janine around the firehouse... for she also had a little tyke named Nathaniel who'd grown into a brilliant blonde young 15 year old afterall he inheretited it from Egon his father. The three helped out with bills, paperwork, and they absorbed the paranormal studies like a sponge. Mayu had grown up into a very good looking woman for 29 and what's more she'd become engaged to a lawyer who frankly thought the EGB were the best thing to ever come from New York. During the 17 years Nana and Mariko were schooled like everyday children while Lucy's mother Mimi Horoki stayed in the sidelines just out of the limelight's sight but nevertheless proud of her daughter's achievements. Bando had taken up studies of the paranormal and he was the founder of the Tokyo Ghostbusters.

Then on the day Trowa with Nathaniel as well as the three newer college recruits John, African American Greg and British Gretchen who'd just arrived for their first day when the alarm went off via Mayu's hand. "Got a whole swarm of Class 5 Full Roaming Vapors all in Hell's Kitchen area best move out. Good luck out there kiddo."

"I don't believe in luck I believe in science." Trowa said as he entered the back door of the now heavily modified Ecto-5X... a customized vehicle best described as a cross between a garbage truck and a army jeep with sirens. It was also equipped with a miniature containmant unit.

"And it looks like the next training you three'll be getting is on the job c'mon no better time than the present." Nathaniel added taking the driver's seat.

"Right." John and Greg reply both at once as they climbed in.

"Let's do it loves." The raven haired British accented Gretchen remarked as she double checked her traps and PKE Meter to be sure everything was in perfect working order.

As the Ecto-5X hummed to life but the likes of everyone at the firehouse had the most intense feeling of butterflies in their stomach's... on one hand they were proud of the current team progress but worried if they'd been trained enough and crack under the pressure afterall a Ghostbuster should try to stay calm, cool, scientific and collected. "Well here we go. Let's ride." Nathaniel noted as he and the rest of the team drove out of the firehouse while an aged Kouta had a major case of worry going on inside his head.

"I just hope he'll be alright." The older Kouta said with a fatherly worry in his voice.

"I know he can afterall he's our boy Kouta." A somewhat older looking Lucy said as Kouta stood by her side.

"Yeah. He is." Kouta admitted along with his wife as they watched their new team speed off for new dangers and adventure.

-the end

And that was the end... cheesy I know but simple. The world is a better place now. That's it this story is done with I can now say I finished one before starting something else. My next story is EL Digital Saviors an insane Elfen Lied and Digimon crossover. It should be up soon after this is posted.


End file.
